


Цвет одержимости

by Только бред Tолько Хардкор (Tamiko)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Video Blogger, Beaches, Everyone Is Gay, Hotels, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Thailand
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 65,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiko/pseuds/%D0%A2%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BA%D0%BE%20%D0%B1%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B4%20T%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BA%D0%BE%20%D0%A5%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B4%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%80
Summary: Тревел-блогер Бэкхён ищет розовый коктейль с волшебной фотографии, а находит бармена со счастьем в бокале и ворох проблем в придачу.Бармен Чанёль хочет сделать обожаемого блогера счастливым, но вместо этого теряет себя, подводит окружающих и не может ничего исправить.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для [ Chanbaek Summer Colors Fest ] группы chanbaek; [https://vk.com/firelight6104]  
> Ключи:  
> Цвет: Blooming Dahlia (Умеренный розовый)  
> Песня EXO: Cloud 9  
> https://vk.cc/axUeOT
> 
> Камбек, дамы и не дамы. 
> 
> Интересно, если писать про мир без того-чего-нельзя-называть, то нужно ли ставить Фантастику в жанрах, а?
> 
> Официально заявляю, что СМ стырили у меня идею для Nothin'. Ну, в смысле, я придумала сюжет с пленочным фотиком задолго для клипа. 
> 
> Многобукав, упс.

— Ну за что?!

Бэкхён от отчаяния пинает стойку представителей авиакомпании. Девушка, сидящая за ней, смотрит неодобрительно.

— Да ладно тебе, шеф, в первый раз, что ли? — говорит стоящий рядом Крис, обмахивающийся веером.

— Вообще-то да!

— Ну упс. Когда-нибудь это все равно бы случилось.

— В твоем чемодане был весь запас пленки! — возмущается Бэкхён.

— Не весь, — подает голос Чондэ, сидящий на скамейке под кондиционером. — Я всем напихал. Только Крису больше всего досталось.

— Спасибо, друг. Десяток коробок на две недели нам, конечно же, хватит, — язвит Бэкхён.

— Клал бы свою пленку к себе, проблем бы не было, — беззаботно замечает Крис.

— Мы это уже проходили. Где там нас повязали с подозрениями в шпионаже? В Египте? — возражает Чондэ.

— В Алжире, — поправляет Бэкхён. — Бессердечные вы, уйду я от вас.

— Сейчас Минсок найдет нашего менеджера, и они все порешают, — пытается успокоить его Чондэ.

— Надеюсь.

Бэкхён заходит в «Твиттер» и ноет о несправедливости жизни. Подписчики тут же начинают его жалеть, лайкать и репостить твитт, в общем, поднимают настроение как могут. Плюс Крис на своем аккаунте их всех беззлобно подстебывает. Бэкхён — автор и лицо блога о путешествиях «Сити Лайтс». Он снимает видео для «Ютуб» вместе с друзьями. Их детище весьма популярно, не в последнюю очередь благодаря старой фотокамере, пленку для которой вместе с багажом Криса отправили в Малайзию вместо Таиланда. Эта поездка с самого начала стала несчастливой. Они должны были ехать в Норвегию, все было оплачено, но Минсоку пришло письмо от отеля на острове Самет с заманчивым предложением, и Бэкхён сказал: «Мне нужно туда срочно!» И наплевать, что в Норвегию они за свои деньги летели, и что сейчас самое хорошее время, чтобы попасть на фьорды, и что Таиланд никуда не денется. И неважно, что им на подготовку к путешествию нужно минимум две недели, а план поездок расписан на месяцы вперед. И вообще без разницы, что сейчас в Таиланде низкий сезон. А все потому, что отель называется «Блумин Далия».

Начало новой твиттерской войны прерывает Минсок, вернувшийся с молоденьким тайцем в белой рубашке с короткими рукавами и баннером с названием блога. Видимо, это и есть тот самый личный менеджер для VIP-гостей, который их будет сопровождать две недели. Хотя что делать две недели на небольшом острове, где достопримечательностей не так много, а тюлений пляжный отдых быстро приедается — загадка. Но представители отеля настаивали именно на таком сроке.

— Добрый день, извините, что такая неприятность случилась, — говорит парень на чистом корейском, кланяясь каждому. — Меня зовут Читтапон Личайяпорнкул, я буду вас сопровождать.

Расплавленный мозг Бэкхёна не готов запоминать такую сложную информацию. Судя по лицам остальных, они тоже.

— Можно просто Тэн, — с дежурной улыбкой добавляет менеджер.

— Спасибо, — благодарит Бэкхён. — Вы поможете разобраться с сумкой?

— Для этого я здесь.

Тэн идет к стойке и начинает тараторить на тайском. Минсок окидывает парней взглядом. Несмотря на включенные кондиционеры, всем все равно жарко и душно. Бэкхён ощущает себя растаявшим мороженым. Видок у него должен быть соответствующим.

— Вы еще не передрались тут без меня? — спрашивает Минсок.

— Если бы, — вздыхает Бэкхён.

— Чондэ, сколько пленки осталось?

— Понятия не имею, я не считал.

— Выворачиваем карманы, господа. Будем вести учет.

Чондэ сразу предоставляет три упаковки. Бэкхён обыскивает весь чемодан, но находит только одну. У Минсока оказывается сразу пять. Крис возится дольше всех — несмотря на то, что багаж потеряли, у него в ручной клади вся техника, на которую они снимают, а это сумки три. И в каждой по две пленки.

— Пятнадцать по двенадцать, итого сто восемьдесят фото. Получается по двенадцать кадров в день, — считает Минсок.

— Двенадцать... — обмирает Бэкхён. — Нам не хватит. Мы же минимум по двадцать щелкаем.

— Не мы, а ты, — поправляет Минсок. — И я бы хотел напомнить, что мы могли бы сейчас быть в прохладном климате, без напряга, без потери денег, но не буду.

— Потерять багаж можно в любом городе, — огрызается Бэкхён.

— Ой, Минсок, брось, — влезает Чондэ. — Будет, значит, больше смотреть по сторонам и любоваться видами, а не прилипнет к своей «Лейке» на все время. Плюс у нас будет больше свободного времени.

— А если купить в городе? — предлагает Крис.

— Ты попробуй найти для этой рухляди хоть что-то, — ворчит Минсок. — Ладно, я посмотрю.

— Это не рухлядь, а раритет! — возмущается Бэкхён, прижав к себе кофр с бесценной «Лейкой».

Минсок вяло отмахивается. Ему не нравится жара, поэтому он вредничает. Достав из кармана брюк ручной вентилятор, он обдувает себе лицо. Бэкхён ему завидует — веера и вентиляторы он засунул на самое дно, а перерывать все заново лень и слишком жарко. Тэн возвращается и зовет их пройти в автобус.

— Авиакомпания извиняется и обещает доставить багаж в течение пяти дней, — говорит менеджер.

— Пять? Ну хорошо, еще жить можно. Если пять, то это по тридцать шесть фотографий в день, — быстро считает Бэкхён.

— Ты только за свою пленку беспокоишься? У меня вся одежда уехала. Знаешь, сколько этот гардероб стоил?

— И к счастью! Мне хотя бы не будет стыдно за твой модный терроризм.

— А ты как будто из деревни вылез. Панамы уже не в моде.

— Я неотразим в любом виде.

— Тогда запости селфи в «Инстаграм». Вот как есть: усталый, мокрый, с красной рожей.

— Ой, да ну тебя.

Так, беззлобно переругиваясь, они выходят на парковку. В автобусе холодно, пахнет свежестью и нежными цветами. Парни с наслаждением разваливаются в креслах. Чондэ ластится к Минсоку, несмотря на то, что всем жарко от прикосновений, но тот терпит. Любовь зла, холодолюбивый Минсок прощает все своему парню. Бэкхён им по-белому завидует. Любви хочется, но со всеми делами и поездками времени нет. Нет, он пробовал встречаться, но все парни оказывались какими-то не такими. Чондэ шутит, что они не похожи на парня с фото. Но там такое фото, что ничего не видно, только задницу. Искать любимого человека по заднице — это совсем маразм.

Автобус трогается.

— Я связался с твоим любимым магазином, доставка пленки займет десять дней, — говорит Минсок.

— Лучше дождаться багаж Криса.

— Ну эй!

— Мы сможем доставить все необходимое послезавтра, — предлагает Тэн.

— Это нереально, — удивляется Минсок. — Для этой модели не каждая пленка подойдет.

— Мы гарантируем любую доставку в течение двух дней, — уверенно говорит менеджер. — Просто скажите, что вам нужно.

— И сколько это будет стоить? — уточняет Крис.

— Для гостей нашего отеля — нисколько. Возьму на себя смелость и предложу эту услугу в качестве подарка. Просите все, что захотите.

Парни понимающе переглядываются.

— Взяток не берем, — заявляет Минсок.

— Да, я лучше одолжу у парней одежду, — кивает Крис.

— Ты ж не влезешь.

— Шеф носит на три размера больше. Как-нибудь перетерплю его безвкусицу.

— Это не взятка, — с улыбкой возражает Тэн. — Нам нужно хоть как-то занять курьера.

— Курьера?

— Вы что-нибудь слышали об отеле «Блумин Далия»?

Бэкхён пожимает плечами. Ему хватило названия и фотографий, чтобы принять решение. Отель называется так же, как один из официальных цветов каталогов «Пантон» — нежный розовый с персиковым оттенком. В этот цвет выкрашены гостевые виллы и бунгало. На фоне зеленого тропического леса и белоснежного песка номера выглядят просто райским местом, особенно на фоне заката. Этот цвет для Бэкхёна имеет сакраментальное значение. На первой фотографии, сделанной им на старую «Лейку», изображен розовый коктейль в рюмке для шампанского на фоне пляжного бара. Этот кадр стал откровением для него, и теперь Бэкхён все время пытается найти тот самый коктейль и испытать те же ощущения, что идут от фото. Казалось бы, можно на любом пляже заказать, но нет. Ему нужен тот самый коктейль, тот самый бар и те самые ощущения, а вся загвоздка в том, что Бэкхён не знает, что это за напиток и бар, и что за момент его будущего показывает фотография.

И вот он срывается в отель в Таиланде из-за совпадения с цветом, в надежде, что уж тут-то он найдет воспоминание с коктейлем. Отменил поездку, к которой они долго готовились, Крис даже оборудование частично сменил. Минсок больше всех недоволен, Норвегией он грезил. Он даже слегка саботировал подготовку, отказавшись вместе с Чондэ и Бэкхёном заниматься исследованием местности. Только решил организационные моменты. Так что полной картины про Самет у них нет, но зато есть личный помощник от отеля. Вообще им предложили шикарный бартер, тут даже Минсок не может капризничать: две недели вместо трех дней, вилла класса люкс (и отдельный номер в бунгало классом пониже для Минсока, который своим привычкам не изменяет), личный помощник, доступ ко всем развлечениям, отдельный катер, если они захотят съездить куда-то еще. В обмен: пять влогов, три разговорных видео, посты в «Инстаграм» на протяжении месяца и высказывание честного мнения. Звучит, как сыр в мышеловке, но уж больно соблазнительный сыр.

Хотя есть одна странность, которая ставит Бэкхёна в тупик. Многие в отзывах на отель отмечают, что он наполнен волшебной атмосферой, не свойственной роскошным отелям. Будто все твои желания исполняются по мановению волшебной палочки, проблемы улетучиваются сами собой и всегда преследует хорошее настроение. А кто-то пишет, что это не дорогой отдых, а какой-то цирк на выезде с липовой гадалкой, пошлыми выступлениями катоев и привкусом Лас-Вегаса без казино, но с надувательством. Такие два диаметральных мнения превалируют, середину ни Чондэ, ни Бэкхён, ни даже снизошедший до них Минсок, не нашли. Но больше всего отзывов именно про волшебность отеля и про то, какие удивительные вещи случались с людьми. Отдыхающие не боялись поделиться сокровенным, и это вдохновляет больше, чем негатив.

— Когда директор Ким выкупил отель и переименовал его в «Блумин Далия», то решил сделать это место особенным, — рассказывает Тэн. — Когда мы приедем, вы поймете, что я имею в виду. Это место располагает к тому, чтобы случалось что-то необычное. Один только пляж чего стоит, где даже в высокий сезон можно чувствовать себя в одиночестве. А некоторые наши сотрудники так вдохновлены, что творят удивительные вещи.

— Ничего не понятно, — качает головой Бэкхён.

— Нас будут ждать фокусники, вытаскивающие кроликов из шляп? — иронизирует Минсок.

— Нет, ничего такого, если только наши дамы не захотят устроить вечер фокусов, — улыбается менеджер. — Просто работники вдохновленно делают работу, от этого она выполняется лучше. Наш курьер действительно может добыть все что угодно в рекордные сроки. Просто дайте мне список.

— Такое ощущение, что вы хотите его сплавить куда подальше, — замечает Чондэ.

Менеджер оскорбленно поджимает губы, но взгляд чуть-чуть отводит. Бэкхён пожимает плечами и смотрит на Минсока: может, воспользоваться щедростью, пока дают? Он тоже разводит руками, но кивает на Криса. Тот уже достает портмоне и вытаскивает список.

— Зачеркнутое не надо. Все остальное на ваше усмотрение, — Крис протягивает бумажку Тэну.

— Ого, вы уже все написали.

— Не совсем. — Парни дружно ухмыляются. — Небольшой совет: когда собираетесь в путешествие, пишите список на бумажке, отмечайте, что куда положили, а потом возьмите с собой, чтобы знать, где что лежит и что вам нужно собрать, когда будете возвращаться.

Бэкхён с тоской вспоминает, как в первый год блогерства потерял несколько тысяч долларов из-за такой ерунды, как списки. Они были молодые и глупые, не читали чужих советов и не слушали умных людей. Зато собрали все шишки, рассказали о них, и теперь можно надеяться, что новые путешественники не будут наступать на те же грабли.

— Пожалуйста, буклеты, — говорит Тэн, протягивая рекламу. — Из них вы можете узнать, чем заняться на острове вообще и в «Блумин Далия» в частности, но они немного вводят в заблуждение. И не стесняйтесь задавать вопросы.

— Как заблуждают? — уточняет Бэкхён.

— Вы можете подумать, что приедете в другой мир, где можно встретить дракона, а на самом деле в плане отдыха наш отель мало чем отличается от подобных. Просто есть атмосфера.

Бэкхён пролистывает брошюру. Громкие рекламные слоганы, красивые обещания, это все он никогда не читает — маркетинговое образование не дает очароваться. Чондэ с Крисом в этом плане более впечатлительны и готовы кидаться в любую активность.

— А катоев после шоу можно в номер приглашать? — спрашивает Крис.

— Нашим сотрудникам запрещено заводить отношения с гостями, — чопорно говорит Тэн.

— Жаль.

Взгляд Бэкхёна цепляется за фотографию кислотно-голубого коктейля. Подпись к ней гласит: «Коктейльное шоу Лои! Коктейли нашего мистического бартендера всегда приходятся к месту. Расскажите свои пожелания, и вам предложат напиток, который сделает вас счастливым на эту ночь». Пульс Бэкхёна учащается. Это ведь то самое? Он просто может описать тот коктейль и надеяться на чудо? Идеально. «Каждый вторник в ресторане «Фэир Аква» ждите таинственное коктейльное шоу. Только один вечер в неделю гарантированная встреча с бартендером, за которым охотится сама Вселенная».

— Что за коктейльное шоу? — Чондэ опережает Бэкхёна с вопросом.

— О, это очень любопытная вещь. Наш бартендер, глядя на вас, может понять, что вам нужно в данный момент, чтобы обрести счастье. Небольшое, бытовое, совсем незаметное, но счастье. Не так, что на вас свалится миллион долларов, как можно из рекламы подумать.

— Хочу, — говорит Бэкхён. — Обязательно включим в программу.

— А что значит таинственное? Как Вселенная может охотиться? И что, он всех за вечер удовлетворяет? — сыплет вопросами Чондэ.

— Лои носит маску. По легенде он прячется от Вселенной, потому что знает тайные связи, которые помогают ему делать людей счастливыми. Но Вселенная требует равновесия, поэтому если он раскроет себя, то его накажут за великодушие.

— А на самом деле?

Тэн неловко улыбается.

— Да ладно, такой бред не может существовать на самом деле, — фыркает Минсок.

— Но камера шефа существует, — возражает Крис.

Минсок с шумом выдыхает воздух.

— Ну да, на самом деле это маркетинг, — соглашается менеджер. — Но тут еще директор запретил Лои устраивать шоу чаще. Так что вы вполне можете встретить его в баре на территории отеля, но уже без маски.

— Зачем запретил? — спрашивает Бэкхён. — И да, он правда за вечер всех напоит?

— Потому что слишком много желающих. Лои устает очень сильно на этих шоу, и директор его оберегает. Но вы не волнуйтесь. Я вас запишу, без коктейля не уедете, — Тэн делает пометку в планшете. — Ваши карточки отдельно положим, вне очереди и жребия.

— А в простом баре этих желающих нет, что ли? — хмыкает Минсок.

— Никто его не узнает. В обычное время свое вдохновение Лои не тратит. Практически не тратит, — поправляется менеджер. — Одно дело просто выполнить заказ, другое — понять, что сделать для человека, чтобы он поймал свое счастье.

Бэкхён слушает краем уха, сделав умное лицо, а у самого мысли скачут в чехарде от предвкушения. Шоу послезавтра, терпеть немного, но он уже сегодня готов совершить рейд по барам и в каждом заказывать «то, не знаю что». Он любовно поглаживает кофр с «Лейкой». А почему бы сейчас не щелкнуть что-нибудь. Бэкхён отодвигает шторку на окне и вздыхает. Типичный Таиланд, он и в первые две поездки надоел. Вот если бы это были джунгли или морское побережье... Но будущие воспоминания сами себя не сфотографируют! Он расчехляет камеру, однако его останавливает кашель Минсока.

— Двенадцать в день, — напоминает тот.

— Да я всего одну! — возмущается Бэкхён. — И потом, через день у нас будет запас.

— Я предпочту ожидать худшее.

— Извините, что спрашиваю, но это та самая, да? — вмешивается Тэн.

— Она, моя малышка.

Когда Бэкхён нашел в вещах деда разваливающуюся камеру, то хотел сначала выбросить вместе с остальным хламом. Его остановил Чондэ, предложивший поиграть в фотографов-любителей и попробовать пройти все этапы создания фото. То есть найти пленку, сделать фото и самим попытаться проявить. Они развлекались с камерой, пока пленка не кончилась, а потом, когда проявили снимки, то на карточках не было ничего из того, что они видели в видоискатель. И если некоторые кадры как-то соотносились с привычным окружением, то некоторые фото были совсем из других мест. Сначала парни подумали, что пленка испорчена, но стоило Бэкхёну взять в руки ту, первую по счету фотографию — как он почувствовал ритмичные басы музыки, освежающий бриз на разгоряченных щеках, запах соленого моря, персиковый привкус на языке и жгучую остроту алкоголя. Его это напугало, но после продолжительных попыток Бэкхён понял, что чувствует происходящее на каждой своей фотографии, сделанной с помощью этой камеры. Порывшись в вещах деда, он нашел его дневник, где было написано про фотоаппарат. Эта неказистая «Лейка», как оказалось, фотографировала будущие воспоминания. Именно в такой формулировке, а не просто «кадры будущего». Будущее — вещь переменчивая, а воспоминания — это то, что уже случалось. И раз они оказались запечатлены на пленке, то точно случатся в будущем.

С тех пор это его навязчивая идея — найти то, что изображено на фото. Все снимки дарят ощущение тепла, радости и уюта, что бы на них ни было. Бэкхён решил снимать блог о путешествиях, чтобы оправдать свои поездки, собрал друзей, и они стали вкалывать. Получилось очень даже хорошо — он популярен, у него есть рекламные контакты, вместе с ним путешествуют друзья, он видел множество разных мест, а еще он каждый раз пополняет собрание будущих воспоминаний. Еще бы они сбывались так же часто, как у друзей, жизнь можно было бы считать удавшейся. Зато, в отличие от остальных, Бэкхён может прочувствовать момент запечатленного кадра, правда, только с собственными фото. Но все равно это необычное свойство камеры стало одной из фишек блога. Из каждой поездки он выкладывает новые снимки воспоминаний, описывает свои ощущения и пытается угадать, что бы это могло быть. Вокруг реальности происходящего постоянно собираются комментарии, а Бэкхён дает всем желающим возможность сфотографировать что-то, а потом самостоятельно проявить, чтобы никто в подлоге не обвинил. И с каждым разом ему все больше и больше верят. 

— Наверное, мне нельзя попробовать? — спрашивает Тэн.

Бэкхён строит умилительную мордашку, чтобы разжалобить Минсока. Тот закатывает глаза.

— Это Бэкхёну нельзя, а всем остальным можно.

Сделав вид, что он ничего не слышал, Бэкхён достает камеру и показывает менеджеру, что делать.

— Лучше бы выбрать какой-то красивый кадр…

— Разве это важно? Все равно же изменится, — удивляется Тэн.

— Иногда разница незначительна, — влезает Чондэ. — Воспоминание может оказаться из ближайшего будущего. Хотя у нас еще ни разу не было такого, чтобы это будущее случилось до того, как проявится пленка.

— Но перестраховаться не мешает, — добавляет Бэкхён. — Вдруг это будет воспоминание, когда вы опять повезете кого-то в отель?

Менеджер с осторожностью приникает к видоискателю. Он разворачивается к лобовому стеклу и фотографирует вид из окна. Унылый пейзаж с развалившимися одноэтажными домиками, серым асфальтом, при взгляде на который становится душно, и с редкими пальмами вдоль дороги.

Тэн с благоговением возвращает «Лейку».

— Поздравляю! Завтра-послезавтра получите свое будущее воспоминание, — говорит Бэкхён, убирая камеру.

— Если вы купили нам реактивы, как мы просили, — добавляет Чондэ.

— Директор Ким недавно решил обустроить в отеле фотостудию. Она еще не до конца готова для приема клиентов, но с радостью предоставим все необходимое.

— Нормально, а почему заранее не сказали? Мне бы не пришлось тащить оборудование, — возмущается Чондэ. — Может, у вас и запас пленки найдется?

— Директор Ким еще не нанял фотографа, поэтому у нас нет того, что требует индивидуального подхода, — с вежливой улыбкой поясняет Тэн.

Минсок включается в обсуждение организационных моментов. Бэкхён пользуется случаем и пытается привести себя в порядок, чтобы уже начать что-то снимать. Не на монструозную технику Криса, которая покажет все несовершенства, а на телефон, для быстрого контента. На самом деле ему не очень нравятся все эти съемки, он все еще чувствует себя дураком, когда ходит с селфи-палкой, хотя к большой камере привык и умеет с ней работать. Но из них четверых только Крис смотрится в кадре лучше, чем Бэкхён, да и то до той секунды, как начинает двигаться. Чего только не натерпишься ради мечты.


	2. II

Чанёль корректирует плейлист на свой вкус, пока пляжный менеджер не пришел проверять готовность бара. Однообразные знойные ритмы в печенках сидят. Гостей все равно еще нет, из слушателей только работники отеля. Чанёль наклоняется к холодильнику под барной стойкой, чтобы посмотреть, что нужно принести с кухни.

— Мальчик мой, ты где? — раздается очень низкий женский голос.

— Тут! — Чанёль поднимается, но со всей силы врезается в столешницу. — Ай!

— Милый, аккуратнее!

Перед Чанёлем сидит Коко — одна из катоев, работающих в отеле. Она здесь всего лишь первый сезон, но уже успела подружиться с Чанёлем и его компанией. Коко снимает очки-бабочки и смотрит с беспокойством. Ее шляпа с огромными полями загораживает солнце.

— А нечего стоять у меня на пути, — отшучивается Чанёль. — Выходной?

— Нет, утренняя прогулка перед репетицией. Ты смотри, аккуратнее, твоя драгоценная головушка не должна страдать.

— Хочешь коктейльчик?

— М-м, на халяву? — строит глазки Коко.

— Ну если позволишь мне самому его выбрать для тебя, — точно так же строит глазки Чанёль.

— Только если это будет «Манхэттен».

— Ты же знаешь, что нет.

Они улыбаются друг другу, играя в гляделки. Чанёль всегда порывается смешать для Коко коктейль по случаю, а она почти всегда отказывается. Не то чтобы она не верит в его счастливые коктейли, наоборот. Но она считает, что ему не стоит разливать свое вдохновение направо и налево. Так недолго все счастье перевести на кого попало. На что Чанёль всегда отвечает, что друзей одаривать безопаснее, чем гостей — друзей он потом найдет и насильно осчастливит в случае чего.

— Гляделки! Брось её, хён, лучше мне что-нибудь налей! Привет, Коко. Ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю? — на соседнем стуле появляется Сехун и вызывает у Чанёля желание закатить глаза за череп.

Кто благодарный подопытный кролик — так это Сехун. Не упускает случая воспользоваться «алкогольным вдохновением», как он сам называет то состояние, когда ловишь счастье за хвост. И как раз ему бы Чанёль с удовольствием не наливал, потому что младший такими темпами сопьется. Но не одарить ближнего своего каплей хорошего настроения все-таки не может. Тем более, где-то внутри уже завелась пружина и начал мучить фантомный зуд. Так всегда случается, когда он слышит заказ без конкретных названий. Чанёль объясняет это тем, что неопределенная просьба содержит в себе призыв о помощи, а если человек знает, что он хочет, то ему от других ничего не нужно. Почему с Чанёлем такое происходит — он не знает. Но факт в том, что напряженное состояние приносит дискомфорт, ему трудно заниматься чем-то другим, а проходит это все долго. Проще сразу отделаться от ощущений — то есть подать коктейль. И потом его захватывает невероятное чувство эйфории, когда человек сталкивается со своим счастьем. Он очень часто становится свидетелем таких моментов, и осознание, что кому-то в этом мире стало чуточку лучше, воодушевляет Чанёля гораздо больше, чем избавление от заведенной пружины.

Чанёль до сих пор не понимает, как это работает. Он вроде как чувствует людей, когда они озвучивают просьбы, но определить точно, в каком они состоянии, не может. Чанёль пытается систематизировать свои ощущения, но из него плохой эмпат. Он только знает, когда коктейль сработал, а когда нет. Его вдохновение какое-то урезанное, не конкретное. Хотя он еще никогда не встречал вдохновленных, которые могли бы написать по своим способностям научный труд. Да и все равно, он в пылу азарта не запоминает ингредиенты. Некоторые его напарники еще что-то записывали, а потом главный миксолог пытался анализировать, но ничего не сходилось. Хотя Чанёль тешит надежду создать конструктор коктейлей под настроение. Увы, набрать статистику ему мешают директор, начальство и друзья.

Он засыпает в шейкер лед, не глядя достает пару бутылок с алкоголем и льет на глаз, выдавливает лимонный сок и добавляет сироп. Хорошенько встряхнув, Чанёль выливает в коктейльную рюмку то, что получилось. С Сехуном ему никогда не нужно думать, что сделать, достаточно отпустить на волю руки. Они с ним на одной волне, поэтому контакт происходит легко и незаметно. Не почувствовать Сехуна он может только в одном случае — если предыдущий сделанный коктейль не принес счастья.

— Ой, вкусно, — причмокивает Сехун. — Вот бы ты еще запоминал, что мешаешь.

— Браслет приложи, — напоминает Чанёль, постучав по терминалу. — Ты чего так рано встал?

— Соседи, — морщится парень. — Расшумелись пораньше.

— А, эти. Я их предупредил, когда уходил, но что с китайцев взять.

Они с Сехуном живут в одном служебном бунгало. Уже не первый год они вместе в одной комнате на втором этаже. И второй сезон им достаются в соседи китайцы с кухни. Раньше больше корейцев приезжало работать, тогда они все заселялись в одно бунгало. Еще с ними на этаже менеджер широкого профиля Читтапон и инструктор по водной йоге Камэнаси.

— Сехунни, скажи, какой я сегодня котик? — кокетничает Коко.

— Сейчас узнаем. — Сехун вытаскивает из кармана рубашки мешочек с колодой. — Так, сегодня у нас черные котики.

Он перемешивает карты таро и раскладывает их веером перед Коко. Она вытаскивает одну. Чанёль возвращается к работе и не слушает, что они говорят. Его эта ерунда не интересует. Он проходится по чек-листу, отмечая пункты, и погружается в себя настолько, что не с первого раза слышит, как его зовет Сехун.

— Чанёль, скажи же, что ты всегда одни и те же карты вытягиваешь, — канючит он.

Чанёль молча показывает средний палец.

— Ну вытащи одну, докажем Коко, что ты вытягиваешь одну и ту же.

— Это потому что ты хреновая гадалка, — стонет Чанёль.

— Нет, это потому что ты такой, — Сехун неопределенно машет рукой.

— Милый, почему нет? Может, ради меня? Тогда обещаю когда-нибудь заказать коктейль по случаю, — соблазняет его Коко.

— Черные коты, говоришь? — хмыкает Чанёль и записывает на салфетке, какую карту вытащит. Он прячет ее под папку с технологичками. Чего только не сделаешь ради спаивания друзей. — Мешайте.

Сехун поворачивается спиной, а Коко тасует карты. Чанёль вытягивает одну и кладет перед ледибоем рубашкой вверх.

— Ну что, готово? Там шесть кубков, — говорит Сехун.

Чанёль переворачивает карту. На него смотрит грустный черный кот, держащий в руках золотой кубок. Рядом с ним плавает серый пузырь, в котором виднеется часть какого-то интерьера с оставшимися пятью чашами. Чанёль бросает рядом салфетку с записью и возвращается к работе. Перебирая ящик с украшениями для коктейлей, он находит несколько нераскрытых пакетов с сушеными травами и лепестками. Мята, роза, базилик, георгин. Последнее вообще непонятно зачем. Хотя понятно — для коктейлей по случаю, но все странные ингредиенты хранятся в баре, где проводится шоу, а не здесь. Чанёль записывает, что нужно потом отнести все на место. Он достает палет с бокалами и начинает перепроверять на предмет чистоты.

— Да вы заранее сговорились! Жулики, — смеется Коко. — Знаю я такие фокусы, мы с девочками их учили для шоу.

— Да точно говорю! У меня три колоды с котами и одна с фамильярами, и он всегда вытаскивает по конкретной карте из каждой колоды. Как тебе доказать? Я даже не притрагивался к картам, — возмущается Сехун.

— Чанёль тебе подыграл.

— Ага, больно мне надо, — фыркает тот. — Мне эти ваши игры в липовых гадалок не нравятся, зачем мне подыгрывать?

— Я прорицатель, — поправляет Сехун. — И не липовый. Просто мои приступы на тебя не действуют, и я думаю, что карты таким образом что-то хотят сказать. Я просто не разбираюсь в их значениях. 

Он мешает таро и наугад вытаскивает одну.

— О! Сработало! — Сехун кладет карту на стойку. На ней нарисован белый котик, беззаботно идущий куда-то, а его за лапку дергает мышка.

— Что сработало?

— Коктейль, конечно же.

— И что эта карта значит? — интересуется Коко.

— Это Дурак. Начало пути, все такое, — пожимает плечами Сехун. — Важнее то, что в этой колоде белых котов всего два, и я его вытянул. Считаю это хорошей приметой.

Чанёль непроизвольно улыбается. В центре груди разливается мягкое тепло, будто принял лишнюю стопку алкоголя. Хочется петь во весь голос, ну или как минимум мурлыкать под нос и танцевать. А еще хочется продолжать одаривать всех счастьем. Жаль, что менеджеры и напарники за этим следят строго и не дают ему ни делать больше коктейлей, ни веселиться на рабочем месте.

— Кстати, а где Читтапон? Почему он еще не пришел на меня ругаться? Или сегодня не его смена? — вспоминает Чанёль.

— Не знаю, я еще спал, — отвечает Сехун.

— Я его видела, когда возвращалась с йоги, — говорит Коко. — У малыша сегодня праздник — убрали с пляжа и повысили. Поехал встречать VIP-гостя. Он так долго этого ждал.

— Ну наконец-то! — восклицает Чанёль. — Его уберут с пляжа, и мы сможем расслабиться.

— Тебе же он нравится. Вы же постоянно в комнате рубитесь в приставку, когда время выдается, — недоумевает Сехун.

— Нравится, даже очень. Он чудесный парень, так мило смущается на гейские подкаты. Но в работе просто зверь. Всегда докопается до чего-нибудь, следует каждой букве регламента, даже когда это нелогично и вообще, — машет Чанёль, показывая, что именно «вообще».

— Не будь таким букой, малыш же не вдохновленный, — замечает Коко.

— Да, не будь. Пусть усердно работает и продвигается по карьерной лестнице, чтобы у нас были хорошие управленцы, — кивает Сехун.

— С жесткими правилами? С описью каждого вдохновения, чтобы держать под контролем всех? Чунмён не таких людей продвигает дальше.

— Не перегибай палку, Читтапон не настолько зануда, — готовит Коко. — Просто его умеренная организованность действует на нервы твоему разгильдяйству.

— Я не такой! — возмущается Чанёль.

— Не сказал бы, что леди не права, но то-то в этом есть, — слышится мягкий мужской голос.

Они оборачиваются. Их директор, благодетель, можно сказать, спаситель, Ким Чунмён в легких льняных брюках и розовой рубашке под цвет отеля обмахивается веером, глядя на них.

— Директор Ким! Ну я не разгильдяй! Я совсем наоборот, вы же знаете, — Чанёль пытается быть милым, Чунмёна это обычно забавляет.

— Да, ты всего лишь раб своих привычек. А Читтапон очень старательный мальчик, ответственно подходящий к заботе о других, — улыбается директор. — Ну что, как вы тут?

Парни и ледибой наперебой рассказывают, что все хорошо. Жаловаться и правда не на что. Разные рабочие мелочи они могут решить со своими руководителями, погода чудесная, что еще для счастья надо?

— Чудесно. Чанёль, я хотел тебя попросить какое-то время не готовить коктейли по случаю. Я пригласил для рекламы одного трэвел-блогера и не хочу, чтобы у него остались плохие впечатления. Он вполне может прийти на шоу Лои.

— О таком стоит предупреждать заранее, — ворчит Сехун.

— Зачем? — хмыкает Чунмён. — Вы всегда должны выкладываться по максимуму, и неважно, блогер приехал или просто гость. Это я персонально Чанёлю говорю, чтобы не злоупотреблял вдохновением.

Чанёль поджимает губы, с усилием натирая бокалы. Не виноват он, что люди несчастны, а коктейли могут их ненадолго обрадовать. Ну хорошо, виноват, потому что вместо заказа напитка он слышит крик о помощи, но попробуйте его не удовлетворить.

— То есть все гости для нас равны, а мне приказываете не обслуживать всех в ущерб одного? — говорит Чанёль. — Что за блогер хоть?

— О тебе же беспокоюсь, дурень, — вздыхает Чунмён. — Приедет Бэкхён «Сити Лайтс».

— Да ладно?! — восклицает Чанёль.

— О нет, — стонут в один голос Сехун с Коко.

— Я его фанат! — вопит Чанёль. — Он же собирался в Норвегию, как я пропустил смену планов?

Он оставляет бокалы и ищет телефон.

— Ой, какое интересное совпадение, — замечает Чунмён. — И кто здесь король совпадений?

— Вы король, — отвечают все одновременно.

Чанёль просматривает ленту «Твиттера» и грустнеет, что пропустил перепалку Бэкхёна с Крисом из-за багажа. Судя по фотографиям, они определенно в Таиланде. Он замечает свежий пост от Чондэ с видом на лобовое стекло автобуса. Ему кажется, что парнишка в белой рубашке, фотографирующий на знаменитую «Лейку» — это их Читтапон. По крайней мере, это его часы на руке, и именно он сегодня уехал встречать гостя.

— Ну, раз Бэкхён, то я никому наливать не буду. Только через официантов, — легко принимает условия Чанёль. Потерпеть фантомный зуд ради любимого блогера он как-нибудь сможет.

— Даже мне? — спрашивает Сехун.

— Особенно тебе, алкоголик мелкий.

— А ты не наливай, если я алкоголик.

— Если я не налью, ты побежишь к папочке. Ой!

Они косятся на Чунмёна. Он очень лоялен к Сехуну и заботится о нем, как о младшем брате. Но никакого сексуального подтекста, все в рамках приличия. Директор Ким в принципе всех вдохновленных оберегает, иначе бы они тут не работали на шикарных условиях. Но дразнить Сехуна все равно весело.

— Сехуну, наверное, можно, — Чунмён задумчиво стучит веером по подбородку. — Но и только. Хочешь, я попрошу Элиота переставить тебе смены?

— Не надо! Тогда он возьмет меня в рабство и будет просить наливать себе и своему воображаемому другу, — отказывается Чанёль.

— Чарльтон не воображаемый друг, вы же его видите, — поправляет Чунмён. — То, что он не реальный человек — это совсем другое.

— Не беспокойтесь, мы проследим, — говорит Коко. — Все знают, как обращаться с Чанёлем.

— Да я не хрустальный, — ворчит тот. — Вы так носитесь со мной, будто провалы случаются через раз. А это на самом деле редкость.

— Но ведь случаются, — разводит руками Чунмён. — На самом деле неважно, что иногда гость не получает кусочек счастья. Он этого даже не заметит. Гораздо важнее, что ты загоняешься и рискуешь заработать какой-нибудь невроз. Не надо так.

— Да ничего я не загоняюсь, — возмущается Чанёль.

— Отрицание проблемы тоже проблема. Ладно, некогда мне с вами болтать. Нужно встречать Бэкхёна.

Директор Ким салютует веером и уходит в сторону пирса. Самого мола с бара не видно. Чанёль со вздохом смотрит Чунмёну в спину, желая оказаться где-нибудь там, рядом с Бэкхёном, но рабочий день уже начался, сейчас придут гости и будут хотеть воды.

— Я же не настолько невыносим, как вы пытаетесь показать? — спрашивает Чанёль.

— Настолько, милый, настолько, — говорит Коко. — Но нам тебя просто жалко. Ни один из вдохновленных здесь так не страдает, как ты. Это же наш рай, а ты сам себе его портишь.

— Ну, я знаю еще одного такого неудачника, — вставляет Сехун, выразительно глядя на ледибоя.

— Но-но, я бы попросила не сравнивать, — машет наманикюренным пальчиком Коко.

— Вот и не сравнивайте. И вообще, проваливайте, мне работать надо, — Чанёль с тоской смотрит в сторону пирса и переключается на чек-листы, отмечая в них проверенные бокалы.


	3. III

Катер огибает остров с востока. Они идут мимо обустроенных, но практически пустых пляжей. Люди есть, но так рассредоточены, что можно подумать, будто это частный остров на Багамах. Если на общественных пляжах такая ситуация, то какой рай их ждет в закрытом отеле? Вода — бирюзовая, песок — белее белого. Даже если здесь не найдется воспоминание, они уже не зря приехали. Катер проходит до самого юга острова и причаливает к длинному пирсу. На пристани стоит делегация, встречают на совесть, подлизываются. Бэкхён замечает нарезку фруктов во льду, ведро с бутылкой шампанского, поднос с бокалами. Началось. Он не любит такие моменты, потому что если снимет — зрители скажут, что все куплено, если не снимет — все равно скажут, что куплено и еще что врет подписчикам. Он вешает кофр с «Лейкой» через плечо и крутит в руках телефон. Среди темных тайских лиц выделяется молодой мужчина с белой кожей и правильными азиатскими чертами лица, в розовой рубашке и светлых брюках, слишком холеный и расслабленный для метрдотеля. Очевидно, что это он их пригласил. Бэкхён переглядывается с Минском.

— Да ну это прибытие, — говорит тот. — Надоело одно и то же снимать, и статистика говорит, что такое начало проматывают. Мало мы в тропических отелях снимали?

— Нам же проще. Крис, сделай фото видов, только чтобы ничего лишнего не попало, — просит Бэкхён.

— Есть, шеф.

Один неочевидный момент в работе блогера порядком напрягает Бэкхёна — необходимость снимать свои путешествия практически постоянно. При этом мало включить камеру и болтать все, что в голову взбредет, и направлять объектив на первые попавшиеся предметы. Нужно постоянно думать, как это будет смотреться со стороны, что интересно, что нет, следить за картинкой: какая композиция, как падает свет, все ли в кадре прилично. Часть они снимают на технику с дорогой оптикой, чтобы получить качественное изображение. Часть идет с телефонов или экшн-камеры, когда это нужно. И несмотря на то, что у них есть примерный сценарий на каждое видео, постоянно случается что-то неожиданное, любопытное, такое, которым хочется поделиться. В итоге камеры включены почти всегда, чтобы не пропустить ничего интересного. И такие моменты, когда их встречают с очевидными намерениями, очень раздражают. Бэкхён подписчикам не врет, но и показывать такое подхалимство не хочет. Тогда у него самого появляется неприятный осадок, что его купили, и как-то не получается поругаться, даже если повод находится. Уже попадали из-за этого в скандал.

Бэкхён первым спрыгивает на пирс. Мужчина в розовом идет навстречу.

— Рад приветствовать в отеле «Блумин Далия». Я очень вам благодарен, что вы так быстро откликнулись. Ким Чунмён, владелец этого безобразия, — представляется мужчина на корейском.

— Спасибо, что пригласили, господин Ким, — Бэкхён кланяется с улыбкой. — Бэкхён из «Сити Лайтс» осветит ваш отель своим сиянием, — говорит он приветственную фразу канала. — Надеюсь, у нас с вами выйдет плодотворное сотрудничество.

— Очень приятно увидеть вас воочию. Вот, небольшой комплимент, — господин Ким указывает на угощения. — Как добрались?

— Спасибо, но я плохо переношу алкоголь, — отказывается от предложения Бэкхён. — У моего оператора потеряли багаж, а так в целом нормально, благодарю за заботу.

— Примите мои извинения. Уверен, Читтапон разрешил ситуацию. От себя могу предложить компенсацию, если разрешите.

— Ой, не стоит, право слово, ваш менеджер и так сделал больше, чем требовалось, — Бэкхён пытается придумать благовидный предлог, чтобы отказаться от «взятки», которой могут потом попрекать.

— Это вся ваша команда? — почему-то уточняет мужчина.

Бэкхён оборачивается и еле сдерживает тягостный вздох. Крис в своем репертуаре — не дает никому взять его сумки и кроет подобострастных носильщиков трехэтажным матом. Чондэ это все снимает, чтобы выложить в «Твиттере», а сам свой чемодан с дорогим оборудованием для проявки и печати фотографий никому не отдает. Даже Минсок стоит с лицом капризной дамы в возрасте и не внушает доверия. Они должны быть рядом и улыбаться во все тридцать два зуба, показывая, что они серьезные профессионалы, а не это все. У них тут околорекламные съемки, между прочим.

— Оператор Крис, директор, продюсер, менеджер и редактор Минсок, монтажер и химик Чондэ, — представляет парней Бэкхён.

— Химик?

— Да, вы же знаете о нашей фишке с «Лейкой»? Мы с Чондэ занимаемся проявкой и печатью на месте.

— Да, меня очень заинтересовала ваша камера. Не думал, что вы в путешествиях печатаете снимки. Кстати, о фотографиях. Давайте пройдемся, — предлагает Ким Чунмён. — Я хочу, чтоб мой отель стал таким местом, где можно насладиться всем. Недавно мне пришла в голову идея, что не мешает обустроить фотосалон, обязательно пленочный. Пленка создает ощущение романтики, вы согласны?

До берега неблизко, а парни возятся с багажом. Бэкхён бросает взгляд на Тэна, но решает не трогать менеджера, путь помогает парням, а то они могут что-нибудь утопить.

— Абсолютно точно, — кивает Бэкхён. — Значит, у вас есть фотостудия?

— Пока только стены и кое-какое оборудование в коробках. Это было спонтанное желание, поэтому почти ничего нет. Не посмотрите профессиональным взглядом?

— А дадите воспользоваться? — наглеет Бэкхён.

— С удовольствием. Для меня будет честью, что первыми проявленными фотографиями будут воспоминания о будущем. Но еще раз уточню, что студия не доделана.

— Не так страшно. Вообще, это удачное совпадение.

— Меня часто называют Королем совпадений, — Ким Чунмён усмехается, но взгляд почему-то совсем не веселый, а скорее хищный. — Вы знаете, чем этот отель отличается от других?

— Вариантов ответа много, — задумывается Бэкхён. — Тут есть самые странные развлечения, какие не в каждом дорогом отеле увидишь?

— Да, — кивает мужчина. — Здесь работают удивительные люди. Вдохновленные люди. Когда вы будете отдыхать, вы поймете, что это значит. Все улыбки, которые вы встретите, искренние. Вежливость не вымученная. Участливость не наигранная.

— Вы очень красиво говорите, — замечает Бэкхён, про себя думая, что все владельцы поют одну и ту же песню. — Не будет ли слишком нагло с моей стороны записать с вами видео, где вы покажете отель, расскажете про сотрудников?

Идея спонтанная, но с ним еще никогда владельцы не общались лично. Они вообще блогеров не любят, хотя казалось бы — рассказ человека, любящего свое дело, располагает лучше любых красивых рекламных слоганов. Бэкхён помнит, как они снимали в маленькой итальянской джелатерии, где старый хозяин, несмотря на языковой барьер, провел душевную экскурсию по кухне.

— С удовольствием! Можем начать прямо сейчас. Или позже, обращайтесь к Читтапону, он все устроит.

— Спасибо, обратимся.

Бэкхён сходит с пирса на белый песок. Кроссовки утопают в нем, и белые песчинки тут же засыпаются в носки. Бэкхён вытаскивает «Лейку» из кофра и гладит шершавый пластик. Он протирает объектив мягкой салфеткой, настраивает параметры и крутится вокруг своей оси в «поисках» кадра. Не то чтобы это было необходимо, но было такое ощущение, что небрежное отношение к съемке отпугнет будущие воспоминания. Поэтому за четыре года у Бэкхёна появился такой ритуал. Ему так спокойнее, хотя в дневниках деда ни разу не упоминались условия. Ким Чунмён с интересом наблюдает и спрашивает, когда Бэкхён наконец щелкает:

— Можно и мне тоже?

— Пожалуйста.

Мужчина долго не выбирает. Он фотографирует белый пляж и цветущую зелень. Под тенью листьев прячется светло-бирюзовая постройка с кучей дверей — раздевалка. Чуть дальше стоит уютное бунгало с розовыми стенами, над дверью висит табличка на разных языках — медпункт. Бэкхён достает из бокового кармана кофра маленький блокнотик и записывает, под каким номером фотография директора Кима.

— Кстати, а почему «Блумин Далия»? Разве здесь растут георгины? — спрашивает Бэкхён.

— Так называется этот цвет, — Ким Чунмён показывает на свою рубашку. — Люблю розовый. Вы еще заметите, что у нас все названия даны по цветам «Пантона».

— Да уж, реально Король совпадений, — бормочет под нос Бэкхён, надеясь, что его не слышали.

***

В номере Крис и Чондэ сразу начинают делить спальни — кто будет, как король, спать один, а кому придется лечь с кем-то. Бэкхён обычно под шумок разбрасывает вещи на понравившейся кровати, а что дальше — не его дело, но сейчас ему не до этого. Он даже не рассматривает номер и не ругается на парней, что сначала нужно заснять рум-тур, пока они ничего не засрали. Бэкхён вытаскивает чемодан в центр большой гостиной с выходом на террасу и роется в вещах. Вытащив фотоальбом с будущими воспоминаниями, он листает до того самого снимка — коктейль в цвете «блумин далия». Кроме печати, он оцифровывает все пленки и анализирует любым доступным способом, например, раскладом на палитру. У него везде подписаны названия, номера и координаты цветов, на всякий случай. Он даже пытался из них составлять gps-координаты, но получалась ерунда. В общем, выжимает любую информацию, которая может стать ключом в поисках.

Бэкхён достает фото и берет в руки. Он проводит кончиками пальцев по изнанке, отключаясь от окружающей действительности. Перед глазами мутнеет, все расплывается. Первое, что Бэкхён чувствует — это басы музыки, доносящиеся как будто сквозь толщу воды. Вслед за этим сразу шум прибоя, шуршание песка, уносимого волнами, плеск брызг воды. Под пальцами вместо гладкой фотобумаги чувствуется что-то теплое, похожее на деревянное. Щеки пылают. Бэкхён ждет следующих ощущений. Они накатывают постепенно, наслаиваясь друг на друга. В нос проникает запах соли, цветов и алкоголя. На языке появляется сладость напополам с жжением, он ощущает привкус персика в глотке и минеральность на выдохе. Картинка резко приобретает четкость, будто готова напрыгнуть на Бэкхёна и затащить внутрь. Детали приобретают глубину, у фона появляется резкость, блики от освещения дергаются, и на мгновение ему кажется, что на периферийном зрении не номер отеля, а барная стойка, вечерний бриз лохматит волосы, и еще чуть-чуть и улыбчивый бармен вернется к нему, чтобы спросить, как коктейль. И все заканчивается, оставляя последний след — эмоции: восхищение, смешанное со стыдом, и яростное желание чего-то, до чего еще нужно дотянуться. Бэкхён сидит на диване и тяжело дышит, весь мокрый от напряжения. Он быстро убирает снимок и закрывает альбом.

— Ты что, прямо сейчас пойдешь в рейд по барам? — сочувственно спрашивает Чондэ.

— Да. То есть, нет. Сначала приму душ.

— Чур, я первый, — говорит Крис. — Мы же вместе пойдем? Кто вместо него бухать будет?

— Да ладно вам, я же слабоалкогольные прошу всегда, — закатывает глаза Бэкхён.

— Здесь пять баров, ты схлопнешься на втором, — возражает Чондэ.

— Ладно, тогда я пойду с Крисом, сократим время.

— Если только почешешь мне спинку и то, что пониже.

— Ой фу, прекратите свои пидорские игры, — картинно корчится Чондэ.

— Сам такой, — беззлобно огрызается Бэкхён. — Минсок тебя в душ с собой не берет, вот ты и бесишься.

— Так мы идем в душ или нет? — уточняет Крис.

— Нет, иди первый.

***

В первом баре им не везет. При словах «блумин далия» им приносят фирменный коктейль отеля — да, розовый, но лонгдринк в большом бокале. Бэкхён и не надеялся сразу отыскать, что нужно. С ними пятым идет Тэн, но его спаивать не получается — на работе, мол. Бэкхён настаивает на том, что им всем нужно расслабиться, они проводят какое-то время за столиками, общаясь и составляя расписание на следующий день, хотя у него внутри все в безумном движении, хочется встать и бежать дальше. Он пока что держит в голове ощущения от фотографии, но скоро они рассеются. Можно еще искать по деталям интерьера, но их немного: барная стойка из темного дерева, стена из бутылок сзади, и то они слегка не в фокусе. Рюмка стандартная, украшение коктейля — какие-то лепестки или что-то в этом роде.

Друзья теряют чувство меры почти сразу. Бэкхён остается самым трезвым, не считая менеджера, и его это не радует. Становится труднее их куда-то подталкивать. А еще они хотят совместные селфи для соцсетей. Бэкхён, давно знающий парней, специально забыл телефон в номере, чтобы не обновлять «Инстаграм» и не пугать подписчиков. Если кому-то нравятся попойки, то пусть идут к Крису.

К пятому бару Чондэ в состоянии нестояния. Он за Бэкхёном допивает, ему больше всех достается. И ни одно из заведений не похоже на пляжный бар. Бэкхён старается не подавать виду, что его боевой дух упал. Неужели это всего лишь дурацкое совпадение, не имеющее смысла? Или, может, не стоило так глубоко анализировать фотографии, зацикливаться на цветах, искать в интернете детали интерьеров и пейзажей и все остальное? Вдруг его поиски вообще напрасны, и камера в его руках фотографирует что-то еще, но не будущие воспоминания? Да бред, пару раз у него сбывались снимки, значит, все-таки фотоаппарат работает как надо.

Первый случай был с фото, которое казалось безвозвратно испорченным. По зеленому фону несется что-то желтое за красным. А оказалось, что это корги Бэкхёна бежал за красным мячом, когда они с семьей выезжали на природу. Тогда племянник зарядил Бэкхёну этим самым мячом в голову, и в глазах помутнилось — вот и размытые пятна. О совпадении до него дошло спустя несколько месяцев с той поездки, когда он в очередной раз перебирал фотографии будущих воспоминаний.

Второй случился не так давно, в Амстердаме. Никто не признал на фото этот город, имеющий свою характерную архитектуру. Ну подумаешь, велосипедная парковка рядом с кирпичной стеной, в любой стране такое найдешь. А все дело в ракурсе. В реальности Бэкхён не узнал это место, когда они вышли из музея науки, где проторчали весь день и развлекались с экспериментами, словно дети. А на монтаже Чондэ заметил сходство. Бэкхён и сам потом вспоминал, каким возбужденным и усталым был, и это в точности совпадало с ощущениями от снимка. 

И есть еще одно будущее воспоминание, с которым точно все ясно: на фотографии экран компьютера с кадром из игры Cyberpunk 2077. Бэкхён ее уже предзаказал.

Пятым баром оказывается несколько маленьких барных стоек на пляже, и Тэн говорит, что они уже закрыты. Бэкхёна раздирает от обиды — могли бы сразу по приезду зайти по дороге, но они отвязывались от услужливого Ким Чунмёна. Придется потом. А может, это воспоминание случится на шоу Лои, и они зря сегодня тусили, ведь в ресторан, где оно проходит, попасть можно только во время представлений. Чондэ практически висит на Минсоке, и тому приходится его тащить. Крис тоже в стельку пьян, но по нему этого не видно. Только когда он пристает к разукрашенным девушкам, на которых надеты белые браслеты — такие носят служащие отеля, Бэкхён понимает, что хватит, нужно вести всех по номерам. А это непросто, когда Крис бубнит на ухо, что хочет познакомиться с катоями. Спасает Тэн, взваливший на себя тяжелую тушу. Он отказывается от помощи, спокойно ведет Криса в сторону бунгало, уверяя, что все для них устроит.

Бэкхён слегка подотстает. За Чондэ присмотрит Минсок, Крис висит на Тэне. Здравый смысл и теплые чувства к парням требуют, чтобы он уложил их в кроватки и подоткнул одеяла, но вечер еще не совсем поздний, может, кто-то на пляже еще работает, и если быстренько сбегать посмотреть… Тем более, у него не отщелкана пленка до конца. Бэкхён понимает, что поступает, как свинья, но все-таки сбегает, шепнув менеджеру, куда собрался. Парни у него не буйные, как-нибудь менеджер справится.

По дороге к морю он делает несколько снимков. Сумерки освещаются желтыми шарами-светильниками по краям дорожки, вымощенной бамбуковыми пластинами. С моря дует ветер, шелестит зелень, где-то вдалеке остается музыка из последнего бара. Бэкхён спешит. Он выскакивает на пляж под носом у спасателя, который тут же предупреждает, что купаться уже нельзя. Бэкхён отмахивается и продолжает идти по дорожке. Она явно соединяет всю инфраструктуру пляжа, он не заблудится. По сравнению с днем, песок не такой огненный. Прохладно. Бэкхён поправляет ремень кофра и сбавляет шаг, чтобы внимательно следить за местностью.

Первая барная стойка на пути оказывается закрытой — свет погашен, стена за барменом занавешена, никого рядом нет. Стоит пройти чуть дальше, и Бэкхён слышит какую-то музыку. За пальмой виднеется иллюминация, и он спешит на свет, как мотылек. Это еще один пляжный бар, на этот раз открытый. С барменом как раз прощается немолодая пара. Бэкхён несется вперед, надеясь, что удастся уговорить парня на коктейль. Тот явно не спешит закрываться, что-то протирает, а потом ныряет под барную стойку, когда Бэкхён оказывается на финишной прямой. Он садится на высокий стул, пытаясь отдышаться. Лицо горит, ноги дрожат. Успел, главное, успел. Бэкхён кашляет, призывая бармена из подполья. Парень смачно прикладывается головой о столешницу, когда вылезает. Он взлохмачивает блондинистые волосы в месте удара и смущенно трясет головой. Бэкхёну сразу бросаются в глаза оттопыренные большие уши, которые могут посоревноваться с его собственными. У парня очень невинная мордашка, контрастирующая с высоким ростом — барная стойка ему по пояс. И очень большие глаза, смотрящие сейчас с узнаванием напополам с удивлением. Бэкхёну чуточку стыдно, что он пришел к человеку под конец рабочего дня и сейчас воспользуется всеми преимуществами, чтобы получить желаемое. И нет гарантии, что он выпьет коктейль, если это окажется не тот самый.

— Добрый вечер, можно мне заказать коктейль? — спрашивает на английском Бэкхён.

— Здравствуйте, конечно, можно! — на чистом корейском отвечает бармен. — Что будете пить?

Бэкхён почти не удивляется — привык, что персонал более или менее говорит по-корейски. Требование Ким Чунмёна, как пояснил Тэн. К тому же этот парень не очень похож на тайца.

— Можно мне розовый коктейль, пожалуйста.

— Ага, розовый... а насколько розовый? — уточняет бармен, как-то подозрительно его осматривая.

Вот теперь настает пора удивиться. Первый раз кто-то уточнил подробности. Какой вежливый парень, другой бы наверняка отказал, потому что его смена кончилась, а этот готов выполнить просьбу, и не абы как, а выслушав пожелания. Кажется, слова Ким Чунмёна о том, что работники отеля искренни с гостями — правда.

— Розовый, как цветущий георгин, — говорит Бэкхён. Все-таки раскрывать детали тех ощущений ему не хочется, есть подозрение, что настолько сильно напрашиваться не нужно. — И слабоалкогольный, пожалуйста.

— А... О! Я понял! Сейчас все сделаю, — парень «стреляет» пальцами в Бэкхёна и опять исчезает под барной стойкой.

Воодушевляющее начало. И обстановка очень даже похожа: под пальцами ощущается шершавость от плетеного стула, волны размеренно накатываются на песок. Пот стекает за шиворот, горящие от ходьбы щеки приятно холодит ветерок. Бэкхён улыбается — кажется, он на верном пути. Печалит, что музыка другая, более размеренная и медленная, но он никогда еще не был так близко к своему коктейлю. Бэкхён оборачивается к морю, но краем глаза смотрит, что делает бармен. Парень ловко наливает в шейкер жидкости, склонившись над рабочей поверхностью. Жалко, что Тэн предупредил о запрете на романы, так бы Бэкхён пофлиртовал. Есть в бармене что-то очаровательное, такое, за что хочется поддразнить, увидеть надутые губы и рассмеяться вместе. Парень собирает шейкер и распрямляется. Он начинает взбивать коктейль и широко улыбается. От этой улыбки сердце Бэкхёна ёкает, несмотря на то, что он делает вид, будто увлечен морем. Он разворачивается спиной к бару, чтобы не соблазняться. Ему нужен только коктейль и больше ничего. Но все-таки интересно, а какая у бармена задница, похожа ли на ту с фотографии?

— Готово!

Бэкхён оборачивается. Он вцепляется в плетеный стул и замирает. Перед ним стоит его коктейль, искрящийся, нежно-розовый, с сушеными лепестками. У Бэкхёна дух захватывает. Случилось. Наконец-то случилось! А музыка? И музыка поменялась на похожий трек. Ожившая фотография будоражит сознание. Ему хочется снять настоящее, чтобы показать друзьям, но телефона под рукой нет. Только «Лейка». Но она снимет будущее воспоминание, а не нынешнюю действительность. А что, интересно, выйдет, если сделать такой снимок?

Быстро расчехлив камеру, Бэкхён находит нужный ракурс, встав при этом со стула, и снимает точную копию, как ему кажется. Сердце колотится, как бешеное.

— Ух ты. Это та самая камера, да? — глубокий бас бармена резко выводит Бэкхёна из состояния эйфории.

— А, да, — отвечает он, не сразу поняв вопрос. — Здесь каждый, что ли, знает о моей «Лейке»?

— Ну, — запинается парень, — я как бы фанат.

— Да ладно? — смущается Бэкхён.

— Да озарит нас свет путешествий. Кюн! — бармен повторяет фразу и жесты из концовок каждого видео.

— Как неловко.

— Мне тоже.

Они оба смущенно улыбаются. Бэкхён садится за стойку, не зная, куда себя деть. Коктейль! Он еще его не попробовал, а уже решил, что это то самое, балда. Взяв рюмку за ножку, Бэкхён сперва нюхает коктейль. Нос тонет в аромате персика.

— Ром, персиковый ликер, клюквенный сок, содовая, лайм и сироп из тростникового сахара, — перечисляет бармен.

— А украшение?

— Лепестки георгина.

— Здорово. Лучше бы это был фирменный коктейль отеля.

Бэкхён делает маленький глоток на пробу. Вкус сладкий, но не приторный, с освежающей кислинкой, искрится на языке от пузырьков содовой. Алкоголь сначала не чувствуется, но потом проявляется, не обжигая горло. Лепесток чуть не попадает в рот. Бэкхён зажмуривается, пытаясь унять участившееся дыхание. Он готов расплакаться от радости, что его первое будущее воспоминание наконец стало настоящим.

— Все хорошо? Вам не понравилось? — волнуется бармен. В его голосе слышится искреннее беспокойство.

— Все замечательно, — Бэкхён украдкой смахивает выступившие слезинки и улыбается во весь рот. — Это именно то, что я хотел.

— Такого с моими гостями еще не случалось, чтобы до слез растрогать, надо же… — бормочет парень.

Бэкхён крутит остатки коктейля по бокалу. В голове слегка шумит, несмотря на то, что крепость маленькая — ему хватает и такого. Интересно получается, выходит, все те эмоции, что его захлестывали на фото — это от того, что он нашел этот коктейль? И все? Желание, восхищение и стыд это вот от этого?

— Не хочу отвлекать, но можете браслет к терминалу приложить, — опять влезает бармен.

Эти браслеты им выдали на ресепшене — это и ключ в номер, и карточка гостя. Не нужно задумываться о деньгах, в конце отдыха заплатишь за все сразу.

— Извините, что так поздно, — говорит Бэкхён. — Я бы хотел как-то загладить свое появление и вашу задержку.

— Ой, да ничего не надо, я как фанат уже рад, — отмахивается парень.

— И все-таки. Как вас зовут?

Видя, как смущенно улыбается бармен, как лохматит волосы, Бэкхён не может не отметить, что его неплохо было бы увидеть голым на белых простынях. И тут же мысленно отвешивает себе подзатыльник — это все алкоголь на него влияет. А хотя… Вот оно! Вот к чему вела фотография коктейля — к бармену, который его сделал. К смущенному красивому парню с очаровательной мордашкой. И с безумно сексуальными руками, которыми Бэкхён непременно попросил бы себе подрочить.

Мысли идут совсем не в ту сторону, нужно с этим кончать. Чтобы избавиться от пошлых образов Бэкхён, допивает коктейль. Но это не помогает. А бармен только ухудшает ситуацию:

— Пак Чанёль. Мне было совсем не сложно вас угостить.

— Да ладно! Ты кореец? Как тебя занесло сюда? — Бэкхён как-то машинально переходит на неформальную речь. — Давно работаешь? Райские условия, наверное, да?

Чанёль фыркает.

— Райские не то слово. Директор Ким самый замечательный хозяин в мире, мы у него здесь как на курорте, а не на работе. Ну, погуляешь здесь, сам увидишь, — парень тоже меняет стиль общения.

— Даже думать не хочу о работе, — говорит Бэкхён, подпирая голову ладонью. Проклятый алкоголь туманит разум. — Она иногда так мешает. Например, позвать тебя сейчас на свидание.

— Вы в путешествиях ни с кем не знакомитесь? — Чанёль моментально становится грустным.

Его хочется потрепать по голове и утешить, а заодно дать пососать леденец, и понятно, что не сладкую конфету. Бэкхён незаметно дергает себя за прядку у виска. Он же не озабоченный какой-то.

— У вас в отеле правило, что с гостями ни-ни.

— А, да это так, — машет рукой Чанёль. — За этим никто не следит, Чунмён надеется на нашу сознательность. Нет, мы не нарушаем, ничего такого, никогда не слышал, чтобы регулярно кто-то соблазнял гостей. Но иногда-то вреда не будет.

— То есть, если я позову?..

— Я буду визжать у себя в голове, как малолетняя девчонка, но постараюсь выглядеть адекватным человеком, да, — говорит Чанёль и закрывает руками рот. — Ой, что я несу.

Бэкхён смеется. Он облокачивается на стойку и приближается к парню.

— Первый раз вижу человека, который настолько открыт для окружающих. Постараюсь выразить мысль прилично: я хочу… познакомиться поближе.

— Всеми руками и ногами за.

Лицо Чанёля слишком близко. Так близко, что это становится критическим. Бэкхён задним умом понимает, что его желание прямо сейчас наброситься на парня возникло под влиянием момента, но силы воли в нем никакой. От попыток дотянуться до пухлых губ останавливает тот факт, что Чанёль его фанат. А известная личность не может тащить в койку первого встречного. Особенно зная, что добравшись до кровати, он моментально заснет. Алкоголь всегда портит все удовольствие.

— Знаешь, наверное, надо позвонить менеджеру, как там его, Чи… Чита.. Короче, Тэн. Может, знаешь? — успевает остановиться на пороге провала Бэкхён.

— Прекрасно знаю.

— Буду благодарен тебе, Чанёль, — Бэкхён со вкусом произносит это имя, будто перекатывает на языке капли меда. — И ты не подумай, что я пристаю, потому что пьян. Все серьезнее.

Уши бармена моментально краснеют.


	4. IV

Мурлыча песенку, Чанёль протирает стойку перед началом смены. Ему мешает Сехун, разложивший карты, книжки и блокноты и пытающийся сделать расклад в пустоту, но это нисколько не портит настроения. Вчера был волшебный вечер, и Чанёлю стоит больших усилий сосредоточиться на работе, а не улететь в мыслях куда-то далеко.

— Мне так хочется дать тебе по морде, но Камэнаси говорит, что мне нужно научиться внутреннему спокойствию, — ворчит Сехун.

— А ты не завидуй, — показывает язык Чанёль.

— Будешь ходить таким счастливым, я Чунмёну пожалуюсь.

— Он меня простит, потому что сам виноват в таких совпадениях.

— В каких совпадениях, и почему он должен тебя прощать? — к ним подходит Коко и садится за стойку. На ней новая соломенная шляпа и солнечные очки на половину лица. — Уф, Чанёль, воды, я умираю.

— Будет исполнено, моя леди, — салютует тот и достает из холодильника бутылку. — Слышал, вы с девочками вчера кутили?

— Не то слово. Я готова выпить весь океан. Если увидите Камэнаси, предупредите, а то я йогу проспала.

— Обязательно, — обещает Сехун. — Тебе погадать?

Пока они отвлекаются на эзотерику, Чанёль успевает доделать все по спискам. Он приклеивает на стенку барной стойки салфетку, на которой вчера успел записать состав коктейля, и выставляет ингредиенты, чтобы попробовать воспроизвести и выяснить пропорции. Грех такому напитку пропадать. Чанёль мурлычет под нос песенку, пока загружает шейкер. Вчера он попробовал всего лишь каплю, чтобы проверить баланс, и вкус почти не запомнился. Значит, будет корректировать с нуля, не ориентируясь на память, что тоже неплохо. Чанёль закрывает шейкер и начинает взбивать. Обязательно нужно будет показать Элиоту, чтобы тот оценил и включил в коктейльную карту. А название дать «Городские огни».

— Эй, погодите, — отвлекается от карт Коко. — Это Imagine Dragon?

— Ага, — отвечает Сехун, скорчив довольную гримасу.

— Ну-ка, ну-ка, и когда это Чанёль успел найти себе мужика?!

— В смысле? Как ты из одного вывела другое? — удивляется Чанёль, наливая коктейль в рюмку.

— Ты начинаешь напевать драконов после того, как с тобой флиртовал горячий парень, — поясняет Коко. — Чего я не знаю? Сехун, ты в курсе?

— Да. К нему вчера…

— Вчера вечером ко мне заглядывал Бэкхён! — Чанёль почти срывается на визг. — Он попросил коктейль, я еще удивился, он ведь не пьет. Но я сделал, а он до слез обрадовался, представляете?

Коко поворачивает голову к Сехуну:

— Ему хватило этого?

— Да ты дослушай! Бэкхён меня позвал на свидание.

— И я повторю: этого хватило?

Чанёль возмущенно мычит.

— Он сейчас взорвется, — усмехается Сехун. — Не дразни хомячка, а то покусает.

— Да! Покусаю! — подтверждает Чанёль. — Я собираюсь погулять с самым классным мужчиной на земле, а ты смеешься.

— И что в нем классного? Расскажи, может, я тоже захочу. А то видела я вчера их компанию, к нам с девочками пытался пристать один из них. Огромный и одетый как пугало. На его фоне твой блогер показался гномиком.

— Обойдешься, это место занято, — говорит Чанёль, достав телефон и листая «Инстаграм». — Вот, ты только глянь на него.

Он показывает фотографии Бэкхёна, хотя уже несколько раз это делал. Чанёль обращает их внимание на руки парня, на его плечи и родинки, на то, как ему идут разноцветные волосы, особенно нынешний розовый цвет. Даже заставляет продегустировать коктейль, получив одобрение Сехуна. Он не сразу замечает, что на пляже появляется Камэнаси.

— Коко, беги! — вопит Сехун, когда уже поздно скрываться.

Коко хватается за голову.

— Какой же ты противный ребенок.

— Доброе утро, кого не видел. — Камэнаси ставит доску для йоги на воле к стойке и усаживается рядом с Коко. — Огуречный фреш, пожалуйста. Почему занятие пропустила? — спрашивает он у нее.

— Сэнсэй, умоляю, пощадите, — она театрально заламывает руки, стараясь перекричать блендер, — Пала жертвой страшного чудовища, оно меня не выпускало.

— О нет! — вторит ее кривлянием мужчина. — Тебе нужно найти дракона, чтобы он тебя защищал от будильников, одеял, кондиционеров и похмелья.

— Почему не рыцаря?

— Рыцарь не справится.

Коко пытается дотянуться до Камэнаси, но между ними вырастает стакан фреша. Это спасает мужчину от острых коготков.

— О Великий Лои, налей мне своей амброзии, — канючит Сехун.

— Нет, не велено, — отказывается Чанёль. — И ты уже сегодня выпил.

— Но я хочу коктейль по случаю, а не уже готовый. И им ты дал.

— Они просили конкретно. Когда конкретно, то вдохновение не действует.

— Ну ты почувствуй, как мне плохо, и налей.

— Ах ты, алкаш маленький, — ворчит Чанёль и пытается настроиться. — Повтори, что ты там хотел?

— Амброзии. 

Прислушавшись к себе, Чанёль не находит привычного напряжения. Он также не может понять, в каком состоянии Сехун. Просто обычные ощущения, когда никто не просит приготовить коктейль. Чанёль вдыхает и выдыхает, как учил на йоге Камэнаси. Это плохо, это очень плохо, это может значить, что он кого-то не осчастливил, а этого не может быть. Или же Сехун ничего не хочет и просто придуривается.

— Захоти по-настоящему, — просит Чанёль.

— Я хочу. Ты что, не можешь?

Чанёль пристально смотрит на Сехуна. Никакого отклика, никакого зуда, ни-че-го.

— Быстро, кто-то еще попросите, — на грани истерики просит Чанёль.

— Вдох-выдох, — командует Камэнаси. — Я попрошу. Что-нибудь несладкое и некрепкое, пожалуйста. Мне еще работать сегодня.

— Мне, пожалуйста, старую добрую классику, — подключается Коко.

По шее Чанёля стекает холодный пот. Грудь сжимает так, что он почти задыхается, но спасает то, что Камэнаси дирижирует, показывая, как дышать. Кое-как отдышавшись, Чанёль прикрывает глаза. Его сразу начинает все раздражать: надоевшие песни, жара, песок в шлепках. Никакого намека на чужие эмоции.

— Ребят, я все, — со слезами в голосе говорит Чанёль. — Опять.

Повисает неловкое молчание. Сехун опускает голову, Коко надувает губы. Чанёль лихорадочно вспоминает, кому вчера готовил коктейли. Он открывает историю в терминале кассы и просматривает заказы. Руки потряхивает, и он то и дело промахивается мимо кнопок.

— Ну, надо бы сказать, что тебя вчера просили не нарываться, — замечает Коко. — Но ты и сам это знаешь.

— Коко, не надо, — просит Сехун. — Прости, мне не стоило клянчить выпить.

— Да что уж там. Лучше узнать сейчас, чем завтра на шоу, — ежится Чанёль. — Чунмён меня выгонит.

— Да нет, что ты. Как будто в первый раз, — пытается поддержать его Камэнаси. — Если за столько времени не уволил, то сейчас почему?

— Потому что у нас отдыхает Бэкхён, и он снимает для блога, — Чанёль указывает рукой в сторону номеров. — Я испорчу всю рекламу, если тот на шоу не получит счастья.

— Ой, да это ерунда, — фыркает Коко. — У нас идеальный отель, и из-за одного минуса никто плакать не будет. И потом, что тебе мешает рассказать этому Бэкхёну на свидании, что ты потерял вдохновение. Кстати, ты выяснил, кто счастья недополучил?

— Не буду я ничего рассказывать, это не его проблемы, что я ошибся, — ворчит Чанёль. — Я не знаю, какой коктейль по случаю меня подвел. Их всего два было.

— Удивительно, — замечает Камэнаси.

— Первый — Сехуну утром.

— Я был счастлив! Честно!

— А второй — Бэкхёну. Как я мог ему отказать? Мало того, что он наш гость, причем особый, так я его фанат, — оправдывается Чанёль. — Но я же говорю, он вне себя от радости был, так что его коктейль по случаю подействовал!

— Одно уточнение: во сколько он пришел? Потому что по моим ощущениям, когда мы с девочками на них наткнулись, ты должен был уже закончить, — спрашивает Коко.

— Ну да, я задержался, — огрызается Чанёль. — Хотел освежить в памяти пару рецептов, а там то один подойдет, то второй. Но те коктейлей по случаю не получали, вот я даже в чеках проверил.

— Значит, это Бэкхён.

— Да нет же!

Чанёль опирается локтями на стойку и запускает пальцы в волосы. Он же видел, как Бэкхён стал счастлив. В этом нет смысла. Если только не сработал коктейль, который он готовил два дня назад, три, четыре... Но это так не работает, счастье мелкое, быстрое, почти мгновенное. Никогда не было отложенного эффекта.

— А если более старые чеки поднять? — предлагает Сехун.

— С чего бы увеличиваться диапазону? — говорит Камэнаси. — Часа два-три, максимум восемь обычно хватало. Я верно помню? — он получает кивок в ответ. — Условия, когда срабатывают наши способности, не меняются.

— Но и не поддаются строгому анализу, — возражает Коко. — Может быть, Чанёлю еще такие случаи не попадались.

— А если это бомба, которая была заложена год назад? — с легкой ноткой истерики в голосе говорит Чанёль. — Восемь часов — вот критическая точка. Иначе я просто с ума сойду.

— И, учитывая временные рамки, коктейль Сехуна тоже выпадает, — добивает Коко. — Это твой Бэкхён виноват.

— Слушай, почему ты становишься стервой, когда речь заходит о коктейлях?! — взрывается Чанёль. — Почему ко мне цепляешься, у меня, что ли, самое лучшее вдохновение? И не трогай Бэкхёна.

— Милый, мне просто не нравится, как ты над своими коктейлями по случаю трясешься. Это не стоит твоих нервов.

— Люди становятся счастливыми!

— А ты? Ты свою дозу счастья получаешь? Только не надо говорить, что ты кайфуешь от альтруизма. Когда ты теряешь чуйку, тебя штормит так, что жалко становится. Никакое удовлетворение от вдохновения такого не стоит.

— Она права, — кивает Камэнаси. — Никого из нас свое вдохновение не доводит до истерии.

— И ты, Брут! Ты же помогаешь людям, мог бы меня понять.

— Да. А еще я знаю, что если я буду впихивать свои способности каждому, то действительно нуждающемуся человеку может не достаться.

Чанёль злобно сопит. Друзья говорят вроде бы правильные вещи, но он не согласен. Если он может что-то сделать, он будет это делать.

— Ладно, будем считать, что это из-за Бэкхёна. Сейчас проверю его соцсети.

— Ну, значит, на свидании его осчастливишь, делов-то, — говорит Коко. — А лучше расскажи о своей проблеме, пусть сделает скидку твоему шоу.

— Нет.

В «Инстаграм» пусто, что не удивительно, там он чаще выкладывает коммерческие снимки. В «Твиттере» есть утренняя фотография с видом из окна, и Чанёль сразу узнает это место — самый дорогой бунгало, стоящий в цветущем саду в отдалении от остальных номеров. И ничего не говорит о том, что что-то не так.

— Думаешь, не поймет, кто мы такие? Слушай, а может, он сам вдохновленный? Ты же говорил про его камеру, — допытывается Коко.

Чанёль задумывается. Бэкхён никогда сам себя этим словом не называл, но, кажется, термин выдумал Чунмён, хотя не факт. Но как еще объяснить те вещи, о которых он говорит и пишет? Фотки, сделанные «Лейкой», чувствует только Бэкхён. Все-таки это его личная особенность.

— Так камера сама по себе, он сам по себе. — Чанёль набирает сообщение Читтапону. — Нет, он тоже вдохновленный, кажется. Он умеет чувствовать фотографии, которые делает сам с помощью «Лейки». Но я не хочу говорить о своих тараканах с посторонним.

Точнее, пугать вдохновленного, что способность может пропасть. Когда Камэнаси об этом узнал, он старался обходить Чанёля стороной, а ночевал в хижине со спортивным инвентарем. Коко, наоборот, считала его счастливчиком, но у нее особый случай. И Сехун прилип после первого неудавшегося коктейля по случаю, будто надеясь, что и на него перейдет бессилие. Остальные знакомые общались с ним с опаской, пока не поняли, что Чанёль не заразный. Один Чунмён говорил, что это естественно. Бэкхёна явно не тяготят его способности, так что реакции, как у Коко и Сехуна, ждать не приходится. А Чанёль не собирается с самого начала рыть себе яму. Вдруг у них сложится общение, и можно будет рассчитывать если не на романтику, то на приятельские отношения.

— Давайте купим ему дихлофос, — предлагает Сехун. — Я не знаю, что еще с ним сделать.

— Йога могла бы помочь, — замечает Камэнаси.

— Поддерживаю, — говорит Коко.

— Спасибо, ребят, я вас люблю. — Чанёль тянется всех обнять. — Написал Читтапону, чтобы он узнал, что с Бэкхёном, и заодно попытался его осчастливить. Может, что и получится. В крайнем случае, у меня есть пара тузов в рукаве.

— У меня тоже. Сегодня с белыми котиками, — шутит Сехун.


	5. V

Утро для Бэкхёна наступает рано из-за незашторенных окон и тяжелой туши Криса, навалившегося на него. Вставать не хочется. Но и уснуть уже тоже не получится. Бэкхён с трудом вылезает из-под Криса, не стараясь вести себя аккуратно, а тому хоть бы что. Хотя этот скорее всего притворяется, чтобы остаться на кровати одному.

Бэкхён идет в душ и торчит там до посинения, все равно никто под дверью не сидит и не ждет. Он выходит в халате на голое тело на террасу и потягивается. Шесть утра, это просто издевательство. Их бунгало стоит в отдельном парке, поэтому кажется, что вокруг ни души. Обычно в такое время уже слышно, как отель готовится к новому дню, но не здесь. За это можно простить солнце за раннюю побудку и насладиться тропической тишиной, которая и не тишина, а щебетание птиц, шелест пальм и шум волн. Идиллия. Бэкхён фотографирует пейзаж для «Твиттера» и желает подписчикам доброго утра.

В гостиной бардак после вчерашнего. Надо бы прибраться, чтобы горничные смогли хотя бы зайти, но лень. Бэкхён достает из кофра блокнот с учетом сделанных кадров и замечает, что вчерашний снимок не вписан. Он делает запись, ощущая, как рот расплывается в улыбке. Не слишком ли он был неадекватным вчера? Вроде бы бармен не сбежал. Как там его, Чанёль? Подходящее имя для такого парня, работающего на райском курорте. Нужно было контактами обменяться а не назначать встречу на том же месте в то же время. Эта фраза так банальна и глупа. И через Тэна не спросить, он показал себя очень принципиальным человеком, и вряд ли отступится от правил. Но никто не мешает подойти днем.

Бэкхён кивает своим мыслям и перематывает пленку на последний кадр. Отщелкнет его сейчас, можно будет уже сегодня попросить Чондэ проявить. Уж больно хочется узнать, что получилось с фотографией коктейля. И Тэн с господином Кимом получат снимки побыстрее. Бэкхён опять выходит на террасу, очень нравится ему тропический сад, и фотографирует крупным планом цветок плюмерии. На листьях еще не высохли капли — похоже, ночью шел дождь, а он не слышал. Найти темный угол оказывается не так просто — только в гардеробной нет окон, но есть подсветка на полу, чтобы гости знали, куда идти. Бэкхён с трудом находит, где она выключается, и меняет пленку в камере.

Он подписывает коробок и приклеивает к нему список с номерами фотографий. Заветный одиннадцатый номер он обводит в кружочек. Сейчас бы взять оборудование и проявить. Но в ванной есть окно, и через жалюзи свет все равно проникает. Им жизненно необходимо наведаться в фотостудию — не в гардеробной же изворачиваться, там неудобно.

Бэкхён разваливается на диване, подвинув разбросанные вещи. И почему все еще спят? Ему не терпится поделиться событием. Фактически ради этого момента они и открыли блог. Теперь можно путешествовать, не напрягаясь, реализуя более понятные, но дорогие будущие воспоминания. У парней снимки в разы проще: у кого сиднейская опера, у кого Мачу-Пикчу. На них денег много надо, поэтому они до сих пор не съездили. Это Бэкхёну не везет и все его будущие воспоминания не содержат прямых ключей к месту и времени. Его немного удивляет, что самые сильные эмоции, которые и фиксирует камера, появляются из-за обыденных в принципе вещей. Хотя с другой стороны хорошо — значит, ему еще не приелась жизнь. Плохо, что реализовать эти воспоминания трудно. Из каждой поездки у него собирается по приличной пачке фотографий. Вполне возможно, что что-то из того уже сбылось, а он не заметил, всего не упомнишь. Но остановиться и не продолжать фотографировать Бэкхён не может. Есть в этом что-то притягательное — знать свое будущее. Тем более хорошее будущее.

С собой он возит альбом с избранными снимками — теми, от которых самые сильные ощущения. Просто иногда взять в руки кусочек радости и напомнить, что жизнь не так ужасна, помогает справиться с тяжелыми моментами. Бэкхён перелистывает фотографии, останавливается подольше на снимке голой спины и задницы какого-то парня. Если бы он не прятал голову под подушкой, можно было бы по ушам посмотреть, похож на Чанёля или нет. Бэкхён достает фотографию. На обороте подписаны ощущения: шум из душа, запах тропических цветов и китайской еды, поднимающаяся эрекция, нежность и тревожное ожидание. Последнее всегда удивляло, почему тревога, разве это не негативная эмоция? Бэкхён настраивается и берет снимок в руки. Вдруг сейчас его озарит? Он ждет, гладит бумагу, но ничего не происходит. Он закрывает глаза, сжимает фотографию до хруста. Ничего не выходит.

Бэкхён распахивает глаза. Дыхание непроизвольно задерживается. Не может быть, чтобы его способность пропала. Он по очереди вытаскивает снимки и пробует прочувствовать каждый. Ничего, полный ноль. Фотографии летят на пол, альбом пустеет, пока не показывается снимок коктейля. Бэкхён изо всех сил зажмуривается, когда берет его в руки, но и сейчас ничего, кроме шершавой бумаги под пальцами и охватившей его паники.

— Да чтоб вас! — он ругается на китайском, вспоминая любимые фразы Криса.

Пропала. Способность пропала! Но почему, что такого случилось… Ну конечно! Он же сфотографировал на «Лейку» коктейль из воспоминания. Откуда он мог знать, что так делать нельзя? Бэкхён бросается в свою комнату, не заботясь о соблюдении тишины. Он перерывает рюкзак, чтобы найти планшет, в котором хранится оцифрованный дневник. Несмотря на то, что он его знает практически наизусть, вдруг какая-то деталь забылась? Или какое-то очень туманное предложение не отпечатывалось в памяти. Дед писал пространно и запутанно, будто не хотел рассказывать всех секретов, но его кто-то заставил написать руководство. Просматривая знакомые строчки, Бэкхён не находит ничего, что бы подходило под ситуацию. Видимо, дед не был таким глупым, чтобы сфотографировать сбывшееся будущее воспоминание на камеру. И где теперь искать ответы? Бабушка ничего не помнит, отец даже не был в курсе, искать друзей деда?

Бэкхён бросает планшет на кровать. Крис ворочается и переворачивается на другой бок, но упорно продолжает спать. Ну и пусть, от него сейчас никакого толку не будет. Бэкёхн выходит в гостиную и окидывает ее взглядом. Ужасный бардак, но чемодана Чондэ с оборудованием нет. Значит, у него в комнате, он даже может с ним в обнимку спать, так переживает за технику. Бэкхён находит в завале коробочку с пленкой на проявку и прокрадывается к Чондэ. Чемодан почетно лежит на журнальном столике. В углу стоит коробка с реактивами, которые для них купил отель. Отлично, не придется будить друга. Бэкхён и сам может похимичить, и в его ситуации гардеробная выглядит не самым худшим местом для проявки, даже несмотря на то, что в ней, в теории, должно скапливаться больше всего вредной для пленки пыли.

Не успевает Бэкхён прикоснуться к чемодану, как Чондэ поднимает голову.

— Ты чего? В такую рань еще. Потерпеть до обеда не можешь? — ворчит он.

— Спи, я сам, — отмахивается Бэкхён, собираясь открыть багаж, чтобы достать проявочное оборудование.

— Эй, эй! Отойди! — вскакивает тот. — Ты что, совсем уже с ума сошел с этими воспоминаниями?

Чондэ подлетает к чемодану и ложится на него грудью.

— Да я же знаю, как с химией обращаться, — раздражается Бэкхён. — Уйди, я ничего не сломаю.

— Нет. Сначала мы все проснемся, позавтракаем, а потом будем следовать расписанию, — отрезает Чондэ. — Тебе дай волю, ты весь день будешь играться с фотками, а работать кто будет?

— Мы здесь на две недели! — взрывается Бэкхён. — Ничего не будет, если я сейчас быстро проявлю пленку и напечатаю одну, повторяю — одну фотографию.

— Нет. Быстро не выйдет, часа два как минимум, чтобы пленка высохла. Не дам.

— Чондэ!

— Что Чондэ? Я до последнего был на твоей стороне, но, видимо, тебе совсем разум отказал. Почти семь утра! Ты голый вламываешься ко мне, пытаешься забрать фотостудию. Эти фото сводят тебя с ума! Не заставляй меня намекать Минсоку, что тебя пора запирать дома, отобрав камеру и фотографии.

— Да… Да я! — задыхается от возмущения Бэкхён. — Да вы!

Он с шумом выдыхает и плюхается в кресло. Силы покидают его. А ведь в чем-то Чондэ прав. 

— Я не чувствую фотографии.

— Чего?

— Я не чувствую свои будущие воспоминания. Все прощупал — ничего, никакого отголоска тех ощущений.

— Может, ты просто не выспался? — с сомнением предполагает Чондэ. — Куда ты вчера делся?

— Я нашел свой коктейль. На пляже последний бар работал. Ох, Чондэ, я такой дебил, — Бэкхён закрывает лицо руками. — Я его зачем-то сфоткал. На «Лейку», потому что телефон в номере оставил.

— И ты думаешь, что после этого ты потерял способности? — уточняет Чондэ.

— Ну а почему еще-то?!

Чондэ присаживается перед ним на колени и прикрывает его голые ноги халатом.

— И зачем нужно было фоткать на камеру, которая не снимает реальность?

— Говорю же — дебил. Долбанная привычка фиксировать все на камеру. Профессиональная деформация, — горько усмехается Бэкхён.

— Как хоть это было?

— Волшебно, — Бэкхён ненадолго улыбается, но тут же грустнеет. — А я все испортил.

— А можно мне немножко подробностей, ну пожалуйста? — канючит Чондэ. — Мы же вместе то фото проявляли, я тоже имел право присутствовать.

— Знаешь, кажется, получилось только потому что я был один, — Бэкхён прикрывает глаза. — Там был бармен, он оказался моим фанатом. Его зовут Чанёль, он кореец, представляешь?

— Ну если директор кореец… Продолжай.

— Да что продолжай, все было в точности как я чувствовал. Я выпил, слегка опьянел и едва не начал приставать к Чанёлю. На свидание позвал…

Бэкхён стискивает подлокотники. Свидание. Он не может показаться в таком состоянии. А если Чанёль начнет спрашивать про его особенность? Бэкхён не сможет соврать, потому что вранье всегда выходит боком. Было уже один раз, больше ошибаться не хочет.

— Так почему тебе в итоге было хорошо? Почему именно этот кадр? — допытывается Чондэ.

— Наверное, из-за Чанёля, он был очень милым и очаровательным. Но может быть и то, что я был рад найти именно этот коктейль, — задумывается Бэкхён. — Нет, какая-то сложная рекурсия. Тогда бы все снимки фонили радостью от находки. Но… но там было желание, а желал я в тот момент Чанёля, — опускает голову Бэкхён.

— У тебя уши покраснели, — замечает Чондэ.

— У него, кстати, уши такие же большие, как у меня. И тоже краснеют.

— А фотка есть?

— Откуда, я же без телефона был, — Бэкхён хмурится. — Черт, теперь не отменить свидание. Только лично подойти и отказаться. И через Тэна неохота связываться, мало ли, вдруг подставлю парня.

— Зачем отказываться? — недоумевает Чондэ. — Вас свел коктейль, хоть что-то хорошее должно после него остаться?

— И куда я такой разбитый пойду?

— Не боись, мы тебя сейчас склеим. Давай, умойся, оденься, а я Минсока позову.

— Может, не надо? — куксится Бэкхён. — Может, без него как-нибудь обойдемся? Будет еще бухтеть, что он изначально был против?

— Не трясись, я тебя в обиду не дам.

***

— Ну и что мы имеем, — говорит Минсок после продолжительного молчания.

Бэкхён тихо сидит, сложив руки на коленях. Больше всего ему стыдно перед Минсоком, который для блога делает больше всех вместе взятых. Потому что он организовывает, он контролирует съемки, он отбирает материал, редактирует тексты, выбирает рекламу и занимается пиаром. Без него они бы точно никогда не достигли и не продолжили достигать таких результатов. А тут лицо блога лишилось своей изюминки. Без этой особенности, которая постоянно вызывает споры, никому не будет нужен «Сити Лайтс».

— Бэкхён избавился от своей одержимости, и теперь можно не ждать, что его куда-то понесет, потому что «воспоминание», — делает заключение Минсок. — Отлично день начинается, как по мне.

Бэкхён теряет челюсть. Судя по виду Чондэ, тот тоже удивлен. Крис откладывает кофе.

— А что мы делать будем, если он из каждой поездки должен выбрать самое яркое будущее воспоминание и описать его? — замечает тот.

— Вот да! — поддакивает Чондэ.

Бэкхён все еще не может найти слов.

— Нам уже сделанных с головой хватит, — поднимает глаза к потолку Минсок. — У Бэкхёна весь чулан забит коробками с пленками, выбирай — не хочу.

— Но это будет вранье! — возмущается Бэкхён.

— Ну не ври, — пожимает плечами Минсок. — Мне не кажется, что эта рубрика как-то влияет на аудиторию. Да, приносит срачи, но сейчас все привыкли, уже не так взрывает. Тебя любят не за это. «Сити Лайтс» это не про будущие воспоминания, а про путешествия. И нам давно нужно что-то менять, нельзя постоянно одно и то же снимать. Может, пора идти дальше?

— Как ты можешь? Мы же… Да… — захлебывается возмущениями Бэкхён.

— Ну нет, позвольте! Мы развиваемся, работаем над картинкой, я с каждым разом все лучше монтирую, это факт, — протестует Чондэ. — Мы еще не достигли потолка, чтобы что-то придумывать новое. Ты бежишь впереди паровоза.

— Лично я, как обычно, против, — говорит Крис, — но здравое зерно в словах Минсока есть.

— Напомню, что мы могли бы сейчас быть в Норвегии, наслаждаться приятной прохладной погодой, ты бы остался со способностью, и у нас не было бы вот этого вот всего.

— А вдруг это случилось просто потому что? — огрызается Бэкхён. — Время вышло, исчерпал лимит ощупываний, срок годности снимков истек? Да все что угодно может быть!

— И ты решил, что все из-за повторной фотографии. Ну-ну, — закатывает глаза Минсок.

— Не загоняй меня в угол! — Бэкхён вскакивает. — Что на тебя нашло? Все еще бесишься, что мы здесь, а не в Норвегии? Мы же перебронировали все на новые даты, у нас билеты из Таиланда в Осло. Что тебе еще надо?

— Я не хочу работать с психом, который зациклен на околомагической ерунде, что управляет его решениями. Меня пугает, что ты собой не владеешь. А еще мне не нравится, что многие подписчики, которым мы подарили фото их будущего воспоминания, открыли на него охоту, прямо как ты. Это одержимость, а любая одержимость опасна.

Бэкхёна как будто бьют тяжелым мешком по голове. Перед глазами все плывет, ноги подкашиваются. Он падает на диван и закрывает лицо руками.

— Почему раньше не сказал? — Бэкхён срывается на крик. — Почему никто раньше не сказал?!

Вопрос риторический. Безумцу сложно объяснить, что он безумен. Бэкхёну не хочется верить, что все выглядело именно так — что он был одержим. Да он и сейчас одержим, если быть честным. Внутри все клокочет от бессилия. Он раньше не замечал, какую часть от него составляют ощущения от фотографий. А если вдуматься, то становится страшно — при каждом удобном случае фотографировал, во все окружение всматривался и пытался вспомнить подходящий снимок, возился с оцифровкой, анализировал данные. Куча времени уходила на это. Блог и фотографии, никакой личной жизни — вот до чего он себя довел.

— Ну не настолько все плохо было, — идет на попятную Минсок. — То есть временами ты перегибал палку, да. Слушай, я понимаю, что тебе нравится быть уникальным, мне тоже это в тебе нравится. Но мы тебя меньше любить не станем.

— А может, даже больше, — хмыкает Крис.

Чондэ молча кивает.

— Ребята, спасибо, — зажмуривается Бэкхён, чтобы пустить слезу. — Что бы я без вас делал.

— Мы попробуем разобраться. Если не получится — покаешься перед подписчиками. Пообещаешь, что попытаешься вернуть способность, — говорит Минсок. — А потом выкинешь это из головы и продолжишь жить как все.

— А если я не помню, как все? — спрашивает Бэкхён. — Если мне не хочется той жизни, которая была до камеры?

— У тебя остался целый чулан с фотографиями, — вздыхает Минсок. — Все описаны, проанализированы и занесены в базу. А мы как встречаем будущие воспоминания, вообще не имея понятия, чего ожидать?

— Я понял, наверное. Постараюсь справиться.

Бэкхён смотрит на поднос с нетронутым завтраком. Крис спокойно доедает порцию, тогда как Минсок с Чондэ еле ковыряют. Ему тоже кусок в горло не лезет. Приехали на райский остров, называется. С таким настроением никакой блог не выйдет. Разве что записывать разговорное видео, каяться, просить прощения и обещать исправиться. Но даже Минсок сказал, что сначала надо разобраться. И вообще, он прав, можно доставать старые фотографии и писать про них. Либо наступать на горло своей совести, либо перенести публичную порку. А под личное видео обязательно придут хейтеры и закидают гнилыми помидорами. Когда стоит такой выбор, то не каждому дано решиться встать к позорному столбу. Бэкхён точно не решится, пусть и поступится принципами. А вот с фотографиями будущих воспоминаний для своих подписчиков придется завязать.

Бэкхён поднимает голову.

С чего он решил, что «Лейка» сломана, если проблема очевидна в нем. Старые фотографии никуда не делись, ничего с ними не стало. Но дед никогда не писал, что они могут измениться. Наоборот, он утверждал, что камера фиксирует то будущее, которое должно случиться. Однажды дед пытался изменить будущее, но все его старания наоборот привели его к той точке. Все, что человек делает, приближает его к тому, что зафиксировано «вселенной».

— А я не понял, «Лейка» сломана или как? — спрашивает Крис.

Бэкхён готов его расцеловать. Если бы он спрашивал, то ему бы приписали одержимость.

— Не знаю. Чондэ не дал мне проявить пленку, — говорит Бэкхён.

— Так проявлять нужно ту, которая сделана после твоего провала, — парирует тот.

— Там есть один снимок, который я сделал утром. Думаю, его будет достаточно для проверки.

— Ну и отлично, — вздыхает Минсок. — После обеда и займетесь.

Бэкхён кивает. Он не решается предложить пойти самому проявить и напечатать фото, а парням без него поснимать виды. Он бы потом закадровый текст начитал, почему нет. Все равно этот день пристрелочный, им нужно везде все посмотреть, выбрать локации, набросать сценарий и так далее. Могут обойтись без него. Зачем ему портить кадр кислой рожей. Но все доводы рассыпаются после одного замечания — одержимость. Бэкхён теперь каждый свой порыв будет рассматривать через призму помешательства.

Остальные просто не понимают, чего он лишился. Бэкхён жил без цели, пока не нашел камеру. А теперь его цель опять пропала. Нет, Минсок прав, осталась куча снимков, все его ощущения записаны, но это не то. Бэкхён мог в любой момент взять в руки снимок и прочувствовать его. Взбодриться, когда упал духом, развеселиться, когда стало грустно, почувствовать душевное тепло, когда одиноко. И это не суррогатные эмоции — они же его собственные, просто из будущего. Что поделать, если воспоминаний прошлого ему не хватает.

— Нет, давайте я сейчас пойду проявлять, — все-таки предлагает Бэкхён. — Ладно я, блог переживет, если не буду писать о фото будущих воспоминаний. Но если камера сломана, то исчезнет интерактив с подписчиками. Наша лотерея хорошую статистику имеет?

— Да, стабильный прирост аудитории, — хмурится Минсок. — Понимаю, к чему ты клонишь.

— Я могу один справиться, все равно я вам не нужен, — говорит Чондэ. — И тем более в этой фотостудии все незнакомое, пока расположусь, пока то, се. Лучше пораньше начать.

— Почему я не удивлен, — вздыхает Минсок, доставая телефон. — Ты вообще-то мой парень, тебе надо меня поддерживать.

Чондэ разводит руками.

— А еще Тэну ничего не говорим, — добавляет Бэкхён. — Тут и наш отдых может закончиться раньше времени, и слухи могут пойти. В общем, делаем вид, что все в порядке.

***

«Блумин Далия» — очаровательное место. Вживую розовые домики среди тропической зелени смотрятся как что-то сказочное. Можно снимать с любого ракурса, любое фото выйдет замечательным. Несмотря на то, что парни побывали во многих дорогих местах и им все приелось, «Блумин Далия» не надоела после получаса прогулки. Они ходят без Тэна, которого оставили помогать Чондэ, ориентируются на буклеты. Будь Бэкхён в другом настроении, он бы разрывался от желания посетить все и сразу: бассейн с водопадом, задекорированный под джунгли, смотровую площадку, пляж, на котором будешь чувствовать себя в уединении.

Прогулка заканчивается неприлично рано. И первым сдается Минсок, не выдержавший жару. На взгляд Бэкхёна погода терпима, не сказать, чтобы комфортна, но не так ужасна, как в феврале, когда они в прошлый раз оказались в Таиланде. Но он с удовольствием соглашается на перерыв, потому что его мысли заняты пленкой, которую проявляет Чондэ. Тем более Крис раздражен из-за вчерашней одежды, и поэтому злится, что снимать его невозможно: то взгляд рассеянный, то к камере прилип. Бэкхён действительно фотографирует на «Лейку», плюнув на все лимиты. Достанут новую пленку или найдут багаж Криса — хорошо. Не будет новой пленки — не страшно, ему все равно не светит почувствовать фотографии, а остальные парни себе наделали снимков. Поэтому Бэкхён быстро отщелкивает двенадцать кадров, правда, менять пленку не спешит. Еще теплится слабая надежда, что он не чувствует только старые фото, а с новыми все будет хорошо.

До фотостудии они доходят не сразу, а после непродолжительных плутаний. Ким Чунмён немного лукавил, говоря, что салон не доделан. Там есть почти все, что нужно для любого фото-маньяка. Нет только самого главного — камеры. Так комната для проявки пленки и печати фотографий оборудована по высшему разряду, не то что их студия с антиквариатом. А сколько стоит цифровая техника, Бэкхёну страшно подумать. Но и ее количество тоже поражает воображение, будто это не развлечение для гостей, а частная типография.

— Вы рано, — замечает Чондэ, когда они вваливаются в студию. — У меня еще пленка не высохла.

— Там жарко, — говорит Минсок с такой интонацией, будто обвиняет природу в преступлении.

Он садится в плетеное кресло и обмахивается буклетом отеля. Крис подключается к ноутбуку и скидывает отснятый материал, а Чондэ опять корчит рожи, недовольный, что они опять наснимали бесполезные ролики. Бэкхён выразительно смотрит на Минсока и показывает глазами на Тэна.

— А, Тэн, мы проголодались, что можешь сообразить? — вспоминает тот уговор спровадить менеджера.

— Какую кухню предпочитаете? У нас есть ресторан тайской, китайской, корейской, итальянской, американской... — перечисляет Тэн.

— Корейскую! — ответ почти единодушен.

— Мне главное вегетарианское, остальное неважно, — отвечает Крис.

Менеджер делает заказ через телефон. Бэкхён опять выразительно смотрит на Минсока. Тот пожимает плечами. Бэкхён и сам не знает, что можно придумать. Послать куда-то за чем-то ненужным? Так тот может позвонить, и для него все сделают.

В окнах темнеет. Даже Крис отвлекается от ноутбука. На улице как будто кто-то резко включил запись дождя. Бэкхён подходит к окну и видит стену воды.

— Не переживайте, скоро пройдет, — говорит Тэн.

— Вовремя мы отдохнуть решили, — замечает Минсок.

— Слава духам зеркалок! — вздыхает Крис. — Мы бы утопили технику.

Бэкхён соглашается, но теперь они никак не прогонят менеджера. Не заставлять же парня выходить в такой ливень? Это бесчеловечно. Придется переходить к плану «Б».

— Чондэ, не пора пленку смотреть? — спрашивает Бэкхён.

— Да можно было бы, — вздыхает тот, глядя на оккупировавшего ноутбук Криса. — Но этого сейчас не прогонишь, а нам бы отсканировать негативы.

— Успеем, мы никуда не спешим, — говорит Бэкхён и ловит на себе удивленные взгляды.

Он пожимает плечами и тащит Чондэ в комнату. Включив свет, Бэкхён сразу же снимает пленку с сушилки.

— Никуда не спешим? — язвительно переспрашивает Чондэ. — А зачем?..

— Мне при менеджере нужно было обсуждать?

— А, точно. Слушай, а может, не стоит закрываться в нашей экосистеме, а найти специалистов в твоей области? Я поболтал с парнем ни о чем, но разговор зашел о том, что здесь полно уникальных людей, — трещит Чондэ. — Что если ты такой же, вдохновленный, так они себя называют? Вдруг можно здесь найти эксперта по вдохновению?

Бэкхён слушает в пол-уха, просматривая пленку и сверяя кадры с номерами. На первый взгляд все выглядит нормальным, но остается проверить злополучный коктейль. Он с замиранием сердца смотрит на этот кадр и видит до боли знакомую картинку. Негатив точь-в-точь как то самое первое фото. Бэкхён едва не роняет пленку. В его голове проносится ядовитая мысль, которую он даже не успевает обдумать, как поскорее прогоняет. Осталось посмотреть на последнюю картинку, и тогда все встанет на свои места.

Бэкхён пялится на край пленки, не в силах сформулировать выводы. Последний снимок — это цветок плюмерии. Такой, какой он был утром. Бэкхён еще раз просматривает свои негативы. Пальмы, море, пляж, бары, пляж, море. Это все он фотографировал вчера. Оно осталось неизменным.

— Я сломал камеру, — упавшим голосом говорит Бэкхён.

Снятые им кадры показывают настоящее. В смысле, реальность, какая она есть. Конечно, это всего лишь негативы, деталей на них не разглядеть, но общая тенденция ясна — он не дурак и может узнать, что видел в видоискателе. Бэкхён рассматривает первый кадр — его делал Тэн. Кажется, там было лобовое стекло автобуса, но сейчас это какой-то рабочий стол. Рядом вертится Чондэ, что-то говорит, но Бэкхён как будто стоит под каким-то колпаком — не слышит. Выходит, у менеджера сработала «Лейка», а у него нет. Снимки парней тоже не похожи на окружающие пейзажи. А вот у директора Кима море. Но он-то фотографировал, стоя к воде спиной, Бэкхён помнит.

Чондэ трясет его за плечо. Бэкхён вздрагивает. Пора начать что-то делать.

— Нужно напечатать номера один, два, четыре, семь и одиннадцать, — говорит он.

— Да что случилось-то?! — взрывается Чондэ.

— Мои снимки показывают реальность. Ваши и менеджера с директором, кажется, нет. На, седьмой твой, проверь.

— Ты думаешь, я помню, что там было?

Бэкхён снимает кофр и достает камеру.

— Я хочу новую пленку проявить, — говорит он, готовя инструменты для работы. — Напечатай, пожалуйста.

— Ладно. А аналогово не хочешь? Ты же всегда ругаешься, что я при оцифровке увлекаюсь редактурой. Тут смотри, все есть для печати, даже фотоувеличитель, — предлагает Чондэ.

— Некогда. Да и не стоит сейчас с этим заморачиваться, — отмахивается Бэкхён. — Выходи давай, мне свет выключить нужно.

Кое-как уняв дрожь в руках, он приступает к проявке. Все в темноте, на ощупь, но руки работают вперед головы, все происходит на автомате. Бэкхён сейчас рад такому автопилоту, потому что в голову лезут горькие мысли, а ему нужно контролировать процесс. В итоге в мозгах коллапс и пустота, но работа идет. Если бы не это, он бы поддался панике. Бэкхён вешает негативы сушиться и осторожно выходит.

— Еще немного, и ты бы опоздал, — говорит Чондэ с набитым ртом. — Еду принесли, но я не стал тебя отвлекать, а то будешь рычать потом.

От запаха еды сводит живот. У Бэкхёна кружится голова, он почти не завтракал, нужно пополнить силы. Но он отказывается, потому что нужно сначала посмотреть, что у Чондэ получилось, иначе просто ничего другого сделать не сможет.

На столе разложены фотографии. Бэкхён сразу хватает ту, что с коктейлем, и пытается ее прощупать. Ничего, впрочем, обычные снимки никогда не давали ощущений. Бэкхён прикрывает глаза. Судя по всему, он теперь только такие фотографировать и будет. Вывод сам собой напрашивается, но стоит подождать вторую партию. Но Бэкхён чувствует, что результат будет таким же. Он просто хватается за любую ниточку, чтобы убедить себя в том, что не все потеряно, что он и дальше будет получать ориентиры для движения в будущее. Бэкхён собирается с духом и смотрит следующие снимки.

На фотографии Тэна изображен кабинет с мебелью из темного дерева. Черное кресло пусто, перед ним лежит лист бумаги, явно с каким-то текстом, и дорогая перьевая ручка.

— Мы думаем, Тэна ждет повышение, — докладывает Чондэ. — Но это не точно.

— Это кабинет директора Кима, — поясняет менеджер. — И его любимая ручка, которой он ставит подписи.

— Я увеличил разрешение на сканере, чтобы стало виднее текст. Непонятно все равно, потому что бликует, да еще и на тайском написано.

— Если это действительно так, то поздравляю, — через силу улыбается Бэкхён. — Это снимок директора Кима. Знакомые места? — спрашивает он у Тэна, протягивая морской пейзаж.

На снимке яркое утро, солнце еще не в зените. На белоснежный песок накатывают прозрачные бирюзовые волны. Где-то вдалеке виднеется парус, пролетает чайка. На песке оставлены черные шлепанцы, но на фотографии ни души.

— Любой пляж, — пожимает плечами Тэн. — Даже на любом тропическом курорте. Это очень обычный пейзаж для южных морей.

— Не хотел бы я поехать в отпуск на остров, работая при этом на другом таком же острове, — морщит Минсок.

— Что мы делаем регулярно, — замечает Чондэ.

— Мы живем на полуострове.

— Но север-то для нас закрыт. Считай, как на острове.

Бэкхён дальше не вслушивается. Он смотрит на оставшийся снимок. Этот он снимал на катере, когда приближались к острову. Красивый вид, но это не то, что ему нужно. Ему нужны его будущие воспоминания, и чтобы он мог их ощутить. Больше всего на свете Бэкхёну сейчас хочется разгромить здесь все. В один момент он лишился самого дорогого, что у него было. По собственной глупости лишился! У него больше никогда не будет возможности прочувствовать те радостные моменты, которые давали энергию двигаться вперед. Минсок говорит, что это одержимость? Пусть. У него никогда этого не было, чтобы понять.

— Шеф! Эй, мы тебя спрашиваем!

— Что? — Бэкхён выныривает из удручающих мыслей и откладывает фотографию в сторону.

— Расписание насмарку, говорим. Что делать будем?

— У нас две недели, — резко отвечает Бэкхён. — Пусть Минсок решает.

Бэкхён присаживается к парням и с силой запихивает в себя еду. Он все еще может контролировать себя, чтобы не допустить погрома в чужой студии. Лучше уничтожить еду, это продуктивнее.

— Проверь соцсети, — напоминает Минсок. — И запости что-нибудь нейтральное.

— Ладно, — ворчит Бэкхён.

Атмосфера за столом становится тягостной. Парни не разговаривают, и Бэкхёну слегка совестно, что он им настроение портит. Но что он может сделать? Пытаться притворяться, что все в порядке? За счет чего?

Он скидывает в «Твиттер» фотографию былого пиршества. Потом просматривает посты, где его отметили. Зависает надолго, лишь бы ни о чем не думать. Доходит до прошлого дня. Его нытье о пропаже пленки кажется такой мелочью.

— Чондэ, ты вчера снимал Тэна, когда он «Лейкой» фотографировал? — уточняет Бэкхён, хотя у него перед глазами тот пост. — Скинь фотку. Можно сразу сделать рубрику с будущим воспоминанием.

— Прямо сейчас?

— Ну чего тянуть, — пожимает плечами Бэкхён. — Тэн, можно тебя снять для «Инстаграма»? Тебе нужно будет просто показать свое фото с воспоминанием и рассказать, что ты о нем думаешь.

— Да, конечно, к вашим услугам.

Работа немного, но отвлекает. Он пытается быть милым, пока записывает видео с Тэном. В фотостудии хватает готовых локаций, выбор большой. Они выбирают простой серый фон, чтобы не отвлекал от главного. На удивление Бэкхён без проблем проводит краткое интервью.

Дождь все еще льет, когда Бэкхён публикует пост с Тэном. Пленку тоже рано смотреть. Чтобы хоть как-то себя занять, Бэкхён заглядывает в личные сообщения в «Инстаграм». У него почти получается делать вид, что ничего страшного не случилось, и он надеется, что обычная рутина сможет вернуть толику уверенности. Спама много, и он удаляет сообщения одно за одним. Открыв очередное, Бэкхён и его хочет отметить как спам, но вовремя останавливается. Он открывает присланное фото, и губы сами собой складываются в улыбку.

С экрана на него смотрит Чанёль. Он сидит в какой-то подсобке с коробками. Светлая чёлка падает на глаза мокрыми прядями. Розовая футболка с названием отеля облегает плечи, которые с этого ракурса кажутся громадными. Внутри Бэкхёна зажигается что-то теплое и яркое, от чего хочется похлопать себя по щекам и заклеить лицо скотчем, чтобы не треснуло. До чего доводит этот парень одной своей фотографией. Бэкхён пролистывает вверх, чтобы прочитать сообщение: «Привет! Прости, что пишу без разрешения, все-таки я знаю, как с тобой связаться, а ты со мной — нет. Дождь, по идее, должен к вечеру закончиться, но если вдруг будет идти, то придется отложить свидание. Сезон дождей, хе-хе. Или, если позволишь, могу сделать «специальную доставку» в твой номер. А, да, это Чанёль. Фотка в доказательство». 

— Оп, что это тут у нас, — на спину Бэкхёну вешается Чондэ и заглядывает в телефон. — Это тот самый, с которым у тебя свидание? А ты такого осилишь?

— Ты во мне сомневаешься? — возмущается Бэкхён.

— Да. Ты же нутелла. А этот парень явно качается.

— Шеф, шеф, дай посмотреть, — влезает Крис.

И даже Минсок покидает место, чтобы навалиться на их кучу малу. Бэкхён пытается выбраться, но у него из рук вырывают телефон и не отдают.

— Размерчик большеват, — качает головой Крис. — Шеф сверху не залезет, а снизу ему этот парень не даст.

— Да ладно, не такой он большой, это всего лишь ракурс, — возражает Минсок. — Поясни про снизу, что ты имеешь в виду.

— У парня глаза пожизненного пассива.

— Что вы докопались, нормально я с ним справлюсь. Эти плечи просто созданы для того, чтобы я за них держался, пока вбиваюсь в задницу, — хорохорится Бэкхён. — И вообще, до секса мы не дойдем, так что разговаривать не о чем.

— В смысле не дойдете? — удивляется Чондэ. — Эту милашку нужно срочно валить и трахать.

— Эй! Я вообще-то рядом стою, — пихает его Минсок.

— Вот именно. Ты рядом, а у Бэкхёна никого.

— У меня тоже, — напоминает Крис.

— Ты себе катоя ищешь, вот и ищи.

— А уши-то действительно, кажется, больше, чем у Бэкхёна. Удивительно, — отмечает Минсок.

— Ну! Идеальная пара.

— А, прекратите! — кричит Бэкхён и бросается отвоевывать телефон.

Гаджет выскальзывает из потных рук и падает на диван. Бэкхён не успевает выдохнуть с облегчением, как понимает, что телефон лежит экраном вверх, а рядом сидит Тэн и видит присланное фото. Менеджер старательно отводит взгляд.

— Мы, кажется, разыгрались, — говорит Минсок. — Извините.

— Все в порядке, считайте, что меня нет, — говорит Тэн. — Частная жизнь гостей меня не касается.

— Спасибо, — искренне говорит Бэкхён.

— Но вынужден предупредить, что если ваши действия повредят репутации отеля, то вы будете исключены из списка особых гостей, — добавляет менеджер.

— И за что нас могут выгнать? — уточняет Минсок.

— Все решается в индивидуальном порядке директором Кимом.

— Небо свидетель, у меня самые невинные намерения, — оправдывается Бэкхён.

Тэн опускает голову и поджимает губы.

— Я вам верю. Ваша личная жизнь меня не касается.

— Значит, я могу познакомиться с катоями? — спрашивает Крис.

— Если ваши действия повредят репутации отеля… — снова говорит менеджер.

— Короче, к катоям не лезь, — говорит Минсок. — Одно дело соблазнить бармена, который сам напрашивается, другое — у катоев на материке сложилась определенная репутация. Не нарывайся.

— Обломали весь кайф. Тогда хочу на материк, в бордель.

— Потом можешь не возвращаться. Я тебя в кровать не пущу, — угрожает Бэкхён. — Ладно, как мне отказать Чанёлю?

— Что?! — одновременно восклицают парни.

— Я не в настроении, честно. Можно сослаться на дождь. Или сказать, что работы много. Короче, что написать, чтобы не обидеть?

— Ты с ума сошел? — спрашивает Чондэ. — Ты впервые за сегодня улыбнулся, когда этот парень написал.

— Нет, правда, я не могу с ним встретиться, — упирается Бэкхён. — Как бы ни был он хорош — плох я. Сегодня я старая развалина и размазня. Нельзя в таком состоянии гулять с людьми, которые вызывают симпатию.

— Тогда тебе и с нами нельзя сидеть, с такой-то логикой, — ворчит Минсок.

— Да куда мы друг от друга уже денемся. Любовь зла, в друзьях заимеешь и козла, — пытается пошутить Бэкхён. — А он мой фанат, у него есть представление обо мне. И тут к нему приходит вот это вот.

Он показывает на всего себя.

— Тэн, а ты этого Чанёля хорошо знаешь? Можешь что-нибудь посоветовать? — спрашивает Крис.

Менеджер отводит взгляд.

— Я не могу.

— Да ладно, считай, это просьба к тебе как к менеджеру.

— Это называется сводничество, умник, — поправляет Минсок. — Давайте не будет доставлять неприятности Тэну. Еще успеем.

Телефон Бэкхёна: у него новое сообщение в «Инстаграме». Пишет Чанёль, и Бэкхёну страшно его открывать.

«Прости, ты, наверное, занят, а я тебя достаю. Если тебе не нужно мое общество, напиши сразу, я все пойму. Ты гость, а я всего лишь бармен, ничего страшного. Но я могу тебя соблазнить парочкой тайных мест, которые не каждому сотруднику известны? Только не все из них можно будет показать в блоге, иначе они потеряют очарование, извини за это. Но это волшебные места, хотя бы ради них. Я всегда становлюсь капельку счастливее, когда выдается возможность туда добраться».

Бэкхёну хочется закричать от отчаяния. Естественно, Чанёль написал, сколько времени прошло с того момента, как он просмотрел фото. Действительно, похоже на игнор. Почему так стыдно, если он не виноват даже? И что же ответить после такого? Любое «нет» будет выглядеть как «отстань». Бэкхён не сможет выразить все свои чувства, в итоге все равно останется непонятым, обидит хорошего парня и сам будет переживать. А ему и так хватает нервов, чтобы еще из-за этого париться.

— Шеф, сходи, потрахайся, — говорит Крис. — Ну в самом деле, что ты потеряешь, если согласишься?

— Одного фаната, — вставляет Минсок.

— Вас свел этот дурацкий коктейль, — добавляет Чондэ. — Ты сам сказал, что твои эмоции вызваны этим парнем, а не чем-то другим. Зря ты, что ли… кхм, ну ты понял.

— Да, наверное, вы правы.

Действительно, зря он, что ли, переживает потерю способности? И раз ему не наплевать на чувства Чанёля, то это тоже что-то значит. 

«Извини за долгий ответ. Моим друзьям понравилось фото, и они не отдавали телефон. Я хочу увидеть эти места. Будем надеяться, что дождь кончится».

Ответ приходит незамедлительно:

«Я безумно счастлив! Я должен упросить погодного шамана наколдовать хорошую погоду! Буду ждать на пляже!»

Сообщение сопровождается несколькими смешными гифками. Бэкхён тоже отправляет что-то в таком же духе и закрывает «Инстаграм».

— У тебя сейчас лицо треснет, — говорит Чондэ.

Бэкхён пихает его, но не прекращает улыбаться. Ему трудно расслабить мышцы, хочется пробежаться по помещению и поорать. Если он так реагирует, значит ли это, что он влюбился? Бэкхён не помнит, чтобы когда-нибудь так реагировал на парней.

Звенит таймер.

— Пленка! — кричит Бэкхён и уносится в комнату.

Ему уже не страшно смотреть на результат. Спасибо Чанёлю, потеря уже ощущается не так больно. Бэкхён снимает негативы и аккуратно смотрит их на свету. И моментально хорошее настроение улетучивается. Половина кадров оказываются засвечены. Нечетный были его, четные — Минсока. И с четными как раз все хорошо, негативы четкие, без дефектов. А его снимки испорчены. Но он старался снимать по всем правилам, всегда старается, потому что ритуалы придают процессу сакральности, и с такой камерой только так и стоит поступать. А тут все в засвете. Такого не может быть.

В комнату заходит Чондэ.

— Смотри! Нечетные мои, и они все испорчены!

— Не психуй, сейчас разберемся.

Пока Чондэ рассматривает пленку, Бэкхён старается унять истерику. Что еще должно случиться? Курьер не справится с заданием, багаж Криса утонет в океане? Почему так происходит? Только из-за фотографии коктейля не на ту камеру?

— За что? — тихо стонет Бэкхён.

— Ты слышал, как я говорил, что в отеле полно людей с похожими мистическими способностями? — спрашивает Чондэ. — Может, действительно стоит рассказать Тэну о проблеме? Если ты такой же вдохновленный, как люди здесь, то они наверняка могут помочь.

— Я не знаю… Я…

— Ты ничего не потеряешь, если мы попросим помощи у тех, кто знает больше.

— Он не лезет в частную жизнь.

— А это не частная жизнь, это просьба найти специалиста, — парирует Чондэ. — Как врача вызвать, только не врача. Слушай, давай я сейчас попробую отсканировать негативы и попытаюсь их отредактировать. Вдруг получится исправить засвет? А ты попросишь Тэна помочь.

— Но наш контракт, блог, и вообще…

— А что наш контракт? Минсок прав, «Сити Лайтс» не про фотографии будущих воспоминаний, а про путешествия. И наше путешествие страдает от того, что ты расклеился. Тэн будет заинтересован в том, чтобы собрать тебя в кратчайшие сроки.

— Убедил. Ладно, стоит попробовать. Вряд ли тут можно сделать что-то еще.

Выйдя из комнаты, Бэкхён останавливается в нерешительности. Чондэ занимает сканер, вставляя пленку в слоты и включая редактор на ноутбуке.

— Тэн, мне нужна помощь, — выпаливает Бэкёхн, пока не передумал.

Открываться чужому человеку страшно. Но какой у него есть выбор? Грызть себя и не понимать, что произошло? Насиловать «Лейку», получая непривычные результаты и не знать, как их объяснить? Забыть обо всем? Ни один вариант его не устраивает.

— Я могу прочувствовать фотографии моих будущих воспоминаний. Вернее, мог до сегодняшнего дня. У вас работают так называемые вдохновленные люди. Среди них могут найтись специалисты по чужим «вдохновениям». Я, кажется, такой же, но я потерял способность. Не могли бы вы устроить мне встречу с кем-нибудь из понимающих?

Тэн хлопает глазами. Он открывает рот и тут же его закрывает. Бэкхён хмурится, эта реакция не кажется ему адекватной. На все просьбы до этого менеджер реагировал с боевым настроем, а сейчас как будто его попросили о чем-то невозможном.

— Здесь нет таких специалистов? — предполагает Бэкхён.

— Я… Я не знаю, то есть я мог бы узнать, просто… Простите, я не могу!

Парень вскакивает и кланяется на девяносто градусов.

— Простите, я не могу лезть в частную жизнь гостя.

— Но разве это не сродни вызову врача? — приводит Бэкхён аргумент Чондэ.

— Простите. Это вне моей юрисдикции.

Тэн срывается с места и убегает под дождь.

— Кто-нибудь что-нибудь понял? — ошалело спрашивает Бэкхён.


	6. VI

Эмбер долго сопротивляется, но в итоге сдается под нытьем Чанёля. Благодаря ее шаманству дождь прекращается. Чанёль выходит из подсобки с ощущением, будто его освободили из тюрьмы. За те пару часов, что он ждал ответа Бэкхёна, Чанёль успел сожрать себя с потрохами, переварить и выплюнуть остатки. Но все обошлось. Не в последнюю очередь помогло оформление рецепта нового коктейля на суд Элиота.

Он возвращается за стойку и наводит порядок. Как обычно, где-то что-то залило, стулья вымокли, несмотря на навес, и прочие мелкие неприятности, которые устраняются в два счета, но бесят. Чанёль мурлыкает песенку, ловя себя на том, что это Imagine Dragons. Пользуясь случаем, он включает их альбом — все равно гостей сейчас не будет, никто не придерется.

Или будет. Чанёль замечает приближающуюся к нему фигуру. Он тут же напрягается и машинально переключает музыку на стандартный плейлист. К нему идет Читтапон, в строгом прикиде, весь мокрый и настолько несчастно выглядящий, что Чанёлю заранее становится стыдно, хотя он не знает, за что. Парень садится на стул и ложится на стойку, пряча лицо в перекрещенных руках.

— Кофейку? — заискивающе предлагает Чанёль.

— Это все ты виноват, — стонет Читтапон.

— Я, кто же еще. А в чем именно?

— Зачем ты попросил шпионить за Бэкхёном? — парень поднимает голову и смотрит с гневом. — Я ему теперь не могу смотреть в глаза.

— Эй, ты же меня послал, причем в грубой форме.

— И все равно, я знаю лишние подробности, которые мешают моей работе! Зачем ты вообще его обслуживал? Почему ты еще оказался открыт!

Читтапон снова ложится на стойку. Чанёль вздыхает и достает из ящика кофеварку с фильтрами.

— Может, расскажешь, что случилось?

— Нет. Личная жизнь моих гостей не разглашается, — бурчит парень, не поднимая головы. — Директор Ким меня выгонит.

— Да ну нет, кого угодно, но только не тебя, — фыркает Чанёль. — За что тебя выгонять? Ты нахамил гостю? Ты его угробил?

— Это мой первый индивидуальный тур! — вскидывается Читтапон. — А я уже во второй день не знаю, как поступить. И это все ты виноват!

— Ладно, я понял, не нужно было тебя ни о чем просить. Прости. Слишком был велик соблазн. — Чанёль заливает кипятком фильтр с кофе. — И все-таки, у Бэкхёна что-то не в порядке?

— Иди в задницу! — посылает его Читтапон.

— Именно мне идти в чью-то? А может, кто-то войдет в мою? — пытается пошутить Чанёль.

Парень явно хочет сказать что-то нецензурное, но он сдерживается.

— У меня нет ни морального, ни профессионального права лезть в жизнь моего гостя. Я организую его досуг, устраняю проблемы и делаю его пребывание в отеле комфортным. На этом мои полномочия заканчиваются, — чеканит Читтапон. — А сейчас я поставлен в такую ситуацию, которая никак не регламентируется. Я не знаю, что мне делать. За такое директор Ким точно меня выгонит, ну, как минимум понизит.

— А ты ничего не делай, — советует Чанёль. — Пусть все идет так, как идет.

— Не могу, — Читтапон хватается за голову. — Я вижу, что я мог бы сделать, но это нарушение всех инструкций. Но взять и нарушить их — я не для этого работал, чтобы на первом же серьезном задании переступать через правила. Они же не просто так придуманы.

Чанёль кидает в кофе лёд, добавляет сгущенное молоко и сливки. Он помнит, что парень не любит слишком сладкий кофе, поэтому сахар не кладет.

— Держи, взбодрись. Ты слишком щепетильный, относись ко всему проще.

— Как ты, нарушать прямые запреты, а потом страдать, что снова совершил ошибку? — огрызается Читтапон и делает глоток. — У меня есть принципы, в отличие от некоторых.

— Эй, они у меня тоже есть, но именно ты сейчас сидишь тут и страдаешь из-за них.

— А кто из-за своих принципов снова потерял вдохновение?

— Туше, — поднимает руки Чанёль.

Читтапон кивает. Он молча пьет кофе, и когда в бокале остается половина, то уже не выглядит таким нервозным. У Чанёля глаз наметан на всякие психозы, неврозы и прочее, с чем нужно идти к психологу, а в итоге идут к бармену.

— А ты уверен, что не делал сейчас коктейль по случаю? У меня такое чувство, будто я зря себя накручиваю, — говорит Читтапон. — Очень похоже на те ощущения. Вдруг ты что-то перепутал, и вдохновение на месте?

— Тебе кажется. Во-первых, ты ничего не просил. Во-вторых, я проверял на Сехуне.

— Да? Ладно. Извини, что накричал.

— Бывает. Кричи почаще, не стесняйся, а то люди не будут знать, что тебе что-то не по нраву. — Чанёль бросает взгляд на часы. — И если ты не готов еще смотреть Бэкхёну в глаза, я бы на твоем месте уже пошел отсюда. Он должен прийти в пять часов, время подходит.

***

Рабочий день Чанёля заканчивается, а Бэкхёна все еще не видно. Не мог же он так нагло пообещать прийти, а в итоге не явиться на свидание? Тогда плакал план Чанёля по спасению своей задницы от гнева Чунмёна. Как он будет осчастливливать того, кто не хочет встречи? А атаковать соцсети Чанёль откровенно боится. Надоеду всегда можно добавить в черный список, и он тогда ничего не добьется. К тому же вообще непонятно, что чувствует и думает человек по ту сторону экрана. Нет, Чанёлю нужно по старинке, в реальности, а флирт по сети — чистое зло.

Когда он завешивает бэк и начинает закрывать кассу, появляется Сехун. Он прибегает в мыле, с несмытым гримом прорицателя и колодой карт в руках.

— Успел, отлично. Гости приперлись в ливень, еле успел всем нагадать.

— А что, уже пять часов? — тревожится Чанёль.

Он наклоняется через стойку, высматривая Бэкхёна, но видит вдалеке Эмбер. Она пляжный менеджер с опцией погодного шамана. И по идее она должна проверить, как Чанёль закрыл бар, но ей обычно на это наплевать, чем он постоянно пользуется. А еще он ей должен за остановку дождя.

— Я закрылся! И кассу закрыл! Честно! — кричит он, отгоняя девушку.

Обычно Чанёль со всеми долгами расплачивается коктейлями по случаю, но сегодня он этого сделать не сможет. А чем еще умилостивить Эмбер, он не знает. 

— Спокойно, я просто хочу посмотреть, ради кого ты сбегаешь с работы, — грустно усмехается девушка, садясь рядом с Сехуном.

— Моя смена закончена.

— И это удивительно, ты же всегда задерживаешься. Я надеюсь, тебя сегодня оттрахают по самые гланды, иначе мое шаманство пропадет зря.

— Да ну тебя, — оскорбляется Чанёль. — Я не секса ради.

— А зря, — вздыхает девушка.

У нее покрасневшие глаза и опухший нос. Чанёль быстро выжимает апельсиновый сок, наплевав на закрытую кассу. Эмбер шаманит буквально — стучит в бубен и поджигает аромапалочки. Но делает это она, чтобы войти в контакт с погодой и перетянуть на себя ее "настроение". Естественно, ей больше нравится вызывать дождь, чем его останавливать.

— Ты как? — спрашивает Чанёль.

— Спасибо, держусь. Час рыдала в туалете, — отвечает Эмбер. — Но этого не хватит надолго. У тебя в запасе будет три-четыре часа.

— Спасибо, этого должно хватить.

— Вот видишь, тебе просто необходимо напроситься на секс, — вставляет Сехун. — Чтобы укрыться от будущего дождя.

— Да ну тебя, — отмахивается Чанёль.

— Ты только подумай, напросишься к нему в номер. А он где живет? В люксе-люксе? Попадешь внутрь, хоть узнаешь, за что Чунмён такие деньги дерет. За окном дождь, а вы в теплой кровати. Красота, — мечтательно вздыхает Сехун.

— Ага, а за стенкой его друзья, которые тоже будут пережидать непогоду.

— Ну почему ты такой неромантичный?

— Отнюдь. Я поведу его в тайный угол. Мокренько будет, но переживем, — делится Чанёль.

— А, я там это, подушек подкинул, чтобы ты не поцарапал коленки, если вы прямо там решите раздеться, — говорит Сехун. — Так что можете их скинуть, и будут сухие кресла.

— Да почему у тебя все мысли об этом? — стонет Чанёль. — Найди уже себе мужика. Или соблазни Чунмёна.

— Чунмён занят окончательно и бесповоротно, — вздыхает Сехун.

Чанёль садится на рабочий стул и тоже вздыхает. Ждать в компании друзей будет не так тяжко, как в одиночестве. Но если они и дальше будут докапываться до его свидания, он их прогонит.

Сехун притягивает к себе Эмбер и шепчет что-то на ухо. Она делает преувеличенно удивленное лицо и дает ему подзатыльник. 

— Да я серьезно! Хён, вытяни карту, — просит Сехун.

— Нет.

— Ну вытащи.

— Нас в цирке все равно не будут показывать, кастинг мы завалим.

— Хён, ну тебе сложно, что ли?

Чанёль со страдальческой миной берет коробок и не глядя вытаскивает карту. На картинке пятнистый кот тащит в дом вязанку палок.

— На, доволен?

— Десятка жезлов. Как я и говорил про эту колоду. Карта говорит что-то там про тараканов, которых человек тащит на себе и никак не избавится. Вроде бы, — Сехун чешет затылок. — А что, Чанёлю подходит.

— Клоуны, — вздыхает Эмбер. — Ладно, на.

Она достает портмоне и вытаскивает из него ленту презервативов. Сехун с победным кличем ее выхватывает и трясет над головой.

— Если это для меня, то идите отсюда оба, — подозрительно смотрит на трофей Чанёль.

— Ну почему ты сразу отказываешься?

— Потому что я как раз самый романтичный романтик, который никогда не опошлит первое свидание.

— А если именно секс сделает его счастливым? — задает каверзный вопрос Сехун.

— Тогда пусть он и думает о том, где, как и откуда достать резинки.

Чанёль складывает руки на груди. Сехун зеркалит позу, и начинается игра в гляделки. Противостояние затягивается и заканчивается только когда Эмбер спрашивает:

— Там случайно не мужик Чанёля идет? Вместе с командой поддержки?

Чанёль сразу разрывает зрительный контакт. По дорожке мчится на всех парах Бэкхён, неизменный кофр стучит по бедру, а на отдалении по кустам, пригнувшись, следуют Чондэ, Минсок и Крис. Именно по кустам, будто играют в шпионов.

— Так, все, мы пошли, а тебе переодеться надо, — говорит Сехун, утягивая Эмбер за собой.

— Моя футболка мокрая, — с горечью отвечает Чанёль. — Иначе бы я эту не надел.

— Нет, ты переоденься, — с нажимом говорит Сехун, зачем-то надевая солнечные очки. — А то какое свидание, если ты в форме работника отеля?

Чанёль не успевает огрызнуться, потому что подходит Бэкхён. Лицо непроизвольно расплывается в улыбке. В жизни парень в сто раз красивее, чем на фотографиях. Особенно руки, камера не передает все изящество и совершенство. Бэкхён улыбается в ответ, только его глаза остаются печальными. Чанёль напрягается, хотя уже понял по недомолвкам Читтапона, что что-то случилось. Как залезть парню в душу? И стоит ли? Если это окажется что-то, что Чанёль не сможет исправить, то он только зря растревожит Бэкхёна.

— Прости за опоздание. Отбивался от друзей, — извиняется Бэкхён, присаживаясь за стойку.

— Это от тех, которые в кустах? — Чанёль кивает в сторону, где торчит макушка крупногабаритного Криса.

Бэкхён оборачивается и сдавленно ругается на китайском.

— Дай угадаю: ты давно не ходил на свидания, и твои решили удостовериться, что ты не бредишь? — говорит Чанёль.

— В точку, — Бэкхён показывает кулак кустам. — Прости и за них тоже.

— Я разделяю твою боль, — строит скорбное лицо Чанёль.

Замеченные парни выползают из засады. Чондэ бодро идет к бару, будто ничего особенного не происходит. За ним подтягиваются остальные.

— Привет, милашка-гигант. Ну, кто там говорил, что это все ракурс? — здоровается Чондэ.

— Не завидуй, — говорит Крис. — Привет. Можешь, пока ты еще здесь, сделать две «Маргариты», «Секс на пляже» и детский молочный коктейль?

Бэкхён с возмущенным мычанием толкает Криса.

— Простите, но бар закрыт, — разводит руками Чанёль и выставляет на стойку табличку с той же информацией на нескольких языках.

— Вы можете выпить в любом другом месте, — ворчит Бэкхён.

— В любом другом месте тебе не наливали твой коктейль, — возражает Чондэ.

— Вы можете сделать это завтра, — Бэкхён косится на Чанёль.

— Конечно, ой, в смысле, у меня завтра выходной, — говорит Чанёль, чуть не забыв, что у него по вторникам личное шоу. — Бэкхён, я отойду на секундочку, мне нужно переодеться.

Чанёль позорно сворачивает разговор, чтобы не попасть в еще какую-нибудь неловкую ситуацию. А то скажет, что он Лои, придется объяснять, что да как, потом попросят коктейль по случаю, а он временный импотент. И потом вынужденно обвинит Бэкхёна в том, что он не получил кусочек счастья, и начнет его насильно осчастливливать. Отличное начало общения, очень располагает к дальнейшему развитию отношений.

Но, обернувшись, Чанёль едва не разбивает лоб об опору крыши. И дело не в том, что он не замечает препятствие. В стороне, рядом с домиком для спортинвентаря стоят его любимые дебилы с самым серьезным видом правительственных шпионов. Сехун, Эмбер, Коко, Исин, Камэнаси, Элиот с Чарльтоном, и все с темных очках! Даже последний, несмотря на неизменный расшитый камзол, как будто стащенный из шкафа реконструктора. Чанёль украдкой показывает им средний палец и ретируется в подсобку, все-таки стукнувшись головой о косяк. Скоро в этом месте придется заделывать дырку.

Закрывшись, Чанёль пытается перевести дух. Сегодня обострение у придурков? Иначе почему его друзья такие дебилы? Что эти, что команда Бэкхёна, все явно настроены испортить им свидание, при этом имея благие намерения. Зря он сказал, куда они пойдут, Сехуну может прийти в голову спрятаться с биноклем. Хотя, это же «тайное место», туда никто не попадет, если Чанёль того не захочет. Он тянется к вентилятору, на который повесил футболку, но натыкается на пластиковый корпус. Чанёль сразу находит пропажу — рядом на стуле, а на ней лежит лента презервативов и белый конверт. Сехун! Когда только успел? Заглянув в конверт, Чанёль находит талончики на посещение обзорной площадки и записку: «Нет ничего лучше, чем склеить парня, посмотрев с ним на красивый закат. Сказал бы тебе трахнуться прям там, но даже тебе не хватит десяти минут». Чанёль едва не стонет вслух. Вот паршивец, о чем он вообще думает! Но талончики — это просто нереальная удача и манна небесная. Интересно, как он их достал? Вроде на вышке никто из геев не работает, чтобы Сехун кого-то соблазнил. Только бы он не надурил гостей, напророчив им что-то, из-за чего они оставили ему талоны.

Переодевшись в слегка мокрую футболку и удостоверившись, что пятна не критичны, Чанёль выходит и показывает средний палец уже конкретно Сехуну. Тот делает таинственный вид и прикладывает палец к губам.

— Ну что, шеф, ты не одинок в своем игнорировании моды, — комментирует Крис, когда Чанёль возвращается за бар.

— Да ладно, они легко могут обмениваться одеждой. Правда, Бэкхён обзаведется парочкой платьев, а не футболок, но вот это точно будет модным. Представьте его в этой футболке и шортах, которые едва из-под нее торчат, — возражает Чондэ.

Бэкхён закрывает лицо руками и стонет.

— Да хватит вам, — заступается Минсок. — Если людям нравятся плащи-палатки, то что вы с ними сделаете?

Бэкхён опускает руки и с отчаянием смотрит на Чанёля.

— А ведь я им работу дал.

— Не переживай. У всех есть такие друзья, — говорит Чанёль, махнув себе за спину.

Парни вчетвером выглядывают из-за бара. Чанёль тоже оборачивается, чтобы оценить масштаб трагедии и понять, как придется оправдываться. Элиот салютует им фляжкой и делает глоток. Исин все порывается ускользнуть, но его крепко держит Сехун, размахивающий платочком и протирающий невидимые слезы. Самым неадекватным выглядит Чарльтон, как будто сбежавший с театральной постановки, но его обычные люди хотя бы не видят. А вдруг Бэкхён правда вдохновленный? Тогда замучаешься подбирать оправдания. Считается моветоном рассказывать о чужих вдохновениях посторонним. Но к счастью, Бэкхён вопросов не задает.

— Я хочу поскорее оказаться в твоем тайном месте. Давай без прелюдий, — с тяжким вздохом просит он.

При слове «прелюдия» Чанёль едва не вздрагивает.

— Одну секунду.

Он вытаскивает салфетку и пишет на тайском: «Элиот! Не вздумай выпить мой бар! Эмбер! Не дай Элиоту выпить мой бар, он потом с меня же и спишет пустые бутылки. Сехун! Спасибо! И иди найди себе член, хотя бы резиновый!»

***

Обзорная площадка — это небольшая башня в парке, выглядящем как причесанные джунгли. По задумке дизайнера эта вышка притворяется очень высоким деревом. Отель смотрит на восток, встречать рассветы на пляже отдельный вид удовольствие. Но закат не менее красивая вещь, и лучше его, конечно, наблюдать на правильной стороне. Если бы Чунмён мог, он бы купил территорию соседей и раскинул «Блумин Далию» на всю ширину острова, но пока не судьба. Да и обзорная площадка вышла замечательной, виды с нее открываются прекрасные. Но есть один минус — одновременно на ней могут находиться не больше трех человек. К сожалению, таковы особенности конструкции, и перестраивать башню нет возможности. Приходится терпеть неудобство в виде талонов. Гости могут забронировать себе время и полюбоваться видами в течение десяти минут. В высокий сезон, конечно же, сложно достать талон, даже самые важные гости испытывают с этим сложности. Но сейчас лето, ажиотаж не такой большой, и у сотрудников появляется шанс туда попасть.

Время поджимает. Чанёль сомневается, что по их талонам можно будет увидеть красивый закат, но осмотреть с высоты кусок острова в сумерках тоже неплохо. По дороге он пытается как-то выйти на диалог, и это на удивление получается легко. Грусть в глазах Бэкхёна не уходит, но тем не менее он искренне смеется над его глупыми шутками, слушает рассказы про отель, рассказывает о путешествиях. А Чанёль мучается от вопроса, что случилось. Задать в лоб его нельзя, он подставит Читтапона, несмотря на то, что тот ничего не сказал. И повода перевести тему на что-то более личное не появляется.

Бэкхён присвистывает, когда они подходят к вышке. Похоже, несмотря на опыт, он все же удивился конструкции. Башня деревянная. Полый ствол с лестницей внутри венчает обзорная площадка, притворяющаяся кроной дерева. Вокруг раскинуты беседки с крышами, а на подходе стоят улыбающиеся девушки-администраторы.

Бэкхён притормаживает.

— Это ничего, что, ну… — он указывает на свой браслет и на браслет Чанёля.

— Что? А, что ты гость, а я нет? — догадывается тот. — А что такого?

— Ну, романы заводить нельзя и все такое.

— Ой, ну это ерунда. Кто сказал, что у нас свидание, — отмахивается Чанёль. — Ты мог меня нанять для чего-то, я могу быть твоим личным помощником, у нас с тобой бартер, да что угодно может быть.

— Бартер? — переспрашивает Бэкхён.

— Всем хочется наверх. И, конечно, мы можем туда подняться, когда есть свободные места и гости на них не претендуют. Если очень хочется, то найдется способ.

— А тебе что пришлось сделать? — хмурится Бэкхён.

— Ничего, я просто душка, — улыбается Чанёль, в мыслях костеря Сехуна. Хорошо еще, что талоны не именные.

Никто не задает лишних вопросов. Внизу сумерки уже ощутимые, но наверху, возможно, что-то еще есть. Они поднимаются по крутой винтовой лестнице, на последних ступенях Чанёль мокрый, как мышь. Он помогает Бэкхёну, вытаскивая его наверх, и все глупые слова, которые ему хотелось сказать, разбегаются по голове и не собираются в кучку. Чанёль задерживает руку, а когда Бэкхён не разрывает прикосновение, сжимает сильнее. Так странно быть рядом с парнем, про которого знаешь многое, а он про тебя ничего. То ли с другом общаешься, то ли с незнакомцем. Очень тяжело не сорваться на обычную манеру разговора, с грубостями, пошлыми шутками и прочим. И при этом напоминать себе, что нужно исправить ошибку с коктейлем.

— Какая красота, — вздыхает Бэкхён, вертя головой.

Они на вершине, не мира, но маленького пристанища для удивительных людей и явлений. Чанёль здесь впервые, и у него дух захватывает. Банально, но тем не менее. Ветер раздувает одежду, как парус, и лохматит волосы. Солнце касается горизонта и потихоньку погружается в море. Его лучи раскрашивают небо в оранжево-малиновые цвета. И Чанёль смотрит на эту красоту вместе с Бэкхёном, который так и не отнимает руку. Он подходит к перилам, ведя Чанёля за собой, и проводит пальцами по кофру с камерой.

— Не хочешь снять?

— А? Да не, там же другая картинка будет. Хотя…

Бэкхён убирает руку и расчехляет фотоаппарат. Чанёль жалеет, что сам это предложил, теперь искать новый повод для контакта. Трепещет ли сердце Бэкхёна так же, как и его? Потому что его заходится в лихорадочном танце.

Кадр Бэкхён выбирает долго, будто действительно снимает закат, а не будущее воспоминание. Чанёль едва не просит тоже сделать снимок, но вовремя одергивает себя. Время ограничено, таймер показывает, что остается всего четыре минуты. Тем более просьба подержать «Лейку» будет отличным поводом для прикосновения.

Бэкхён искоса смотрит на Чанёля и убирает камеру. Они молча стоят рядом, пялясь на горизонт. Пока Чанёль пытается придумать, что сказать еще, Бэкхён приваливается к нему сбоку и кладет голову на плечо. Чанёль замирает.

— Если не нравится, ты скажи, — просит Бэкхён.

— Я в восторге, — шепчет Чанёль, боясь, что сорвется на девчоночий визг, что с его басом будет смотреться крайне странно.

— А так тоже можно? — Бэкхён обвивает его руку всем телом.

— Да.

Момент оказывается разрушенным, потому что пищит таймер. Кто придумал такой противный писк? Чанёль морщится, когда встает в лифт вниз. Нужно будет сказать Чунмёну, что такой сигнал портит концовку. Самое запоминающееся — это конец, и прерывать хороший момент отвратительным звуком значит разрушить всю магию. Он бросает взгляды на Бэкхёна, не решаясь в открытую его рассматривать. Как он, ему понравилось? Он хоть немного стал счастливее? Когда их взгляды сталкиваются, Чанёль опускает голову, но успевает заметить игривые огоньки в глазах Бэкхёна.

— Ты стал как-то повеселее. Ну как, понравилось? — брякает Чанёль лишь бы не стоять в неловком молчании.

— Безумно. Люблю обзорные площадки. Это и есть твое тайное место?

— Не, это еще не оно. Хорошо, что тебе нравится. Если это делает тебя счастливее, то и мне хорошо.

— Это все потому что ты дал себя потрогать, — с хитрой улыбкой говорит Бэкхён.

— Да? — Чанёль чувствует, как у него краснеют уши. Он даже не знает, что сказать, и говорит какую-то глупость. — Твоим друзьям, наверное, это тоже нравится?

— Они недотроги, — фыркает Бэкхён. — Только Чондэ ластится, как котик, но у них там с Минсоком свои нежности, я не лезу. Тебя точно можно обнимать? — уточняет он.

— Если это принесет тебе удовольствие, то нужно.

Бэкхён тут же обвивает его руку, и идти становится тяжелее. И жарче. И дело не в погоде, а в том, что рядом человек, с которым у Чанёля внутри все пылает.

***

— А потом он начинает доказывать, что это все подлог и вранье! Еще судом грозился. И мы до сих пор не знаем, что с такими людьми делать, — пылко заканчивает Бэкхён.

Они бредут по остывшему песку вдоль моря. Разговор идет о фотографиях будущих воспоминаний и о курьезных случаях. Чанёлю казалось, что эта тема точно будет приятна Бэкхёну, но тот поначалу пытался перевести стрелки. Ничего, разговорился, что даже активно жестикулирует и машет руками. Хотя лучше бы продолжал висеть на Чанёле.

— Хочешь попробовать? — спрашивает Бэкхён, взявшись за ремень кофра.

— О, — с благоговением тянет Чанёль. — Я все хотел спросить, но стеснялся.

— Я так и думал. Какой же ты милый.

Бэкхён достает «Лейку» и показывает, как пользоваться. Чанёль наводит объектив на него.

— Эй, ты можешь снять что-то поинтереснее, — смеется тот.

— Картинка все равно изменится.

— Тем более.

Чанёль нажимает на спуск. Щелчок затвора на фоне мерного плеска волн слишком громкий. Или ему так кажется, потому что в этом звуке сосредоточено его будущее. Он отдает камеру. Они оба держат фотоаппарат, но Чанёль все не отпускает, а Бэкхён не спешит его забрать. Они так близко стоят, что между ними только камера. Чанёля пошатывает. Бэкхён смотрит на него пытливо, по его глазам можно прочитать работу мысли, только вот какой — непонятно. Чанёль незаметно для себя наклоняется ниже и ниже, манящие губы все ближе. Он затаивает дыхание. Ничего страшного не случится, если они так рано поцелуются? Это же удачный момент: в сумерках, у моря, после свершения мистического действа? Красиво, романтично, символично. Что еще нужно для хорошего поцелуя?

Как минимум разработанной дыхалки. Чанёлю не хватает воздуха, и он с шумом выдыхает, разрушая момент.

— На что надеешься? — спрашивает Бэкхён, пряча камеру в кофр и записывая что-то в маленький блокнотик.

— Не знаю. Мне все что угодно сойдет. Главное, сам факт.

— Что, даже ни одной мысли?

— Ну… — Чанёль задумывается, но опять ощущает, что его уши краснеют. Какой дурацкий детектор смущения ему подарила природа.

Он бы мечтал о таком будущем, где Бэкхён рядом, значит, и фотографию хотелось бы, где они вместе.

— Тебе, наверное, такое привычно, раз работаешь в отеле, — вздыхает Бэкхён. — Все-таки у вас тут полно этих, «вдохновленных».

— Ну, вдохновленных не так много, но да, их плотность выше, чем в каком-либо большом городе. Чунмён специально собирает вдохновленный отель, — зачем-то замечает Чанёль.

И тут же корит свой язык за то, что не дружит с мозгом. Ну кто его толкал на эту тему? Сейчас Бэкхён обязательно спросит, а имеет ли Чанёль вдохновение, и что тогда делать? Рассказывать про коктейли по случаю и потом обвинять, что из-за него исчезла способность? Соврать? Сменить тему?

— А что значит быть вдохновленным? Как этих людей можно отличить? — ожидаемо спрашивает Бэкхён.

— Вдохновленные, они… имеют вдохновение, — Чанёль запинается, понимая, что несет чушь. — Это… как суперспособности, но ничего сверхъестественного. Как объяснить-то?..

— На пальцах, с примерами, — предлагает Бэкхён.

— Ну, вот смотри. В обычных случаях разве можно ощущать фотографии всеми чувствами? Нет, конечно, хотя что-то скажет, что фотографии могут вызвать воспоминания вместе с сенсорными ощущениями. — Чанёль от волнения ускоряет шаг. — А кто-то скажет, что бывают такие художественные работы, что даже не побывав в запечатленном месте, можно вообразить себе детали.

— Нет, я не выдумываю. Я действительно их ощущаю, — возражает Бэкхён.

Он останавливается и переводит взгляд на море. Даже в сумерках видно его отчаянно грустное выражение лица. Как будто ему со всего размаху заехали по болевой точке.

— Я не говорю, что ты выдумываешь, — Чанёль хмурится, удивленный такой реакцией. — Пошли дальше, тут немного осталось.

На самом деле они уже должны были прийти, но, видимо, кто-то занял место и не пускает остальных. Но когда-то он должен уйти! И лучше бы этому случиться поскорее, пока Бэкхён окончательно не упал духом и не прервал свидание. А Чанёль не должен оставлять его в таком состоянии.

— Просто хочу сказать, что вдохновения — это как бы крайняя степень, э… Крайняя степень, остановимся на этом. Так сложно говорить, когда не можешь привести другой пример.

— Ты знаешь кого-то с вдохновением? — спрашивает Бэкхён.

— Да, но говорить о чужих вдохновениях с посторонним человеком моветон, прости, — извиняется Чанёль.

— Так как распознать?

— Увидеть своими глазами работу вдохновения, — разводит руками Чанёль. — Ну или поверить человеку на слово, если это не что-то визуальное.

— А показать на своих знакомых ты можешь? Без упоминания их способностей.

— Э, наверное, это не очень вежливо. Все-таки это их личное.

Бэкхён молчит. Он становится совсем тихим, что на него не похоже. Непохоже на ведущего блога «Сити Лайтс», поправляется Чанёль. Мало ли какой он в жизни, может, внезапные приступы затишья в его характере.

— Ты чего? Все в порядке? — спрашивает Чанёль.

Он протягивает руку, чтобы дотронуться до Бэкхёна, но тот как будто этого не замечает и опять встает.

— Да так, не обращай внимания. Слушай, наверное…

— Наверное, ничего страшного, если я скажу, — перебивает Чанёль. Как же плохо, что его эмпатия включается, только когда кто-то просит алкоголь, сейчас бы пригодилось, чтобы понять настроение Бэкхёна. — Мануальный терапевт, инструктор по йоге на доске для серфинга, гадалка, в смысле, прорицатель. Ты же все равно к ним так или иначе попадешь. Почти все необычные развлечения в руках вдохновленных. Ткни в любого и попадешь.

Вроде ничего конкретного не сказал, а вроде и дал наводки. Что угодно он сейчас скажет, лишь бы поднять настроение Бэкхёну. А то чует его пятая точка, что тот собирается закончить свидание на такой минорной ноте.

— А бартендер? Который Лои.

— И этот тоже. О! Смотри!

Чанёль указывает под деревья, где виднеется силуэт гамака. Очень вовремя! Он хватает Бэкхёна за руку и тащит к пальмам.

— Пляж у нас открытый, укромных уголков нет, но это местечко постоянно выпадает из внимания гостей. — Чанёль расставляет по местам плетеные кресла и столик, которые кто-то спрятал от дождя. — Сюда можно забраться и за все время пребывания не увидеть ни одного человека, если ты хочешь посидеть один. Хотя услышать все же можно, если кто-то тебя позовет. Вот! Это же место вдохновленное! Вообще не понятно, как это работает, но работает же. Это и есть определение вдохновения.

— Как-то работает, но неважно, как? — усмехается Бэкхён. — А я, думаешь, я вдохновлен?

— У тебя есть другие объяснения? — пожимает плечами Чанёль. — О, ты же видел моих друзей? Скажи, среди них был европеец в камзоле?

— Да? А что с ним?

— С ним… Ай, нельзя, чужое вдохновение. Ну, в общем, поверь, ты вдохновлен.

Чанёль виновато улыбается, пока зажигает свечи и факелы. Здесь нет электричества, приходится по старинке, но так даже романтичнее. Бэкхён садится в кресло и пытается улыбнуться в ответ. Нужно сворачивать этот разговор и выбрать более радостную тему. И к лучшему, Чанёлю не нужно рассказывать о своих проблемах.

Из ящика, куда убирают всякую мелочь, чтобы спасти от дождя, Чанёль вытаскивает колонки и подключает к телефону. У него подготовлен плейлист на этот случай, но плеер сразу включает музыку, не дождавшись, пока он выберет нужное. Вместо тягучего сексуального блюза из колонок гремит сладкий летний корейский хит. В панике Чанёль жмет на все кнопки разом, но переключает на нужное. Бэкхён издает смешок.

— Кажется, я тебя вовремя встретил. Не хотелось бы, чтобы это была просто курортная интрижка.

— Мне тоже, — смущается Чанёль. — Сейчас, я пледы достану, тут ветрено.

Он направляется к тому же ящику, но запинается о ножку кресла и неумолимо летит лицом вниз. Чанёль размахивает руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Бэкхён успевает подхватить его прежде, чем тот грохнется носом в песок, но не останавливает падение, а всего лишь помогает плавно опуститься на колени. Чанёлю кажется, что у него сейчас сердце выпрыгнет из груди. Бэкхён стоит сзади и прижимает его к себе. Его дыхание приятно щекочет уши. Они так близко друг к другу, что кажется, будто слышно чужое сердцебиение. Чанёль прикрывает глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться и унять дрожь. Хорошо, что он уже сидит. Если бы Бэкхён сделал что-то большее, он бы не выдержал.

— Какой же ты милашка. Могу я?.. — шепчет Бэкхён с непонятно откуда взявшейся хрипотцой в голосе.

— Можешь. — Чанёлю все равно, что тот спрашивает, он от любого действия вознесется в рай.

Его кусают за уши. Легонько, еле ощутимо и очень эротично. Чанёль закрывает рот рукой, чтобы позорно не застонать. Его последняя осознанная мысль о том, что нужно все-таки сказать спасибо Сехуну за резинки и лишние подушки.

Бэкхён трется носом за ухом, зарывается в волосы, целует шею. Его руки блуждают по груди Чанёля. Тот запрокидывает голову, поддаваясь нежным губам. Бэкхён одной рукой забирается ему под футболку, второй гладит по бедрам. Чанёль поворачивает к нему лицо, и его рот встречается с чужими губами. Извернувшись в немыслимой позе, они целуются так, будто это первый и последний раз, с исступлением и жадностью. Чанёль закрывает глаза. Вот бы этот миг не кончался.

На нос падает капля.

Чанёль резко распахивает глаза. Когда несколько лет живешь в одном климате, учишься понимать тонкости смены погоды. А летом такая капля значит одно.

— Стой! Стой! Сейчас ливень начнется. — Чанёль кое-как сбрасывает объятия и неуклюже вскакивает с песка.

— В смысле сейчас? — Бэкхён смотрит с нескрываемым раздражением.

На макушку падает вторая капля.

— В прямом, — Чанёль вихрем носится, собирая в ящик все, что не должно намокнуть. — Бегом, тут до ближайшей крыши долго. Намокнем, простынем, заболеем, и все будет плохо.

Ливень не заставляет себя долго ждать. Стена воды обрушивается на них, когда до построек остается всего ничего. Чанёлю приходится в срочном порядке раскрывать зонт от солнца, под которым они ютятся, прижавшись друг к другу: мокрые, разгоряченные, еще не отошедшие от происшествия на пляже. Но Чанёль не решается намекнуть на продолжение, а Бэкхён не делает никакие шаги. Он только прижимает к себе кофр.

— Хотел тебе «Ред Вельвет» показать, но по такому дождю мы не доплывем, — вздыхает Чанёль.

— Знаешь, у меня давно таких замечательных свиданий не было, — улыбается Бэкхён. — Покажешь в следующий раз. Как насчет завтра?

— Да, — выдыхает Чанёль, даже не задумавшись.

Бэкхён приподнимается на носках и целует его.

Вокруг них стучит дождь, мокрая одежда неприятно холодит кожу, Чанёль совсем загнал себя в капкан недомолвок, но тем не менее он счастлив.


	7. VII

Бэкхёна раздирает на части. Половина его хочет носиться по бунгало и вопить от восторга, смущения и возбуждения из-за Чанёля, а другая половина тоже хочет бегать, но уже в поисках средства вернуть способность. А в то, что она не исчезла навсегда, Бэкхён верит, потому что увидел же он того парня в камзоле. Если Чанёль об этом говорит, значит, так оно и есть. А сам он вдохновленный? Нужно будет спросить в следующий раз, а то вчера Бэкхён не сообразил из-за количества свалившейся информации.

Несмотря на утро, в бунгало никого нет. Никого и вечером не было, вернее, ночью, так что Бэкхён прекрасно выспался, заняв всю кровать. Странно, где все? Если пропажу Чондэ можно объяснить — пошел с Минсоком заниматься грязными делишками, то куда делся Крис? Неужели склеил кого-то? Как это у него получается, особенно если учесть, что у него один комплект одежды? Бэкхён и то постеснялся завершать ночь в компании Чанёля, потому что как-то все слишком быстро. А Крис готов с первым встречным пойти.

Бэкхён пишет в общий чат, что ждет всех на летучке, и раскладывает перед собой всю полиграфию про отель. Завтрак принесут еще нескоро, да и пока парни подтянутся, он успеет придумать план. Чанёль дал отличную наводку: вдохновленные работают в отеле и предоставляют услуги. Нужно просто посетить всех, кто вызывает подозрения. Бэкхён обводит маркером шатер прорицателя, медицинский центр, йогу. Добавляет к ним фуд-шоу с приготовлением еды на открытой кухне, представление катоев, мастер-класс по рисованию песком и, немного подумав, коктейльное шоу Лои. Коктейль ему уже не нужен, но, может, «подарить счастье» и будет значить, что к нему вернется способность.

— Вдохновение, — говорит Бэкхён, пробуя на слух слово.

Сложно поверить в то, что у его способностей есть собственное название. Он никогда и не задумывался, есть ли еще сверхъестественные люди, а тут попал в отель, наполненный ими. Но ему еще предстоит убедиться в этом, пока что он ни одного вдохновленного он не видел. Если не считать странного европейца в камзоле. А ведь есть еще вдохновленные места, предметы, явления! Пережидая дождь под зонтом, Бэкхён столько всего узнал в перерывах между поцелуями. Правда, Чанёль болтать особо не хотел, больше напрашивался на то, чтобы его нагнули и жестко оттрахали, но Бэкхён не был готов делать это под дождем.

Вдохновленным может быть что угодно. Это такое особое состояние, когда у тебя «получается». Или не у тебя, а у окружающей реальности. Получается подчиняться чужой воле. Объяснить это действительно сложно, Чанёль не смог сделать это внятно. Но вот почувствовать — однозначно. Бэкхён почувствовал. Тогда на пляже он поймал это ощущение оторванности от остального мира. При этом местечко никак не прикрыто от посторонних глаз, а все равно кажется, что ты на необитаемом острове. Великолепные ощущения. Когда снимаешь свою жизнь на камеру, такие места на вес золота.

В прихожей слышится шорох, но это оказывается официантка с подносами. Пока она расставляет завтрак, Бэкхён проверяет телефон. Никто ему не пишет. Он говорит доброе утро Чанёлю и напряженно ждет то ли его ответа, то ли когда девушка закончит, то ли появления парней. Чанёль отвечает первым. Они пишут друг другу какую-то ерунду, но она спасает и одновременно доводит до исступления. Потому что такие глупости Бэкхён не привык говорить. Чанёль отвечает с паузами, и в это время Бэкхён изучает его профиль. У парня мало фотографий себя, одни коктейли, море, джунгли и спортзал. Бэкхён переходит во вкладку «отмеченные» и находит то, что хотел видеть: фотографии с друзьями, вечеринки, селфи из качалки, бассейна и прочее. Тут можно рассмотреть Чанёля со всех сторон и повспоминать вчерашний вечер, когда тот таял в его руках. Рядом с ним мелькают одни и те же лица, чаще всего молодой парень азиатской внешности с точеным лицом. Бэкхён чувствует легкий укол ревности — этот красавчик слишком часто делает селфи, повиснув на Чанёле. А еще они вместе ходят в качалку и кривляются там перед зеркалом, показывая мышцы. За фотографии в безрукавке Бэкхён благодарен, за присутствие парня на фотографиях — нет. А еще он немножко чувствует себя сталкером, когда читает комментарии Чанёля к этим фотографиям, к счастью, написанные на корейском. Диалоги между парнями — это жесткий дружеский стеб, иногда переходящий грани.

Входная дверь хлопает, и из коридора доносится громкий голос Чондэ. Они с Минсоком успевают вовремя, еще немного, и Бэкхён бы начал завтракать один, заглотив все вкусные кусочки.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что я не зря забрал Чондэ к себе, — молит Минсок.

— Эй, ты в любом случае не зря забрал меня, но ставлю что угодно, что секса у Бэкхёна не было.

— Почему ты так решил? — хмурится Бэкхён, не знающий, ему оскорбляться или нет.

— Ты бы не выгнал парня так рано.

— А если ему нужно рано утром по делам? — огрызается Бэкхён. — Ну вот что вы, пришли и сразу настроение испортили. Где Крис?

— О, исчез вместе с катоем, которая подружка твоего бармена, — ябедничает Минсок. — Я не знаю, как мы будем оправдываться перед Тэном за его поведение.

— Вы что, общались с той компанией? — приходит в ужас Бэкхён.

— Да ладно тебе, у него тоже друзья-идиоты. Вы когда ушли, они тут же начали расхищать алкоголь. И нам, кстати, тоже налили, — рассказывает Чондэ. — Одному кудрявому досталось от девчонки-томбоя, но его это не остановило. Веселые ребята.

— А парень в камзоле? — вспоминает Бэкхён. Вдруг его друзья тоже вдохновленные, просто не знают об этом.

— Что? Там был такой персонаж?

Чондэ с Минсоком переглядываются и пожимают плечами.

— Ясно.

— Так ты расскажешь? — спрашивает Чондэ. — Чанёль — тот голый парень с фотографии?

— Нет!

— Нет, не расскажешь или нет, не с фотки?

— Все. И сразу. Чондэ, я же не спрашиваю, как тебя Минсок валяет. А ты не терроризируешь Криса по поводу его партнеров.

— Вот про Криса я хочу слышать в последнюю очередь. Я завидую, по-черному, на него все внимание обращают и готовы отдаться за так.

Минсок пихает Чондэ.

— Мое сердце занято, но может, мне тоже хочется побыть в центре внимания! — возмущается тот.

Дальше Бэкхён не слушает. У этих двоих такой странный флирт — со стороны выглядит, как будто один провоцирует второго на конфликт, но это просто такие шутки, они по этим поводам друг на друга не обижаются.

А пока они препираются, можно и доесть завтрак.

— Мне нужен Тэн, хочу попросить его организовать нам мероприятия, — Бэкхён прерывает парней, помахивая буклетом с пометками.

— О, ты составил планы на контент? — радуется Минсок. — У меня есть несколько предложений.

— Ну, почти. Мы можем и без менеджера найти вдохновленных. Я отметил те услуги, где гостям предлагают что-то необычное. Так мы убьем нескольких зайцев: снимем материал, составим представление об отеле, я поищу решение своей проблемы, да к тому же не будем причинять людям беспокойство.

— Но как раз беспокойство ты и будешь доставлять, — возражает Чондэ.

Минсок хмуро кивает.

— Я буду с ними разговаривать в рамках их работы, ничего более, — закатывает глаза Бэкхён. — Вот смотрите: йога на досках для серфинга. Бла-бла-бла, "познайте себя, исцелитесь и начните жизнь заново".

— Обычный рекламный разводняк, — пожимает плечами Минсок.

— Но я точно знаю, что этот инструктор — вдохновленный. У Чанёля выпытал.

— И про всех остальных?

— Бэкхён, ты что, реально разговаривал с Чанёлем о своей проблеме вместо того чтобы радоваться свиданию? — возмущается Чондэ. — Мы тебя уговаривали пойти не для этого, а чтобы ты отдохнул и забылся.

— Я ему ничего не рассказал! Просто речь зашла о вдохновленных, и я воспользовался случаем.

Чондэ набирает воздуха, явно чтобы разразиться тирадой, но тут с террасы заходит Крис.

— Чего орете?

Он во вчерашней, в смысле, единственной одежде, изрядно помят, на лице проступает щетина, потому что бритва в злополучном чемодане. Волосы всклокочены, а на лице отпечатано несколько параллельных полос.

— А ты все это время был на улице? — уточняет Минсок.

— Ты же ушел с тем... той красоткой! — восклицает Чондэ.

— Да, мы погуляли, потом начался ливень, мы посидели в каком-то клубе, где все было в красно-бордовых тонах и в бархате. Сказал бы, что это похоже на бордель, но совсем не похоже, слишком, м-м-м... как это по-корейски? Gentle? И назывался как-то в духе всех этих цветов из каталога.

— «Ред Вельвет»? — предполагает Бэкхён.

— Точно, оно. Клуб для своих, одни сотрудники отеля. Ближе к утру я вернулся сюда, но я не хотел ломать шефу кайф, поэтому решил доспать на улице.

— Никому бы ты кайф не обломал, Бэкхён просрал свой шанс, — усмехается Минсок.

— Она хоть тебе дала? — спрашивает Чондэ.

— Не дала, — вздыхает Крис. — Но не надо меня утешать, мы хорошо провели время и так.

— Никто и не собирался, — буркает Бэкхён.

— Ха! — Чондэ с победным возгласом закидывает ноги на Минсока.

— Да, да, все уже поняли, что вы молодцы, у вас был секс, а мы лузеры, — отмахивается Бэкхён. — Давайте вернемся к нашим планам.

— Ой, как хочется саботировать, — вздыхает Минсок. — Лучше бы он носился со своим фотиком и тупо фоткал все подряд, пропуская все самое интересное, чем погоня непонятно за чем.

Чондэ ему поддакивает. Крис молча наворачивает завтрак.

Внутри Бэкхёна начинает все клокотать.

— Спасибо, не надо, сам справлюсь, — ядовито произносит он. — Делов-то, попросить Тэна спланировать маршрут.

Да что они вообще понимают. Тут отель с кучей таких же, как он, ему могут подсказать, нужно только найти нужного человека. Блог действительно не пострадает, потому что параллельно они будут снимать отель, показывать, какие услуги есть. Наоборот, хорошая реклама выйдет, Бэкхён расскажет о по-настоящему волшебных людях. Что Минсоку не нравится?

— Хотя я бы на всех этих вдохновленных глянул, — говорит Чондэ. — Интересно же.

— Спасибо, друг.

— Он просто променял одну одержимость на другую, — вздыхает Минсок. — Я все еще считаю, что можно было бы поднять архив пленок и выбирать оттуда.

— Я не псих, я просто не хочу врать подписчикам, — огрызается Бэкхён. — Спасибо, уже попробовал с Чанёлем, как это, не хочу повторять.

— И как это? — уточняет Крис.

— Отвратительно. Я даже не врал, а так, недоговаривал. Но нельзя говорить о вдохновленных и молчать о своей способности, когда ты один из них.

— Бэкхён… — начинает Минсок.

— А вспомните Польшу? Наш первый год, как мы влипли с отелем. Наш номер был самым лучшим, а Минсок из-за работы приехал на день позже и заселился в стандарт, и какая отвратительная комната ему досталась. А нам уже заплатили деньги, и мы не могли нарушить ТЗ. Как мы потом оправдывались, когда посыпались обвинения в продажности? — наседает Бэкхён. — И ведь реально продались, маленькие начинающие блогеры не могут разбрасываться сотнями долларов, возвращая гонорар и выплачивая неустойку.

— Откуда мы тогда могли знать, что тот отель отстой, — защищается Минсок. — Они и отзывы на букинге подтирают, и в трипадвизоре невозможно было понять реальную картину. И мы все тогда сделали правильно. Вспомни, в ТЗ запрещено было говорить, что это реклама, но мы выкрутились, подписчики знали, что это реклама. Мы тот отель даже не рекомендовали.

— Кого волнуют эти тонкости, если у нас на картинке все было хорошо, а люди приезжали и видели разруху?!

— Не переводи стрелки! — вскипает Минсок. — Мы вообще сейчас не про то говорили.

— А я считаю, что писать про подставные фотографии — это то же самое, что брать на рекламу то, чем мы сами не пользуемся.

Повисает тишина. Минсок сидит, сложив руки на груди и закинув ногу на ногу. Чондэ рядом сжимается в комок и нервно переводит взгляд со своего парня на Бэкхёна. Тот пытается хоть как-то успокоиться. Он не одержим, он просто хочет разобраться.

— Что бы ты делал, если бы у тебя внезапно пропал безымянный палец? — тихо от еле сдерживаемой злости спрашивает Бэкхён. — Вроде бы не смертельная потеря, но это все-таки твой палец, он был тебе дорог, ты им пользовался. Ты бы пошел к врачу, не так ли? После истерики, конечно же. Вот и мне нужно к «врачу». А по поводу фото — я лучше признаюсь, если ничего не получится сделать.

— Прости, — Минсок отводит взгляд. — Я боюсь за тебя, не хочу, чтобы ты потерялся в погоне неизвестно за чем.

— Я могу пообещать, что брошу все попытки исправить ситуацию, когда мы закончим здесь работать, — говорит Бэкхён. — Здесь еще есть шансы найти ответы у знающих людей.

— И контент будет необычным, если шеф проведет мини-интервью. Только сначала нужно отобрать кандидатов, — неожиданно предлагает Крис.

Все переводят взгляд на него.

— Да, да, извините, что прервал ссору, но ведь годная идея. Испытать на себе все эти вдохновения, получить доказательства удивительных вещей. Отель же пытается себя позиционировать как резервацию для вдохновленных. И что каждый гость может воспользоваться их услугами. Это будет гораздо интереснее, чем наши обычные сюжеты, — поясняет Крис.

— Он выдает достойные идеи раз в сто лет, у меня просто нет аргументов против, — говорит Минсок. — Сдаюсь. Бегай по своим вдохновленным, предоставь мне контент, и я постараюсь запихнуть свое беспокойство куда-нибудь подальше.

— Спасибо, — искренне благодарит Бэкхён.

— Но, кстати, контент. Мне от тебя еще пара постов нужна. Текст мне пришли, с фотографиями я уж как-нибудь сам разберусь.

— Да, ваше нуднейшество.

Пока Бэкхён включает ноутбук, Минсок забирает себе буклеты с пометками. Чондэ притаскивает свой компьютер и подключается к работе. Крис уходит в душ и быстро возвращается. На какое-то время воцаряется тишина.

— Интересно, можно ли переманить Тэна к нам в команду, — задумчиво произносит Минсок.

— Я ревную, — надувает губы Чондэ.

— Он сделал нам подробное расписание на ближайшие несколько дней. Уместил все, что ты хотел.

— Никто так и не знает, почему его вчера унесло? — спрашивает Бэкхён.

— Нет. Но хорошо, что он все еще с нами. Кстати, завтра прогулка с Ким Чунмёном.

— Замечательно, — Бэкхён кивает. Этот мужчина точно сможет рассказать про вдохновения, потому что он же тащит сюда всех этих людей.

— А еще нам привезли фотопленку.

— А нам уже не надо, — хмыкает Чондэ.

— Но багаж Криса все еще ждем.

— Скажите, я еще сплю? Почему все так хорошо складывается? — шутит Бэкхён. — Ущипните меня, а то я не верю.

Чондэ тянется, чтобы выполнить его просьбу, но получает по рукам.

— Это был риторический вопрос. Крис! Можешь взять мою футболку, чтобы не вонять. Ладно, давайте собираться. Возьмем старые фото будущих воспоминаний, чтобы на месте проверять, вернулось или нет. Что у нас первым по списку?

***

— Фотографию, — стонет Бэкхён, выползая из кабинета мануального терапевта.

Ему кажется, что его раскатали под асфальтоукладчиком. Этот хрупкий на вид китаец, Чжан Исин, кажется, просто зверь, он как будто сами кости разминает, а не только мышцы. По заверениям менеджера, рекламы и самого врача, он лечит не столько тело, сколько душу. Он находит больные места и как бы прожигает их своей силой, чтобы она дошла до нужной точки в астральном теле. Судя по состоянию Бэкхёна, душа у него болит вся.

Чондэ подсовывает ему одну из старых фотографий будущих воспоминаний. Корги Бэкхёна и незнакомый черный карликовый пудель на траве в каком-то парке. Звуки города, умиротворение, усталые ноги. Бэкхён пять минут сидит, приложив снимок ко лбу, но ничего не чувствует.

— Господин Бэкхён! — из кабинета выскакивает доктор Чжан. — Я забыл сказать, что нужно пройти курс. У вас запущенный случай, много негативных сгустков, которые нужно рассеивать. Я вам назначу на послезавтра.

— Еще скажите, что и карму нужно почистить, — стонет Бэкхён.

— Не знаю, существует ли карма или нет, но ее я точно не чищу, — суровеет врач. — До послезавтра.

Он захлопывает дверь.

— Доктор Чжан чудесный, но он всегда жаждет вылечить пациента до конца, — делает замечание Тэн. — Если вы не хотите, то продолжать сеансы не обязательно.

— Я приду, — цедит сквозь зубы Бэкхён.

Он встает, но пошатнувшись, падает обратно в кресло.

— Или нет, — хмыкает Крис. — Шеф, тебя донести до кроватки?

Бэкхён пытается его пнуть, но еле двигает ногой. Это только начало, а он уже не в состоянии что-то делать. Расплакался бы, но даже на это нет сил. Вот и ходи после этого по врачам. А ведь вроде бы просто лежал на кушетке, терпел издевательский массаж и пытался не заорать.

— Пойдемте поедим, — предлагает Минсок. — Третий день в отеле и ни разу в ресторанах не были.

— Мы ходили по барам, — возражает Бэкхён.

— Не считается.

В ресторане «Блу лагун» подают средиземноморскую кухню, но Бэкхёну все равно. Он сметает со стола все, до чего дотягивается, и готов съесть еще больше. Это все последствия посещения доктора, не иначе. Рядом сидит напряженный Тэн, которого заставили сесть рядом. Все-таки им неудобно, что этот парнишка противопоставляет себя им, что он всего лишь обслуживающий персонал, а они какие-то боги. Не настолько у них звезда во лбу, чтобы без всякого смущения принимать такое положение вещей.

— Тэн, прости, если вчера моя просьба была не к месту, — извиняется Бэкхён.

— Не берите в голову, — улыбка менеджера холодно-дежурная. — Моя вина.

— Я сейчас опять вчерашнюю тему подниму, — говорит Минсок. — Но вот этот вот, — он тыкает в Криса, — вчера был в клубе для сотрудников отеля.

— Ябеда, — Крис показывает ему средний палец.

— Главное, чтобы нас не выгнали отсюда. Зря, что ли, отказались от Норвегии и… И вот это вот все. А пока что вы двое нарываетесь больше всего.

— Я не нарываюсь, — ворчит Бэкхён. — Это вы меня толкаете непонятно на что. У меня все невинно было.

Он поджимает губы, но чувствует, как краснеют уши. Про жаркую сцену на пляже и ее нежное продолжение под зонтиком Бэкхён умолчал.

— «Ред Вельвет», — говорит Минсок. — Меня это беспокоит. Один там уже был, второго хотят привести. А это клуб для сотрудников.

— В «Ред Вельвет» никогда не сможет произойти соития, — облегченно говорит Тэн. — Это самое невинное место в отеле. Это…

— Вдохновленное место? — подсказывает Бэкхён.

— Именно. Оно действует так, что люди не испытывают сексуального влечения.

— Вот. Поняли? Мой Чанёль просто чудо.

— Он уже твой? — подтрунивает Чондэ.

— Но все равно, «Ред Вельвет» закрыт для гостей, — заканчивает менеджер. — Я бы попросил вас больше не нарушать границы. Нашим сотрудникам нужен отдых, а присутствие гостей будет их нервировать.

— Но меня позвал Чанёль, — возражает Бэкхён.

— Тогда этот твой Чанёль не отличается большим умом, — фыркает Минсок. — Субординацию не соблюдает совсем. Или он такой беспечный, потому что работает по блату? Эй, не смотри на меня так!

Бэкхён потирает виски и искоса глядит на Тэна. У того очень озабоченное лицо.

— Тэн, Чанёлю ничего не будет за то, что он вытворяет? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Бэкхён.

— Я не могу давать такие комментарии, — тихо отвечает менеджер.

— Да чтоб вас!

Бэкхён пишет Чанёлю тот же вопрос. Парень отвечает почти сразу:

«Не беспокойся, ничего мне не будет. Директор Ким ест у меня с рук. Шутка. Он просто очень хороший старший брат, который не бросит нерадивого младшенького».

Все ясно с ним, блатной. Бэкхён ухмыляется, представив вместе директора Кима и Чанёля. Если у них такие отношения, то почему Чанёль торчит в пляжном баре, а не занимает место какого-нибудь главного бармена? Бэкхён спрашивает, пойдут ли они сегодня гулять, заинтриговал его «Ред Вельвет», но Чанёль неожиданно отказывается:

«Прости, не могу, работу подкинули. А ты не пойдешь на шоу Лои? Я там на бэке буду помогать всю ночь, хоть издалека на тебя посмотрю».

«Что такое бэк?»

«О, ну, все, что находится за баром, ну, в смысле, я буду невидимым помощником. У меня сейчас идет подготовка, а после шоу буду убираться полночи».

Настроение Бэкхёна резко падает. Печально, но таковы обстоятельства, он на них повлиять не может. А так было бы здорово упасть в объятия Чанёля, повисеть на его плечах, попросить отнести на пляж, к тому тайному месту.

— Прошу вас поторопиться. Скоро у вас сеанс у прорицателя Шисюня, — объявляет Тэн.

***

«Шатром прорицателя» оказывается бунгало в пурпурно-лиловых цветах и с яркими желтыми звездами. Внутри их встречает девушка, наряженная в околоазиатский традиционный наряд, сочетающий в себе кучу элементов из разных культур. Больше всего это напоминает любой костюм из фэнтезийного кино с китайским уклоном. Она представляется помощницей прорицателя Шисюня и раздает памятки с правилами поведения.

«Не спрашивайте мастера, пока он не подаст знак».

«Не перебивайте мастера, вы можете ответить ему, когда он сделает паузу».

«Не возмущайтесь вслух, расстроиться вы можете за пределами шатра».

«Слушайте сердцем и внимайте душой, постарайтесь отключить разум».

«На все вопросы отвечает помощница мастера».

«Встретиться с прорицателем можно только один раз».

Бэкхён с трудом сдерживает вздох разочарования. Судя по этим правилам, никакого диалога наладить не получится. Еще и то, что их пригласили всех вместе к прорицателю, тоже не радует. Ему не хочется, чтобы остальные знали его предсказание, особенно Минсок. Тот либо будет злорадствовать, либо тяжко вздыхать и капать на мозги.

Когда они рассаживаются за круглым столом, в центре которого стоит пластиковый хрустальный шар, с другой стороны комнаты появляется Шисюнь. У него азиатские черты лица, которые кажутся Бэкхёну знакомыми, белый длинный парик, плотный макияж и восточно-фэнтезийная одежда. Паззл не сходится, все здесь выглядит как откровенный разводняк, но не вяжется ни с имиджем отеля, ни с вдохновленностью прорицателя. Хочется встать и уйти, но Бэкхён остается. Что он понимает в чужих вдохновениях, может, по-другому прорицатель не работает, и ему нужен дешевый маскарад?

Юноша ставит на стол шкатулку и достает из нее карты. На рубашке нарисованы две зеркальные чаши, в которых сидит по белому коту. Бэкхёну всегда казалось, что карты для гадания должны быть пафосными, помпезными, а не такими легкомысленными. Шисюнь раскладывает карты в какой-то странной последовательности, будто кидает на стол в хаотичном порядке. Когда колода заканчивается, он воздевает руки к небу и молча потрясает ими. Пластиковый шар загорается и потрескивает, будто электрические разряды внутри настоящие, а не бутафория. Бэкхён все пытается вспомнить, на кого похож прорицатель, и тут до него доходит — друг Чанёля! Он не помнит его ник в «Инстаграме», но это с ним больше всего совместных фото. Узнать его можно по идеальной линии челюсти.

Прорицатель молча тыкает пальцем в Криса, который вообще стоит с камерой и снимает.

— Я сюда не за предсказанием пришел, — отнекивается тот. — Переход хода.

— Пирожное с орешками будет вкусным, только если тебе нравится соленая карамель, — выдает юноша.

Повисает неловкое молчание. Бэкхён оборачивается на помощницу. Она стоит с каменным лицом, будто все в порядке.

— Чего? — переспрашивает Крис.

— Манхеттен будет лучшим решением.

Теперь понятны все отрицательные отзывы про эту «гадалку». Да он несет какую-то чушь! Бэкхён уже не хочет продолжать. Нет, он все еще уверен, что этот Шисюнь вдохновленный, но он сюда не шарады разгадывать пришел. Интересно, сможет ли Чанёль как-то прокомментировать способности своего друга?

Прорицатель снимает одну из карт и возвращает в шкатулку. Следующим он указывает на Чондэ.

— А можно мне прогноз на завтра, пожалуйста, — кокетливо просит Чондэ.

— Ветер попутный.

Шисюнь снимает очередную карту, задерживает на ней взгляд и удивленно вскидывает бровь.

— Хочу на лодке покататься, — шепчет Чондэ Минсоку.

— Не подыгрывай ему, — шипит тот.

Прорицатель убирает ненужные карты и вперивает взгляд в Минсока.

— Когда Бэкхён станет нормальным человеком?

Бэкхён хочет возмутиться, но может лишь промычать неразборчивую угрозу. Правила есть правила, сказано молчать, значит, будет молчать.

— Колесо крутится, крутится и крутится, хомяк бегает, бегает и бегает. Ожидайте, — прорицатель меняет голос с пафосного и томного на писклявый и мультяшный.

Минсок с трудом сдерживает смешок. Чондэ зажимает рот рукой. Крис пытается сохранять спокойствие, но видно, как камера трясется. А вот Бэкхёну не смешно. Он тут будущее хочет узнать, а не в игрушки играть.

Шисюнь с сосредоточенным лицом убирает еще одну карту. Едва дождавшись кивка, Бэкхён выпаливает:

— Как мне вернуть свое вдохновение?

Крис цыкает и тут же выключает камеру. Минсок кидает на него гневные взгляды. Бэкхён отмахивается и показывает Крису включить обратно. Как-нибудь нарежут контент, а Бэкхёну важно знать. Если уж такой ущербный порицатель, с которым поговорить нормально нельзя, то лучше задавать конкретные вопросы.

Шисюнь внимательно смотрит в глаза Бэкхёну. Не глядя, прорицатель берет со стола карту и протягивает.

— Шесть батонов, — озвучивает Бэкхён.

Прорицатель закатывает глаза, и эта мимика полностью уничтожает его образ, являя на свет того парня из «Инстаграма». Но стоит Шисюню взглянуть на карту, как у него ползут вверх брови и на лице появляется крайне удивленное выражение. Бэкхён нервно улыбается. Он не знает, о чем могут говорить четверо котов в одежде со средневековой ярмарки и с шестью палками. Но, видимо, прорицатель что-то в этом понимает. Шисюнь сметает карты в кучу, кое-как перемешивает и достает всего три. Он барабанит пальцами по столу и подпирает лицо рукой.

— Нельзя другим людям делать больно, — неожиданно выдает осмысленную фразу Шисюнь. — Боль распространяется, заражает, укореняется и не уходит. Заразу не остановить. Остановись, мгновение, ты прекрасно. Плеск волн, записанный на пленку воспоминаний…

— Вы сказали воспоминаний? — перебивает его Бэкхён. — Можно про это поподробнее.

Шисюнь замолкает, бросает взгляд на помощницу и встает. Он делает какой-то жест и скрывается за шторой.

— Эй! Ты же только начал нормально!

— Нельзя прерывать, — говорит помощница. — Простите, но на сегодня сеанс окончен. Прошу…

Она не заканчивает — к ним врывается Шисюнь и говорит, наставив палец на Бэкхёна:

— Круг замкнулся, лев показал характер и оставил прайд, а испить чашу до дна можно только вдвоем, — прорицатель говорит тихо, но слова так припечатывают, что становится страшно. — Новый цикл начнется, когда будет пройден весь путь. Смирение и мягкость против грубой силы и безумия. Ты не один такой.

Шисюнь скрывается за портьерой. Помощница настойчиво выгоняет парней. Бэкхён чуть ли не на коленях ползает, чтобы его записали снова, но ему отказывают — у гостя всего один шанс.

— А мне его Чанёль посоветовал! — возмущается Бэкхён, когда отходят на приличное расстояние. — Ерунда какая-то, как мне эти загадки разгадывать.

— У тебя хотя бы осмысленные предложения, — хмыкает Крис. — А мне что с этим делать? Я сладкое не ем.

— А мне понравилось, — говорит Чондэ. — Было весело.

— Так ничего сложного нет, — пожимает плечами Минсок. — По крайней мере, с моим. Хомяк — это ты, и пока у тебя завод не кончится, ты не прекратишь гоняться за всякой ерундой.

— Не смешно, — огрызается Бэкхён.


	8. VIII

Чанёль с самого утра пребывает в нервном напряжении. Не помогла ни тренировка, ни плотный обед, ни заплыв до буйков и обратно. Он не уверен, что сделал для Бэкхёна достаточно. Вроде бы он остался доволен, но это не то же самое, что стать счастливым. Еще пришлось отказать в свидании, потому что после шоу он будет никакущий. Зато потом можно будет признаться и рассказать о конфузе, главное, чтобы все сработало как надо. Чанёль за весь день ни разу не предлагает никому коктейль. Оправдывается тем, что не хочет рисковать вдохновением, а на самом деле боится, что оно так и не вернулось. Он отдает себе в этом отчет, но решиться на эксперимент, чтобы выстроить план действий на вечер и не паниковать на шоу, не может. Даже Сехун каким-то образом чувствует его настроение и не клянчит выпивку. А так было бы удобно — Чанёль бы снял с себя всю ответственность за этот шаг. Это не он искал, куда вдохновение применить, это к нему обратились. А он что, он ничего, он просто избавлялся от фантомного зуда. Или впал бы в истерику, что все еще ничего не работает.

Челка не хочет стоять как надо, и Чанёль заливает прядки еще одним слоем лака. В зеркале отражается его кислая рожа. Хорошо, что гости увидят не ее, а белую маску на все лицо с прорезями для глаз. Рот закрыт, потому что для поддержания таинственности полезно быть молчаливым. Чанёль подозревает, что Чунмён придумал такой образ, чтобы заставить его заткнуться. Мало того, что в стрессе он может нести полную ахинею, так у него еще голос приметный. Почему тогда уши не купировал — вот вопрос, они больше его выдают, чем все остальные приметы вместе взятые. Чанёль не сомневается, что Бэкхён его узнает на шоу, и надеется, что ему дадут шанс все объяснить.

В дверь гримерки стучат. Не дожидаясь ответа, к нему заходит Сехун. Он трясет пакетом из «Севен элевен» и ставит на столик.

— Я не хочу есть, — морщится Чанёль.

— Да не нервничай ты так, все будет нормально.

Сехун садится на гримерный столик, отодвигая все баночки на другой край.

— Твоя задница здесь уже не помещается.

— Ничего, потерпишь.

Чанёль возвращается к непослушной челке. Если прядь будет торчать, как антенна, то на фотографиях он получится комичным, а не таинственным. Такая "связь с космосом" портит имидж. А его наверняка будет снимать Бэкхён, и хочется выглядеть идеально. Сехун сидит притихший, не болтает обо всем подряд и не просит разрешения погадать. Это на него не похоже. Чанёль искоса на него смотрит, но не знает, как подступиться. У него сейчас свои кошки душу раздирают, а с чужими он вряд ли договорится. Тем более он хреновый эмпат. Но и проигнорировать — сделать хуже самому себе, потому что он станет переживать, не случилось ли чего, не нужна ли помощь. Чанёль откладывает лак в сторону и складывает руки на столе, уставившись на парня.

— Знаешь, ко мне сегодня приходил Бэкхён с командой, — говорит Сехун со странным выражением на лице. Чанёль не может его интерпретировать.

— Ожидаемо. Эй, ты же не собираешься рассказать мне, что ему нагадал? Как же тайна клиента и все такое?

— Пф, как я могу ее нарушить, если я не помню, что именно говорил, — фыркает Сехун. — Но слушай, когда я разложил карты, они каким-то образом совпали с моими словами. Смысл ли карты, ее картинка или образы, в ней заложенные — это все подтверждало сказанное. И мне даже не приходилось лезть в справочник, чтобы уточнять значения.

— Подожди, а как ты... Твои предсказания не задерживаются в твоей голове, ты даже не понимаешь, что несешь.

— Да, но когда я в этом процессе, мне все ясно и понятно. Я не знаю, как объяснить мое состояние во время прорицания. Мне кажется, что я говорю осмысленно и веду с человеком диалог, рассказываю что-то. Но часть меня не слышит и не запоминает сказанное мной и собеседником. Но я помню, что я чувствую в такие моменты. И я был в шоке во время гадания этим блогерам от того, что карты сошлись с моим представлением о собственных словах.

Чанёль тянется почесать голову, но отдергивает руку. Очень сложно.

— Получается, Сехун-гадалка сказал осмысленное пророчество, потом посмотрел на карты и удивился совпадению. А Сехун-не-гадалка запомнил шок гадалки и… Все, я запутался, ты мне должен новый мозг.

Сехун вздыхает и становится серьезным.

— Слушай, я могу тебя попросить узнать у Бэкхёна точные формулировки той чуши, которую я нес? Мне бы очень хотелось сопоставить с картами, потому что это может помочь мне в будущем. — Взгляд Сехуна блуждает по гримерке. — Знаешь, Бэкхён меня перебил. Пришлось встать и уйти, потому что я сам себе такие правила придумал. Но что-то меня дернуло вернуться и попытаться сказать, как он тебя подставил позавчера. Конечно, мои слова были о другом, и мне интересно, что в итоге я сказал.

— Ладно, думаю, ничего страшного. Я могу объяснить ему твою механику? — спрашивает разрешения Чанёль. — Эй, а не хочешь с ним познакомиться и самостоятельно все узнать? Так будет гораздо проще, чем через испорченный телефон говорить. Он поймет тебя, я уверен.

— Нет, спасибо, я... Ну, я не люблю общаться с теми, кому сначала гадал, а потом познакомился.

Сехун вжимает голову в плечи. Чанёль мягко улыбается и гладит его по коленке.

— Я люблю тебя, ты знаешь? — спрашивает он.

— Как Бэкхёна? — корчит рожицу Сехун.

— Как брата, — делает суровую мину Чанёль. — Как глупого младшего надоедливого брата.

Он вздыхает.

— Тебя беспокоит, что карты сошлись с предсказанием?

— Не то чтобы беспокоит, просто, может, я на верном пути? Потихоньку смогу приручить свое вдохновение?

— И кто из нас может его контролировать? Нет таких, — вздыхает Чанёль.

— Молчал бы, мистер «я составлю конструктор коктейлей по настроению».

— Я не говорю бросить попытки разобраться в себе, просто сомневаюсь, что получится включать вдохновение по желанию.

— А Эмбер? — приводит пример Сехун. — Она погодой управляет силой воли.

— Это не она управляет погодой, а погода управляет ей, — хмыкает Чанёль. — Ей, чтобы держать себя в руках, нужно постоянно напрягаться, а бубен и палочки помогают расслабиться и отпустить себя. Она контролирует не вдохновение, а себя.

— Хорошо, а Исин? Лечит прикосновениями все: от прыща до разбитого сердца.

— Ага, и от его прикосновений больно всегда, даже когда тебе не нужно ничего лечить. Сила из него льется потоком, который никак не остановить. Нет, это точно не подходит под определение контроля.

— Камэнаси, — не сдается Сехун.

— Ладно, этот достиг просветления и дзэна, — уступает Чанёль. — Мог бы у него поучиться. Почему не ходишь на йогу, раз хочешь контроля?

— По той же причине, что и ты.

Оба одновременно улыбаются. Камэнаси слишком дотошный. Вот кто великий эмпат, так это он. Пропесочит тебя и в хвост, и в гриву, но добьется, чтобы ты выполнял все упражнения как надо. Он убил половину жизни на попытки обуздать вдохновение, но он такой один на миллион, а попробуй еще найти этот миллион вдохновленных. Камэнаси может влиять на чужие эмоции с помощью прикосновений. Он тоже может вылечить разбитое сердце, поэтому Коко занимается с ним, а не ходит к доктору Чжану, но есть другая сторона. Камэнаси может превратить человека в послушного зомби. Именно от этого он пытался избавиться, и в конце концов нашел равновесие, при котором может дарить людям успокоение, но не лишает их самих себя.

— И у Бэкхёна тоже подконтрольное вдохновение, — добивает Сехун. — И безобидное.

— А ты откуда знаешь? — удивляется Чанёль. — И что ты знаешь? Я даже не знаю подробностей, только то, что он говорил в блоге.

— Ну вот то же самое. А ты думаешь, он чего-то не договаривает?

— Да просто ставит рамки между собой и общественностью. Должно же у него быть что-то личное, не все же выставлять напоказ. Вот, кстати, повод познакомиться и пообщаться на тему вдохновений.

— Нет, спасибо.

Дверь открывается, и входит Элиот. За ним чинно следует Чарльтон. Вот кто кандидат на самое бесполезное и бессмысленное вдохновение. Элиот — главный миксолог и бартендер всего отеля. Алкоголь он смешивает фантастически, но его сила не в этом. Его вдохновение — это несуществующий парень Чарльтон, считающий, что он настоящий человек. Он уверен, что его вырвали из родной Англии семнадцатого века злой магией и что пути домой нет. Его могут видеть только вдохновленные, и с этим часто происходит много казусов. А еще Чарльтон безнадежно влюблен в Элиота, но это видят все, кроме самого Чарльтона. Даже Элиот это понимает. Поэтому пьет. И еще потому что вынужден остаться одиноким на всю жизнь, потому что обрекать другого человека на жизнь в усеченном треугольнике несправедливо. И еще пьет, потому что Чарльтон невинная ромашка, и выдержать его вопросы, наполненные пуританской чопорностью, можно только под градусом. У Элиота много поводов напиться.

— Хорошего всем вечера, — первый здоровается Чарльтон.

— Хэй, лаки бой, — тихим проникновенным голосом здоровается Элиот. — Как самочувствие? Попка не болит?

С таким голосом только в постель и приглашать. Он подходит поправить лацканы вычурного пиджака и разглаживает кружевную аппликацию на груди. Чанёль моментально тает. Не будь Чарльтона, они бы, может быть, провели вместе пару пылких ночей без обязательств. Но не будь Чарльтона, Элиот бы в отеле не оказался.

Сехун хихикает. Он наливает горячую воду из кулера в стаканчик с быстрозавариваемой лапшой.

— Все, Бэкхён позабыт?

— Ой, отстань. Бэкхён это Бэкхён, а для Элиота у меня зарезервировано место в сердечке.

— Надеюсь, без арендной платы, а то, боюсь, мне вовек не расплатиться, — улыбается Элиот. — Потому что когда твое сердце заберут полностью и без остатка, мне придется его покинуть так или иначе.

Чарльтон громко кашляет. Ко всему прочему он пытается блюсти целомудрие Элиота, что тому никогда не мешает находить перепихон на один раз. Всего лишь накидаться чуть больше, чем обычно, и можно идти на подвиги.

— А как же ворчания по поводу того, что твой босс алкаш и что он не ценит твои идеи и творчество? — вставляет шпильку Сехун.

— Эй! — возмущается Чанёль.

— Да все нормально, Элиот знает, что это такая игра, — пытается успокоить его Чарльтон.

Он немного не понимает в современных реалиях, поэтому его замечания не всегда к месту, но все уже привыкли. Ему все растолковывает Элиот, а иногда его сарказм трудно распознать, да и Чарльтон часто все принимает за чистую монету. И по своей наивности он иногда может такое ляпнуть, что со стыда сгорают все, кроме него.

— Сколько раз за прошедшую неделю ты меня проклял, лаки бой?

— Восемнадцать, но это не изгонит тебя из моего сердечка!

— Мало. Буду стараться лучше, — Элиот наклоняется, чтобы это прошептать. Он выше на полголовы.

Чанёль как обычно задерживает взгляд на длинных ресницах и в очередной раз душит грусть на корню. Между ними много если бы, и это не тот случай, когда их нужно преодолевать, потому что Элиот банально не заинтересован в длительных отношениях. К тому же сейчас на горизонте маячит Бэкхён. Маленький, не такой элегантный, слабый к алкоголю, но с яркими глазами, задорным характером и светлой энергетикой. Мрачная эстетика декаданса и суицидальный взгляд однозначно проигрывают.

— Элиот, я тут коктейль новый набросал, — говорит Чанёль, чтобы прекратить думать о ненужных в данный момент вещах.

Он отстраняется и идет за рюкзаком. Вытащив файл с подготовленным проектом коктейля, Чанёль встает на одно колено и протягивает Элиоту.

— Примите скромный дар, Ваше Алкогольное Величество.

— Хм, и что же мой покорный подданный придумал на этот раз, — говорит Элиот, стуча пальцами по подбородку. — Странный выбор рома к персиковому ликеру.

Чанёль пожимает плечами. Это был коктейль по случаю, он своими руками не управлял, что схватили, то схватили.

— На первый взгляд недурственно, сделаешь мне после шоу, — одобряет Элиот.

Чанёль едва не подпрыгивает от радости. Это высшая похвала в его устах, он очень ревностно относится к своему меню и не каждый коктейль доходит до стадии дегустации.

— Только название смущает, — морщит нос Элиот. — «Пэйл Догвуд»? Бледный кизил? Его бы тогда добавить в состав. Но где мы раздобудем кизил… Его вообще едят?

— Можно назвать «Розовая пудра», «Паудер Пинк», — предлагает Чанёль.

— Стой, это опять названия цветов? Ну нет, это фишка Чунмёна, он так рестораны называет. «Танцующий георгин». Вот так мне нравится больше.

Элиот сворачивает файл в трубочку. Чарльтон протягивает руку за ним, и Элиот, поколебавшись, протягивает файл. Когда несуществующий парень касается трубочки, она на миг проходит рябью и раздваивается. Элиот убирает оригинал за пазуху, а Чарльтон читает фантомную копию. При этом он считает, что оригинал у него. Элиот даже не пытается искать объяснений, как это происходит.

— Ну что, готов зажигать?

— Элиот, я должен признаться, — запинается Чанёль. Сейчас он жалеет, что не предупредил заранее, но они бы все равно ничего не сделали. Шоу должно продолжаться. — У меня вчера пропало вдохновение. Я попытался исправить, но результат не гарантирую. Сегодня проверить не сумел. Хочешь коктейльчик?

Элиот прикрывает глаза и вздыхает. Чарльтон за его спиной неодобрительно качает головой.

— Ты опять наливал всем подряд, да? Ну ты же знаешь, что встречаются такие люди, на которых твои коктейли не действуют. Чанёль, прости, но ты сам виноват, — отчитывает его Чарльтон.

— Ничего уже не поделаешь, флаффи бой, — Элиот, не поднимая взгляда, кладет руку ему на плечо. — Однажды мы уже справлялись с этим. Вышло не так плохо, согласись.

— Да, но там сейчас Бэкхён.

— А в чем проблема? Отсосешь ему после шоу, он будет счастлив. Твоя миссия выполнена.

Чарльтон становится пунцовым.

— Мы не в таких отношениях, чтобы я так делал, — тушуется Чанёль. — Да и потом, это почти что взятка, а Бэкхён взяток не берет. Еще обидится, что я пользуюсь его отношением ко мне, чтобы насосать на хороший отзыв.

Элиот касается его щеки и поглаживает ее. Чанёль прикрывает глаза и подается навстречу ласке.

— Чанёль, помнишь, что я тебе всегда говорю? Люди сами додумают себе сказку. Эффект плацебо никто не отменял. Они ждут своего счастья и силой своего желания его приманивают. Если ты опять без вдохновения, гости этого не заметят, потому что внушат себе все, что нужно. Разве не за этим мы придумали систему жребия? Вытянули их карточку — уже радость.

— Мне казалось, жребий нужен для того, чтобы я не перетрудился. И чтобы отсеять потенциальных скептиков, — недоумевает Чанёль.

— Чунмён на редкость гениальный маркетолог. Он предусмотрел все.

Чанёль кивает. Плацебо действительно имеет место быть, он часто на него рассчитывает. Но как же страшно выйти на сцену и понять, что смотришь на гостя как баран на новые ворота и не знаешь, что ему предложить. Придется надеяться на память, что он не забудет в решающий момент технологические карты. И вообще стоит верить в чудо, и что Бэкхён был качественно осчастливлен накануне.

— Чанёль, расслабься, — Элиот встряхивает его за плечи. — Позвать зайку Бэ, чтобы она тебя успокоила?

— Нет, то есть, да, в смысле, Джухён-нуна сказала, что в следующий раз не будет меня целовать, а даст щелбан. У нее тяжелая рука, между прочим.

Распорядитель кулинарных шоу Бэ Джухён обладает успокоительным вдохновением. Но действует это только на людей, которые находятся в мандраже перед выступлением. Такое узконаправленное вдохновение. У девушки к тому же хорошие организаторские способности, и ей бы делать карьеру в шоу-бизнесе как чей-нибудь менеджер, но она выбрала отель "Блумин Далия".

Девушка как чувствует, что она нужна, поэтому заглядывает сама, без предупреждения.

— Чанёль, выход Лои через пятнадцать минут, будь готов, пожалуйста.

— Джухён, тут кое-кто нуждается в твоем поцелуе, — говорит Элиот.

— Да? А этот кто-то не хочет щелбан?

Чанёль с притворным возмущением смотрит на Элиота. Тот пожимает плечами. Джухён подходит и ставит перед Чанёлем стул. Забравшись на него, она примеривается к его лбу. Чанёль зажмуривается, но вместо щелчка чувствует теплоту губ. Нервозность мгновенно отступает, он расправляет плечи. И тут его со всех сторон чмокают в щеки. Он со смехом отскакивает, едва не сбивая столик, где стоит рамён Сехуна.

— Ребята, я вас обожаю.

Чанёль снимает с подставки маску, надевает и завязывает черные ленты на затылке. Лои готов к своему выходу.

***

Когда шоу только запустили, у Чанёля был микрофон, чтобы общаться с гостями. После первых выступлений Чунмён решил его отобрать и привлечь ведущего с кулинарного шоу. Сказал, что Чанёль слишком скучный и при этом несет ахинею. Но не общаться с гостями ему нельзя — как у него включится вдохновение, если он не услышит просьбу? Выход был найден в анкетах: гости заполняют карточки, пишут пожелания, а потом Чанёль вытаскивает жребий, и ведущий приглашает счастливчика на сцену. 

Джухён провожает Чанёля до выхода в ресторан. Он дожидается объявления ведущего и выходит через черные портьеры под оглушительную музыку и взрыв бенгальских огней. Чанёль картинно кланяется, машет зрителям и проходит за барную стойку. Там все готово для флейринга. Шоу должно быть красочным. Чанёль заученными размашистыми движениями закидывает по кубику льда в шейкер, наливает кислотно-зеленую жидкость по широкой дуге, переливает между стаканами шейкера, закрывает его и отставляет в сторону. В другой шейкер он бросает лед, как мяч в кольцо. Чанёль жонглирует двумя бутылками с подкрашенной водой, прежде чем налить из них. Теперь он подбрасывает два шейкера, чтобы они летали и крутились у него над головой. И все это в ритме музыки. А ведь когда-то это казалось ему невозможным, чтобы он со своей координацией смог выполнять такие трюки. Наловчился, иногда даже думать не требуется, все отрепетировано сто раз. Вот бы ему еще не врезаться в столбы и не биться о столешницы, которые стоят на одних и тех же местах.

Первая часть закончена. Чанёль раскланивается и показывает ведущему, что готов встретить первого гостя.

— Тут четыре анкеты вне очереди, — шепчет Коннор, отведя микрофон в сторону. — Просили уделить особое внимание, ты знаешь?

— Ага. Давай их через одного. Сам реши, как именно.

Если вдохновение не вернулось, то чего зря оттягивать неизбежное, а если вернулось — тем лучше.

— Номер четыре! Поздравляем первого счастливчика! Прошу на сцену! — объявляет на английском ведущий.

Чанёль пританцовывает под музыку. Как же хорошо, что на нем маска, и не видно его напряженной рожи. Он скрещивает пальцы под столом на удачу. Хоть бы все получилось, хоть бы Бэкхён вчера был счастлив.

Первым гостем Лои становится именно Бэкхён. Чанёль приветственно ему машет, но тот сдержанно кивает. Рядом появляется Крис и снимает все на телефон. Ну да, как же без съемок. Можно было бы наклониться и сказать, что это он, Чанёль, попросить о снисхождении, но он не будет подставлять блогера, болтая с ним на камеру.

— Дамы и господа! Напоминаю, когда вам выпадает жребий, вы садитесь перед нашим Лои и рассказываете, что бы вы хотели выпить, — рассказывает Коннор. — Но не все так просто. Как вас зовут?

Ведущий протягивает только что подошедшему Бэкхёну микрофон.

— Бэкхён, — говорит тот.

— Отлично, Бэкхён. Попросите у Лои «Секс на пляже». Ну же, не бойтесь, ваш шанс не сгорит.

— Э, здрасьте. Можно мне, пожалуйста «Секс на пляже», — неуверенно обращается к Чанёлю Бэкхён.

Чанёль широко разводит руками и покачивается из стороны в сторону.

— Наш Лои не наливает по заказу, — объясняет Коннор. — Попросите у него что-нибудь особенное. Опишите вкус, запах, внешний вид или что-то совсем абстрактное. И он для вас это сделает. Прошу, Бэкхён.

Тот берет микрофон и смотрит на маску Лои. Чанёль танцует перед ним как придурок и ему безумно неловко, но остановиться не может — он должен быть в движении, чтобы зрители не заскучали от застывшей башни.

— Лои, налей мне, пожалуйста, мое вдохновение, — просит Бэкхён.

Просьба ударяет железной кувалдой по Чанёлю. Он на миг замирает, но почти сразу кивает и хлопает в ладоши у себя над головой. Музыка сменяется. Он продолжает танцевать, пытается раскачать зал, расшевелить Бэкхёна. Кажется, Крису его дерганья нравятся, потому что он сосредотачивается съемку на нем, а не на своем шефе. А Чанёлю нужно немного подумать. Точнее, справиться с паникой и унять дрожь в руках. Он пытается тянуть время, но сердце бьется один раз через два. А все потому, что он не чувствует. Нет привычного напряжения, нигде не чешется, только грудь сдавливает от осознания, что вдохновения нет. Это конец. Чунмён его уволит. Чанёль часто смаргивает, чтобы избавиться от выступивших слезинок. Все-таки что-то не сработало, не получилось у него подарить счастье. Нужно было сразу бежать во всем сознаваться, может быть, тогда все стало бы проще. Но нет, он же сам все может. Ну вот и допрыгался.

Чанёль украдкой смотрит в анкету Бэкхёна. Персик, слабоалкогольный, розовый, все как и в тот первый раз. Он легко может повторить тот коктейль, он Бэкхёну вроде понравился. Но тогда он тут же раскроет себя, и Бэкхён может обидеться. А хотя почему он вообще сказал про вдохновение — не иначе как узнал по ушам и решил поддеть. Тогда Чанёль вообще ничего не теряет. А уж потом они как-нибудь договорятся. В конце концов, — отсосать это не самый плохой вариант.

Пока Чанёль готовит коктейль, он продолжает жонглировать всем подряд и танцевать. Как у него из рук ничего не падает — загадка. Он подмигивает Бэкхёну, но тот витает где-то в облаках и на него не смотрит. Чанёля слегка укалывает обида. Он тут ради него выделывается, а Бэкхён отвлечен на что-то. Когда Чанёль подает коктейль, то снова подмигивает и опять впустую. Бэкхён таращится на «Танцующий георгин», будто видит привидение. Коннор что-то говорит, объясняет зрителям, но Чанёль не слышит. Он опирается на стойку, прекратив дергаться, и наклоняется к застывшему Бэкхён.

— Выпей, ну, — почти кричит он, чтобы пробиться через музыку.

И подмигивает.

Бэкхён смотрит с недоумением. Но коктейль принимает, даже улыбается на камеру. Что-то с ним все-таки не так. Он делает всего лишь маленький глоток и тут же спускается со сцены, унеся рюмку. И даже не оборачивается! Что Чанёлю нужно думать по этому поводу? Мало ему нервов из-за ушедшего вдохновения, так еще и поведение этого блогера как-то анализировать надо.

Как он готовит следующие коктейли, Чанёль не помнит. Его раздирает от нахлынувших эмоций, он борется с параличом от вдохновленческой импотенции, и единственное, что ему остается — делать трюки с бутылками. Это отнимает все умственные ресурсы. Чанёль надеется, что коктейли получаются удобоваримыми. Друзья Бэкхёна тоже получают по напитку, и они, в отличие от своего шефа, реагируют, как вежливые и незаносчивые гости. По крайней мере, Чанёль в угаре работы не замечает ничего крамольного. Но в таком режиме к концу шоу от него остается пустая оболочка. Он на волевом усилии доходит до выхода за кулисы и падает в чьи-то руки.

— Лаки бой, аккуратнее, убьешься же.

— Элиот, я все испортил.

За кулисами толкотня. Сехун, Элиот с Чарльтоном, Джухён, Коннор в первых рядах. За ними сотрудники ресторана, готовые начать уборку. Чанёль опускает голову, чтобы дать себе еще пару мгновений перед началом оправданий.

— Э?! Все же было хорошо, — удивляется Коннор. — Сегодня никаких ворчунов не было видно, все сплошь экзальтированные.

Сехун подхватывает Чанёля под руку и тащит к гримеркам. У того ноги еле передвигаются.

— Бэкхён на меня обиделся, — шепчет Чанёль Сехуну. — Не реагировал на мои знаки.

— Из-за чего?

— Я же не сказал, кто я.

— Ты уверен?

Чанёля заталкивают в комнату, народ набивается в тесное помещение. Для шести человек и одной галлюцинации места маловато, учитывая, что Коннор не видит Чарльтона и поэтому менее стеснен. Все встают вокруг Чанёля, которого буквально загнали в угол, усадив на стул.

— Чанёль, — говорит Элиот. — Если ты перестал чувствовать вдохновение, то ничего страшного. Мы об этом уже говорили: эффект плацебо.

Он говорит привычные вещи, это Чанёль сто раз слышал, но никогда это не помогало. А сейчас тем более.

— Нет, дело не только в этом, — он снимает максу и взлохмачивает волосы. — Там был Бэкхён.

— Он в сторис был доволен, я смотрел, — говорит Сехун.

— М, не хочу никого пугать, но я видел, как он вышел посреди шоу, — добавляет Коннор.

Чанёль хватается за телефон. Наверху высвечивается новая «история» от Бэкхёна и оповещение о новом сообщении. Он сначала решает прочитать его, чтобы сразу во всем разобраться, а «истории», ну что истории, что там может быть?

«Привет! Нам срочно нужно увидеться. Напиши, пожалуйста, как сможешь. Если что, я в недоделанной фотостудии. Жду».

И куча смайликов с сердечками. Ничто не указывает на тему разговора. И почему нужно звать, причем срочно, неужели Бэкхёну так хочется поругаться вживую? Чанёль ничего не понимает. Тон сообщения не похож на обиженный. Что случилось?

Он возвращается к «историям», чтобы хоть что-то понять. Видео с шоу Чанёль пролистывает, выхватывая положительные комментарии, и чуть не пропускает новые кадры. Бэкхён снимает сам себя. То, что он говорит, вызывает недоумение:

«Ребята, добрый вечер. Простите за внезапное включение и неприглядный внешний вид, — он приглаживает челку и вздыхает. — В предыдущих сторис я говорил, что барное шоу Лои — это невероятное представление, на котором вы можете получить кусочек счастья, если удастся выпить коктейль от этого бартендера. Но должен предупредить, на мне это не сработало. Я просил налить мне вдохновения и ничего не получил. Нет, коктейль был вкусный, но обещанного эффекта не дал».

У Чанёля дрожат руки, пока он смотрит. Ну конечно, не сработал, потому что кто-то не смог стать счастливым.

«В общем, если приедете сюда, будьте внимательны. Здесь вам будут говорить об уникальных людях, которые могут невероятные вещи. Ну как я чувствую фотографии с «Лейки». Этот бартендер тоже из них, но вот не сработало. Я еще похожу, поищу вдохновленных, но конкретно Лои советовать не могу, если хотите приобщиться к вдохновленным людям. Вообще, я разочарован. Ну ладно, не буду утомлять вас нытьем. Да озарит вас всех светом. Кюн!»

— Эта говорящая голова в адском устройстве неправа, — заявляет Чарльтон. — Он, небось, из тех тупых, которые почему-то меня игнорируют.

— Да как он может так про Чанёля говорить, если еще срок крайнего действия коктейля не подошел! В анкете же про это написано, — возмущается Коннор.

Чанёль накрывает глаза рукой. Его охватывает странное чувство. Бэкхён прав, коктейль не работает. Но они же знакомы! Да, Бэкхён принципиальный блогер, он несет ответственность за свое мнение. А поговорить сначала прежде чем давать опровержение сложно было? Боялся, что Чанёль его переубедит? Теперь ясно, чего зовет лично. Чтобы в глаза посмотреть бесстыдному бартендеру, который посмел врать. Как было бы проще, если бы Бэкхён сумел осчастливиться на свидании. Что ему вообще нужно для счастья?!

— Чанёль, не переживай, этот отзыв еще ничего не значит, — пытается успокоить его Джухён.

— Я не смог его осчастливить, и теперь ничего не работает, — сдавленно произносит он.

— Ты про того типа, на котором не сработал коктейль? — уточняет Элиот. — Откуда ты мог знать, что незнакомому…

— Я оступился на Бэкхёне! — перебивает Чанёль. — Тот первый коктейль, с которого все пошло прахом, был для Бэкхёна, когда он пришел ко мне вечером в первый день.

Дверь мягко закрывается, но от этого звука Чанёль подпрыгивает. Все оборачиваются и машинально расступаются перед Ким Чунмёном. В своем элегантном бледно-розовом костюме он смотрится не к месту в гримерке.

— Удачно я зашел, — бесстрастно говорит Чунмён. — Как раз только что тоже посмотрел сторис. Ну, что скажешь?

— А что я мог сделать, если ко мне обратился не просто гость, а блогер, приехавший снять рекламу, да и к тому же я его фанат! — Чанёль вскакивает и размахивает руками. — Мне не просто зуд утолить хотелось, но и сделать ему приятно. Я откуда знал, что на нем не сработает?

Чунмён вздыхает.

— Как с тобой сложно. Ладно, получается, сегодня никто не ушел счастливым.

— Получается, — Чанёль садится на стул.

Все молчат. При директоре особо никто не наглеет. Нет, в неформальной обстановке они ведут себя расслабленно, но сейчас атмосфера не располагает. Элиот украдкой пьет из фляжки, Джухён пытается слиться со стеной. Только Сехун выглядит спокойным, но Чанёль знает, что это напускное, как раз его тихий вид говорит о том, как он переживает.

— Да уж, а я хотел тебя похвалить — ты сегодня был в ударе, — опять вздыхает Чунмён. — И что мне с тобой делать теперь прикажешь?

— Уволить? — подсказывает Чанёль.

Ответом ему служит возмущенный гул друзей.

— Почему уволить? — спокойно спрашивает Чунмён.

— Ну потому что у меня вдохновение кончилось, я опять тебя не послушался, подвел с шоу, пытаюсь решить личные проблемы в рабочее время. Дальше перечислять? — ядовито отвечает Чанёль.

— А сам-то ты этого хочешь?

Чанёль опускает голову. Вся его жизнь вертится вокруг вдохновения, благодаря ему он попал в «Блумин Далию». Здесь он нашел людей, которых может назвать своими. Но кто он без суперспособности? Обычный бармен, не хватающий звезд с неба? Не зря же главный Элиот, а не он. Но представить себя где-то в другом месте, без всех этих придурков, Чанёль не может. Даже будь у него стабильное вдохновение, он бы не хотел оказаться в другом месте.

— Нет, конечно.

— Тогда зачем предлагаешь? Ты же знаешь, я готов выполнить любую вашу просьбу в рамках разумного.

Чанёль молчит. На это ему нечего ответить.

— Чанёль, — вздыхает Чунмён. — Я устал тебе говорить, что вдохновение — это не абсолютная величина, которую можно измерить.

— Я знаю.

— Знать мало, важно понимать. Я каждый раз наблюдаю одну и ту же картину: тебе попадается гость, который в силу разных причин не способен стать счастливым в этот момент. Твое вдохновение уходит в спячку, перезагружается, происходит откат, накапливается энергия, не знаю, какой теории ты сейчас придерживаешься. А ты вместо того, чтобы принять это, разводишь бурную деятельность, пытаясь насильно вернуть вдохновение.

— Но Бэкхён…

— И тут ты ломаешься о человека, на которого ничего не действует, — не дает себя перебить Чунмён. — Я видел, как Читтапон нервничает из-за этих гостей, а он не нервничает, когда все идет как надо. Пошел поговорить с самим Бэкхёном. И знаешь что? Этот человек не умеет чувствовать момент. Он почти не смотрел твое выступление, ушел с шоу, объяснившись работой, не дал друзьям досмотреть. И это всего лишь один показательный момент. А ты убиваешься из-за такого человека.

— Я... Я водил его на свидание…

— Которое, очевидно, не помогло.

— Ему было хорошо, клянусь! — возражает Чанёль.

— Ты в этом уверен? На все сто?

Приходится признать, что не на все. Бэкхён действительно в некоторые моменты как будто бы отсутствовал. Если утверждение Чунмёна правда, то Бэкхён в принципе не способен воспринять коктейль по случаю, и все попытки его напоить тщетны.

— Простите, этого больше не повторится, — говорит Чанёль, пытаясь поклониться сидя.

— Мне остается только одно, — говорит Чунмём с серьезным лицом.

Чанёль зажмуривается и вжимает голову. Это выражение лица означает, что Чунмён вынужден принять сложное и неприятное решение. А что может быть неприятнее, чем увольнение сотрудника, с которым у вас было долгое сотрудничество?

— Отправить тебя в отпуск. Сначала на три дня, потом, если не пройдет, то на неделю. За твой счет, разумеется.

Приоткрыв один глаз, Чанёль смотрит на Чунмёна. Тот стоит с тем же выражением лица, значит, не шутит. А это значит…

— Нет! Ты же знаешь, я ненавижу отдыхать. Это хуже увольнения!

— Я знаю. Но иначе тебя от бара не прогнать, а чем больше ты разочаровываешься в себе, тем хуже не только тебе, но и нам.

— Тогда я засяду в комнате, включу «Нетфликс» и буду окукливаться, — ворчит Чанёль.

— Чудно, — кивает Чунмён.

— Эй, нет, так не пойдет! — встревает Сехун. — Ты будешь заниматься самобичеванием, и ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Хён! Ему нужен целебный пинок.

— Все так плохо? Я бы приставил к нему Читтапона, но мальчик уже занят, а другие менеджеры Чанёля с места не сдвинут.

— Я не буду оплачивать себе личного садиста, — возмущается Чанёль.

Сехун поднимает руку и чуть ли не прыгает.

— А можно я? Мне платить не нужно, но у меня куча свободного времени, чтобы за ним следить. Попробую себя в чем-то другом, ну пожалуйста.

Чанёль чувствует себя преданным. Но у парня так горят глаза, что возражать совестно. Сехун редко когда так воодушевлен, учитывая, что каждый день он мучается с предсказаниями и пытается найти счастье в алкоголе.

— Мне нравится твоя идея, — медленно говорит Чунмён. — Взять этого трудоголика на круговую поруку, чтобы он даже дышать в сторону бара не смел. И ресурсы тратить особо не надо.

— Что, даже заказать выпивку нельзя будет? — ворчит Чанёль.

— Я тебе налью все, что попросишь, — заговорщицки шепчет Элиот.

— Ура, значит, смотри: завтра поплывем с Камэнаси на йогу, потом мы пойдем на массаж, и займемся фридайвингом, — перечисляет Сехун.

— Звучит так, будто ты хочешь развлечься за мой счет.

— А ну цыц, я буду учить тебя отдыхать. Вот, а потом ты посетишь мой шатер...

Чанёль стонет.

— Чунмён, это больше похоже на наказание, чем на отдых.

— Тем лучше.

Коннор откашливается.

— И не забудь, что в пятницу у нас вечеринка в «Ред Вельвет».

— Мне же нельзя за бар.

— И не нужно. Вечеринки нужны для того, чтобы отдыхать, а не работать сверхурочно.

— И потом, у вас все еще есть я, — добавляет Элиот.

А Чанёлю тем временем приходят сообщения от Бэкхёна, которые он боится открывать.


	9. IX

Бэкхён возвращается за столик, неся коктейль, будто он бомба замедленного действия.

День близится к завершению. У Бэкхёна не получилось найти способ вернуть вдохновение. На личные темы с вдохновленными поговорить не удалось — он банально не может подвести к этом разговор. И Чанёль недоступен, у него не проконсультируешься. Еще Тэн выражал опасение, что Бэкхён себя изводит. Лучше бы делом помог! Он сорвался на менеджера, за что ему безумно стыдно. Извинился он тотчас, но осадок остался. И вообще после прорицателя все пошло как-то не так. Мысли постоянно крутились вокруг предсказания, но шарада разгадываться не хотела. И по словам Тэна будет бессмысленно идти второй раз, пока первое пророчество не сбудется. Да как тут понять, сбылось оно или нет, если сам смысл ускользает.

Но все меняется, когда Лои ставит перед ним коктейль. Его коктейль. В голове у Бэкхёна щелкает, и он как будто прозревает. Он попросил налить ему вдохновения. А потерял его, когда сделал фото этого коктейля на «Лейку». Все логично, осталось его только выпить.— Что с тобой? — удивляется Чондэ, когда Бэкхён садится. — Ты как будто, я не знаю, своего бывшего встретил.

— Парни, это тот самый коктейль, который мне наливал Чанёль! Сейчас все должно сработать обратно!

— Что? Ничего не понял.

— Ну это же он! — Бэкхён двумя руками указывает на коктейльную рюмку. — Приглядись, цвет, бокал, пузырьки, даже лепестки георгина. Разве могут два разных человека сделать один и тот же коктейль?

— Может быть, он есть в меню? — предполагает Минсок.

— Нет, я спрашивал у Чанёля, это его экспромт.

— Парень отжигает. — Крис плюхается за стол. — Мы много барных шоу снимали, но этот бартендер выше всех остальных на голову, а то и две.

— Да? Я не заметил, — говорит Бэкхён. — Снимай давай, как я пью, мне уже не терпится.

— Да ты вообще где-то отсутствовал, — фыркает Крис. — Вообще, мне кажется, я видел этого парня где-то.

— Не удивительно, мы тут все бары обошли, а он скрывается среди обычных барменов, — хмыкает Чондэ.

— Ты будешь снимать или нет? — злится Бэкхён.

— Прости, шеф, сейчас все будет.

И Бэкхён выпивает на камеру. Он старается сделать это медленно, прочувствовать всю патетику момента. Ведь как там провидец говорил: испить чашу до дна? Все-таки не совсем чушь он нес, вот какой оказался смысл.

Вкус коктейля почти тот же самый, только лучше. И алкоголя больше, чем Бэкхён может спокойно выпить. Он выпивает всего половину, а уже хочется лечь и полежать спокойно.

— Шеф, может, хватит? Давай допью, — предлагает Крис, выключая телефон и отдавая его Бэкхёну.

— Нет, я в порядке. Это все мое, я должен выпить сам.

Ведущий объявляет номер три.

— Пожелайте мне удачи! — Чондэ пропевает фразу и несется к сцене.

Бэкхён старается придержать себя и не выпить все сейчас. Что толку от того, что он сейчас упадет на стол, и его придется уносить. А так у него есть шанс уйти на своих ногах. Ему не терпится добраться до фотостудии и проверить, правда ли коктейль вернул его вдохновение. Там как раз новая партия негативов сушится. И среди них фотография, которую сделал Чанёль. Любопытно узнать, какое у него будущее. Скорее бы парням сделали их коктейли. Позвать, что ли, Тэна, пусть как-то всех поторопит. 

Чондэ приносит коктейль в бокале в виде желтого миньона. Он богато украшен зонтиками, листьями, дольками фруктов и вообще выглядит бомбически.

— Я попросил что-то веселое, и у меня нет ровным счетом никаких претензий, — хвастается Чондэ. — И да, Крис прав, мы его где-то видели. Но блондинов барменов было достаточно, они там все почему-то европейцы.

Чтобы убить время, Бэкхён минимально редактирует видео, снятое Крисом, обрезает лишнее и делает пост и «истории». А потом пишет Чанёлю, спрашивает, как у него дела. Бэкхён пишет, какой Лои волшебник, потом стирает, затем снова печатает, но другими словами. Остатками пьяного мозга он понимает, что его вопли восхищения не понятны без контекста, а объяснить всю ситуацию в двух словах не получается. С большим трудом Бэкхён откладывает телефон, убеждая себя, что его порыв сродни звонкам бывшим во время пьяной вечеринки. Потом утром все расскажет, когда проверит, что коктейль сработает. Он смотрит на сцену, пытаясь понять, что знакомого увидели парни в Лои. Там как раз сидит Крис и получает свою капельку счастья.

— Добрый вечер, — к ним подходит Ким Чунмён. На нем розовый костюм, почти в тон коктейля Бэкхёна. Он выглядит до того свежим, что Бэкхёну завидно. На улице жарко, и в помещения они приходят, как будто совершали восхождение на гору. — Надеюсь, вы хорошо проводите время.

— Спасибо, садитесь к нам, — предлагает Минсок.

— Благодарю. Ну, что скажете? Не терпится услышать ваше мнение.

Парни наперебой рассказывают, как в отеле хорошо. Бэкхён отдельно отмечает вдохновленных людей, пытаясь иносказательно передать, как для него это сейчас важно. Подошедший Крис емко высказывается по поводу того, что ему не дают познакомиться с катоями, за что получает от Минсока. Бэкхён, как может, давит из себя улыбку, но ему бы хотелось, чтобы светская беседа прекратилась поскорее, чтобы они смогли уйти. Поддерживать дружелюбный вид помогает коктейль, но он подходит к концу, все-таки у него не долгие напитки, как у Криса с Чондэ.

— У меня отлегло от сердца, теперь можете говорить любые гадости, — смеется директор Ким. — Как вам малыш Тэн? Справляется? Не докучает?

— Он очень хороший профессионал, — говорит Минсок, и тут ведущий объявляет его номер. — Извините, пойду за своим счастьем.

Ким Чунмён переключает внимание на Бэкхёна.

— Когда я его спрашивал, как у вас дела, Тэн не смог ответить. Не знаю, что случилось, но у вас все в порядке?

Под столом Чондэ пинает Бэкхёна. Это что, выходит, менеджер их не сдал? Или мужчина прощупывает почву? В любом случае, этот вопрос ой как не вовремя.

— Ничего такого, о чем вам бы стоило волноваться, — уходит от ответа Бэкхён. — Это личное, оно никак работе не мешает.

Ему опять прилетает пинок от Чондэ. А потом с другой стороны и от Криса тоже.

— Чудно. Не стесняйтесь использовать Тэна по полной, это его работа.

Бэкхён чуть не говорит, что тот не дает использоваться, потому что не лезет в личные дела, но все-таки успевает остановиться. Не нужно говорить лишнего. Скажешь больше, чем нужно — порвут контракт, и придется платить неустойку. Где Минсок, он сейчас нужнее всех, Бэкхён в полупьяном состоянии не способен к околоделовым разговорам.

— Ваш Лои гений, — говорит вернувшийся Минсок.

Он ставит на стол простой бокал-рокс с огромным шаром льда и небольшим количеством янтарной жидкости. Чондэ сует туда нос и строит грустную мордашку.

— Это же обычный виски.

— И это именно то, что мне нужно, — говорит довольный Минсок. — Не всем дано понять.

И выразительно смотрит на Бэкхёна. Тот оттягивает веко и показывает язык.

— Выпьем за это! — говорит Чондэ и салютует бокалом. — У меня такой банановый вкус изумительный. Никто не хочет попробовать? Бэкхён?

Тот демонстративно допивает коктейль. Еще чего, покусились на его вдохновение. А вдруг нельзя меняться, вдруг от этого механизмы какие-то не работают? Вдохновение дело тонкое, очень нестабильное и часто содержит сложные условия. Так что Чондэ меняется с Крисом. Минсок жадничает, оправдываясь, что это дорогой виски, и они вообще «Олд Фэшн» не пьют. Ким Чунмён никак не комментирует их поведение.

— Так, быстрее допивайте, и пойдем, — командует Бэкхён.

— Уже уходите? А как же шоу? — спрашивает директор Ким.

— У нас еще работа, — выразительно смотрит на парней Бэкхён. — Материалы сами себя не обработают.

Крис с Чондэ вяло возмущаются, но подают голос чисто для проформы. Минсок неожиданно сопротивляется:

— Вы идите, а я отдохну. От меня никакого толка не будет, зачем я вам.

— Ты наш голос разума, — подлизывается Чондэ.

— Тогда все логично, голос разума напился и отключился, — шутит Минсок. — Я хочу досмотреть шоу, что в этом такого?

Возразить, кроме «мы сто раз такое видели», нечего. Но не при владельце же говорить, что его детище не уникально. Он и сам наверняка это понимает, но зачем об этом напоминать. Они оставляют Минсока вместе с Ким Чунёном, подхватывают ожидающего их Тэна и возвращаются в фотостудию.

Бэкхён не знает, за что первым делом хвататься: за старые фотографии и проверять работу коктейля, либо за свежие пленки. Или вообще прилечь отдохнуть, подождать, пока алкогольный флер спадет. В первый раз коктейль был легче, ненамного, но для него уже ощутимо. Бэкхён присаживается в кресло, но тут же в нем утопает, и его как будто бы затягивает в зыбучие пески. Глаза слипаются, голова падает на грудь, и он резко вскидывается. Напротив стоит Крис с развернутым пледом.

— Я не хочу спать, — возится Бэкхён. — Сейчас поднимусь.

— Сиди уж, горе, — фыркает Чондэ.

— Вы не подумайте, что я хочу за ваш счет сделать то, что мне нужно. Просто…

— Просто ты нализался с одного коктейля, и тебе нужна помощь, мы так и поняли, — кивает Крис. — Но мог бы и до утра подождать, никто от тебя не убежит.

— Простите, но завтра у вас йога, ранний сеанс, — влезает Тэн. — Я бы посоветовал хорошо выспаться.

— Не, не, не, мне надо сейчас проверить, сработал ли коктейль, — возражает Бэкхён.

Он пытается подняться, пока Чондэ скрывается в проявочной.

— Ох, — вздыхает Тэн. — Тогда я даже не знаю. Эффект коктейля по случаю может наступить в течение восьми часов…

— Сколько?! — в два голоса спрашивают Бэкхён с Крисом.

— Счастье может настичь не сразу, а до восьми часов, — с извиняющейся улыбкой отвечает Тэн. — Но это редкость, что приходится долго ждать. Обычно все происходит быстро.

— А ты пробовал эти коктейли? — спрашивает Крис.

— Да. Я… Мне всегда было хорошо, — смущается парень.

Бэкхён кое-как поднимается, и тут из-за двери раздается адский хохот Чондэ. Он выскакивает с лентой негативов и несется к сканеру, размахивая руками и гогоча.

— Что? Что ты увидел? — Бэкхён пытается перехватить пленку, чтобы посмотреть.

— Нет, не дам, — ржет Чондэ, ловко уворачиваясь. Ну конечно, он не сильно пьян и спать не хочет, у него реакция всяко лучше. — Это нужно видеть сразу в большом размере!

Он шаманит над сканером, прикрывая экран ноутбука и не давая в него подсмотреть. Ни у Бэкхёна, ни у Криса не получается ничего увидеть. А когда Чондэ с довольным возгласом показывает скан, повисает тишина. В редакторе отображается голый Бэкхён. Его снимают со спины, он стоит вполоборота на фоне малиново-оранжевого заката и улыбается, глядя в небо. На плечах видны красные полосы, челка прилипла ко лбу от пота. Одежды нет вообще, но, к счастью, поза такая, что ничего замазывать квадратиками не надо.

— Вот это поворот! — восклицает Крис. — Кажется, у шефа будет секс.

— Это фотография Чанёля, — говорит довольный Чондэ. — А, какой он шустрый, все-таки раскрутил тебя. Да еще на пляже. Романтика.

— Завидую, шеф завалит такую плюшку с корицей, а мне ничего ни с кем не светит.

Бэкхён стоит ни жив, ни мертв и таращится на фотографию. Он чувствует, как у него пылают уши, лицо, шея. Какое откровенное фото, неужели они и правда займутся любовью? Конечно, правда, это же фотография будущего воспоминания, а воспоминания — это то, что уже случилось с человеком. Бэкхён хлопает себя по щекам. Как стыдно и одновременно сладко и горячо. Кажется, он в одно мгновение протрезвел. Или нет? Потому что ему прямо сейчас хочется распечатать фотографию и побежать искать Чанёля, чтобы всучить ее. Такие мысли — признак опьянения или слабоумия?

А парни все продолжают измываться.

— Так, стоп! — Бэкхён захлопывает ноутбук. — Я... Я... Ай, да ну вас! Это фотография Чанёля, а не моя.

— Считаю, что Чанёль уже свой, поэтому имеем право шутить, — заявляет Чондэ. — Особенно после того, как Крис спутался с той дамочкой, Коко.

— Вы что сделали? — неожиданно подает голос Тэн.

— Слушай, не сдавай меня, а? Мы ничего крамольного не делали, просто общались, — оправдывается Крис.

— Я... Меня это не касается, но... Не влюбляйтесь в нее, ладно? — просит менеджер.

— Вообще не собирался.

Бэкхён пишет Чанёлю, что им нужно срочно встретиться. Он не уточняет, что это по поводу фотографии, хочет сделать сюрприз и посмотреть, как бармен смущается.

— А это не тот ли тип спойлеров, после которых хочется закрыть сериал? — спрашивает Крис. — Ну как бы у вас все шло своим чередом, а тут вы увидели свое будущее и пошли трахаться не потому что захотели, а потому что фотография обязала?

— Возражаю. Нас с Минсоком такая фотка как раз таки и свела.

— Вы, два дебила, сохли друг по другу и ходили вокруг да около, снимок только дал вам пинка под зад.

— Мы все с Чанёлем обсудим, — заявляет Бэкхён. — И, может, это не воспоминание о прошедшем сексе, может, мы под ливень попали, и теперь где-то лежит наша одежда.

— Слишком сложно, самое очевидное решение всегда оказывается правильным, — возражает Чондэ.

— В любом случае, на фотографии Чанёля изображен голый я. А это значит, что у нас будут развиваться отношения, — вздыхает Бэкхён. — Что не может не радовать. Перейдем к другому, — он вытаскивает из сканера негативы и просматривает на свет. — Мои фото?

— Тропические пейзажи, — пожимает плечами Чондэ.

— Ладно, они сделаны до шоу, видимо, не зафиксировалось.

— В прошлый раз оно не так работало.

Но Бэкхён не слушает, а распечатывает одну из сегодняшних фотографий. Она не успевает остыть, а он уже ее ощупывает. Кроме тепла от бумаги Бэкхён не чувствует ничего.

— Ладно, наверное, со старыми сработает, — бормочет он и кидается искать другие фотографии будущих воспоминаний.

Бэкхён по очереди перебирает каждый снимок из его альбома, но ни одна фотография не дает отклик. Он проверяет кадр за кадром, не слушая увещеваний, и не останавливается, пока альбом не кончается. Бэкхён сидит на полу, среди разбросанных снимков, тяжело дышит от переполняющей его злости. Ему же налили его вдохновение, как так, почему не работает? Бэкхён ударяет кулаком по полу и потом трясет рукой, чтобы унять боль. Но ведь все же сходится: тот же коктейль, «испить чашу», вдохновленный Лои. Что за обман? Это место так манило, обещало невероятный отдых, а в итоге он больше страдает. Как он зол, как он зол, хотел бы сказать какую-нибудь гадость про отель, но если рассуждать объективно, придраться почти не к чему. Клеветать — это как-то слишком даже для этой ситуации. Зато он может сказать правду.

Кое-как поднявшись, Бэкхён цепляет телефон на селфи-палку. Он включает запись и высказывает для сторис все, что думает о Лои. Желчь из него так и льется, поэтому Бэкхёну приходится делать несколько дублей, пока его не удовлетворяет результат. Злость злостью, но забывать о том, что за ним стоят сотни тысяч подписчиков, не стоит. Когда он выкладывает «историю», то замечает, какая стоит тишина.

— Ты сейчас серьезно набросился на бартендера просто потому что он не оправдал твоих ожиданий? — с грустью спрашивает Чондэ.

— Мне не запрещено высказывать отрицательное мнение, — отвечает Бэкхён.

Чондэ пожимает плечами и отворачивается. Он подходит к ноутбуку и начинает заниматься негативами. Крис заворачивается в плед и устраивается в кресле.

— Я сказал что-то не то? — спрашивает Бэкхён у Тэна.

Парень смотрит куда угодно, но только не на него. У него на лице отражается паника и отчаяние. Боится за свою шкуру, что не удержал клиента от опрометчивых поступков? Бэкхён постепенно остывает и понимает, что его порыв был глупым, но отказываться от своих слов не намерен. Он правду сказал, что в этом такого?

— Раз все такие обидчивые, можно на сегодня закончить и вернуться в номер, — хмуро говорит Бэкхён.

— Хорошо, я до конца пленки доделаю, а вы идите, — говорит Чондэ.

Бэкхён наклоняется, чтобы собрать разбросанные фотографии. Чей-то телефон вибрирует, он машинально тянется за своим. Ему уже начинают приходить ободряющие сообщения. А Чанёль все еще молчит. Видимо, шоу еще не кончилось.

— Минсок просил его тут дождаться, — говорит Чондэ. — И он видел сторис.

— Давайте я спрячусь в тропических декорациях, а вы сделаете вид, что потеряли меня, — пытается пошутить Бэкхён.

— И не надейся, сдадим тебя с потрохами.

Минсок врывается в студию через несколько минут после сообщения на телефон Чондэ.

— Бэкхён! 

— Что? Что такого я сделал?

— Обновил инстаграм в пьяном виде. Отдай телефон, я буду контролировать твои соцсети, пока мы не закончим здесь.

— А как я буду переписываться с Чанёлем! — возмущается Бэкхён.

— Думаешь, после сегодняшнего он захочет с тобой разговаривать? — спрашивает Минсок.

— Я всего лишь высказал свое мнение о его боссе, — закатывает глаза Бэкхён. — Я думаю, он поймет. Тем более, его фотография пророчит нам секс.

Минсок удивленно на него смотрит.

— Босс? Секс? — растерянно повторяет он.

— Ну да, Чанёль же работает в шоу помощником Лои. Как-то так. И да, Чондэ, ты распечатал фото Чанёля?

— Ладно, — настороженно говорит Минсок. — Ладно, пусть будет так. Но телефон отдай, будешь под моим надзором ему писать. И под моей редакцией.

— Но это моя личная переписка, — возмущается Бэкхён.

— Ты такими темпами и не начавшиеся отношения сломаешь. Давай быстро.

— Не сломаю! У меня есть доказательства.

Бэкхён выхватывает свеженапечатанное фото с голым собой и сует под нос Минсоку. Тот мельком смотрит и все равно протягивает руку.

— Дай. Мне наплевать, что ты напридумывал про свое будущее, меня волнует настоящее. Твоя одержимость тобой управляет, твои поступки необдуманны. Ты за сегодня переделал столько, сколько обычно и за несколько дней не делаешь. И очень мало посвятил времени соцсетям. Ты не замечаешь очевидных вещей. Так что терпи контроль.

Выдав тираду, Минсок наступает на Бэкхёна. Тот отходит назад, держась за карман с телефоном. Он едва не пропускает рывок Минсока, но уворачивается и врезается в Чондэ. Они падают, Бэкхён хватается за стол и едва не роняет ноутбук. Чондэ шлепается на задницу. Минсок вскрикивает и бросается к нему. Тэн и Крис подскакивают следом.

— Простите, — говорит Бэкхён. — Я не хотел. Это…

Он замолкает, потому что хочет оправдаться упреками Минсока. Он устал, слишком много думал и нервничал, плюс алкоголь. Опять, опять Минсок прав. Эта одержимость ненормальная.

Чондэ кладут на диван, хотя он сопротивляется и утверждает, что все в порядке. Тэн предлагает вызвать врача. Минсок садится рядом с Чондэ и берет его за руку.

— У меня было такое хорошее настроение, а ты все испортил.

— Простите.

— Мой коктейль сработал. А ты придумал себе какую-то чушь и поверил в нее. С чего ты вообще решил, что коктейль вернет твою способность ощущать фотографии?

— Так это был тот же самый коктейль. И прорицатель…

— Совпадение, как будто здесь их мало. И предсказание ты мог неправильно истолковать, — парирует Минсок. — А чего я вообще парюсь, мне Шисюнь сказал ожидать. Наплевать, оставляй себе телефон, ломай все вокруг. Я ничего не могу сделать, если ты сам мне мешаешь.

— Я больше не буду, — Бэкхён опускает голову.

— А больше и не надо, — огрызается Минсок.

— Ребят, я как бы жив и даже не покалечен, — подает голос Чондэ. — Чего вы надо мной ругаетесь, будто я копыта откинул.

— Мы испугались за тебя, — отвечает Бэкхён за них двоих. — Я действительно перегибаю палку, простите. У всех прошу прощения.

Он достает телефон, чтобы извиниться еще и перед Чанёлем. Тот прочитал сообщения, но ничего не ответил. Бэкхён чувствует укол совести. Он, конечно, старался выражаться корректно, но, может, как-то задел чувства Чанёля. Бэкхён просит прощения, невнятно оправдывается и убирает телефон от греха подальше.

— Я сейчас сделаю ошибку, но вмешаюсь, — раздается дрожащий голос Тэна.

Все поворачиваются к нему.

— Вам нужно рассказать директору Киму о своей проблеме. Он больше всех знает о вдохновленных, у него богатый опыт в решении таких проблем.

— Что же ты раньше не сказал, когда я спрашивал? — возмущается Бэкхён.

— Просто… Все слишком запутано. Очень много факторов, которые сложно учесть. Я даже сейчас не знаю, что этично, а что нет, — путанно говорит менеджер. — А еще эти коктейли по случаю. Тут в чем дело: Лои может потерять вдохновение, если коктейль не сработает. И это случилось как раз накануне шоу…

— Но у меня сработало, — возражает Минсок.

— И у меня, — говорит Чондэ. — Я от души поржал над голым Бэкхёном.

— Аналогично, — кивает Крис.

— Удачное совпадение, что у вас кроме коктейля было, чему обрадоваться.

— Подожди, Бэкхён стал импотентом после того, как сфотографировал тот первый коктейль, — восклицает Минсок и замолкает.

— И? И что? — спрашивает Бэкхён.

— Ох, ничего себе тут совпадение на совпадении, — говорит Минсок. — Слушай, Тэн, это же что получается, это же вот это вот и получается.

— Минсок!

— А как к Лои возвращается вдохновение? — спрашивает Минсок, игнорируя возмущение всех остальных.

— Нужно подождать какое-то время или найти того человека и сделать его счастливым.

— И это не сработало, так?

— Очевидно, что нет. Либо опять ушло.

Бэкхён стучит стулом по полу, привлекая внимание. Его бесит, что эти двое говорят непонятно о чем, и им нормально такое положение вещей.

— Вы. Вообще. О чем?! — взрывается он. — Я ничего не понимаю, почему вы вдруг заговорили о Лои?

— Ты ведь не узнал его, правда? — коварно спрашивает Минсок. — А вы, парни?

— Что-то такое витает в воздухе, но не могу вспомнить, — отвечает Чондэ, а Крис кивает.

— Тэн, ты только не раскалывайся, ладно, — подмигивает ему Минсок.

— Но это как-то некорректно. Хотя я не знаю, что в этом случае некорректно, потому что с одной стороны я подставляю Лои, а с другой оставляю вас в неведении… — путается Тэн.

— Я тебе разрешаю молчать.

Бэкхён возмущенно мычит. Он даже не может оформить в слова свой протест. Что за шпионские игры!

Менеджер внимательно смотрит на Минсока.

— Вы же понимаете, что берете на себя всю ответственность? Я очень хочу ее скинуть, потому что не знаю, как поступить, но устраивает ли это вас?

— Перекладывай на меня, не стесняйся.

— Это заговор! — вопит Чондэ, суча ногами по дивану. — Я тоже хочу приобщиться, скажи мне, кто такой Лои.

— Ты специально, да? Мстишь за все это? — спрашивает Бэкхён.

— Да, это месть, — ухмыляется Минсок. — Хоть немного удовольствия я должен получить?

— Может, все-таки рассказать? — уступает Тэн. — Я не хочу, чтобы вы ссорились.

— Как поссоримся, так и помиримся. Ничего страшного, пусть немного головой подумает.

Бэкхён опять стучит стулом.

— Хватит интриговать против меня, когда я стою тут рядом! Сейчас запишу новую сторис, где скажу, что закрываю канал, потому что я лишился вдохновения, мой продюсер меня предает, а еще вокруг творится непонятно что. А ну рассказывайте все!

— Ладно, расскажу, но только после того, как ты поговоришь с Ким Чунмёном, — Минсок не обращает внимания на угрозы. — Завтра после прогулки. Я с ним пообщался, он точно шарит во вдохновленных. У него и про Лои спросишь, и про себя, и про Чанёля. Все вопросы отпадут, надеюсь.

— Если только Чанёль раньше не ответит. Он тоже понимает во вдохновении, признаюсь ему во всем, уже наплевать, неважно. Мне нужно отдать ему фотографию, так что никуда он от меня не денется.

— Если он ответит раньше, это будет еще лучше, — смеется Минсок.


	10. X

Утром Сехун ожидаемо не просыпается. Сквозь дрему он звонит Коко и перекладывает на нее обязанности сопроводить Чанёля на йогу. Но тот и так никуда не денется, Камэнаси за ним следит.

Свежо. Ветер приятно обдувает футболку. Они сначала переодеваются, Камэнаси — в форму, Чанёль в плавательный костюм с водолазкой и шортами. Он моментально взмокает, еле натянув тесную одежду. Нужно прекращать качаться, а то он так раздуется, что в свои футболки-парашюты не влезет. На пляже уже ждет Коко в облегающем гидрокостюме с длинными рукавами, подчеркивающем ее идеальную грудь. Она заплетает шелковистые волосы в косу, когда парни подходят. Рядом лежит доска, а на спинке лежака висит полотенце. Чанёль оборачивается на свой бар, который еще закрыт. Обычно он в это время уже приходит наводить порядок. Интересно, кого вместо него поставил Элиот?

Камэнаси начинает с разминки и заставляет сделать комплекс упражнений для разогрева. Коко справляется на раз-два, а Чанёль чувствует себя куклой-Кеном, у которого руки-ноги не сгибаются. У него получается наклониться и достать до песка только с пятого раза. А уж сидя на коврике для йоги, сложиться пополам вообще не получается. Коко гнется, как будто резиновая, и у Камэнаси чуть ли не в два раза больше суставов, чем надо. Коко несмешно и пошло шутит на тему отсутствия у Чанёля сексуального партнера. Он пропускает это мимо ушей.

Прежде чем зайти в воду, Камэнаси специально для Чанёля объясняет, как правильно стоять и выполнять упражнения на SUP-доске. Тот умеет стоять на серфе, но йога на доске для него темный лес. Встать и удержать равновесие — это одно, а пытаться изгибаться, когда и на земле это не получается, — совсем другое. В воде оказывается, что SUP-доска гораздо устойчивее, чем серф. С начальными позами Чанёль справляется удачно, хотя Камэнаси постоянно делает замечания, что тот стоит не так, как надо, но при попытке встать в полный рост ловит волну и летит в воду. И все, после этого он только и делает, что загоняется по поводу того, что не держит равновесие. После каждого падения он стискивает зубы и лезет обратно. Доска мокрая и скользкая, все время норовит встать поперек волн и опрокинуться опять.

— Чанёль, выдох-выдох, — командует Камэнаси. — Не торопись, тебе нужно найти равновесие.

— Да я… пытаюсь, — пыхтит Чанёль, балансируя на четвереньках.

— Внутреннее равновесие. Остановись, сядь в начальную позу и успокойся.

Коко расплетается из сложной асаны и усаживается в позу лотоса. Ее как будто вообще не волнует, что доска качается, она даже ни разу еще не упала, хотя были опасные моменты. В итоге падал Чанёль, засмотревшись на идеально спокойную Коко. Собственно, как и сейчас, он отвлекается, рука соскальзывает, и вода опять его принимает.

— Постарайся ни о чем не думать, — говорит Камэнаси.

— Моя голова пуста! — возражает Чанёль.

— Тебе кажется. Ты можешь запрещать себе думать о некоторых вещах, загонять мысли глубоко внутрь, но тебе нужно это делать за счет чего-то.

— В смысле?

— Ты думаешь о том, как удержать равновесие и как правильно принять позу. Постарайся это отбросить.

— А как тогда?

Чанёль ложится животом на доску и разворачивает ее носом к берегу. Сап качает на волнах.

— Очисти разум, — мелодично проговаривает Коко. — Прочувствуй. Слейся с природой.

— Тебе легко говорить, — бурчит под нос Чанёль.

— Без ругани, — делает замечание Камэнаси.

— Она первая начала, — капризничает Чанёль.

Камэнаси делает глубокий вдох и предельно медленный выдох.

— Не люблю разбрасываться такими фразами, но ты наполнен суетой, и она грозит вылиться на окружающих. За одно занятие спокойствия не достичь, а ты потом не вернешься, я так чувствую.

— Не вернется, — подтверждает Коко. — Если только на слабо его не возьмешь.

— Не возьму, мне не нравится этот метод, — качает головой Камэнаси.

— Тогда через Сехуна.

Камэнаси вместо ответа фыркает.

— Я все еще тут, — ворчит Чанёль. — И все еще лежу на животе на проклятой доске и боюсь подняться.

— А хорошая идея. Полежи пока, отдохни, поймай волну. Мы же катались вместе на серфе, и это не вызывало у тебя никаких проблем, — предлагает Камэнаси.

— И это все, что ты мне можешь предложить?

— Конкретно тебе — да. Хотя, могу заморозить, оно тебе надо?

Чанёль оставляет вопрос без ответа. Конечно, не надо, он не настолько в плохом состоянии, чтобы принимать «анестезию» на эмоции. Да и побаивается он стать послушным зомбированным болванчиком. Хорошо, что Камэнаси знает цену своему вдохновению и не разбрасывается им направо и налево. Так что Чанёль прикрывает глаза и отдается волнам. Он вытягивается во весь рост, ноги свешиваются с доски, она мягко дрейфует куда-то в сторону и постепенно разворачивается носом на восток. Солнце потихоньку начинает припекать. Соль пощипывает кожу. А Чанёль остается наедине со своими мыслями. Они мгновенно врываются в его сознание и начинают роиться, как стая мотыльков у фонаря. Потеря вдохновения, грубость Бэкхёна, его внимание-невнимание, его неизвестная проблема. А ведь Чанёль за всей беготней забыл об этой детали — у Бэкхёна что-то случилось одновременно с тем, как Чанёль остался без коктейлей по случаю. Ну и естественно, что это мешало ему стать счастливым на свидании, и помешало сработать эффекту плацебо, потому что он слишком пристально ожидал, когда коктейль подействует. И Чанёль не может узнать подробности, потому что каждый раз при попытке взять в руки телефон его захлестывает от непонятной обиды. Он даже не доходит до «Инстаграма», а сразу откладывает гаджет, чтобы не вывалить на парня все, что он думает. И к Читтапону не обратиться, потому что тот совсем на взводе, и не в последнюю очередь из-за него, Чанёля, ибо не нужно было просить шпионить. Мальчика жалко, но что сделано, то сделано.

От всех этих мыслей Чанёлю хочется убежать на край света. И это первый день отпуска, что дальше будет? Лучше бы он его проводил в компании «Нетфликса», мороженого и кондиционера. И зачем он только отдался в рабство Сехуну? Хотя ясно зачем — любовь у них, братская.

Не помогает простое расслабление, нужно себя чем-то загрузить. Физические упражнения очень к месту, но чтобы продолжить с йогой, нужно успокоиться. А успокоиться он не может, потому что мысли мешают. Но может, чтобы их хоть как-то унять, стоит принять небольшую дозу «анестезии»? Алкоголь далеко, на берегу, зато рядом Камэнаси, уж он-то может потушить его огонь, причем качественнее. Чанёль открывает глаза и пытается сориентироваться, куда его отнесло. Он доплывает до Коко с Камэнаси, непоколебимо стоящих в мостике. Мужчина тут же прерывает упражнение и с понимающим взглядом смотрит на Чанёля.

— Я согласен на заморозку, — вздыхает тот. — Но только чуть-чуть, чтобы совсем немножечко было.

— Зря, лучше самостоятельно успокаиваться.

— Кто спорит, да только как, — разводит руками Чанёль.

Они сближаются на расстояние вытянутой руки. Чанёль кое-как поднимается и садится на колени. Камэнаси кладет ладонь ему в центр груди. Когда он отнимает руку, Чанёлю кажется, будто ему поставили морозящий пластырь. Постепенно ощущение распространяется, он понимает, что все это время был нереально напряжен. В теле ощущается небывалая легкость. И никаких эмоций Бэкхён, коктейли, ситуация не вызывает. Он умом понимает, что только что боролся с бурей внутри себя, но ее как будто нет. Точнее, она есть, но заключена в ледяную броню.

— К вечеру само рассосется, — говорит Камэнаси. — Если нет, то обязательно скажи, я разрушу.

— А если мне понравится?

— Мы живем в одной комнате, я просто ночью все исправлю, если потребуется.

— Я бы сейчас пошутил по этому поводу, но, кажется, чувство юмора тоже снизило градус.

После этого все асаны удаются на раз-два. Как будто действительно мешало бессознательное беспокойство, а не деревянное тело или непонимание, куда девать руки-ноги. Чанёлю даже удается встать на мостик, что он и на суше с трудом делает. Да, мостик кривой, параллельный доске, но это достижение. Хотя радоваться тоже не выходит. Чанёль не чувствует ничего по этому поводу. Он только логически выводит, что это хорошее достижение и эмоции должны быть положительные. Зато понимает, почему Камэнаси не хочет навсегда его заморозить — это же начало социопатии. Чанёлю не страшно от этой мысли, просто он ясно понимает, куда это может завести. Интересно, а если совместить эту заморозку и его вдохновение, то как он будет делать коктейли в таком состоянии? И ведь не проверишь, потому что Камэнаси без причин не влияет на эмоции.

Занятие заканчивается. Чанёль всматривается в лица друзей. Сейчас ему легче читать их мимику, чем когда-либо. Эмпатия ушла в минус, зато обострилась логика. И его упражнения и попытки понимать по внешнему виду человека, что он чувствует, в таком состоянии дают плоды. Коко спокойна, как обычно у нее бывает после йоги. На лице Камэнаси запечатлено стоическое выражение, а не привычная полуулыбка, все-таки он расстроен заморозкой.

Чанёль хочет сказать что-то ободряющее, в теории, но Коко пихает его локтем и кивает в сторону его бара. Он сначала замечает кудрявую голову Элиота за барной стойкой и стакан с алкоголем у него в руке, а напротив Чарльтона в неизменном камзоле, но потом видит, куда показывает Коко. Недалеко от него идут съемки. Высокий оператор снимает парня в белой рубашке с розовыми волосами, бредущего босиком по песку. Через плечо перекинут чехол для фотоаппарата. Вне кадра парочка идет под ручку, рыжий обмахивается веером, за ними, отстав на шаг, плетется Читтапон. Бэкхён и его команда.

Резко становится как-то слишком холодно. Морозный комок разрастается, будто внутри него надувается воздушный шарик. Когда вчера после уборки в баре и утешительных посиделок с друзьями Чанёль остался в относительном одиночестве, потому что в общий душ в любой момент мог кто-то зайти, на него накатило. Он достаточно долго стоял под прохладной водой, пока Камэнаси не додумался его вытащить. Просто стоял и запрещал себе думать о чем бы то ни было. В какой-то момент даже показалось, что помогло, да только вот пришлось просить Камэнаси воспользоваться вдохновением. И вопреки заморозке сейчас при виде Бэкхёна в Чанёле что-то происходит.

Он подхватывает доску и направляется к бару, надеясь, что Бэкхён не будет оборачиваться. Так было бы проще всего. Потому что сейчас он заморожен, и ему наплевать на все. Но ему не могло так повезти. Чанёль косится в его сторону ровно в тот момент, когда Бэкхён поворачивается лицом к камере. И тот, конечно же, его замечает. Бэкхён машет рукой и упархивает из кадра.

Ледяная корка дает трещину.

— Чанёль! Как хорошо, я себе места не находил, ты почему не отвечал? — он радостно улыбается, пока засыпает вопросами. — И вместо тебя этот мрачный тип стоит, да еще фрик в камзоле. Слушай, у меня кое-что есть.

Бэкхён дергает молнию на кофре.

— Доброе утро, господин Бэкхён, — говорит Чанёль. И даже он удивляется, насколько сухо и бесцветно звучит его голос. — Хорошего вам дня, надеюсь, погода не подведет.

Чанёль физически ощущает давящую атмосферу. Поднимается ветер, захлестывая полы рубашки Бэкхёна и взбивая его волосы в розовое облако. Он поднимает голову и непонимающе моргает.

— Чанёль, ты чего? Обиделся.

Трещина разрастается, но морозная корка все еще держится. Он по-прежнему ничего не чувствует, но ему становится больно. Что-то идет не так, и Чанёль не знает, что, как и почему. Ощущение, как будто бы его сейчас разорвет на части.

— Я не чувствую обиды, — честно отвечает Чанёль. — Но считаю, что нам стоит на этом остановиться.

— Из-за того, что я наговорил про Лои? Ну извини, коктейль не сработал, мне что, молчать надо было? — заводится Бэкхён.

Чанёль зачесывает назад мокрую челку, чтобы вода не капала.

— Нет, просто все с самого начала было неправильным. Я не должен был готовить тебе коктейль по случаю, моя смена была закончена. Не знаю, почему он не сработал в первый раз. Пришлось выкручиваться и делать тебя счастливым вручную. Я думал, у меня получилось, но, как видишь, на шоу я работал без вдохновения. Да и ко всему зря нарушил правила о свиданиях. Хотя, я бы все равно пошел, но если бы не нужно было тебя осчастливливать, проку от этого было бы больше.

Во взгляде Бэкхёна читается непонимание.

— Но коктейль делал Лои, а не ты, — неуверенно возражает он.

— Да. А Лои — это я.

Выражение лица Бэкхёна бесподобно. На нем отражается такая гамма чувств, что Чанёль не успевает их идентифицировать. Бэкхён открывает и закрывает рот, пытаясь что-то сказать. У Чанёля закрадываются сомнения, что он верно расценил ситуацию. Бэкхён его... не узнал? Что тогда происходит?

Чанёлю кажется, что он слышит скрежет льда. Ему приходится дышать мелко и часто, потому что не получается вдохнуть полной грудью. Что же так больно-то.

— Точно! А то я думал, что уши какие-то знакомые! Ну вообще! — раздается возмущенный возглас Чондэ.

— Вы не догадались? — спрашивает Чанёль.

— А ты почему не сказал?! — восклицает Бэкхён. — Ни словом не обмолвился, что вдохновленный!

Больно.

— Ты не спрашивал.

— Мог бы сообразить! И прекрати стоять с таким лицом, когда я на тебя ору!

Очень больно.

Чанёль хочет объяснить, в чем дело, но горло сдавливает, и он не может издать ни звука. Ему холодно, он задыхается. Это все из-за заморозки. Нужно повернуться и позвать Камэнаси!

Между лопаток разливается тепло. Чанёль выдыхает, откашливаясь, и оборачивается. Камэнаси касается его спины и с виноватым выражением лица шепчет: «Прости». И ледяной кокон рассыпается мелкими снежинками. Чанёля захватывает буря эмоций и чувств, все, что копилось со вчера, что под коркой льда переплавилось друг в друга, что рвалось наружу, обрушивается стальной кувалдой. Тело наливается свинцом, он роняет доску.

— Чанёль?

— Да пошел ты, — сквозь зубы цедит Чанёль.

Он встряхивает головой, но это не помогает собрать мысли в кучу. Ну и пусть, сейчас он все расскажет, все объяснит, так что Бэкхён от него пулей отлетит и больше приставать не будет. Плевать, что Чанёль сам дурак, но он имеет право высказаться, потому что накипело.

— Ты что?..

— Заткнись. Заткнись и слушай. Ты сломал мне вдохновение. В тот первый вечер я обманулся твоей счастливой рожей. А на следующее утро я уже импотент. Ладно, думал я, он меня удачно позвал на свидание, я смогу все исправить. И ведь поверил, что вышло! А потом ты сидишь передо мной на шоу, и я не чувствую ничего. Ни-че-го. Никакого намека на то, что мне нужно готовить. А все почему? Потому что не получилось, потому что тебе для счастья нужно что-то сложное! И это, мать вашу, нечестно! Нечестно, что мое вдохновение зависит от таких людей, как ты!

Поток слов сложно контролировать. Как сформулировать все те чувства, запертые до этого момента глубоко внутри? Как донести, что именно его расстраивает? В нем так долго это все копилось, не только последние пару дней, но и вообще. Заморозка лишь дала эмоциям возможность переплестись между собой и родить такое чудовище. Чанёль прерывается и вздыхает.

— А я тут при чем? Я не виноват, что ты мне налил коктейль. Причем ты знал о рисках, а я нет! Какие ко мне претензии.

— Никаких! — Чанёль разводит руками. — Поэтому иди, куда шел, и не приставай ко мне.

— Минуточку! Это ты мне такой хреновый коктейль налил, что он не сработал! Так что тебе придется ответить. Или исправить! Я не уеду отсюда, пока не получу коктейль по случаю, — Бэкхён вплотную приближается и тычет в него пальцем.

— А я не налью. Сдохну в муках от желания осчастливить, но не налью! Потому что лучше перетерпеть, чем потом опять мучиться без силы. Хотя нет, — Чанёль оскаливается. — Все просто. Я не хочу делать тебя счастливым.

— Да ты вообще, что ли? Ты бармен, я твой клиент, и ты сделаешь, что я закажу! — лицо Бэкхёна багровеет.

— Я имею право отказывать в обслуживании без объяснения причин, — показывает язык Чанёль.

— Я гость отеля, ты как со мной разговариваешь?!

— А я в отпуске. Из-за тебя, между прочим.

— Знаешь что? Ужасное было свидание, если ты специально пытался использовать этот повод, чтобы решить свои проблемы, то ничего удивительного. Скучная смотровая площадка, идиотский пляж. Все было очень плохо! И задница у тебя плоская! — распыляется Бэкхён.

— Мистер, извините, что вмешиваюсь, но не могли бы вы прекратить обижать Чанёля, — раздается английская речь.

Чанёль поворачивается к Чарльтону. Только он говорит на английском, независимо от того, какой язык использует собеседник. Его не смущает разница в языках, он вообще не осознает, что они говорят на разных.

— А ты чего лезешь, — огрызается Бэкхён, переходя на английский. — Тебя не просили вмешиваться, фрик недоделанный.

— Никто не имеет права трогать Чанёля, — чеканит Чарльтон. — Никто и никогда, потому что Чанёль один из основополагающих элементов отеля, душа бара, если можно так сказать. И никому, даже отдыхающим нельзя эту душу вырывать с корнями. А вы — болван, если этого не понимаете. Болван, хоть и разговариваете со мной. Ладно, можете не понимать, просто отойдите и не трогайте.

— Да пошел ты! И ты, Чанёль, тоже! Ненормальные!

Бэкхён разворачивается так, что песок летит. На лицах его друзей написано одинаковое неодобрение.

Чанёль поднимает доску. Она кажется ему каменной, такая тяжелая. Но сам по себе он ощущает небывалую легкость. Как будто сбросил груз, копившийся много веков.

— Милый, — Коко подходит и кладет руку ему на плечо.

— Не надо, — просит Чанёль. — Давай делать вид, что ничего не произошло. Чарльтон, спасибо.

— Я не мог спокойно на это смотреть. Надеюсь, тебе за это ничего не будет.

— Да хуже отпуска ничего быть уже не может.

— Увольнение? — подсказывает Коко.

— Нет, отпуск страшнее. Ведь меня взял в оборот Сехун.

Чанёль пытается пошутить, и, кажется, все поняли юмор, только никто не смеется.

Они собираются в баре перед Элиотом.

— Молодец, лаки бой. Я бы так никогда не смог.

Элиот выставляет три бокала и делает вид, что ставит четвертый. Перед Чарльтоном тут же материализуется полный фужер, в то время как остальным Элиот разливает холодного вина.

— Да что тут уметь…

— Я бы не смог наорать на человека. Ни на какого.

— …просто нужно, чтобы Камэнаси сначала заморозил, а потом спас от взрыва, — заканчивает Чанёль. — Я бы тоже предпочел не орать, но оно само.

— Прости, — говорит Камэнаси. — Я не ожидал, что будет такая реакция на него. Ты реально мог задохнуться.

— Главное, что все в итоге живы, — говорит Коко, приканчивая вино. — Бармен, еще! Я тут вся распереживалась.

— Держи мое, в отличие от вас, меня ждет работа. — Камэнаси проводит пальцем по щеке, будто скатывается слеза. — Между прочим, с ними, — он кивает в сторону ушедших блогеров.

— Не повезло, — Элиот делает глоток виски. — Чарльтон, старичок, принеси, пожалуйста, льда из подсобки.

— Сейчас.

Чанёль недоуменно провожает его взглядом.

— Лед же в морозилке под стойкой.

— Не хочу, чтобы он слышал.

Элиот подливает вина в бокалы.

— Я полностью согласен с Чарльтоном. Если ты все еще думаешь о том, какой бесполезный без вдохновения, то прекращай. Ты действительно душа этого места, по крайней мере, этого островка на пляже. Люди к тебе возвращаются.

— С чего ты взял?

— Чеки. Я же каждый месяц по вам отчеты составляю.

Элиот приканчивает стакан и наливает еще порцию.

— Иногда я думаю, зачем мне Чарльтон. Зачем мне такое бесполезное вдохновение, которое и увидеть не каждому дано, — говорит Элиот, смотря прямо в глаза Чанёля. — А потом понимаю: он может говорить то, что я никогда в жизни не скажу, но с чем согласен. Он часть меня — честная, бесстрашная, наивная и бесящая. Та часть, которая, как я думал, давным-давно мертва.

Чанёль опускает голову. Он понимает. Элиот, как сотрудник отеля, никогда бы не нахамил гостю. Даже если бы претензии были лично к нему. А кто такой Чарльтон? Никто, собственно.

— Тогда получается, что ты — самовлюбленная скотина? — замечает Камэнаси.

Элиот подносит к губам стакан виски и хмыкает.

— Как будто кто-то в этом сомневался.

Из подсобки вываливается Чарльтон, и за ним выходит Эмбер с пачкой бумажных платков под мышкой.

— Там нет льда. Мы с Эмбер все обыскали.

— Упс, а вот морозильник, — без капли раскаяния говорит Элиот, указывая под стол.

За барной стойкой становится тесно, даже с учетом галлюцинации.

— Обещается дождь? — спрашивает Коко.

— Да, — Эмбер высмаркивается. — Директор Ким хочет устроить блогеру прогулку. Нужна хорошая погода.

— Ты вроде недавно пошла рыдать, — замечает Элиот, взглянув на часы.

— Это все вы виноваты. Сначала Чанёль, вас очень хорошо слышно было. И так приятно, что ты не постеснялся поставить его на место.

— Я не специально, — Чанёль вжимает голову в плечи.

— Потом Чарльтон развеселил. В общем, хорошей погоды осталось максимум до обеда. Я опять войти в истерику не смогу.

— Так ему и надо, — смущенно ворчит Чарльтон. — Пусть промокнет, ничего с ним не будет.

— Половина активностей Сехуна на улице. А это значит, что я сегодня доберусь до «Нетфликса», — расплывается Чанёль в улыбку. — Элиот, там внизу в дальнем углу сливочный ликер спрятан.

— Зачем он тебе? — спрашивает мужчина, опускаясь вниз.

— Для Эмбер. Я должен ей коктейль, но пока что есть, то есть. Ты же не только «Бейлис» пьешь? — Чанёль подмигивает девушке.

— Эй, если я совсем вернусь в хорошее настроение, то дождь придет еще быстрее.

— На то и расчет. Хотя, можешь напиться, вспомнить всех бывших и начать им звонить, тогда точно опять зарыдаешь, — пожимает плечами Чанёль.

— Не дождутся, — Эмбер отбирает стопку с ликером у едва успевшего ее наполнить Элиота. — Мне тоже не нравится мысль, что мы эту истеричку должны ублажать, в то время как Чанёль страдает. Скажем директору, что погода была слишком ужасной, чтобы что-то с ней сделать.

— Ой, котеночек, кто тебя обидел? Эти беспардонные гости? — восклицает Коко, привлекая всеобщее внимание.

Чанёль оборачивается и видит мнущегося недалеко Читтапона.

— Простите, я чувствую себя, будто шпионю на ваших врагов, — говорит он.

— Это твоя работа, тебе нужно ее работать, — пожимает плечами Чанёль. — Мы все понимаем, правда ведь?

Он смотрит на каждого из присутствующих, особенно на Чарльтона. Мало ли, вдруг ему придет в голову сказать что-нибудь справедливое, но от этого не менее обидное. Ну и что, что Читтапон не услышит, зато они не могут игнорировать галлюцинацию. Придется возражать, и тогда парень все поймет.

— Что, уже пора? — спрашивает Камэнаси, скорчив рожу. — Неудачно получилось. Они будут чувствовать себя неловко рядом со мной.

— Почему? А, то, что мы вместе были? — догадывается Чанёль.

— Угу. Очередное бесполезное занятие.

— Эй! У меня же все получилось.

— После моих манипуляций. — Камэнаси складывает ладони в просящем жесте. — Извини меня еще раз. Нужно было по-другому сделать. Я не ожидал, что ты среагируешь от одного его вида.

— Да кто же знал, что так случится, — пожимает плечами Чанёль.

Элиот упорно пытается всунуть Читтапону алкоголь, но тот все отказывается. Он вообще выглядит так, будто собирается сдать подпольное правительство какой-то маленькой независимой страны, порабощенной более влиятельным государством. Он так затравленно смотрит на Чанёля, что тот отметает все мысли о том, чтобы спрашивать.

— Читтапон, ты ни в чем не виноват, закрыли тему, — говорит он.

— Но я мог…

— Нет. Мы это уже обсудили. Никто в нашем отеле не сплетничает о гостях, верно я говорю?

— Даже когда мы хихикаем над неумелыми ухаживаниями престарелых немцев? — подтрунивает Коко.

— Это анонимное обсуждение, — возражает Элиот.

— Так все равно можно понять, о ком речь.

— Эй, одно дело, когда это мимопробегающий гость, а другое, когда у вас появляются деловые отношения, — пытается выпутаться Чанёль. — Ну ребята, ну я же пытаюсь не дать Читтапону себя загрызть.

— Я бы хотел всех своих учеников заморозить, что может быть проще, чем командовать болванчиками, — говорит Камэнаси. — Но я не делаю этого не потому что не этично и тому подобное. А потому что мне совесть не позволит. А что тебе твоя совесть не позволит?

Чанёль аплодирует. Вот как проявляется мастерство — одно слово, и все становится на свои места. Читтапона это явно успокаивает.

— Чанёль, все равно прости меня, — говорит он. — Камэнаси-сэнсэй, увидимся на занятии.

Читтапон убегает, только его и видели.

— Ладно, нужно идти. Надеюсь, дождь не начнется раньше. Пожелайте мне никого на занятии не прибить.

Камэнаси подхватывает доску и отправляется к месту занятий. Чанёль поднимает глаза к небу, но там ни намека на дождь. Он с каким-то мстительным удовольствием думает, что неплохо было бы ливню случиться прямо сейчас. Зазевавшись, он пропускает подлую атаку.

— Нет, я так не могу, — Элиот наклоняется и треплет Чанёлю волосы. — Ты в курсе, что с открытым лбом выглядишь как самый горячий альфа-самец на этом пляже?

— Да? Не знал. А что не так? — Чанёль поправляет челку, зачесывая ее вперед.

— Ты нежный ласковый мальчик, вызывающий у окружающих родительские чувства.

— Понял, пап!

***

Вопреки прогнозам Эмбер, дождь начинается раньше. Но Чанёлю никто не дает погрузиться в мир сериалов и фильмов: сначала Коко бдит, чтобы он не ушел в уныние, а потом передает Сехуну с рук на руки. Из-за ливня они проводят время в тренажерном зале, а не в бассейне или дайвинге. После йоги Чанёль еле двигается, но преодолевание себя — благо. Каждое упражнение приносит необходимое опустошение. В конце он занимается с грушей и кричит, пока выбивает из снаряда всю пыль. Кричать полезно, даже если это просто громкий звук, не облеченный в слова.

А слов Чанёль избегает. Из того потока боли и отчаяния он смог выцепить кое-что и ужаснуться от открывшейся про него правды. Он гораздо сильнее хочет контролировать вдохновение, чем считал раньше. Но не может, потому что оно зависит не от его воли, а он сущности других людей. И именно эта несостыковка заставляет его отчаиваться и паниковать, когда коктейль не срабатывает. Без вдохновения он никто.

К трем часам они доплывают до шатра Шисюня. В гримерке душно и влажно из-за дождя. Чанёль сидит в обнимку с вентилятором и искренне сочувствует Сехуну, которому нужно одеваться и гримироваться.

— Ненавижу работать в дождь, — ноет Сехун. — Все стремятся под крышу, клиенты так и прут. Если бы еще Чунмён позволял спрашивать разрешения на запись, я бы не так страдал.

— Зачем запись?

— Чтобы анализировать мои предсказания, конечно же. Так приходится только рассчитывать на память Мин. Но ей можно только карты запоминать. Кстати, можно твое записать?

— Можно подумать, сейчас ты мне что-то новенькое скажешь, — фыркает Чанёль.

Часы на стене щелкают, и вылетает птичка. Она заливается трелью и исчезает в недрах механизма. Сехун корчит кислую рожу, прикладывает палец к губам и шлепает перед Чанёлем памятку. Тот и так помнит правила.

Вдохновение Сехуна очень специфично. Каждый день с трех до пяти он говорит людям об их будущем. Но делает это неосознанно, ему кажется, что ведется осмысленный диалог, например, о погоде. А потом выясняется, что он нес полную чушь. Сехун не понимает, что говорит, не запоминает сказанное, и в принципе эти часы остаются в памяти, как в тумане. Пытаться добиться осознанности и концентрации бесполезно, ничего не работает. Или, что не исключено, Сехун ленится и не вкалывает до седьмого пота. Чанёль допускает, что тому комфортно в отеле, где его никто не тюкает за отличие от остальных, вот он и не старается.

Если вспомнить, как начиналась их дружба, то Сехун не сразу открылся, боясь, что его осмеют за такое странное вдохновение. Подробностей он не рассказывал и очень стеснялся, когда к нему знакомые сотрудники заглядывали. Вплоть до того доходило, что Сехун избегал тех, кому гадал. Но куда он денется с подводной лодки. Все поменялось, когда до шатра дошел Чанёль. Его тогда отправили на внеочередной отпуск по потере вдохновения, и он шатался по отелю, пугая гостей и познавая все доступные развлечения. Пророчество свое он тогда получил, а вдобавок к нему пугливого Сехуна, который почти перестал появляться в комнате, отсаживался в столовой и прятался по углам. Застать его можно было только на рабочем месте, что Чанёль в конце концов и сделал. И тогда узнал подробности, потому что вместо диалога получил поток бессвязных фраз. Причем одних и тех же фраз, точно повторяющих первое предсказание: «Тост — лучший способ укрепить любовь. Ты хороший, это все, что тебе нужно знать». Чанёль прижал Сехуна к стенке, когда у него закончились рабочие часы, они поговорили по душам, прошлись по барам, и на следующее утро проснулись друзьями. После этого родилось правило о том, что перебивать прорицателя нельзя — Сехун не хочет выглядеть глупо, потому что он не способен к конструктивному диалогу в этом состоянии. А Чанёль больше не пытался узнать будущее: во-первых, Сехун сам был готов его рассказать, а во-вторых, ничего нового он не говорил, повторял про тост и что Чанёль хороший.

Сехун раскладывает стопки Таро перед Чанёлем и надевает белый парик. Карты Сехуну на самом деле не нужны, они только для вида. Но он почему-то упорно связывает расклады со своими словами, считая, что выпавшие картинки помогают ему направлять поток бессознательного в нужное русло. Но при этом никак не выучит систему Таро, чтобы гадать по картам без вдохновения. Чанёль допускает, что набор картинок может помочь при психоанализе, что изображение подталкивает подсознание, чтобы оно обдумывало волнующую проблему, но мистики в картах не видит. Но чем бы дитя ни тешилось, лишь бы работало.

Чанёль не глядя вытаскивает из каждой колоды по карте и открывает. Он ожидает увидеть привычные картинки, но что-то идет не так. Они с Сехуном наклоняются над столом и чуть не стукаются лбами. Эти карты Чанёлю незнакомы. На первой картинке белый и рыжий кот держат по кубку, а над ними летает голова льва. На второй четыре черных кота водят хоровод вокруг костра. На третьей серый пушистый кот лежит на постаменте и хвостом придерживает меч. На четвертой просто семь мечей без сюжета. Сехун листает книжку. Он фотографирует открытые карты, убирает все со стола и оставляет одну колоду, показав четыре пальца. Чанёль мешает карты и достает нужное количество. Сехун выкладывает карты в ряд: десять мечей, девять мечей, восемь мечей и шесть чаш. Чанёль думает, что плохо мешал.

Сехун пролистывает книжку, вздыхает, щелкает диктофоном и подает знак спрашивать.

— И что за фигня происходит? — спрашивает Чанёль. Он не имеет в виду сломанную систему в картах или ситуацию с Бэкхёном и вдохновением. Все равно сейчас услышит все то же самое.

— Давай ты будешь играть Imagine Dragons и больше никогда не париться, идет?

У Чанёля открывается рот. Сегодня звезды, что ли, не так сошлись, где предсказание про тост? Но это уже интереснее, нужно прислушаться, вдруг Сехун скажет что-то дельное. А тот продолжает:

— Ты давно был дома? И вообще когда выходил за границы? Жизнь не заканчивается на барной стойке, есть куча вещей, которые стоит успеть сделать. Прыгнуть с банджи-джампинга, например. В Норвегию полететь. Открыть сердце кому-нибудь.

Сехун заканчивает и машет рукой, чтобы Чанёль что-нибудь сказал.

— Ты сейчас выдал самое понятное предсказание из тех, что я слышал. Я все равно ничего не понял, но уже не «пончик, горы, крест, взболтать, но не смешивать». Ты больше не липовая гадалка, ты хренов Нострадамус.


	11. XI

Бэкхён выходит из раздевалки в бешенстве. Мало того, что Чанёль!.. Даже думать о нем не хочется! Мало его, так еще натягивать гидрокостюм одно мучение. Он уже мокрый, а еще даже не окунулся. Душно и влажно. И это еще не пик жары. Бэкхён почти сталкивается нос к носу с Тэном, но менеджер вовремя отскакивает.

— Прошу меня простить! — кланяется Тэн.

— Э, а что случилось?

— Я не должен был умалчивать о Чанёле. Еще тогда, в фотостудии нужно было все сразу рассказать, — выпаливает парень. — Вы когда сказали, что потеряли способность, я сразу понял, что из-за коктейля. Чанёль как раз просил ему помочь узнать, что случилось и что нужно, чтобы сделать вас счастливым. Он потерял вдохновение, вы тоже, не трудно было сложить факты. А я молчал.

— Давай не сейчас, — вздыхает Бэкхён, сжимая переносицу. — Я еще больше разозлюсь, а мне на йогу, погружаться в медитацию и искать нирвану.

— Простите еще раз, я сейчас сразу скажу, а потом можете даже сказать директору Киму, что меня нужно заменить. Обратитесь к Чанёлю, расскажите, что тоже остались без вдохновения. Я уверен, он уже остыл и спокойно выслушает.

— Не буду я с ним говорить, — мгновенно взрывается Бэкхён. — Это он что-то не так намешал, что мы оба пострадали. Все, хватит, веди на эту йогу.

— И все-таки я думаю, что вы связаны, и проблемы не решатся друг без друга.

Бэкхён устало закатывает глаза. Что-то менеджер слишком расхрабрился.

Им приходится идти мимо того бара. Бэкхён старательно не смотрит на него, но не услышать дикий хохот Чанёля не может. Как он легко отошел от случившегося, похоже, его это нисколько не задело. Ничего у них не выйдет, Бэкхён не сможет простить обман.

Место для йоги никак не обозначено — просто два коврика на песке и две пухлые доски. А у берега болтается лодка. И в ней сидит довольный Чондэ. Еще бы, его вчерашнее предсказание сбылось. С Минсоком и Крисом уже общается инструктор, тот мужчина, что вместе с Чанёлем тащил доски. Бэкхён ежится от внезапного холодка. Минсок ловит его взгляд и кивает в сторону. Они отходят.

— Если ты рассчитывал получить шоу, надеюсь, ты доволен? — сразу язвит Бэкхён.

— Нет, я надеялся на индийскую драму с выпрыгивающими из-за кустов близнецами, чтобы мы потом дружно принялись петь и танцевать. Но извини. Не думал, что ты так это воспримешь.

— Проехали, — Бэкхён отдает ему «Лейку». — Смотри, не утопи.

Он все еще ее таскает с собой и фотографирует все подряд. Но гораздо меньше, чем раньше, даже брать камеру в руки лишний раз не хочется. И ведь как назло им привезли заказ вовремя. Даже двойников крисовых вещей. Но пленка уже не нужна, а Крис, как оказалось, вполне способен ходить в одном и том же, а на ночь стирать вручную, и это без всяких жалоб. Еще остается куча кадров для желающих прикоснуться к чуду. Да и то этих желающих здесь почти нет, для них ничего удивительного в фотоаппарате нет.

— Да вашу мать, — Бэкхён вспоминает о фотографии Чанёля.

Он тянется к кофру и вынимает конверт. Первый порыв требует разорвать снимок и пустить по ветру. Но это бессмысленное действие — есть же цифровой файл. Второй мыслью приходит идея послать фото Чанёлю в личные сообщения и написать что-нибудь ядовитое. Но это глупости и детский сад. Идеальное решение, не требующее никаких затрат — отдать Тэну. Вполне себе выход.

— О, а вы ведь потрахаться должны, — тоже воспоминает Минсок.

— Я не собираюсь делать это с ним! Ни сейчас, ни вообще.

Минсок отбирает конверт и вынимает фотографию.

— Ну, не обязательно, чтобы это было ближайшее будущее, — замечает он. — Это может случиться через год, через два, десять.

Он убирает снимок в кофр.

— А может не случиться, если ты не отдашь фото.

— Это так не работает. Мы же сами пробовали, все равно будущее происходило, — с сожалением говорит Бэкхён. — Я бы тоже этого хотел.

— Хотя бы одно разумное решение за последние дни. А то я уже начал волноваться.

— В смысле?

— Ну, когда ты начал кричать на воздух, я подумал, что ты кукухой поехал.

— На воздух? Я не кричал на воздух, там стоял парень в камзоле. А, точно, ты же не мог его видеть. Тэн! Тэн, подтверди, что у вас тут есть невидимый фрик в камзоле! — кричит Бэкхён.

— К сожалению, я не могу видеть Чарльтона.

— Ну! Его зовут Чарльтон, я не псих.

— А ты уверен, что наличие имени у чего-то невидимого дает гарантию, что ты вменяем? — возражает Минсок.

— Простите, что прерываю, — вмешивается йог. — Чарльтон — это вдохновение нашего главного бартендера. Он реален только для других вдохновленных, поэтому большинство людей его не видят.

— А вы, значит, видите?

— Да. И даже неплохо общаюсь.

— Ну, массовых галлюцинаций не бывает, верно? — неуверенно говорит Минсок. — Ладно, ты амнистирован, но не вздумай прикрываться этим Чарльтоном, если тебе вдруг захочется поорать в пустоту.

Они приступают к съемкам. Было решено, что разминку снимет Тэн, а Крис сразу поплывет и заодно поснимает виды. Лодка отплывает, и Бэкхён остается наедине с друзьями Чанёля. Камэнаси-сэнсэй предельно вежлив и корректен. Его мягкий бархатный голос успокаивает сам собой, и раздражение быстро проходит. Но заниматься на песке противно, крупинки то и дело хотят заползти под потный костюм.

— Знаете, я не стал говорить вашему другу, что Чарльтон и есть групповая галлюцинация, — внезапно говорит Камэнаси. — Вдруг он бы нас двоих попытался отвезти в дурдом. 

— Что?

— Шутка, забудьте. Но про галлюцинацию правда.

Бэкхён пожимает плечами и пытается сидя дотянуться до кончиков пальцев ног. Он всегда считал себя гибким, но, оказывается, недостаточно.

— Расслабьтесь, Бэкхён. Могу еще раз несмешно пошутить, чтобы вы перестали меня бояться.

— Я не боюсь, это просто... Ай, неважно, — отмахивается Бэкхён.

— Мы можем поговорить об этом, чтобы между нами не было недопонимания, — тихо предлагает Камэнаси. — Если, конечно, вам достаточно просто снять занятие и все.

— Да, мне достаточно просто закончить съемку, — хватается за спасательный круг Бэкхён.

Точно, он здесь по работе, не стоит забывать.

— Тогда другое предложение. Могу приглушить ваши эмоции на пару часов, чтобы они нам не мешали.

Бэкхён прерывает растяжку и недоуменно смотрит на инструктора.

— Вы можете убрать эмоции?

— Не убрать, закон сохранения энергии не позволит. Преобразовать или заблокировать. Первое предпочтительнее, как показывает практика.

Камэнаси кладет руки ему на плечи. Сначала Бэкхён чувствует расходящееся по телу тепло, а потом кряхтит под неожиданно сильной дозой массажа. Он складывается пополам, пытаясь уйти от давления, но инструктору как будто именно это и нужно — упражнение на растяжку выполняется само собой. Другое дело, что Бэкхён разогнуться не может. Камэнси помогает ему подняться и подталкивает к лежащим доскам. Мучения только начинаются.

Бэкхён не чувствует разницы между до и после. Как был заведен, так и продолжает ощущать какое-то напряжение. Хотя правдивости ради стоит отметить, что он напряжен с самого начала поездки. То одно, то другое, теперь еще третье. Он пытается подумать о Чанёле, понять, что изменилось, но мысли соскакивают на другие темы. Тем более сейчас начнется самое интересное — они пойдут в воду. Но сначала нужно научиться вставать на доску.

Это оказывается не так-то легко. То есть, на суше в принципе осуществимо, но Бэкхён из упора лежа вскакивает с огромным трудом. А как он это будет делать, качаясь на волнах, вообще не представляет. По ощущениям уже половина занятия прошла, а они еще не приступили к главному. И Камэнаси не спешит приступать к следующему этапу, он теперь учит делать все то же самое на мелководье. У Бэкхёна появляется слабая надежда, что он не будет смотреться в кадре как корова на льду, потому что доска оказывается устойчивее, чем он представлял. Хотя, зная Чондэ, тот смонтирует самые неудачные дубли, чтобы поржать. Бэкхён справляется без падений, пока не накатывает более сильная волна, чем остальные. Но на этом Камэнаси решает, что можно приступать к основному занятию.

Они заплывают подальше. Невдалеке плавает лодка, Крис пристально наблюдает за ними через объектив. Бэкхён, естественно, сразу соскальзывает с доски. Конечно, на камеру он только и делает, что выглядит дураком. Со стороны друзей слышатся сдавленные смешочки. А на большой глубине уже не так просто взобраться на доску. Страшно, что утонешь. А еще как будто вода так и хочет тебя затянуть на глубину. В итоге Бэкхёну не помогает руководство Камэнаси, и он сам кое-как взбирается, еле-еле найдя равновесие. Дальше идет лучше.

Начальные асаны Бэкхён повторяет, но его то и дело поправляют. Бархатный голос Камэнаси гипнотизирует. Ему хочется следовать, как кролику за удавом. И это играет с Бэкхёном злую шутку — он не следит за окружением и не оказывается готов к малюсенькой волне, которая бьет под доску. Маленького толчка хватает, чтобы он полетел с высоты своего роста и упал пятой точкой в море. Он едва не захлебывается, вода попадает в нос и жжется, уши неприятно заливает. Бэкхён выныривает и, отплевываясь, говорит:

— Все, хватит, это бесполезно. Парни, у нас есть кадры?!

— Да! Как ты жопой в воду плюх! — кричит Чондэ.

— Нет, давай еще! — отвечает Минсок. — Мало!

Бэкхён доплывает до отдрейфовавшей доски и еле на нее забирается, но так и остается лежать, боясь подняться. Ему кое-как удается сесть, и это максимум, что он может. Сидя равновесие держать легче. Камэнаси молча соглашается с таким поворотом и предлагает подходящую позу. Он с легкостью закидывает ногу за голову и распрямляется. Бэкхён проглатывает рвущееся наружу возмущение. Ему никогда такое не повторить, даже на суше. Он со страдальческой рожей пытается так изогнуться. И кое-как скрючившись, Бэкхёну удается повторить. Выходит не так грациозно, как у инструктора, но уже что-то. Он слышит похвальбу Камэнаси и в следующее мгновение опять летит в воду.

— Знаете, мне кажется, лучше закончить, — говорит инструктор, когда Бэкхён выныривает.

— Не надо его жалеть, он может лучше, — возражает Минсок.

— Охотно верю. Но погода меняется, море начинает волноваться. Еще немного, и волны станут непригодными для йоги. Лучше остановиться.

— Я за. Уверен, нам хватит кадров. В конце концов, люди любят смешные падения, — соглашается на все Бэкхён.

— Были бы они еще смешными, тогда бы хватило, — ворчит Крис. — А так только музыку накладывать и на повтор ставить.

Выбравшись на пляж, Бэкхён благодарит Камэнаси за все.

— Я могу дать не прошенный совет?

Бэкхен пожимает плечами.

— Сняв с вас шелуху эмоций, я увидел заведенный двигатель, который не давал вам расслабиться ни на минуту. Если его не остановить, то можно загнать себя до смерти.

— Я при смерти? — ужасается Бэкхён.

— Нет, конечно, нет, но просто представьте машину с большим пробегом, которую пускают в путешествие по континенту без возможности остановиться. Максимум — паузы на заправках. Как долго она проедет?

***

— Я хотел показать отель таким, каким вижу его я, но, увы, дождь.

Ким Чунмён разводит руками, показывая, что погода ему неподвластна. Хотя Бэкхён знает о погодном шамане, но решает не указывать на этот факт.

— Может быть, в другой раз?

— Вряд ли получится найти время, — вздыхает директор. — У меня запланирована поездка на ближайшее время.

Они сидят на закрытой террасе кафе «Хани пич». Это французская булочная с изысканными десертами. По стеклянной крыше барабанит ливень, в руках Бэкхёна чашка с ароматным кофе, стол уставлен блюдцами с выпечкой и пирожными. Идиллии мешает одно — осветительные приборы, которые нагревают все вокруг, в том числе нежный крем на капкейках. А Бэкхён так хочет до них добраться, но пока они снимают, вся еда — это декорации. Интервью проходит не так, как хотелось бы. Еще бы, они планировали большую прогулку, Тэн составил подробный маршрут с таймингом, Минсок написал скрипт, а погода спутала все карты. Им не привыкать переделывать все на ходу, и Бэкхён не может жаловаться на то, что у него не получается вести разговор. По ощущениям, эффект от действия Камэнаси еще длится, хотя тот утверждал, что скоро все вернется. Никакого дискомфорта Бэкхён не испытывает, поэтому игнорирует этот факт.

Идея построить отель родилась у Чунмёна тогда, когда он пытался пробить френдзону своего будущего парня. Мол, он создаст особое место специально для него и сделает его счастливым. Исин (на этом месте Бэкхён нервно икает, вспоминая жесткую руку мануального терапевта) не мог нормально заниматься врачебной практикой из-за вдохновения, он вынужден носить перчатки даже в быту, чтобы не дотрагиваться до окружающих. Ему требовалось собственное место, где бы его особенность стала не раздражающим недостатком, а преимуществом. Можно было бы помочь открыть отдельный кабинет или организовать клинику, но Чунмён просто представил, сколько еще вдохновленных мучается, не зная, куда себя применить. Почему бы не создать такое место, где все будут жить и работать в мире с собой и обществом? И еще ему хотелось куда-то, где тепло, и на море. В итоге Чунмён выкупил лакшери-отель, перестроил и принялся искать вдохновленных по всему миру. Его способность очень в этом помогла: новые сотрудники буквально сами плыли к нему в руки, и у многих попадались полезные вдохновения. Вокруг него постоянно аккумулируются совпадения, причем не только лично с ним, но и со всеми, с кем он общался в течение какого-то времени. Длительность Чунмён до сих пор не знает. Периодически он выезжает из отеля, у него есть другие бизнесы, да и новых вдохновленных спасать надо.

— Именно спасать? — уточняет Бэкхён.

— Не всем везет, как вам. Слышал, вы познакомились с Чарльтоном? — спрашивает Чунмён.

— Да, было дело.

Бэкхён хотел бы спросить, от кого тот слышал, но опасается, что нарвется на конфликт.

— Элиота, который аккумулирует эту галлюцинацию, я вытащил из глубокой депрессии, усугубленной алкоголизмом и… На камеру такого нельзя говорить, — неловко улыбается директор. — Это вдохновение несколько бесполезно, зато Элиот великолепен в миксовании алкоголя. С предсказателем Шисюнем было не так радужно, как мне бы хотелось, могу лишь сказать, что вытащил его из продолжительного затворничества.

— А бартендер Лои?

— С Ч… с Лои никаких проблем не было. Мы были шапочно знакомы, его вдохновение вызывало интерес, так что это оказалось делом техники — убедить его приехать сюда. 

— Вам не кажется, что вы собираете здесь зверинец? Свозите всех вдохновленных в резервацию? — спрашивает Бэкхён. Минсок за кадром вскидывает перекрещенные руки. Но Бэкхёну важно узнать. Слишком сладко звучат речи директора.

— Я никого не держу, — отвечает Чунмён. — Паспорта при них, контракты бессрочные и не содержат штрафов, все документы в порядке. Могу сказать, что у нас много вдохновленных сменилось. Не все люди могут сидеть на одном месте. Все ищут лучшей жизни, соответствующей их мечтам.

— И на самом деле это не адский отель из ужастиков? Вы так старательно нас сюда заманивали, плюс еще истории про вдохновленных, невольно закрадываются подозрения.

Чунмён не выдерживает и смеется. Он хлопает себя по бедру, пока не начинает икать. Минсок сидит недовольный, но уже не мешает. А что, провокационные вопросы гораздо интереснее того, что тот написал. И Бэкхён продолжает выбранную линию:

— Или, может, вдохновленные уезжают, потому что у них вдохновение заканчивается? Это место его высасывает, ну, допустим, для вас и вашего партнера, а люди освобождаются от бремени. Ведь для многих вдохновение — это не приятный бонус Вселенной, а тяжкая ноша, я прав?

Бэкхён холодеет от собственных слов. Он только сейчас осознает, что сказал. Он оглядывается на друзей, и те сидят с ошарашенными лицами. Чондэ медленно кивает, будто бы соглашаясь с этим предположением. Может, вдохновение Бэкхёна исчезло не потому, что он коктейль сфотографировал, а потому что это отель-вампир?

— Если бы это было так, то один наш общий знакомый давно бы тут не работал, — подмигивает Чунмён. 

— Вы про кого? — не понимает Бэкхён.

— Про Чанёля, конечно же. Вы вроде бы подружились, я прав?

Директор улыбается хитро-прехитро, сразу понятно, что он знает и про интрижку, и про ссору на пляже. Свидетелей хватало, любой мог донести, даже тот же Чанёль. Бэкхён шумно вдыхает. Вот теперь он взбешен.

— Нет, не правы. Вас дезинформировали.

— Ладно, как скажете. Ваши фантазии занятны и в чем-то мне понятны, но заверяю вас, что мой отель ни у кого вдохновение не отнимает. О, я, кажется, придумал применение вдохновению Элиота. Чарльтон как лакмусовая бумажка для вдохновленных. Жаль, с ними в командировки не наездишься. Может, прервемся на пару минут? — просит Чунмён.

Минсок пинает Криса, тот выключает камеру и свет.

— Пусть меня и повеселила идея про ужастики, но такая ассоциация мне не нравится, — холодно говорит Чунмён.

На месте улыбчивого мужчины появляется расчетливый директор, который сделает все для выгоды своего детища. Ярость Бэкхёна потухает под его взглядом. Он внушает если не ужас, то здоровые опасения. Вот кому нужно морозить чужие эмоции, никаких специальных манипуляций не надо, хватает одного взгляда.

— Есть одно заманчивое деловое предложение, — говорит Чунмён.

Это заставляет Бэкхёна напрячься. Сейчас будет просить вырезать последние минуты. И предложит если не оплатить натурой, в смысле, дополнительными плюшками к уже имеющимся, то угрозами применить какие-нибудь санкции. Что у них там в договоре написано, чтобы суметь отбиться? Бэкхён не помнит, чтобы читал этот договор. Но он откажет в любом случае: ничего крамольного в вопросах нет, он не будет замалчивать о каких-то деталях, и есть иррациональное желание досадить хоть кому-то. 

— Давайте сразу: нет, мы не продаемся, — говорит Бэкхён. — Что бы вы ни попросили, наши условия обговорены в контракте. Дополнительные предложения нас не интересуют. Тем более вырезать снятый материал.

— У меня дело лично к вам. Неужели не интересно?

Бэкхён прищуривается. И что же это за дело, с чем связано? С блогом, с Чанёлем, с вдохновениями? О чем будет идти речь?

— И что же?

— Продайте камеру, вашу «Лейку».

Слова будто бьют под дых. Бэкхён задыхается возмущением и вскакивает с криком: «Нет!» Стул за ним падает с оглушающим стуком. 

— Это мой рабочий инструмент! Никаких «продайте»! Мы мало того что дарим фотографии будущих воспоминаний, так я еще их ощущаю! Не отдам!

— Ваш друг мне все рассказал, — проникновенно говорит Чунмён.

Бэкхён бросает яростный взгляд на Минсока. Тот делает вид, что это грязные инсинуации.

— Что именно?

— О потере вдохновения.

— Это не повод продать камеру! Она работает, просто я не чувствую. И это временно, Чарльтона я вижу!

Чунмён закидывает ногу на ногу и складывает руки на коленке.

— Временно, не временно, вы же даже не знаете, почему это произошло. Вдохновение подчиняется своей внутренней логике, которую трудно понять. В большинстве случаев это не нужно, все работает само по себе. Но стоит хоть на полшага отойти от ее правил, то все, никакой пощады. Посмотрите на Чанёля, хватает одного человека, который глух к подаркам Вселенной, и все, считайте, нет чудо-бармена, разливающего счастье по стаканам.

— Но он же может его вернуть, — возражает Бэкхён.

— Он знает, как это сделать. А вы, Бэкхён, что насчет вас? Уже нашли способ?

Тот не отвечает. Он буравит взглядом директора, но тому нипочем. Еще бы, он таких, как Бэкхён, ест на завтрак, обед и ужин, подумаешь, какой-то блогер.

— Признаться честно, с самого начала меня интересовала именно ваша камера, а не услуги, — говорит Чунмён. — Моя фотостудия ожидала именно такую камеру: вдохновленную к чему-то. Хорошо, что она работает в любых руках, но я мог бы пригласить вас стать нашим штатным фотографом. Но ситуация разворачивается не в мою пользу.

— В смысле? То есть, мы тут зря убиваемся на жаре, рискуем дорогой техникой, выбрали вас, а не наши планы! — возмущается Бэкхён. — Шиш вам, а не камера! Раз так, то мы уезжаем, сегодня же!

Директор прищелкивает языком.

— То есть, контракт вы отрабатывать не будете?

— Вам же это не надо!

— Если бы я всегда разбрасывался приятными бонусами, мы бы с вами не разговаривали. У нас есть договор, извольте ему следовать, или мы применим санкции. Бэкхён, послушайте, в вас сейчас говорят эмоции, но подумав пару дней, я уверен, вы примете верное решение. Мы же деловые люди. О цене договоримся. Неужели вы будете врать подписчикам о потере способности и зазря использовать такую ценную камеру? Она ведь уже старая, требует особого отношения. А вы правильно сказали, рискуете техникой. Так что даю вам время, а пока отработайте все по пунктам.

Чунмён с победным видом берет чашку кофе и делает глоток. Бэкхён делает глубокий вдох. Ах так, бить его же аргументами. Ну, Минсок, ну удружил, рассказал, значит, все. И кому — скользкому дельцу, который притворялся приятным человеком! Ну, они сами напросились.

— Не спешите праздновать, — цедит сквозь зубы Бэкхён, доставая телефон.

— Бэкхён, — предупреждающе окликает Минсок.

Он фотографирует богатый стол, открывает редактор «Инстаграма» и, не накладывая никаких фильтров, пишет пост. Сумбурный, сбивчивый, но Бэкхён пытается выразить все, что у него на душе. Он говорит о способности, как она ему дорога, как фотографии будущих воспоминаний направляли его все время. Что в них он видел смысл своей жизни. И что в одночасье все исчезло, и он не знает, почему, как это лечить, и стоит ли? Сваливает все мысли в кучу и публикует, без редакции и постановки хэштегов.

— Вот как, — задумчиво произносит Чунмён, смотря в телефон. — Ну, это ничего не меняет. Зато я чувствую, что сделал хорошее дело.

Он встает и машет стоящим у стенки официантам.

— Знаете, Бэкхён, не в моих правилах давать советы чужакам, тем более если они обижают моих людей. Но вот смотрю на вас, думаю, какое же у него безопасное вдохновение, и все равно умудрился дойти до края. Вдохновение не исчезает просто так. Вы что-то нарушили в его условиях, и Вселенная отреагировала. Подумайте, что могло не понравиться Вселенной, и попытайтесь это исправить.

Директор выходит. Персонал начинает убирать со стола. Бэкхён безразлично проводит взглядом уносимые сладости. Ему сейчас ничего не хочется, а ему думать предлагают. Да что этот Ким Чунмён себе позволяет! Сначала оскорбляет, потом угрожает, а в конце еще хочет, чтобы к нему прислушивались. Это ни в какие рамки не лезет.

— Ну что, собираем вещи? — спрашивает Чондэ.

— Ты неустойку видел? — хмуро спрашивает Минсок. — Проще на отвали доделать все за пару дней и потом уехать. Можем сейчас попробовать из имеющегося материала налепить что-нибудь под ТЗ.

— Собираем вещи, — говорит Бэкхён, разворачиваясь к выходу на улицу. — Неустойку выплатит Минсок.

— Эй, подожди!

Бэкхён вылетает из кафе под ливень. Он неловко пытается спрятать кофр под рубашку, хотя чехол непромокаемый, и даже такой дождь ему не страшен. Но Бэкхён должен ощущать свою «Лейку», чтобы быть уверенным, что она вот здесь, рядом.

— Бэкхён! — кричит Минсок.

Бэкхёна хватают за руку и разворачивают. Промокший Минсок держит его крепко.

— Подожди, давай все обдумаем. Вернемся в бунгало и обсудим варианты. Нам нужно остыть и переварить информацию.

— Не трогай меня, — Бэкхён вырывает руку. — Это все ты! Ты был против все это время! И это ты сдал меня Ким Чунмёну. Все рассказал! Как ты можешь со мной разговаривать после этого?

— Я не знал. Бэкхён, честно, я не знал его намерений! — восклицает Минсок. — Если бы он хоть словом обмолвился, я бы помешал вашему разговору.

— Но ты хотел, чтобы я избавился от своих фото!

— Да, но не таким способом! Отдать «Лейку» — это как будто бы друга продать. Что бы я ни говорил, но она с нами прошла весь путь, если и заканчивать с ней работать, то ставить на полку под стекло и водить экскурсии. Самим, а не отдавать ушлому бизнесмену.

Бэкхён отворачивается. Он видит застывшего на выходе Чондэ и как Крис убирает технику.

— Я хочу домой. Я ошибся, когда заставил вас приехать сюда.

По щекам Бэкхёна течет что-то теплое. Он не уверен, дождь это или слезы.

— Так, все, соберись. Бэкхён, ты же наш вечный двигатель, сейчас навернем рамена, обдумаем все и найдем решение. Если ты скиснешь, то что нам делать?

— А ведь Камэнаси сказал, что мой двигатель изношен. Кажется, вот моя остановка.

— Эй, эй, Бэкхён!

— Прости. Кажется, у нас больше нет работы.

***

Бэкхён выключает фен. Крис заканчивает с установкой света, тогда как Чондэ с Минсоком разгребают бардак для фона. В договоре было разговорное видео, вот и повод. Бэкхён садится перед камерой и кивает. Чондэ приподнимает альбом со сформулированными ключевыми точками, чтобы Бэкхён не запинался во время съемки. Он наглотался успокоительного, поэтому не может действовать экспромтом. Но в таком деле лучше следовать сценарию, чем нести все, что в голову придет.

— Бэкхён из «Сити Лайтс» готов осветить вас своим сиянием, — неубедительно начинает Бэкхён. — Привет всем. Я сейчас отдыхаю в Таиланде, на острове Самет. Отель называется «Блумин Далия», здесь очень красиво, прозрачная вода, чистый пляж. Вас, наверное, удивил мой недавний пост в «Инстаграм». Нет, это не реклама аккаунта, а просто констатация факта. В общем, я хотел бы прояснить некоторые моменты. Да, я больше не чувствую фотографии будущих воспоминаний. И «Лейка» в моих руках будущее больше не снимает…


	12. XII

Утро Чанёля начинается… С йоги. Вопреки всему, он добровольно идет страдать на пляж. Чуть не умерев еще на этапе разминки, Чанёль ложится мордой вниз на доску и дрейфует, заявив, что он будет познавать нирвану. Идеальное преступление, он вроде как занимается, а в то же время отлынивает. Под конец соблаговоляет сделать позу кошки и пару раз попытаться встать на голову, что уже высший пилотаж и новичкам не дано. Но Чанёль упорно падает смеха ради и веселья для. И никаких заморозок не просит.

Что зря страдать, он так никогда не вернется на работу. Лучше показать, что у него все хорошо. Вернется вдохновение или нет, это уже не так важно, главное — его барная стойка, без которой то мысли странные в голову лезут, то шило в жопе горит и требует куда-то пойти и что-нибудь сделать. Вот зачем-то пришла в голову мысль на ночь глядя, что давно он из отеля не выходил. Сегодня будет исправлять.

Так что Чанёль возвращается в комнату неприлично бодрый. Он расталкивает Сехуна, вызывая в нем бурю ненависти, а когда тот снова падает в кровать — стаскивает за ногу и волочит в душ. Вопли слышны на весь бунгало. Сехун взывает к совести и состраданию, парни ведь вместе полночи сериалы смотрели, но Чанёль непреклонен. Он не хочет в пекло страдать в деревне, к тому же Сехуну нужно вернуться вовремя на работу, поэтому времени на раскачку нет.

— Ты слишком буквально воспринял мои слова, что нужно успеть кучу вещей сделать, — ворчит Сехун, которому не дали позавтракать. — Что ты хочешь в деревне найти?

— Нормальный массаж, — мечтательно вздыхает Чанёль. — Без вдохновленных и конкретно Исина.

— Аргумент принят.

Они арендуют скутер из автопарка отеля. Естественно, за счет Чанёля, его же отпуск. И весело укатывают на север. Они находят первый попавшийся массажный салон и покупают сеанс. Когда их зовет пройти в кабинет хрупкая тайка, парни синхронно хмыкают. Если такие массажистки будут с ними работать, то они ничего не почувствуют. И это отлично, если бы им хотелось боли, они бы сдались на милость Исина. Но ожидания разрушаются, когда рядом с массажными столами встают крепкие парни вместо той милой тайки. Из салона Чанёль с Сехуном выползают со стонами и кряхтением. Их размяли так, будто они какое-нибудь тесто. И теперь самое время подрумяниться на солнце.

Они решают дойти до пляжа пешком. По дороге они застревают в каждой сувенирной лавке. Сначала обзаводятся смешными солнечными очками, Чанёль покупает цветочное ожерелье, венок, шапку-тайяки. Зачем — непонятно. Сехун отрывается на всю катушку. Он нацепляет желтый парик и на него огромный красный бант. И набирает всякой мелочи для друзей. Опять же, за счет Чанёля. Тот надеется, что у него достаточно денег на счету, он давно его не проверял, и сможет удовлетворить все хотелки Сехуна.

На пляж они вываливаются в пестрых нелепых нарядах и с карнавальными украшениями. На Сехуне штаны-бананы из легкой раздувающейся ткани в традиционном орнаменте, который носят только бабули, и длинная белая туника с вышивкой. Чанёль ограничивается радужными шароварами. И у каждого в руках по ручному вентилятору. На них все оглядываются, но парням наплевать. Давно они так не веселились, не дурачились просто так, не травили глупых шуток, от которых стыдно всем, но все равно смешно. Они арендуют лежаки в тени и идут переодеваться. Зря, что ли, на пляж пришли, стоит хотя бы окунуться. Солнце уже палит нещадно, нужно ехать обратно.

Сехун распаковывает только что купленные маски и трубки. Чанёль примеряет новенькие ласты. Его ждет урок погружения. Не то чтобы он не умел нырять, но Сехун, посетивший пару занятий, уже считает себя гуру и великим инструктором. В который раз Чанёль задумывается, чей это отпуск и почему Сехун получает больше удовольствия, чем он сам.

Они плескаются в теплой воде до полной усталости. Адски хочется есть. Выбравшись из воды, Чанёль первым делом идет за закусками, и находит кучу лотков с уличной едой. Он набирает шашлычков, фруктов и смузи и тащит все добро обратно. Сехун опять нацепил парик и очки и обдувается вентилятором. Ему удается заставить Чанёля облачиться в карнавальное мракобесие и сделать несколько селфи. Чанёль под шумок ест, рассчитывая, что ему достанется больше порций.

— О, твой Бэкхён вчера фотку скинул, — говорит Сехун, откусывая куриный шашлычок.

— Он не мой. И с каких это пор ты на него подписан? — ворчит Чанёль.

— Когда Чунмён сказал, что он приедет рекламу снимать, вот и подписался, чтобы посмотреть на наш отель со стороны. Слушай, чего это фотка такая хреновая, неужели он не мог сделать получше? Это, кажется, в "Персике", смотри, на столе их фирменные пирожные.

Сехун сует ему под нос телефон. Чанёль отворачивается, но настырный друг добивается своего. У Чанёля тут игноротерапия, он делает вид, что Бэкхёна не существует, а ему насильно его пихают. Сам виноват, предупреждать нужно заранее.

Просмотрев пост, Чанёль не находит привычных хештегов и решает прочесть с начала. Действительно, странно, что фото без обработки, без меток, только с геолокацией. Он отбрыкивается от подкатившего волнения и вникает в текст. Сехун кладет голову ему на плечо, чтобы тоже приобщиться. 

Чанёль не понимает, что он читает. Знакомые слова не хотят складываться в предложения. Он не может понять, это потому что его мозг сопротивляется поступающей информации, или Бэкхён выложил косячный пост. Все говорит о втором, потому что и фото неотретушированное, оформление в описании отсутствует, и у текста нет структуры. Как будто поток мыслей читаешь. Несколько раз повторяется слово «вдохновение», Чанёль за него цепляется, и от этой ниточки начинает раскручиваться смысл поста. А вникнув, Чанёль чуть не запускает телефон куда подальше.

Бэкхён потерял вдохновение.

— Так вот оно что, — тихо говорит Сехун.

Чанёль открывает «Твиттер». В аккаунтах Бэкхёна тишина, у его друзей тоже, только Минсок просит всех успокоиться и дождаться выхода разговорного видео.

Ну теперь все понятно. Потеря вдохновения все объясняет, и почему коктейль не сработал, и… А что еще? Да все остальные мелочи, которые как-то объяснялись, но не были критичными. Чанёль стучит телефоном себе по лбу. Молодец, не заметил брата по несчастью, хороший эмпат, нечего сказать. Они ведь могли бы поговорить, поделиться проблемами, и не было бы тогда конфликта. Хотя, а с чего бы им посвящать друг друга в свои беды? Чанёль даже не думал знакомить Бэкхёна с деталями своего вдохновения, тем более тогда бы ничего не сработало, потому что он бы знал, что нужно стать счастливым, и пытался бы себя убедить в этом. Да кого он обманывает, просто без вдохновения он чувствует себя ущербным. А так как Бэкхён и не знал о его способности, то можно было делать вид, что все нормально. Конечно, пришлось внутренне сгореть на инквизиторском костре, отвечая про вдохновленных, но подумаешь, какие мелочи, свои предрассудки важнее.

И теперь получается, что между ними огромное недопонимание, которое может разрушить карьеру Бэкхёна. Чанёль ладно, он давно потерян для общества, можно быть и обычным барменом без вдохновения. Можно и блогером быть, вдохновение Бэкхёна не влияет на путешествия, только аудитория ждет чуда, а чуда уже не будет.

Что же все-таки было с тем коктейлем не так, что он запустил эту катастрофическую цепочку. Ведь правильно же, что сначала был коктейль, а потом они по очереди потеряли вдохновения. Очевидно, что от алкоголя Бэкхён не стал счастливым, значит, он точно первым лишился способности. Им нужно поговорить об этом. Чанёль даже готов выслушать обвинения в свой адрес.

— Набери Читтапона, спроси, где они, и скажи, что я хочу прийти мириться, — просит Чанёль.

— Хочешь ему помочь после того, как он сказал, что у тебя задница плоская? — уточняет Сехун.

Чанёль отвешивает ему подзатыльник.

— Ты менеджер моего отдыха? Вот и пиши коллеге, состыкуйте нас. А то телефон отберу и сам позвоню.

— Тише ты, не психуй, сейчас все будет.

Читтапон отвечает почти мгновенно. Сначала он вежливо отказывается, но когда Сехун под диктовку Чанёля пишет объяснение, то говорит, что у них съемки на острове и что вернутся ближе к вечеру. Это дает повод Чанёлю немного выдохнуть — съемки продолжаются, значит, Бэкхён не уходит с «Ютуба».

— Люблю тебя, хён, — внезапно говорит Сехун, попытавшись обнять его руку.

— Ты чего это? — недоумевает Чанёль, собирая мусор в пакет.

Он встает и тянет Сехуна на себя, чтобы тот встал.

— Ты такой добрый, готов бежать на помощь даже тому, кто тебя обидел.

— Мы оба наговорили гадостей. Все было на эмоциях, их не стоит принимать в расчет.

— Я не про это, а про то, что ты вдохновения лишился.

— Так он тоже.

Чанёль примечает мусорный бак и выдвигается к нему.

— Ну, не знаю, вообще не могу понять, как вы так влипли и почему. Ну с тобой-то все понятно, а вот с ним что не так?

— Выпил мой коктейль, который должен принести счастье, но вместо этого забрал вдохновение? — Чанёль закидывает пакет в бак. — Ну только так я могу объяснить.

— То есть его счастье — это отсутствие вдохновения? Тогда почему ты сломался? Бэкхён не понял, в чем был смысл, и наоборот стал несчастным? Сложно как-то.

— Вот поэтому я и хочу поговорить. Потому что мы не видим еще какой-то детали, которая будет все это связывать.

Они быстрым шагом идут туда, где предположительно оставили скутер. Улочки кажутся одинаковыми. Сехун достает из сумки свежекупленную шляпу с полями для Коко и надевает сам. Солнце припекает, а им еще жаркие шлемы надевать.

— Зачем Бэкхён прибежал к тебе клянчить коктейль? Ведь не просто же так шел, шел, увидел, что ты еще работаешь, и зашел? — рассуждает Сехун.

— Как я понял из поста, он искал будущее воспоминание. И нашел в моем коктейле, — отвечает Чанёль.

Он неловко улыбается, загоняя внутрь приятное чувство, что их встреча не случайна и была предопределена. Но ничего хорошего в этом нет на самом деле, потому что вылилось это в потерю вдохновения для обоих. Если бы Бэкхён знал об этом, он бы стал охотиться за коктейлем? Но что случилось, то случилось, ничего не поделаешь. Остается разгребать последствия.

— Вот бы знать механизм его вдохновения, как звезды должны сходиться, чтобы оно работало, — вздыхает Сехун.

— Я думаю, он сам не в курсе. То есть, про камеру знает точно, потому что есть дневники, а про себя уже нет, — говорит Чанёль. — И сейчас выяснять уже поздно, просто не с чем работать. Если, как у меня, зависит от внешнего, то тогда все очень плохо, тогда мы никак не выясним это.

— А от внутреннего — это как? Кто еще терял вдохновение?

— Я таких не знаю. Но просто если я зависим от окружающих, то могут быть люди с закрытой системой? Бэкхён, возможно, из таких, его способность на других не влияет же. Ай, зачем сейчас рассуждать, когда фактов недостаточно, — бурчит Чанёль. Он наконец-то замечает скутер и летит к нему.

— Окей, отталкиваемся от внешнего, что Бэкхён тогда сделал?

— Да ничего такого. Коктейль выпил, сфотографировал его на «Лейку». Стоп.

Чанёль чуть не роняет ключи, когда его прошибает догадкой.

— Он сфотографировал случившееся будущее воспоминание на камеру, которая фотографирует будущие воспоминания. Вот оно, вот точка входа! Он сломал пространственно-временной континуум еще до того, как выпил!

— Я запутался, объясни для тупого.

— Короче... Ай, — Чанёль отмахивается. — У меня у самого мысль никак не оформится. Но если я прав, то это все, это зацикленность, которая бесконечность и… Забей. Даже забудь. Будем надеяться, что меня отпустит независимо от того, что будет с Бэкхёном.

— С чего такая резкая смена настроения, хён? Тебя как будто ледяной водой окатили. Хотя, признаться, это было бы очень кстати.

— Просто каким идиотом нужно быть, чтобы… Я могу понять разные случайности, о которых можно не подозревать. Но когда ты берешь волшебную штуковину и дважды применяешь ее два раза на одно и то же, то, я думаю, штуковина обидится на такое обращение и больше работать не будет. Если я неправ, разрешаю закидать меня камнями.

— То есть, ты не идешь к нему мириться? — уточняет Сехун.

— Нет. Не уверен, что он вообще поймет эту цепочку, а доказывать что-то нет никакого желания. Шлем надень.

Чанёль застегивает ремешок под подбородком, дожидается, пока Сехун усядется, и газует.

***

Как и в любом приличном отеле, в «Блумин Далии» есть несколько бассейнов под различные цели. Один из таких сотрудники прозвали «Райским уголком», потому что даже в полуденную жару можно находиться на улице и не сдохнуть. Конечно, в высокий сезон в этом бассейне не протолкнуться, и все его преимущество исчезает. Но сейчас гостей мало.

Чанёль бултыхается на поверхности, повиснув на розовом надувном круге с головой фламинго. Очередной безумный сувенир с утренней прогулки. Мысли его заняты Бэкхёном и его вдохновением, попыткой то ли оправдать, то ли вынести приговор парню. Чанёль не может однозначно сказать, что Бэкхён плохой, на костер его, потому что у самого рыльце в пушку. И он понимает его мотивы. Но вот отношение к собственному вдохновению за гранью. Сначала наплевательски относится, потом творит черт-те что, когда вляпывается в импотенцию. Возможно, Чанёль слишком строг. Скорее всего, им необходимо поговорить. Раз уж оказались связаны, то стоит попытаться вернуть вдохновение Бэкхёна, тогда и его тоже может зацепиться и вернуться. Но это нужно встретиться и поговорить словами, а Чанёль не уверен, что не выскажется, какой парень идиот.

Сехун взбирается на трамплин и с гиканьем прыгает в бассейн бомбочкой. Чанёля окатывает мощными брызгами. Он вяло отплывает подальше, но Сехун, не стесненный ничем, настигает и повисает с другой стороны круга.

— Ты чего такой загруженный? Взбодрись.

— Отстань, — брызгается Чанёль.

Он пытается вывернуться, но не тут-то было.

Сехун быстро его оплывает и запрыгивает на спину.

— Покатай меня или развеселись, — ставит он ультиматум.

— Ах так!

Чанёль отпихивает круг, делает один гребок руками и оказывается у бортика. Он отталкивается назад, опрокидывая Сехуна в воду. Тот тянет его за собой. Чанёль пинает стенку бассейна ногами, чтобы еще больше утопить парня. Сехун его отпускает и накидывается сверху. Чанёль выскальзывает благодаря жирному крему от солнца. Они выныривают одновременно, Сехун ловит круг и замахивается, но раздается свисток спасателя.

— Эй, это всего лишь мы! — кричит Чанёль, поднимая руки вверх.

Спасатель грозит им пальцем и возвращается на пост.

— Какие же вы дети, — раздается манерный голос.

Парни оборачиваются на Коко. Она надела новую шляпу и очки, которые Сехун выбирал осмысленно и старался ей угодить. На ней закрытый черный купальник с кружевом и шелковое парео. Коко сидит под зонтом и намазывает смуглую кожу кремом. Парни подплывают ближе и цепляются за бортик. Чанёль наклоняет голову вправо и делает вид, будто рассматривает ледибой. Она садится прямо, скрестив ноги, будто собирается фотографироваться в «Инстаграм». Чанёль засматривается на упругие бедра, лоснящиеся от крема.

— Ну, если закрыть глаза на грудь, — он выставляет вперед ладонь, отсекая ненужное, — то я бы вдул.

— Я бы не стал закрывать и прямо так вдул, — говорит Сехун.

— Мальчики, — фыркает Коко, — вы ничего не забыли? Вы же пассивы.

— Ну, ты бы мне вдула, какая разница, — пожимает плечами Сехун.

Коко звонко смеется. Когда с ней шутливо заигрывают друзья, у нее всегда поднимается настроение. А довольная Коко — милая и нежная Коко. Тогда можно приходить к ней плакаться в жилетку, требовать поглаживаний по голове и не бояться, что тебя кто-то будет бить палками. Но стоит кому-то постороннему заговорить о ее прелестях, как она превращается в колючую стерву. Поэтому все ее ухажеры — толстокожие тупицы, которым все нипочем. Коко, может быть, и хотела бы подцепить трогательного и романтичного парня, но из-за вдохновения не может.

Чанёль тяжко вздыхает. Кто-то посчитает за благо, если его вдохновение пропадет, а он вот бегает и пытается вернуть. Коко одна из немногих вдохновленных, кто с радостью отдаст способности желающим. Многие недовольны своими вдохновениями, им трудно с ними уживаться, но все равно каждый задумается, а стоит ли лишаться пусть и неудобного, зато необычного свойства. А для Коко избавление будет самой большой радостью. Ведь она умирает каждый раз, стоит кому-то в нее влюбиться.

Не сама, с ней все всегда хорошо. Вот тому, кто в нее по-настоящему влюбится, не повезет. Он увидит ее смерть в результате несчастного случая и перестанет ее замечать, даже если она встанет прямо перед ним. И будет уверен, что Коко мертва, хотя для окружающих ничего не изменилось. Жестокое вдохновение, лишающее ее возможности построить отношения. Игра в одни ворота тяжела, ей будет трудно любить за двоих, ведь ее партнеру нельзя будет влюбляться. Поэтому она и ершится с незнакомцами. Если мужчину не заденут ее колкости, то есть маленький шанс, что он сможет пережить ее смерть.

— Там Бэкхён видео еще не выложил? — спрашивает Чанёль.

Забрать телефон ему не дали, приходится дергать друзей, чтобы они проверяли «Ютуб».

— Милый, я не пропущу, плавай спокойно. Да и потом, какая разница, когда ты посмотришь.

— Я не могу расслабиться, мне нужно разгадать эту загадку, мозги взрываются от того, что я ничего не понимаю, — стонет Чанёль. — Мы потеряли вдохновения одновременно или последовательно? А если второе, то в каком порядке? И в каком порядке нужно возвращать? А зависит ли мое вдохновение от его? Ну и куча таких же вопросов, на которых никогда не будет ответов, только теории.

Чанёль резко ныряет. Опять он заводится, нужно охлаждаться. А еще ему неохота слушать ворчание Коко на тему, как ему повезло. Он выныривает лишь когда распихивает тягостные мысли по тяжелым сундукам. Чанёль встряхивает волосами, как собака, заставляя всех вокруг прикрыться от брызг. Сехун переворачивается на спину и отталкивается от борта.

— В такие моменты я тебе завидую.

— М? — Чанёль непонимающе на него оглядывается.

— Что ты можешь потерять свое вдохновение и побыть нормальным человеком.

— Эй, в этом нет ничего хорошего. Меня мучает это. Моё вдохновение — это часть меня, а я не хочу ходить с ампутированной рукой.

— Твое вдохновение хоть немного крутое. А мое такая ерунда. Хотел бы я его не иметь.

Чанёль недоуменно хмурится. Подплыв ближе, он трогает Сехуна за плечо.

— Ты чего? Смотри, благодаря прорицанию ты работаешь в таком крутом месте. И к тому же, ты будущее видишь! Это тебе ерунда.

— Да, я в райском месте, могу бездельничать почти весь день, получаю деньги почти ни за что. Но это выглядит как компенсация за мою ущербность. Это же безопасное место для вдохновленных, — Сехун опять вздыхает. — Нас как будто согнали в заповедник и теперь показывают за деньги.

— Ты всегда можешь уйти, — замечает Чанёль. — Чунмён никого не держит силой. Разве что силой денег, но это твой личный выбор.

Сехун резко переворачивается и набрасывается на Чанёля. Тот не успевает защититься и с головой погружается в воду. Они шутливо борются, пока не слышат свисток спасателя. Опять ему приходится вскакивать с места. Хорошо еще, что не прогоняет, спасибо Коко и ее ледибойским чарам.

— Да мы шутили! — кричит Чанёль, выбравшись на бортик. — А ты чего дерешься?

— Ну вот подумай! Вернёмся мы в мир, и что? Ты-то ещё ладно, а мне прикажешь каждый день запираться в отдельной комнате? Я ведь не контролирую это. Знаешь, со сколькими я поссорился из-за предсказаний? Не хочу так.

— Я точно никогда не вернусь на большую землю, — подает голос Коко. — Не с моим вдохновением.

Парни смущенно переглядываются, а потом косятся на пресловутого спасателя. Тот уже давно оказывает ей знаки внимания, достаточно настойчив, чтобы проломить оборону, но чуть более чувственен, чем обычные ухажеры Коко. Испанец, что с него взять. Потом, если вдруг чего, это им его успокаивать, убеждать, что она жива, поить коктейлями по случаю и всякое такое.

Тяжело ей, но зато ее выбор не обусловлен мнимой несвободой. Она спокойно может жить в обществе, и никто и не догадается о ее секрете, если рядом не будут сходить с ума мужчины. А вот Сехун точно чушь несет. И не ту, которая длится с трех до пяти, а обычное заблуждение закомплексованного человека. Ему бы показать, что ничего страшного нет. В деревню он может выезжать, так почему и дальше когда-нибудь не съездить.

Чанёль прекращает болтать ногами. А ведь это идея. Им же хорошо вместе, они друг друга с полуслова понимают. Почему бы не взять отпуск, оплачиваемый, и не рвануть куда-нибудь? Чанёль даже не знает, сколько у него денег на счету. Нужно проверить, вдруг там миллионы, а он не в курсе. А что, заочно он везде был, спасибо «Сити Лайтс». Сехун его не будет стесняться во время приступов прорицания. Какие еще могут быть препятствия, кроме виз? С их корейскими паспортами они могут посетить очень много стран без лишних проволочек. Что там Сехун предсказывал, Норвегию? Можно начать с неё. Забавно, что этот проект Бэкхён должен был снимать следующим.

Сехун вцепляется в свешенные ноги Чанёля и пытается на них повиснуть. Чанёль ему не дает, активно взбивая воду. Они рискуют снова расшалиться, и тогда их выкинут с райского местечка. Положение спасает Коко.

— Вылезайте, ваш Бэкхён выложил видео.

Чанёль бросается к лежаку, подскальзываясь на мокрой плитке. Он шлепается на колени и проезжает до места, но Сехун каким-то образом успевает быстрее и накидывает ему на голову полотенце. Приходится вытираться, и только потом Сехун дает ему сесть рядом и взять наушник.

«Бэкхён из «Сити Лайтс» готов осветить вас своим сиянием. Привет всем. Я сейчас отдыхаю в Таиланде, на острове Самет. Отель называется «Блумин Далия», здесь очень красиво, прозрачная вода, чистый пляж. Вас, наверное, удивил мой недавний пост в «Инстаграм». Нет, это не реклама аккаунта, а просто констатация факта. В общем, я хотел бы прояснить некоторые моменты. Да, я больше не чувствую фотографии будущих воспоминаний. И «Лейка» в моих руках будущее больше не снимает».

У Чанёля внутри все обрывается. Это же не то, о чем он думает? Бэкхён же не закрывает канал, потому что потерял вдохновение?

«На протяжении всего времени, что я рассказываю вам о путешествиях, две вещи оставались неизменными: я фотографирую на «Лейку» и рассказываю вам, что я чувствую от снимков, и я ищу эти будущие воспоминания по всему свету. Как вы видите, я лишился основы своего канала, того стержня, вокруг которого выстроен весь блог. Может быть, вы скажете, что это не так, главное то, где я бываю, что показываю, но для меня дело обстоит именно таким образом. У меня нет другого выхода, как изменить этот факт, потому что я не знаю, что со мной будет дальше. Даже если способность вернется, полагаться на нее я уже не могу.

«Лейка» по-прежнему работает в чужих руках. Мои друзья спокойно делают фотографии будущих воспоминаний, так что, я думаю, те, кто хотел когда-нибудь получить такой снимок, смогут это сделать. Сейчас мы должны доделать те проекты, которые уже распланированы, а именно: закончить съемки в Таиланде, полететь в Норвегию и устроить большую сходку в Сеуле. Надеюсь, кто-нибудь все-таки придет, несмотря на мою ущербность», — Бэкхён впервые за видео позволяет себе улыбнуться.

Чанёлю хочется кричать во все горло, что тот неправ. Ему всегда казалось, что снимки будущих воспоминаний — это приятный мистический бонус к интересным рассказам и красивым съемкам. Да, где-то в глубине души его грела мысль, что Бэкхён такой же, как они, и он добился больших высот, несмотря на «странности», за которые в обществе обычно клеймят. За каналом хочется следить не потому что он ищет будущие воспоминания, а потому что он показывает места через призму своей личности и личностей своей команды. По крайней мере, так Чанёль чувствовал.

«По поводу того, что именно случилось, — Бэкхён достает две фотографии, но держит их лицом к себе. На одной что-то написано с изнанки. — Вот это — моя самая первая фотография на «Лейку». Я вам никогда не показывал, потому что это было слишком личным, и я боялся реакции. Теперь-то уже не важно».

Он переворачивает первый снимок. Чанёль мычит, не сумев оформить мысль в слова. Это его коктейль! И бар его, хотя с этого ракурса узнать трудно. Вот же!..

«Вы знаете, что я обрабатываю фотографии на предмет кучи параметров. Цвет этого коктейля я определил как «Блумин Далия». Помните, где я сейчас отдыхаю? В отеле «Блумин Далия». Я не мог сюда не приехать».

— Вот это поворот! — восклицает Сехун. — Попахивает совпадением.

Чанёль пихает его локтем.

«Мне сделали этот коктейль в первый же день. Мои поиски закончились. Я был вне себя от того, что это будущее воспоминание случилось осознанно, и что-то меня дернуло сфотографировать этот коктейль на «Лейку». И вот что вышло, — Бэкхён переворачивает вторую фотографию и приближает оба снимка к камере. Они идентичны. — Камера повела себя как самый обычный фотоаппарат и запечатлела то, что было. Но это я узнал только на следующий день. Сначала я обнаружил, что не могу прочувствовать фотографии. Никакие из тех, что я таскаю с собой. Потом Чондэ проявил пленку, которую я отщелкал накануне, и все кадры, сделанные мной, показывали то, что я видел в видоискателе. А когда я проявлял пленку самостоятельно, то тут мои кадры оказались засвечены. Мы фотографировали по очереди, я и мои друзья, поэтому негативы были то засвеченные, то нормальные. Какой из этого вывод? Понятия не имею».

А Чанёль, кажется, имеет. Да и любой внимательный человек тоже поймет. Не нужно было фотографировать на «Лейку» уже сбывшееся будущее.

«Я не знаю, что будет с каналом дальше. За все эти пару дней я никогда всерьез не думал о том, чтобы его закрыть. Но, честно, эта ситуация показала, как все есть на самом деле, и меня это пугает, и в таких условиях продолжать блог будет неправильно. Я не знаю что делать. Хочу послушать, что вы мне скажете, может, посоветуете, может, забросаете меня тухлыми помидорами, бойкотируйте, в конце концов. Но вы знаете, что я не скрываю от вас правды, — Бэкхён вздыхает и опускает голову. — С вами был Бэкхён, да озарит… Эх, ну вы сами все знаете. Кюн».

Сехун выключает приложение. В другой раз Чанёль бы полез смотреть комментарии, но сейчас он как-то слишком потерян. В смысле, закрыть блог? А как же видео из других стран, его отдушина, окно в большой мир? Чанёль пробовал других блогеров смотреть, но никто не нравился. Точно придется брать Сехуна в охапку и ехать самому.

— Он ничего не сказал, о том, что выпил коктейль по случаю, а не просто напиток, — осторожно замечает Коко.

— Да, действительно, — кивает Сехун.

— Ну может, потому что сам понял, что я не имею к этому никакого отношения?

Чанёль сминает в руках полотенце. Кроме горечи от возможной потери, его разрывает от несправедливости. Он в этой ситуации вообще левый человек, а ему рикошетом прилетела импотенция из-за действий Бэкхёна. Всегда Чанёль страдал из-за таких людей, которым ничто не могло помочь, и они тянули за собой окружающих. Но его обида такая же несправедливая, как и ситуация. Он же не обижается на солнце, когда оно в тени нагревает пятьдесят градусов Цельсия. И как справиться с этим, Чанёль не понимает.

— Хён, тут Чунмён пишет, что обыскался тебя. Требует срочно явиться к нему на разговор, — говорит Сехун.

— Эх, это нужно идти переодеваться в приличную одежду…

— Он ждет на тайном месте.

— Ладно, значит, прямо так пойду.

***

Чанёль еле плетется по краю пляжа, прячась в тени. Разговор с Чунмёном беспокоит, непонятно, о чем будет идти речь. Еще и это видео, сколько же бесящей неопределенности оно оставило. Телефон все еще в комнате, Чанёль мог бы за ним зайти, но боялся задержаться и расстроить Чунмёна. А он бы точно задержался, читая на ходу комментарии и врезаясь в пальмы. При этом он все равно тянет время, то остановившись наполнить бутылку водой из питьевого фонтанчика, то поболтав со встреченными знакомыми.

На подходе к тайному месту Чанёль слышит гитарные переливы. Он замедляет шаг и вертит головой, ожидая, когда появится гамак. Сняв панаму и поправив мокрые волосы, Чанёль краем глаза замечает розовое пятно. Он оборачивается и видит Чунмёна в компании Исина, играющего на гитаре. Директор машет ему.

— Давай сюда, никак с тобой связаться не могу.

— Телефон дома оставил, — объясняет Чанёль. — Привет, Исин.

Он трепыхает футболку на груди, пытаясь хоть как-то охладиться. Ручной вентилятор благополучно забыт. По спине стекают капли пота, и Чанёль пытается уместиться в тени. Он ставит бутылку на журнальный столик, отмечая, что на песке стоит сумка-холодильник. Кажется, у кого-то был пикник.

— Исин, дай нам пару минут, — просит Чунмён.

Тот кивает, приставляет гитару к пальме и идет к воде. Чанёль провожает его взглядом, пытаясь прогнать обычную для таких встреч мысль: как они с директором сексом занимаются, если прикосновения Исина болезненные вне зависимости от его желаний? И он никак не решается задать этот вопрос.

— Как самочувствие? — спрашивает Чунмён.

— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Чанёль. — К бару не подходил, никто коктейли не просил.

— А как отдыхается?

— Знаешь, подумываю над тем, чтобы взять нормальный отпуск, — признается Чанёль. — Отпустишь?

— Конечно, с радостью.

— Я настолько плохой работник, что отпустить легко, а увольнять жалко дурака — еще помрет? — шутит Чанёль.

Чунмён смеется.

— Ладно, перейдем к делу. То, что ты накричал на Бэкхёна, не очень красиво.

Чанёль вжимает голову в плечи.

— Я как бы в отпуске и такой же гость отеля, — пытается оправдаться он.

— Давай без этого, — отмахивается Чунмён.

Он садится в кресло и указывает Чанёлю на гамак напротив.

— Помоги мне с одной вещью, которая связана с ним, — просит мужчина.

Гамак стремится перевернуться, пока Чанёль пытается устроиться.

— Что именно? Вряд ли я смогу к нему подойти, даже если ты назначишь это дело наказанием за хамство.

— Так сильно его ненавидишь? — сочувственно спрашивает Чунмён. — Твое вдохновение вернется, рано или поздно, так или иначе.

— Да нет, дело не в этом, просто видео… — Чанёль пожимает плечами. — Мне стыдно, что я его обвинил, хотя он не виноват…

— Думаешь, ваши проблемы не связаны? Отнюдь, — качает головой Чунмён. — И именно поэтому ты — наилучший мой вариант. Тебе будет проще всех это сделать.

— А можно сразу к сути, пожалуйста.

Чанёль наконец усаживается на гамаке ровно, а не развалившись, как желе, что перед высшим руководством, пусть дружелюбным, не очень корректно.

— Убеди Бэкхёна продать мне «Лейку».

Чанёль дергается, и этого хватает, чтобы полететь на песок. Он поднимается, пытаясь отряхнуться и избавиться от прилипших к поту песчинок, но это заведомо бессмысленная затея.

— Прости, что? — переспрашивает Чанёль.

— Я хочу его «Лейку». Она идеально впишется в отель. Я уже и студию под нее сделал, осталось купить главную звезду.

— Нет, я не буду этого делать, — твердо говорит Чанёль.

— Послушай, ваши разногласия не так катастрофичны, чтобы ты не попытался. Ты ничего мне не испортишь, я все продумал…

— Я фанат. Я знаю, что для него значит эта камера. Он никогда не согласится.

— Его друг поделился со мной опасениями, что вдохновение Бэкхёна несет характер одержимости. Ты бы мог его спасти от этого, — говорит Чунмён.

Чанёль запинается, переваривая сказанное. Бэкхён одержим вдохновением? Что же, у Чанёля появляется еще один крючок, чтобы его понять. Отношение Чанёля к своему вдохновению имеет тот же характер навязчивой идеи. Для себя он давно нашел оправдания, а что насчет Бэкхёна?

— Это ничего не меняет. Вот ты бы смог продать отель? — качает головой Чанёль.

Вместо незамедлительного ответа, Чунмён поднимает взгляд к небу.

— Так! Ты должен был сказать, что ни за что, Чанёль, я никогда не брошу это место! — возмущается Чанёль.

— Ты, в принципе, прав, но когда-нибудь отель будет нерентабельно содержать, сколько денег ни вкладывай, — тяжко вздыхает Чунмён. — Бизнес — это сложно.

— То есть, в перспективе все вдохновленные, нашедшие здесь убежище, окажутся в чужом и враждебном мире? — поражается Чанёль. — Но ты обещал…

— Я не отказываюсь от этих слов. Найдем другое место, сделаем новый вдохновленный отель или придумаем что-нибудь еще. Мне до сих пор нравится идея с медицинским центром, только вам всем там не найти работу, — вздыхает Чунмён. — До этого момента еще далеко, можешь расслабиться.

— Я сейчас расстроился, честно. Даже если вдохновение не вернется и ты меня выгонишь, я бы не хотел знать, что когда-нибудь «Блумин Далия» исчезнет, а вместе с ней эти места, предметы, люди…

— Это место делает не территория, а люди, — возражает Чунмён. — Все люди, вдохновленные или нет, от уборщика до коммерческого директора. И ты — один из них, с вдохновением или без.

— Да чего я стою без вдохновения, — опускает голову Чанёль. — Я так, посредственность, ничего выдающегося.

Он присаживается на гамак, позволяя себе немного раскачаться.

— Минуточку, а кто освоил флейринг за кратчайший промежуток? — возражает Чунмён. — Кто заведет душевную беседу, чтобы раскопать у гостя хорошее настроение? К кому люди чаще всего возвращаются?

— Ну, первое да, а за остальные вопросы я не отвечаю. Это правда так?

— Да. Ты не представляешь, каких моральных терзаний мне стоит оставлять тебя на пляже каждый раз, когда Элиот подает отчеты. Так хочется перевести тебя в «Эмералд», но там проходимость гораздо выше, а следовательно, и шанс, что ты заработаешь импотенцию.

— Но я же не всегда делаю коктейли по случаю…

— Статистика говорит, что тебе они не нужны, чтобы люди хотели вернуться.

Чанёль чешет голову под панамой. Посмотреть бы на эти отчеты, почему раньше про них никто не говорил? Вряд ли они бы смирили его с действительностью, но было бы хоть какое-то утешение.

— Вы с Элиотом это все выдумали, чтобы я не расстраивался, — говорит Чанёль. — Я понимаю, что всех достал с импотенцией, и вы хоть как-то пытаетесь меня успокоить, но единственное, что мне может помочь — это возвращение вдохновения. Не беспокойтесь, я жду, никуда не бегу, ничего страшного творить не собираюсь.

Чунмён смотрит на него с сочувствием.

— Все еще думаешь, что вдохновение — самое главное, что есть в твоей жизни? — тихо спрашивает мужчина.

Чанёль пожимает плечами.

— Послушай одну историю про паренька, который тоже думал, что без вдохновения он никто. Ему с детства постоянно везло. Любая безумная затея удавалась, потому что всегда обстоятельства складывались в его сторону. И вариант контрольной совпадет с отличником, поэтому можно списать. И в магазине всегда остается последняя пачка любимых чипсов, и в видеопрокате всегда завоз новых кассет в тот день, когда он заходит. И все в таком роде, всякая приятная мелочь. Как ты понимаешь, такое свойство не сразу можно распознать.

Чунмён открывает холодильник и достает бутылку с водой. Он отпивает и ставит ее на столик.

— Парнишка заподозрил, что что-то не так, когда его приятель жаловался, что хочет признаться одной девчонке, но у нее уже есть парень. И вот, пожалуйста, в тот же день наш герой случайно видит, как влюбленные ссорятся и расстаются. Он тут же передает это другу, а тот не теряет времени и начинает встречаться со своей дамой сердца. Дальше больше, всего не вспомнить, но окончательно парень уверился в своих способностях, когда купил лотерейный билет, и он выиграл. С этого и началось его падение вниз.

— Он начал выигрывать деньги без перерыва? — догадывается Чанёль.

— Почти. Все-таки он был не настолько глуп, потому что одно и то же имя в победителях вызовет кучу подозрений. Сначала он просил знакомых получать деньги вместо него, но когда кандидаты кончились, решил, что стоит попробовать нечто иное. Это были подпольные карточные игры. Постепенно он сколотил состояние, начал вкладываться в бизнес, инвестировал наугад. И всегда его предприятия оставались на плаву. Но и играть не перестал, выбравшись из душных подвалов в фешенебельные зарубежные отели и казино. Парень шел к успеху, абсолютно не ценив то, что получил благодаря вдохновению.

— И потерял вдохновение, да?

— Не перебивай старших, — Чунмён кое-как дотягивается до него и шлепает по голове. — Да, потерял. И столкнулся с тем, что не знает, как вести бизнес. Его это так напугало, что он быстро растерял все активы, даже не успев продать и хоть что-то заработать. Он думал только о том, как вернуть способность, а не выпутываться из сложившейся ситуации, научиться чему-нибудь, выбрать одно направление из многих.

— Ясно. Ты хочешь сказать, что мне не стоит полагаться только на вдохновение, а нужно научиться чему-то еще.

— Да дослушай ты. Раздражаешь, — стонет Чунмён. — Проблема была еще в том, что он связался с серьезными людьми, и их такое положение не устраивало. В конце концов его поставили перед выбором: либо он берет себя в руки и делает все возможное, чтобы спасти чужие деньги, либо идет на корм рыбам. Я выбрал борьбу, у меня оставалось всего два или три предприятия, которые не успели развалиться, и мне пришлось учиться всему с нуля.

— Подожди, это что, был ты?! — восклицает Чанёль. — Но ты и бандиты… У тебя же легальный бизнес, я ничего не путаю?

— Да, это был я, — с грустной улыбкой говорит Чунмён. — Сейчас все легально, я смог выйти из тех договоренностей, и на данный момент ни один мой бизнес не связан с криминалом.

— И ты терял вдохновение…

— Терял. И вернул. Точнее, оно само вернулось. Когда я стал упорно вкалывать, разобрался, что к чему, приложил усилия и мозги, снова заметил, как совпадения заполонили мою жизнь. Отчасти это позволило мне выйти из теневого сектора, но больше я не злоупотребляю этим. Если совпадения вокруг меня случаются — пусть, я не против. Но специально играть на них, чтобы получить выгоду, я больше не буду.

— Спасибо, что поделился, — растерянно говорит Чанёль. — Но что ты этим хотел мне сказать? Что не нужно быть одержимым своими силами? Так это очевидно. Или что все само восстановится? Это я тоже знаю.

— Я еще не закончил, — закатывает глаза Чунмён. — Как я уже говорил, я считал себя никем, когда лишился вдохновения. Что я ничто без совпадений, что я не смогу ничего достигнуть без них. Но все же справился. Доказал, что я чего-то стою сам, без мистической силы.

Он делает паузу, а Чанёль, от нетерпения раскачивающий гамак, молчит в ожидании. Если он и сейчас что-то под руку скажет, мужчина его точно побьет.

— Параллельно я искал способ излечиться. Встречался с разными гуру, из которых только некоторые были по-настоящему вдохновленными. Но никто не мог ответить на мои вопросы. Вдохновение вернулось тогда, когда я про него почти забыл. Это случилось тогда, когда я впервые пришел на прием к Исину.

— Значит, мне нужно отдаться в его руки, ясно.

— Чанёль!

— Шутка же.

— Возвращение моего вдохновения не связано с Исином, — быстро поправляется Чунмён. — Просто так совпало. Просто у меня был душевный подъем, у меня все было хорошо, я влюбился, и это все в совокупности призвало вдохновение назад.

— Не догоняю.

— Не могу сказать точно, почему вдохновение пропало, а потом вернулось, — вздыхает мужчина. — Есть только предположения, а подтверждения нет, хотя я был бы не против это выяснить. Сейчас-то я готов встретить напасти. Но я думаю, что лишился сил, потому что был слишком жадным. Жадным до денег, удачи, развлечений и так далее. А когда стал готов отдавать, то мне вернули силы.

— Вернули? В такой формулировке? — уточняет Чанёль.

Он даже прекращает раскачивать гамак. Чунмён кивает.

— За время общения с вдохновленными я понял одно: наши способности даны свыше. Я предпочитаю думать, что это Вселенная, кому-то ближе понятие «Бог», но суть одна. Нас одарили, но любой дар можно забрать. Нужно всего лишь правильно соблюдать условия сделки.

— Но я их не знаю! Никто не приходит и не говорит: «Делай то-то и то-то, но не делай того-то».

— И никто не знает. Более того, никому и не надо знать, потому что редко кто доводит себя до потери вдохновения. На самом деле сломаться не так просто. Насколько я могу судить, эти условия выполнимы, и нужно умудриться переступить черту. Ты третий на моей памяти, кому это удалось. Итого, считая меня и, очевидно, Бэкхёна, нас пятеро. И только ты умудрился потерять и вернуть вдохновение несколько раз.

— И что это значит? — стонет Чанёль.

— Что у тебя есть все данные, чтобы сделать правильные выводы и больше не ломаться.

Чанёль снимает панаму и взлохмачивает волосы. Откровения Чунмёна выбивают последнюю почву из-под ног. И что ему теперь делать? Тоже ждать у моря погоды, потихоньку совершенствовать искусство бартендера и не выпендриваться с коктейлями по случаю? Ту механику действия вдохновения вряд ли можно считать условиями договора с «Вселенной», все наверняка сложнее. И в то же время должно быть проще. Чанёль не знает. Он окончательно запутывается. 

— Почему ты раньше не рассказывал?

— Надеялся, что до тебя дойдет самостоятельно. И еще мне до сих пор стыдно за свое прошлое. Я нарушал закон и не понес за это наказания. Но сдаваться властям было бы неразумно, потому что тогда я подведу всех людей, которые на меня работают.

— Зато у тебя есть личный отель для искупления, — криво усмехается Чанёль.

Чунмён не отвечает. Он встает с кресла и поправляет одежду.

— Не отрицаю. Если бы я был добреньким дядюшкой, то не смог бы построить отель. Прости, что поставил тебя в тупик.

— Да ладно, подумаешь, я сейчас только и делаю, что врезаюсь в четыре стены и не могу найти выход.

— Тебе стоит подумать обо всем, — кивает Чунмён. — Я оставлю тебя здесь. Если захочешь есть, можешь воспользоваться нашим пикником.

— Спасибо.

Мужчина подходит к берегу. У воды стоят черные шлепки и лежит кучкой одежда, но самого врача нигде не видно. Тот выныривает неожиданно и выбирается на берег, спотыкаясь в волнах. Трусы он тоже снял, и Чанёль поспешно отворачивается.

— И да, Чанёль, — говорит Чунмён. — Я несколько раз слышал, как Лои называли гением, имея в виду приготовленные коктейли. Много положительных отзывов в интернете про корейского бармена. Элиот хвалит твои идеи, хотя и не всегда хочет добавлять их в меню. Твоя таблица-конструктор даже недоделанная великолепна. Так что не думай, что ты посредственность.

Чанёль оборачивается, чтобы возразить, но лишь замечает, как Чунмён и Исин исчезают в дымке. Вот, значит, как действует это место. Все верно, он очень хочет побыть один, чтобы подумать. Но сначала нужно окунуться, чтобы освежиться и смыть противный песок. Чанёль снимает футболку, шорты, вытряхивает из карманов полезные мелочи, найдя флакончик с солнцезащитным кремом. Его взгляд падает на оставленную Исином гитару. Что ж, под музыку ему думается еще лучше. Какое хорошее совпадение, спасибо Чунмёну за его вдохновение.


	13. XIII

Бэкхён бросает кепку на крючок, скидывает кроссовки как попало и несется в душ наперегонки с Крисом. Они оба хотят смыть соль, но уступать очередь не собираются.

Они только что приехали со съемок на западном побережье острова, где занимались подводным плаванием с рыбами. Настроения искать в отеле что-то интересное нет совершенно, выполнять намеченные планы по поиску вдохновленных — тоже. Вот и выбрали развлечение на стороне. В этот раз погружались все, даже Минсок, обычно открещивающийся от любых активностей, говоря, что слишком старый для физических нагрузок. На что Крис всегда многозначительно хмыкает.

Бэкхён побеждает в неравной схватке нечестным путем: использует щекотку. Поэтому первым влетает в ванную и закрывает на замок дверь. У него уважительная причина для спешки: Чанёль хочет встретиться. Когда Тэн сказал, что Чанёль хочет поговорить о том, что они оба потеряли вдохновение, Бэкхён сначала не поверил. Первым порывом было послать Чанёля куда подальше, но друзья его убедили, да и он сам понял, что глупо отказываться. Тем более ему все еще нужно отдать фотографию. А еще извиниться. Потому что Чанёль единственный человек здесь, кто знает, что нужно делать. И если он готов забыть обиды, то Бэкхён не будет выкаблучиваться и сделает все для примирения. Несправедливо обвинять Чанёля во всем.

Он выходит из ванной достаточно быстро и первым делом бросается к телефону. Крис тут же исчезает за дверью. В гостиной сидит в одиночестве Тэн, который попросил у них политического убежища и временно спит на диване. Сладких голубков Минсока с Чондэ не наблюдается. Они их вообще потеряли на полпути к бунгало, потому что устроили с Крисом беготню наперегонки. Но, по идее, парни уже должны были подойти.

— Можете не стараться, Чанёль недоступен, — говорит Тэн, когда Бэкхён открывает «Инстаграм».

— То есть?

— Он без телефона второй день ходит. Я не могу написать Сехуну, у него уже начались сеансы предсказаний. Единственное, что я знаю — это то, что Чанёля вызвал директор Ким. С тех пор его не видели.

— Директор его съел? — удивляется Бэкхён.

— Надеюсь, что да, — хмуро говорит Тэн.

— В смысле?

— Они мне не написали, что Чанёль передумал. Я узнал только сейчас, что он расхотел встречаться. Простите.

Бэкхён роняет телефон на диван.

— Что? Почему? Это после видео?..

Он не знает реакции аудитории, потому что ему страшно заходить в соцсети.

— Нет, раньше. Извините наших сотрудников. Когда дело касается их личных жизней, то они становятся совсем детьми.

— Но... Но как теперь узнать, почему он передумал?..

Бэкхён падает на диван и взлохмачивает мокрые волосы. Ну, Чанёль! Зачем было обнадеживать, а потом жестоко бросать?

— Простите, — говорит Тэн.

— Ты не виноват, тебе не за что извиняться, — вздыхает Бэкхён. — Я должен говорить тебе спасибо каждый раз, когда ты помогаешь. Но почему? Ранее ты категорически отказывался.

— Один человек мне недавно сказал, что стоит поступать так, как позволяет твоя совесть. Моя совесть не разрешает бросать человека в беде, — с мягкой улыбкой говорит Тэн. — Хотел бы я услышать эти слова раньше, чтобы предотвратить некоторые события.

— Все равно спасибо.

— Я знаю, как мучается Чанёль, когда теряет вдохновение. На него всегда больно смотреть. Я примерно понимаю, что вы чувствуете.

Бэкхён кивает. Он поднимается, чтобы немного убраться. Они вчера в спешке таскали свои вещи из фотостудии в бунгало и бросили как попало. Бэкхён как может наводит порядок. Когда ему в руки попадает альбом со старыми фотографиями будущих воспоминаний, он не удерживается от порыва снова его пролистать. Бэкхён возвращается на диван и предается воспоминаниям о воспоминаниях. Кусок торта с синей свечой обещает радостное предвкушение. Парень с голой спиной — щемящую нежность. Оранжево-малиновый закат на пляже — умиротворение и спокойствие. Он не может ощутить их, остается полагаться на описания. Сможет ли он когда-нибудь найти их все, чтобы его чулан опустел? И сможет ли когда-нибудь снова взять фотографию в руки и почувствовать?

— Почему ты думаешь, что я потерял способность из-за коктейля? — спрашивает Бэкхён. — В смысле, из-за того, что я его выпил.

— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Тэн. — Но это выглядит логичным.

— Ким Чунмён сказал, что я сам что-то нарушил...

— Но ведь Чанёль не сам нарушает, это ему люди неправильные попадаются, — возражает менеджер. — То есть он действительно зависит от того, кто именно просит коктейль.

— Я уже не знаю, чему верить.

Бэкхён встает, затягивая пояс халата потуже. Он подходит к комоду, где положил кофр с «Лейкой», и проверяет счетчик снимков. Они никак не могут дощелкать пленку, которую заправили перед шоу Лои. Всего пара кадров осталась, но какой в них смысл? Бэкхён откладывает ее в сторону. Из кофра сиротливо торчит угол помятого конверта с фотографией Чанёля. Бэкхён все-таки решается.

— Держи, отдай Чанёлю при случае, — протягивает он конверт Тэну. — Только скажи ему, пожалуйста, чтобы никому не показывал.

— Хорошо. А мне вы такого не говорили, — замечает менеджер.

— Там же почти порнушка, — морщится Бэкхён. — Не хочу, чтобы кто-то еще меня видел голым.

Решив одну из мелких проблем, он приступает к следующей. Точнее, гипнотизирует экран телефона, не решаясь зайти ни в одну соцсеть. Даже после первого видео такого не было, чтобы он боялся посмотреть на реакцию аудитории. Он знает, что вылезет куча неадекватов, некоторые подписчики покажут истинные лица, кто-то молча отпишется, а кому-то будет несложно написать несколько ободряющих слов. Но знать — одно, а быть к этому готовым — другое. Бэкхён усилием воли открывает приложение «Ютуба». Количество комментариев за небольшой срок набежало прилично. Он тонет в потоке людских сообщений.

Реакция неоднозначная. Кто-то кричит о том, что Бэкхён шарлатан, это было сразу видно. Кто-то злорадствует. Но есть и те, кто сочувствует, и их много, их голоса слышны, и они заглушают весь негатив, который остается на дне. Комментариев много, Бэкхён пытается каждому сказать спасибо, но очень быстро начинает лайкать, а писать в ответ, когда есть, что сказать. Он то и дело промахивается мимо клавиш — у него дрожат руки. Тревоги и переживания сказываются и на грамотности. Бэкхён делает скриншоты особенно трогательных комментариев.

А потом натыкается на чужие истории с чужими вдохновениями. Люди начинают делиться сокровенным, открываться навстречу, не боясь реакции в ответ. Ему отвечают другие вдохновленные, которые до этого молчали и боялись, что у них с Бэкхёном силы разной природы. Поднявшаяся волна признаний растет и грозит перерасти в цунами. Бэкхён прикрывает рот рукой, сдерживая рвущийся наружи всхлип. Оказывает, он никогда не был один в своей уникальности. И эти люди, глядя на него, учились жить в мире со своим вдохновением. Это заставляет Бэкхёна чувствовать себя последним придурком. Как он может думать о том, продолжать вести канал или нет. Даже если вдохновение потеряно навсегда, это не повод бросать все. Он вдохновленный так или иначе, у него есть рупор, через который он может говорить с людьми. Ким Чунмён собирает вдохновленных в безопасном месте, создавая закрытую экосистему, но это же не выход. А Бэкхён может рассказать всем про вдохновленных и показать, как здорово жить в мире, где реальность переплетается с мистикой. И никому не придется страдать, пытаясь найти себе место. Решено! Они продолжат путешествовать, но теперь будут искать вдохновленных, готовых поделиться своей историей. Нужно только Минсока уговорить.

Входная дверь хлопает. Очень вовремя появляется Минсок, успевший переодеться в свежую одежду.

— А где Чондэ? — недоуменно спрашивает он.

— Я думал, был с тобой, — разводит руками Бэкхён. — Слушай, у меня идея!

Минсок стонет.

— Обычно с этих слов начинается мой очередной кошмар. Хотя, — он наклоняет голову и подозрительно оглядывает Бэкхёна, — ты не выглядишь как унылое говно. Меня это настораживает.

— Я читал комментарии...

— О нет, тебе все-таки предложили выпить яду, и ты успел посраться с троллями?

— И там столько вдохновленных, которые боялись в этом признаться! Тут такие истории! Ты только посмотри.

Бэкхён сует ему скриншоты комментариев. На лице Минсока постепенно появляется то уродливое выражение лица, когда всеми силами пытаешься сдержать слезы. А его не всякая вещь может пронять.

— Я подумал о том, что мы можем помочь всем этим людям, если станем говорить о вдохновленных. Это мне повезло со способностями, а тут люди вообще страшные вещи пишут. Что если мы теперь будем путешествовать, чтобы со всеми ними встретиться?

— Хочешь возглавить какое-нибудь движение в защиту угнетаемых? — хмыкает Минсок. — Плевать, я за. Где остальные? У нас дерьмократия или как? Нужно срочно проголосовать.

В ванной никак не стихнет шум воды. Бэкхён ворчит, что Крис там утопился, а Минсок шутит, что он просто поет в душе, потому что больше нигде ему этого сделать не дают. Чондэ на телефон не отвечает. Когда они уже хотят вместе с Тэном идти опрашивать персонал, парень врывается в бунгало.

— Бэкхён, ты должен найти Чанёля несмотря ни на что! — выпаливает Чондэ и сваливается в руки Минсока.

— Слушай, забудь, он не хочет, — отмахивается Бэкхён.

— Да, я знаю, я был у Сехуна и успел пообщаться до трех часов. Он сам сказал, что забыл все отменить, — тараторит Чондэ.

— Больше одного раза к нему ходить нельзя, — хмуро замечает Бэкхён.

— Можно, если предсказание сбывается! Мое-то на следующий день исполнилось, поэтому меня пустили. Хотя Сехун вначале возражал, но он сам такие правила установил, я всего лишь действовал в их рамках.

Минсок хочет что-то сказать, но в итоге вздыхает и усаживает парня в кресло. Тот продолжает говорить, подскакивая на подушках.

— В общем, я застал переход от Сехуна к «Шисюню» и... Короче, не важно. Я спросил, что я могу сделать, чтобы помочь тебе вернуть вдохновение. Он дал мне вытянуть карту, и вот!

Чондэ шарит по карманам и вытаскивает карту с изображением белого волка.

— Он как увидел ее, у него глаза на лоб полезли. Вытащил какую-то тетрадку и сунул мне одну страницу прочесть. В общем, Чанёль всегда берет одни и те же карты из каждой колоды. И этот волк — его карта.

— Ничего не понимаю, — вздыхает Бэкхён.

— У Сехуна есть четыре колоды. В каждой из четырех колод у Чанёля есть «своя» карта, — дает пояснение Тэн. — Но я тоже не понимаю, почему он всполошился.

Чондэ на них цыкает и продолжает:

— Сехун сказал следующее: «Волк хочет, чтобы его любили, но боится, поэтому бежит скрываться в тайное место, чтобы никто не побеспокоил». Это точная цитата, я в телефон записывал. И предельно ясная, если волк — это Чанёль.

— А что-нибудь еще он сказал? — спрашивает Бэкхён. — Так-то это помощь Чанёлю, а не мне.

— Сказал, — Чондэ хитро улыбается. — «Ворох обид и напыление домыслов есть суета сует и несущественное. Сердце истинного верующего найдет дорогу к свету, если только внимательно слушать шум прибоя». Вот тут я вообще ничего не понимаю, так что решай шараду сам. Главное я донес — иди к Чанёлю.

— Мы не знаем, где он, — говорит Тэн. — Исчез, когда пошел к директору Киму.

— Его там не съели? — спрашивает Минсок.

Бэкхён вздыхает. Хочет ли он поговорить с Чанёлем вообще и вернуть вдохновение в частности? Последнее он сразу же отметает, потому что предыдущие попытки ни к чему хорошему не привели, а еще больше увязать в этом болоте Бэкхён не хочет. А вот с Чанёлем нужно закрыть все вопросы, чтобы больше друг друга не мучить. И фотографию отдать, да.

И как его искать? Можно пойти сейчас обшаривать отель, можно дождаться, пока он выйдет на связь. В предсказании не было ни слова о времени. Бэкхён поднимает карту Таро. При полной луне волк лежит на берегу рядом с водой. В предсказании есть шум прибоя. А еще, что волк бежит в тайное место, чтобы никто не побеспокоил. Бэкхён просит конверт у Тэна и достает фотографию. Он приглядывается к пейзажу. Что же его заставило раздеться на природе? Там наверняка не должно быть людей, которые могут внезапно прийти.

Вот оно! Бэкхён щелкает по фотографии.

— Я знаю, где его искать. Надеюсь, пустит.

***

Пляж кажется бесконечным. Бэкхён все идет на север и никак не может дойти до тайного места. Похоже, Чанёль никого не хочет видеть. Но почему он вдруг окопался так, что его найти не могут? О чем они с Ким Чунмёном говорили? Бэкхён спотыкается и останавливается перевести дух. Он брызгает на лицо водой из бутылки, чтобы освежиться. Ремень от кофра натирает плечо, зачем только взял «Лейку», непонятно. Приросла она к нему, что ли? Оглядевшись, Бэкхён не замечает ничего, что бы напоминало о тайном месте. Он вслушивается в окружающие звуки. Что он должен услышать в шуме прибоя? Или это была какая-то хитрая метафора? Бэкхён усаживается на песок и закрывает глаза.

Мягкий шум волн заполняет все пространство. Шуршащие перекаты песка имеют свой ритм, и он гипнотизирует своей цикличностью. Бэкхён погружается то ли в транс, то ли в дрему и не сразу понимает, когда добавляются какие-то перестуки. А потом он слышит звон гитарных струн. Мелодия кажется знакомой, Бэкхён вслушивается изо всех сил, пытаясь понять, откуда здесь взяться гитаре. Он начинает мычать мотив, пока на припеве в голову не приходят слова:

— You made me a, you made me a believer, believer, — пропевает бессознательно Бэкхён.

Он тут же вскакивает. Believer! Верующий!

— Чанёль! — кричит Бэкхён. — Нам нужно поговорить! Пусти меня!

— Зачем же так орать? Тут все прекрасно слышно.

Бэкхён резко разворачивается и чуть не падает, застряв в песке. Чанёль садится в гамаке, прислонив гитару к пальме. Он наклоняет голову в немом вопросе: «А что ты от меня хочешь?» Бэкхён облизывает губы, понимая, что речь-то он не заготовил. И чего приперся, спрашивается? Сердце гулко стучит и отдает в уши. Чанёль выглядит таким растрепанным и потерянным, что его хочется крепко прижать к себе. Но они не в тех отношениях, чтобы Бэкхён так делал. Он шумно сглатывает, понимая, зачем пришел к Чанёлю. Не за вдохновением, а чтобы вернуть его расположение.

— Прости, что наорал тогда, — начинает Бэкхён.

— Я первый начал. Ты извини, что я сорвался, — Чанёль машет головой, встряхивая прилипшую челку.

— Но ведь заслуженно же, — разводит руками Бэкхён. — Тэн нам рассказал, что ты теряешь вдохновение, когда люди не чувствуют себя счастливыми. А я как раз потерял способности и был самым несчастным человеком на земле.

Чанёль пожимает плечами.

— Чего сейчас искать виноватых, когда мы в такой заднице? У меня было время подумать. Кстати, который час? Здесь совсем не замечаешь, сколько времени прошло.

— Начало шестого.

— Ух, ничего себе. Это как я без обеда...

Чанёл спрыгивает с гамака и поднимает крышку синего ящика, который оказывается холодильником. Он достает какую-то закуску и шуршит упаковкой.

— Я знаю, что ты передумал со мной встречаться, — говорит Бэкхён. — Так что извини, что навязываюсь.

— Ой, — Чанёль поднимает на него испуганный взгляд. — Я же забыл сказать, да? Вот что значит без телефона ходить. В общем, ничего страшного, можем поговорить. Правда, не знаю, что ты от меня хочешь добиться, потому что я немного не в форме.

Он разводит руками и нервно улыбается. Бэкхён не находит ничего лучше, как улыбнуться в ответ. Чанёль снова усаживается в гамаке, предлагая ему расположиться в кресле. Они молчат, никто не хочет говорить первым. У Бэкхёна потеют ладони. Они снимает кофр и ставит его на столик.

— Чувствую себя как-то глупо, — признается Бэкхён. — Бежал сюда сломя голову, а в итоге не знаю, что сказать.

— А я не знаю, как себя чувствовать, — вздыхает Чанёль. — Одно, другое, третье, события летят стремительно, а информация не успевает усваиваться. И постоянно оказывается, что я делаю преждевременные выводы, из-за чего сажусь в лужи. Благо этого никто не видит, кроме меня. Знаешь, из всего этого я понял одно — нельзя молчать. Так что сразу предупрежу, что Чунмён хочет купить «Лейку» и просил меня помочь.

— Что? Когда он тебя просил?! — восклицает Бэкхён. — Только не говори мне, что все это время...

— Нет, нет, что ты, он сегодня мне сказал, — машет руками Чанёль. — Я отказался, не переживай.

— А почему? Он же хозяин отеля и все такое.

— Я так-то фанат, на секундочку, и «Лейка» — еще один член команды. Такая же часть канала, как вы все. Извини, но если ты это сделаешь, то это будет предательством.

— Не волнуйся, я еще вчера отказал ему, — облегченно вздыхает Бэкхён. — Собственно, пост и видео — результат моего психа по этому поводу.

— Ясно...

Повисает тягостное молчание. Бэкхён теребит край футболки, мучительно соображая, как продолжить разговор. Ему хочется о многом сказать и спросить, но в то же время эти выяснения деталей кажутся бесполезной шелухой. Беспроигрышный вариант — отдать фотографию. Но это он всегда успеет.

— Ты снял смелое видео, — тихо говорит Чанёль. Он покачивается в гамаке, рискуя завалиться назад и упасть. — И ни разу не упомянул, что ты после коктейля того самого Лои потерял вдохновение. Ты оказался умнее меня, сумев признаться в своих слабостях, а не переложил вину на других. Злиться на тебя теперь не получается, но все равно что-то внутри гложет.

— Ким Чунмён сказал мне, что я сделал что-то, что не понравилось Вселенной, поэтому мне все обрубили. Пусть он скользкий человек, но я подумал и понял, что в этом он может быть прав, — объясняет Бэкхён. — Но Тэн считает, что на меня так подействовал коктейль по случаю. По аналогии с тобой, что на тебя влияют другие люди.

—Чунмён меня сегодня убеждал, что вдохновение — это сделка с высшими силами, и что способности пропадают, если не выполнить ее условия. Только я ничего ни у кого не просил, чтобы мне условия какие-то ставили, — раздраженно ворчит Чанёль. — Следуя его логике, ты действительно сам виноват в импотенции. А я? Что я такого сделал не так?

Бэкхён решает промолчать. Потому что у него только одно предположение: не нужно наливать кому попало. Он вздыхает. Кажется, Чанёлю помощь нужна больше, чем ему самому.

— Мне нужно было сразу рассказать тебе, что у меня проблема, как только я понял, что ты разбираешься во вдохновленных, — признается Бэкхён. — Прости.

— Я понимаю, почему ты так сделал, — опускает взгляд Чанёль. — Я же тоже промолчал. Тут мы оба молодцы. Даже списывать на то, что мы тогда были незнакомцами, глупо.

— Может, мир? — предлагает Бэкхён. — Раз мы оба признаем ошибки. Давай двигаться дальше и вообще не думать про вдохновение. Моя одержимость будущими воспоминаниями привела меня к обрыву, с которого можно только прыгнуть вниз. Я не хочу тянуть за собой дорогих мне людей, а ты сейчас ближе всех стоишь к краю, как раз за счет того, что я не дал твоему вдохновению сработать правильно.

Чанёль странно на него смотрит.

— Я тут сижу, жалею тебя, что ты по глупости сломал сам себя, а ты говоришь такое, причем настолько уверенно, будто это не ты накануне видеопризнание записывал, а твой злобный брат-близнец.

— А я вижу, что ты потух, и мне плохо от того, что ты страдаешь. Расскажешь мне свою историю? Как ты осознал вдохновение и что привело тебя в отель? — просит Бэкхён.

— И как это поможет? — недоумевает Чанёль.

— Ты читал комментарии под видео?

Чанёль качает головой.

— Столько вдохновленных написало, — с улыбкой говорит Бэкхён. — Поддержали меня, сказали спасибо, что я не боюсь выставлять свою инаковость напоказ, рассказали свои истории. Ты не представляешь, как многим помогло смириться с действительностью то, что я рассказываю о своей способности. Они боятся выйти из шкафа, но есть я, который заменяет им окно в мир.

Гамак прекращает раскачиваться. Чанёль поднимает на него удивленный взгляд.

— Если бы ты поделился тем, что заставило тебя сбежать из общества, может, понял бы что-нибудь? — предлагает Бэкхён. — Не претендую на психоаналитика, и тем более не уверен, что пойму, в чем твоя проблема, но если скажешь это вслух, будет легче, я думаю.

— Я сейчас думал примерно о том же самом, — бормочет Чанёль. — Ну, пока ты не пришел. Что я же не изгой, у меня не было никогда проблем с социумом, мое вдохновение не из тех, что пугает, раздражает или мешает жить. И что я живу здесь не потому что боюсь выйти наружу, а потому что я на своем месте. И, мать вашу, я действительно на своем месте!

Чанёль вскакивает и начинает ходить от пальмы до пальмы.

— У меня всегда получалось хорошо сочетать продукты, и на вечеринках друзей я стоял за баром. Как-то заметил, что в одних случаях меня буквально выворачивает, пока я не сделаю коктейль, а в других никакой реакции. Начал наблюдать за собой, слушать организм, выявил закономерности и понял, как этим пользоваться. Потом меня свели с Чунмёном, и он позвал меня работать в отель. Все! Я честно не знаю, за что тут можно уцепиться. Наверняка тебе писали что-то душераздирающее, типа «я мучился, пил, курил, ширялся, а потом появился ты и стал моим светом».

Бэкхён сконфуженно кивает. Не угадал, нет у Чанёля жуткой предыстории. Хотя чему удивляться, у него самого ее нет. Бэкхён был среднестатистическим человеком, учился, ходил после занятий с товарищами ужинать, подрабатывал в интернете, готовился стать офисным планктоном. А потом у него появилась «Лейка», и жизнь заиграла яркими красками.

— У меня могла быть совсем непримечательная жизнь, — говорит Бэкхён. — А вдохновение помогло сбежать в мир грез. Я гонялся за чем-то недоступным, совершенствовался в своем поиске. Путешествовал с друзьями по всему свету. Я сбежал из серых будней. И точно не хочу возвращаться обратно.

Чанёль взлохмачивает волосы.

— Я соблазнился возможностью дарить людям счастье, получать за это большие деньги и жить припеваючи. Ну, в том плане, что не нужно думать о том, как заработать, где жить, как жить. Я могу посвятить себя любому занятию. Ну, помимо бара. И никто мне ничего не скажет. Здесь я чувствую себя свободным.

— Но есть же какая-то одна самая особенная причина, почему ты не хочешь сменить работу?

— Конечно, — Чанёль улыбается так светло и ярко, что появляется ямочка. — Тут моя семья, самые близкие мне люди. С которыми я познакомился уже здесь, благодаря своему и их вдохновениям.

— Вынужден признать, что с этой стороны «Блумин Далия» идеален для вдохновленных. Когда есть с кем поделиться наболевшим, то это дорого стоит.

Поэтому ему и написало столько людей. А Чанёль явно не из их числа. И Бэкхён не знает, что с ним не так.

— Зачем ты сфотографировал коктейль? — неожиданно спрашивает Чанёль. — Никак не пойму, что тобой двигало. «Лейка» снимает будущие воспоминание, какой смысл фотографировать что-то конкретное? А если ты хотел зациклить этот момент, то не слишком ли рискованно и глупо?

— Как я говорил в видео, я не знаю, что меня дернуло, — пожимает плечами Бэкхён. — Привычка все фиксировать на камеру? Телефон-то я с собой не брал, чтобы не приставали пьяные друзья. Они вместо меня пьют коктейли, что я заказываю. Мне просто хотелось как-то запечатлеть этот момент, что даже «Лейка» показалась хорошим вариантом. У фотографий была бы некая связь.

— Мог бы у меня попросить телефон, — говорит Чанёль.

Бэкхён застывает, проглотив остаток объяснений. Он прикладывает ладонь ко лбу и подавляет рвущийся наружу стон.

— Я не подумал об этом, — сдавленно говорит Бэкхён.

— Поздравляю, добро пожаловать в клуб тугодумов. Членские карточки выдаем по понедельникам тринадцатого в новолуние.

— Очень смешно. Ты мне сейчас жизнь разрушил! Опять, — возмущается Бэкхён.

Чанёль ухмыляется, но это всего лишь тень его обычной улыбки.

— Оно хоть того стоило? Охота за этим фото? Что тебя так в нем привлекло?

— Это наш первый снимок на «Лейку». Я ощущал море, пляж, вечерние сумерки, алкоголь на языке. И меня накрывало восхищением напополам с желанием. Было до безумия интересно узнать, от чего такие эмоции.

— Круто. Интересно, что там у меня вышло, — вспоминает о своем фото Чанёль.

— Кстати, об этом, — бормочет Бэкхён, доставая многострадальный конверт.

Он чувствует, как у него пылают щеки. Чанёль протягивает руку, но Бэкхён не спешит отдавать снимок. Именно в этот момент он смущается из-за эротичности фотографии. Бэкхёну даже приходит в голову отдать конверт, попросить открыть потом и слинять по-быстрому, чтобы Чанёль не сумел догнать.

— Должен предупредить, что... Ай, все сложно, — вздыхает Бэкхён.

— Там что-то очень понятное? Мне это не понравится? — тревожится Чанёль.

— Нет, эти фотографии никогда не показывают плохое. Просто, как бы сказать, — Бэкхён набирает воздух. — Это именно будущие воспоминания, то есть то, что точно случится. Но всегда сложно судить, это случится потому что должно или потому что ты увидел фотографию и попытался подогнать ситуацию под картинку.

— Да дай уже посмотреть.

Чанёль нагибается и выхватывает конверт. Он вытаскивает снимок, и его глаза становятся еще больше, чем были. Бэкхён потирает шею, смотрит в постепенно розовеющее небо, на море, белый песок, на пальмы.

— Вау. Даже если этого не случится, у меня будет, на что... кхм...

— Это будущее воспоминание, — повторяет Бэкхён, смотря в сторону. — Я не хочу, чтобы это случилось, потому что так на снимке было. Но и сомневаться в том, что это будет, не приходится.

— Ты уверен?

— Ну, либо мы и тут сломаем систему, — огрызается Бэкхён. — Выбор за тобой.

— Но это же ты голый.

— А снимок — твой. И я могу придумать только одно объяснение своему виду — ты запомнил меня таким после секса.

У Чанёля краснеют уши.

— Ты можешь захотеть поплавать, но ты не взял купальный костюм, — бормочет он. — Чего сразу секс-то.

Бэкхён позволяет себе застонать в голос. Как этот парень умудряется находить простые решения в сомнительных ситуациях? И почему свои проблемы тогда решить не может? Чанёль откладывает фотографию в сторону и с помощью пальцев делает рамку, через которую ищет ракурс.

— Вот вид похож. Кажется, я сидел именно тут.

— Мне раздеваться? — спрашивает Бэкхён.

Теперь Чанёль краснеет полностью. Даже кажется, что его волосы розовеют, но это игра света.

— Я тоже не хочу делать это только потому, что так на фото показано, — говорит он. — Но, кажется, я понимаю твою жажду поиска этих воспоминаний. Хоть мне не дано прочувствовать, но я хочу, чтобы картинка сбылась как можно быстрее, чтобы узнать, как это, почему именно этот момент, что я буду чувствовать.

Чанёль прерывается и задумывается.

— А ты со мной не против? — смущенно спрашивает он.

— Шутишь, что ли? Да я с первой встречи хочу...

— Может, ну их, приличия, выжидание определенного времени и все остальное? Один раз живем.

— Высшие силы, да, — вздыхает Бэкхён.

Чанёль стягивает футболку за ворот. Бэкхён сглатывает, рассматривая упругие мышцы и рельефный живот. И ему тут же становится стыдно за то, что у него под одеждой. Он встает перед Чанёлем и кладет руки ему на плечи. Тот доверчиво смотрит. Их лица практически на одном уровне. Бэкхён подается вперед и невесомо целует губы Чанёля. На своей талии он ощущает неуверенные касания. Нет, секс по такой договоренности — это какое-то недоразумение. Как это можно исправить, не перенося все на другой день?

— Что-то не то, — говорит Чанёль, прервавшись.

— Да, я тоже это чувствую.

Бэкхён поправляет челку Чанёлю, чтобы не закрывала глаза. Вот они стоят, два дурака, собираются заняться сексом, потому что вроде бы хотят, но получили предначертанное будущее. И понятно, что физиология возьмет свое, но эмоционально они не соединятся. А Бэкхёну последнее куда важнее.

— Сейчас скажу одну вещь очень невовремя, но мне так больно было, когда ты кричал на пляже. Я бежал отдать это несчастное фото, пофлиртовать и обязательно рассказать про исчезнувшее вдохновение. А тут ты говоришь, что я виноват в твоей импотенции, да обойдет она нас сейчас стороной.

— Прости, — Чанёль опускает голову. — Я думал, ты меня узнал на шоу, обиделся и бил в самое больное — что коктейли не работают.

— Да, мой косяк, совсем не замечал ничего вокруг. Это все одержимость вдохновением. Мне следует больше внимания уделять нынешнему моменту.

Бэкхён нежно поглаживает за ушами Чанёля. Тот жмурится, как котик.

— Тогда почему ты волк? — вслух думает Бэкхён.

— М?

— Не бери в голову.

— Не буду.

Чанёль утыкается ему в грудь и обнимает. Бэкхён продолжает перебирать его волосы, наслаждаясь объятиями. Так хорошо, что можно больше ничего не делать. Похоже, вариант с плаванием голышом вполне себе рабочий. Чанёль приподнимает его футболку на спине и запускает руки под нее. Бэкхёна пробирает сладостная дрожь, а внизу живота начинает тянуть. Чанёль прижимается сильнее, близость его голого тела распаляет. Бэкхён целует его в макушку, проклиная свой организм за то, что в такой трогательный момент у него встает. Но что поделать, если давно не было, и ему хватило такой малости.

— М, а размерчик как раз по мне, — бормочет Чанёль, не поднимая головы, и пропускает руку под трусы Бэкхёна и сжимает его ягодицу.

Бэкхёну сносит голову. Он резко поднимает его на ноги и разворачивает, кладя на гамак. Навалившись сверху, Бэкхён кусает Чанёля за алое ухо. Тот двигает бедрами, проходясь как раз по эрекции.

— Не играй с огнем, милашка. Я могу разозлиться и показать, кто здесь главный.

— Ни разу не претендую, — Чанёль опять повторяет маневр и оборачивается с сияющей улыбкой, — Ну что, как показывать будешь?

***

Каким-то неведомым образом они вдвоем помещаются в гамаке. Крепления подозрительно скрипят, но пока все держится. Чанёль уютно устраивается под ним, разместив голову у него на плече, а Бэкхёну приходится рисковать вывалиться за край. Он не возражает. Чанёль такой трогательный малыш, несмотря на параметры, его хочется холить и лелеять, и если это означает отдавать лучший кусок, то Бэкхён не против. Они лежат разгоряченные под оранжево-малиновым закатным небом, мелкие песчинки царапают влажную кожу, ветер холодит деликатные места, но двигаться не хочется совершенно. Бэкхён невесомо поглаживает шею Чанёля. В его душе наконец-то наступает спокойствие. Вот так хорошо лежать, ни о чем не думать, наслаждаться ощущениями чужого тела под боком. Кажется, Бэкхён никогда еще не был таким умиротворенным. Как будто он нашел то, за чем гонялся все эти годы.

Чанёль зря провоцировал, на поверку он оказался не дерзким пассивом, который пытается перехватить инициативу, а ведомым и покорным мальчиком. Делай с ним, что хочешь, а он на все будет смотреть доверчивыми глазами. От воспоминаний у Бэкхёна снова все внутри переворачивается и член начинает оживать. Он морально не готов ко второму раунду, поэтому пытается лечь как-нибудь неудобно. Чанёль ему не помогает, прижимаясь ближе. Чтобы отвлечься, Бэкхён рассматривает пейзажи. Его взгляд сразу цепляется за валяющуюся на песке одежду, ленту презервативов и использованную резинку. Непорядок, даже временно портить природу мусором нехорошо. Бэкхён кое-как сваливается с гамака и взъерошивает волосы протестующе мычащему Чанёлю.

Презерватив убрать некуда, поэтому Бэкхён использует конверт из-под фотографии, завернув туда резинку. Он поднимает шорты, встряхивает и прячет в карман мусор. Бэкхён убирает одежду с песка и вешает на кресла. С содроганием он вытряхивает трусы, представляя, как их потом надевать. Вот что значит раздеваться в порыве страсти, приходится платить за удовольствие. Чанёль возится в гамаке и переворачивается на бок. Он подпирает голову кулаком и наблюдает за Бэкхёном. Тот трясет бедрами из стороны в сторону и подмигивает.

— Не, я на второй раз еще не готов, — заливается краской Чанёль и прячет голову в локте.

— Буду ждать, сколько попросишь.

Бэкхён потягивается и разворачивается к морю. Может, пойти окунуться, действительно же хорошая была идея. Мышцы непривычно побаливают, давно у него секса не было, забыл, как это делается. Но Чанёлю вроде как понравилось, значит, можно не париться.

Небо переливается удивительным градиентом от синего наверху к ярко-оранжевому у моря. Малиновые облака неспешно проплывают мимо. Бэкхён улыбается. Так красиво, какие насыщенные цвета. Море чернеет, но на волнах то и дело появляются блики. Что-то в его душе откликается на этот вид, такое всепоглощающее умиротворение. Что-то это ему напоминает, но Бэкхён не может понять, что. Сумерки постепенно сгущаются. Похоже, плавать все же не стоит. Ну и пусть, Бэкхёну хватит и пейзажа. Удивительно, почему он раньше не обращал внимания на такие моменты? Или это все виновато послевкусие после секса?

— Бэкхён, — зовет Чанёль.

Тот оборачивается и видит, как парень сел в гамаке и опять примеривает кадр.

— Тебя сфоткали, — улыбается Чанёль.

— И как ощущения?

— Это действительно счастливый момент, — задумчиво говорит Чанёль. — А жаль.

— Жаль? — удивляется Бэкхён.

— Ага. Был бы повод повторять еще и еще и так до победного.

— Мог бы притвориться, что фотография показывает что-то другое, — смеется Бэкхён. — Я все равно не запоминаю детали чужих фотографий, я свои все не упомню, наверняка столько случилось у меня, а я не заметил...

Бэкхён осекается и поворачивается к морю. Он же только сегодня видел это небо. На фотографии в альбоме! Точно, вот почему ему пейзаж показался знакомым. Такой морской закат легко перепутать, ему повезло, что полез пересматривать.

— У меня тоже случилось, — Бэкхён тыкает в небо. — Представь себе, я только сегодня видел фото этого места в таком ракурсе. Так бы и не узнал.

— А в чем смысл? Если фотки захватывают счастливый момент, то что такого ты увидел в море?

— Не знаю, мне просто хорошо, спокойно, — пожимает плечами Бэкхён. — Я как будто на самом деле остановился, а не притворился, чтобы потом побежать дальше. Хотя...

Он наклоняет голову и рассматривает Чанёля. Тот машинально приосанивается.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы вот этот ракурс попал в объектив. Всего-то на сто восемьдесят градусов повернуться, — улыбается Бэкхён.

Но у него даже в теории таких фотографий не случилось бы, потому что из всей его огромной выборки кадров с конкретными людьми очень мало.

— А в чем проблема. Возьми и сфотографируй, — пожимает плечами Чанёль, кивая на «Лейку». — Создай сам свой идеальный кадр.

Бэкхён чешет затылок. А действительно, что он теряет? В его руках «Лейка» стала самой обычной камерой, а если Чанёль сам себя предлагает снять в таком виде, то Бэкхён не дурак отказываться. Потом заставит Чондэ напечатать фотографию аналогово или сам все сделает.

— Ну смотри, потом не возмущайся, — усмехается Бэкхён и берет камеру.

Свет стремительно уходит. Приходится действовать быстро, что Бэкхёну сложно. Он первый раз фотографирует на «Лейку» «по-настоящему», не считая самых первых экспериментов, когда они еще не знали свойств камеры. Бэкхён пусть и выполнял ритуал, но делал это механически, не заботясь о результате. А за эти несколько дней, что он без вдохновения, опыт хоть и появился, но незначительный. Его снимки посредственные, несмотря на то, что он старается. И Бэкхён не хочет испортить Чанёля, потому что второго раза уже не будет.

Затвор щелкает. Бэкхён перематывает пленку вперед и смотрит на счетчик.

— О, остался последний кадр, — Он снова приникает к видоискателю. — Давай контрольный на всякий случай.

— А можно мне опять? — просит Чанёль. — Мне понравилось, хочу еще посмотреть, что будет. Твои фотографии всяко понятнее предсказаний нашей липовой гадалки.

— Держи. Можешь потом еще сколько хочешь сделать, пленки теперь у нас полно. — Бэкхён протягивает камеру. — Только смотри, не стань одержимым, а то это может закончиться плохо.

— Да что со мной будет, хуже ничего не случится, — мрачно хохочет Чанёль.

Он опять направляет объектив на Бэкхёна и фотографирует.

— Делаешь мою ошибку.

— Не-а, я же не зациклил фотографии, — Чанёль показывает язык.

Он вздыхает и выбирается из гамака.

— Сейчас холодно станет, нужно собираться, — с сожалением произносит он.

Бэкхён кивает, он уже чувствует, как по телу то и дело пробегают мурашки. Они одеваются, Бэкхён постоянно дергается из-за песчинок в одежде. Чанёль еле слышно посмеивается.

Когда они покидают тайное место, Бэкхён пытается взять Чанёля за руку, но тот держит панаму. Приходится совершить насилие и отнять головной убор. Они сплетают пальцы и идут в ногу по темному пляжу. Вдалеке виднеются огни пристани, и это все освещение. Кажется, что они не в фешенебельном отеле, а на дикой природе.

Бэкхён вздыхает полной грудью. Ему хочется петь, плясать и всякое такое. И еще нести разную чушь, например, поддразнить Чанёля на тему секса. Или позадавать провокационные личные вопросы, чтобы узнать получше.

— О чем думаешь? — в итоге спрашивает Бэкхён.

Чанёль молчит. Это немного напрягает, и Бэкхён вглядывается в лицо парня. На нем запечатлелось такое сосредоточенное выражение, будто он думает за всю Вселенную тяжелые думы.

— Да так. Тебе не понравится, — отвечает Чанёль.

— Не молчи, пожалуйста, — просит Бэкхён. — Сам же говорил, что молчать нельзя.

— Ты смог переступить через импотенцию с первого раз, а я сколько лишаюсь вдохновения, а все трепыхаюсь как рыба, выброшенная на берег, — тихо говорит Чанёль.

Бэкхён сильнее сжимает его руку.

— Ну не сказал бы, что я что-то там смог, — нервно смеется он. — Это не было «пуф», и меня отпустило.

Заглянув в лицо Чанёля, Бэкхён не видит изменений.

— Ты сам сказал, что вдохновение не загоняет тебя в шкаф. Может, поэтому тебе тяжело?

— Может, все может.

Он вздыхает.

— Мне кажется, что я тебя не достоин, — признается Чанёль.

— Сдурел?!

— У меня было столько шансов, чтобы понять, что со мной не так, а я ими не воспользовался. И продолжал совершать ошибки за ошибками.

— Мне наплевать, есть у тебя вдохновение, или нет, — обрывает его Бэкхён. — Просто вспомни, что я недавно про всю эту тему с вдохновленными узнал. И уж точно твои коктейли по случаю не были для меня решающим фактором. Скорее наоборот.

Он нервно хихикает, понимая, что ляпнул ужасную глупость, которая может расстроить Чанёля.

— Мне не плевать, — вздыхает тот. — В конце концов, я остаюсь без возможности делать людей счастливыми. Это тяжело, терять нечто, через что ты выражаешь свою любовь к миру.

— Да, наверное, — кивает Бэкхён.

— Просто дай мне время, — просит Чанёль. — Не успел я осознать разговор с Чунмёном, как появляешься ты и спутываешь все карты.

— Прости.

— Да нет, спасибо, ты дал мне лучик света, к которому теперь можно стремиться, — еле-еле улыбается Чанёль. — Либо пойму, в чем дело, либо признаюсь, что я ничтожество, но меня все еще любят.

— Да не ничтожество ты, — вздыхает Бэкхён. — Давай еще выяснять начнем, кто более жалок, я или ты.

Чанёль фыркает.

— Не будем перегибать палку. Просто мне нужно понять, чего я хочу на самом деле.

— Хорошо, — кивает Бэкхён. Согласие дается с трудом. — Я не буду мешать и навязываться. Но если до конца моего отдыха ты не свяжешься, я найду тебя и выбью всю дурь, чтобы ты принял единственно верное решение. Учти, Тэн на моей стороне, а вы живете в одной комнате. А еще ту ледибой может соблазнить Крис. И прорицатель работает каждый день! Ты от меня никуда не денешься.

***

Бэкхён вздыхает.

— Да сколько можно, — взрывается Минсок, бросая в него подушкой.

— Семнадцать, — говорит Крис. — Я считал.

Вечером Чанёль проводил Бэкхёна до бунгало, и на этом они расстались. На следующий день как назло никаких съемок запланировано не было, они должны были обрабатывать материал, строить планы, заниматься рутиной. Но Бэкхён в мыслях возвращается к прошлому дню, застревая на разговоре перед расставанием. А нужно было бы вспоминать о сексе и об ощущениях после. Увы, мозг Бэкхёна зацикливается на плохом.

— Какая разница? В чем смысл страдать сейчас, я не понимаю? На вдохновение положил болт, нашел свежую идею для канала, получил парня, зачем переживать?

— Он думает, — возражает Бэкхён. — А я обещал дать ему время. Если он в отсутствие меня надумает, что нам лучше не быть вместе, то все будет очень плохо.

— Зато мы ничего не обещали, — замечает Крис. — Еще немного, и я сам пойду к Чанёлю и объясню, почему он не прав.

— Я тебе помогу, — заверяет Минсок.

— У нас все было хорошо в тот момент, что пошло не так, я не понимаю, — ноет Бэкхён.

— Да вдохновения эти ваши виноваты. Не твое, так его, — ворчит Минсок. — Позвони Тэну, попроси пошпионить.

— Он откажет, — возражает Крис. — Я его уже просил дать номерок Коко, ничего не вышло.

— Еще бы не вышло, у тебя совсем другая ситуация.

— Нет, я обещал дать ему подумать, я сдержу обещание, — отказывается Бэкхён. — Не хочу насильно тянуть в отношения.

— Давай убедим Тэна нам помочь, проберемся ночью к ним в комнату и украдем Чанёля, — предлагает Минсок Крису.

— Я согласен.

— Ну за что мне друзья-придурки?! — стонет Бэкхён.

— За все хорошее, — из гардеробной появляется Чондэ. — Кое-как повесил, но там столько пыли от одежды, что, боюсь, зря ты меня заставил проявлять пленку тут. Могли бы до дома подождать.

— Я хотел отдать Чанёлю его фото.

— Уж ему-то ты мог скинуть в личку, перебился бы.

Они не хотят пользоваться фотостудией директора, опасаясь, как бы он не предъявил им неподъемный счет. Бэкхёну в голову заглядывает крамольная мысль попросить Чанёля за них вступиться, раз они с Ким Чунмёном на короткой ноге, но он не позволяет себе такое малодушие.

— Хорошо, но я ни за что не отвечаю. Работу мне дайте, быстро.

На какое-то время гостиная погружается в тишину, нарушаемую щелканьем мышек и стуком клавиш. Теперь Бэкхён сгорает от нетерпения. Он хоть и пообещал Чанёлю не надоедать, но когда ему совсем станет невтерпеж, то можно будет оправдаться фотографией, мол, хочу не могу встретиться, чтобы отдать тебе будущее. Бэкхён занимается социальными сетями, и это хоть немного, но отвлекает. Он то и дело погружается в чужие истории, думает, что написать, как приободрить. На фоне общей массы комментариев вдохновленных все-таки не так много, но если считать каждый, то они стоят за десять обычных. Так что время летит, и когда Бэкхён откладывает телефон с тяжким вздохом, замечает, что друзья слишком подозрительно на него смотрят.

— Что? Я там кому-то что-то не так ответил? — тревожится он.

— На время посмотри, — подсказывает Чондэ.

Бэкхён снова берет телефон. Число на экране блокировки заставляет его с воплем вскочить.

— Шесть часов?! Я же начал в час! Как так можно было?

— Зато ты продуктивно поработал, никому не мешая, — замечает Минсок. — Поэтому можешь взять посмотреть свои фотки.

— Вы их что, и напечатать уже успели? Как? Я ничего не заметил.

— Конечно, мы старались, — смеется Чондэ. — Зато тебе вознаграждение за проделанную работу.

— Вот уж не знаю, мне прибить вас или броситься целоваться?

— Фу, не надо. Держи, и не подходи к нам.

Чондэ кидает ему конверт. Вместо одного снимка там два: первым Бэкхён видит голого Чанёля.

— Эй! Я же предупреждал, чтобы вы эту фотку не трогали, — возмущается он.

— Ну интересно же было.

— Мне нет, — открещивается Минсок. — Я их предупреждал.

— Это на всякий случай, если Чанёль решит тебя бросить, — поясняет Крис.

— Сейчас я кого-то брошу, — огрызается Бэкхён. — Ну что вы в самом деле, а? Я же не лезу в телефон Чондэ за фотками голого Минсока.

— Как хорошо, что я не снимаюсь голым.

— Ага, продолжай думать в том же духе.

— Чондэ?!

— Что? Я имею право на тайные личные папки, разве нет?

Бэкхён подцепляет вторую фотографию, стараясь не слушать перепалку. Размеры фотографии маленькие, они не могут позволить себе переносной принтер большого формата. Но основные детали ясны и так. На снимке парень кормит голубей с рук, птицы толпятся у его ног, а одна наглая села на голову. Бэкхён узнает и парня, и место, где это происходит: Сехун в Венеции на площади Сан-Марко. Мерзкое место, толпа туристов, срущие голуби и никакого шанса прикоснуться к прекрасному, а они еще до кучи чуть не разбили камеру. Даже рано утром невозможно застать площадь пустой — приходят такие же охотники за кадрами без людей. А потом чуть не утопили в канале Чондэ, но это уже было в другом месте. В общем, от Венеции у них негативные впечатления.

Получается, Чанёль поедет с другом в путешествие. Бэкхён чувствует укол обиды. Он надеялся снова увидеть себя, это его бы успокоило. А еще ему слегка завидно. Второе фото Чанёля и опять известный ему человек. Можно ли говорить о системе или пока рано? Если это закономерность, то счастливые моменты Чанёля связаны с другими людьми. И вдохновение его завязано на других людях. Может ли это как-то помочь ему разгадать, в чем истинная причина его импотенции?

Кстати, это отличный повод ворваться к Чанёлю хотя бы в личные сообщения. Бэкхён пишет ему в мессенджере, что фотография готова, и ждет. А друзья все смотрят и смотрят на него.

— Что?

— Ты порнушную фотку не рассмотрел, — подсказывает Чондэ.

— Я все вживую видел, зачем мне теперь на него смотреть? — огрызается Бэкхён.

— Но зачем-то же сфотографировал. Нет, если тебе она нужна только чтобы дрочить холодными одинокими вечерами, то вопрос снят, — поднимает руки Чондэ.

— Это была идея Чанёля, — зачем-то оправдывается Бэкхён. — Раз я не могу получить будущие воспоминания, то пусть хотя бы прошлые будут. И типа я сам выберу, что снять.

Он выдерживает паузу, чтобы дать возможность покритиковать эту мысль. Даже Минсок не возникает, и Бэкхён продолжает.

— У меня еще одно фото исполнилось. Закатный морской пейзаж с умиротворением.

— Не помню такого, — пожимает плечами Чондэ.

— Там помнить в принципе нечего. Но короче, — вздыхает Бэкхён, — после секса я засмотрелся на небо и вспомнил свое фото. А потом обернулся, а там голый Чанёль. Ну и посетовал, что вот что нужно было моей «Лейке» снимать, а не море. Почему-то голого меня она Чанёлю показала, а мне нет.

— Меня все мучает вопрос, а Чанёль — это парень с голой задницей или нет? — спрашивает Чондэ.

— Даже если бы знал, тебе бы не сказал, — огрызается Бэкхён. — Нет, я видел его задницу, но она ничем не примечательная. Ну плоская. Так по фото тоже ничего такого.

— Кроме задницы, там еще есть спина, а в особенности плечи, — замечает Минсок. — Если видел голого и со спины, то мог бы и сопоставить.

— Делать мне было нечего, кроме как вспоминать ту фотографию. Чондэ, ты плохо справляешься со своими обязанностями, если Минсок успевает думать о посторонних вещах.

В Бэкхёна прилетает две подушки. Он оттягивает нижнее веко и показывает парням язык. Забравшись с ногами на диван, Бэкхён скрючивается и приоткрывает конверт, чтобы никто не видел содержимое. Хотя, зная Чондэ, все уже все увидели. Наверняка увеличивали масштаб в некоторых местах. Есть некоторое ощущение, что фотографию лишили девственности, но все посторонние мысли Бэкхён откладывает в сторону. Ему все-таки нужно узнать, что получилось. Если все плохо, то придется просить Чондэ поколдовать в редакторе.

В таком положении Бэкхёну ничего не видно. Он решается достать фотографию и берет ее двумя руками. По привычке Бэкхён проводит пальцами по изнанке, как если бы пытался прочувствовать снимок. И в следующий момент он едва не роняет фото. Перед глазами все расплывается, картинка становит одним сине-розовым пятном. В уши бьет шум прибоя, выбивает дух, как будто бы наушники включились на полную. Пальцы чувствуют шершавый пластик, и Бэкхён ни с чем не перепутает корпус своей «Лейки», чей рельеф знает до мельчайших подробностей. По телу пробегают мурашки, а член напрягается. В нос врывается соленый запах моря и терпкий человеческого тела. Зрение резко возвращается и фокусируется на Чанёле с фотографии. Он смущенно улыбается и старается замереть, но непрестанно ерзает, то челку поправит, то попытается прикрыть пах. Бэкхёна выбрасывает в реальность вместе с ощущением тихой радости, спокойствия и нежности. Но все это тонет в шоке, которым его накрывает от случившегося.

Бэкхён тяжело дышит, откинувшись на диване. Друзья побросали работу и толпятся рядом.

— Ты чего? — спрашивает Чондэ.

— Я... только что... ощутил фотографию, — говорит Бэкхён, пытаясь отдышаться. — Как обычно это бывает, только сильнее раза в два.

— Оно вернулось, — констатирует Минсок. — Только не в том виде. Неожиданно.

— Я за фотками! — кричит Чондэ.

Бэкхён протирает мокрый лоб и садится поудобнее. Он поднимает фотографию за края, стараясь не касаться плоскости. Минсок ее забирает и кладет на стол перед ним. Чондэ всовывает альбом со старыми фотографиями. Крис достает стопку тех, что были сделаны после потери вдохновения. Бэкхён быстро пробует будущие воспоминания, но они не дают никакого отклика. Как и недавние снимки.

Парни сидят и пялятся на ворох фотографий.

— Любопытно, — бормочет Минсок. — Давайте думать вслух.

— Я бегал за коктейлем, он привел меня к бармену, мы с этим барменом трахнулись, и вот он на фото, — выводит цепочку Бэкхён. — Если это никак не связано, то я не знаю!

— Нам нужно больше статистики, — поднимает палец Чондэ. — Так что бери «Лейку» и быстро фоткай.

— Не хочу я, — возмущается Бэкхён. — Эту фотографию я сделал в особенный момент, в нужном настроении, с правильными условиями. Не знаю, правда, какими. Но наобум пытаться повторить глупо.

— Слышу голос взрослого разумного человека, — говорит Минсок.

— А мы точно все проверили? — спрашивает Крис. — Кажется, чего-то не хватает. Найду-ка я списки.

— Может, еще раз пощупаешь? — предлагает Чондэ.

Бэкхён опять принимается за работу. На всякий случай он берет и фотографию с Чанёлем, и его снова накрывает. Только теперь его не так удивляет случившееся, и ему передается часть того умиротворения, что он ощущал на пляже. Работать становится легче. Бэкхён доходит до фотографии своего коктейля. Едва взяв его в руки, он слышит ту самую музыку, чувствует персики во рту и терпкость алкоголя. Его переполняет воодушевление, жажда, обращённая к Чанёлю, и радость. Бэкхён шумно вдыхает и отбрасывает фотографию.

— А почему ты в первый раз не сработала, а? — обвиняет он снимок.

— Стоп. Ты не проверял второй снимок этого коктейля, — говорит Минсок, переворачивая фото. На обратной стороне ничего не написано. — Эй! Это свеженький.

— Шеф, исчезла пачка, где твое свидание было, — докладывает Крис. — Ты их еще не проверял.

— Я же отложил, — хлопает себя по лбу Чондэ. — Сейчас.

В голове Бэкхёна вертится идея. Он не решается ее высказать, но когда ему дают последние фотографии, он оставляет всего одну: со смотровой площадки, когда Чанёль вынудил его сделать снимок.

Солнце опускается за горизонт. Облака блестят от заходящих лучей, море переливается оранжевыми оттенками. Бэкхён аккуратно берет фотографию. Его изрядно вымотал этот эксперимент. Ему бы понять, работает или нет, и быстро разорвать контакт. Как только в глазах все расплывается, а уши закладывает, он сбрасывает фотографию.

— Я ощущаю только особенные моменты. Найденный коктейль, свидание или мгновение после секса, — говорит Бэкхён.

Все одновременно выдыхают.

— Ура! — кричит Чондэ. — Не знаю, чему радуюсь, но ура!

— Тебе просто нравится эта движуха, — устало говорит Минсок. — Но почему все вернулось? Что там случилось кроме секса, что Вселенная решила, что ты исправился?

— Понятия не имею, — Бэкхён разводит руками.

В голове пусто. Он переборщил с напряжением. Теперь хочется лечь и не вставать. Зато не будет постоянно думать о Чанёле. А между тем уже начало девятого. Неплохо они поэкспериментировали. Бэкхён проверяет телефон, но ответа нет. Его что, опять игнорируют? Но Чанёль разрешил писать, в чем дело?

— Эй, тебе даже узнать не интересно, как ты починился? — Чондэ подсаживается рядом и тыкает его.

— Интересно, но я понятия не имею, что конкретно понравилось Вселенной, что она меня простила, — пожимает плечами Бэкхён.

— А ты нам расскажи.

— Ну, я пытался вывести Чанёля на разговор и выяснить его страшную историю пряток в шкафу.

— И?

— Он в шкафу не сидит и очень даже доволен своим положением. Потом мы решили, что трахаемся не потому что фото, а потому что сами хотим. После я ни о чем конкретном не думал и смотрел на небо.

— Вот последнее меня больше всего удивляет, — говорит Минсок. — Ты, и чтобы просто в небо смотреть. Не похоже на тебя.

— Да, я даже подумал, какой я дурак, что не обращал внимания на такие моменты. Ведь действительно, бегал, что-то искал и ничего вокруг не замечал. Ты всегда был прав, Минсок. Прости, что ли.

Тот молча воздевает руки к потолку.

— Боги, Будда, Высшие силы, Вселенная, кто вы там, спасибо. Спасибо, что отсыпали Бэкхёну мозги. Наконец-то он понял.

— Не смешно.

— А это может быть оно! — восклицает Чондэ. — Что если ты поменял отношение, и тебя простили?

— Что если предыдущая версия вдохновения не подразумевала того, что я творил? — предполагает Бэкхён. — Что если я все время понимал его неправильно?

Он хватает телефон, стремясь поскорее написать Чанёлю.

— Тогда непонятно, что творится с «Лейкой», — замечает Минсок. — Хотя, в принципе, не так важно. Я буду молиться, чтобы Бэкхён не впал в очередную одержимость.

— Дураков нет наступать на те же грабли, — огрызается Бэкхён. — Мне нужно обсудить это с Чанёлем, и плевать, что он меня видеть не хочет. Но Чанёль опять к телефону не подходит!

— Так у них вечеринка для персонала. Не для всего, а только своей компанией, — говорит Чондэ. — Тэн же специально отпрашивался на этот вечер.

Бэкхён яростно смотрит на друзей.

— А раньше сказать религия не позволяет? Ладно, где, как туда попасть?

— Ты опять сходишь с ума? — хмурится Минсок.

— Я нет, а вот Чанёль там да. Если эта новая информация сможет ему помочь, я должен ему донести ее.

— Ну, кажется, настало мое время, — говорит Крис, вставая. — Пошли, провожу в «Ред Вельвет». При условии, что ты мне дашь четыре дня отдыха, начиная с завтра.

Бэкхён вскакивает. Минсок неразборчиво ворчит.

— А ты уверен, что там? А нас пустят? А может, Тэну скажем?

— Шеф, спокойнее. Дай руку, Коко научила снимать браслет. Тогда на нас никто даже не взглянет.

Избавившись от «ключ-карты», Бэкхён чувствует себя голым, так привык к аксессуару. Но этот маленький дискомфорт не идет ни в какое сравнение с нетерпением. Он собирает фотографии, вешает «Лейку» на плечо и вприпрыжку идет за Крисом.


	14. XIV

Вопреки всем протестам Сехун, Камэнаси и Читтапон притаскивают Чанёля за шкирку в «Ред Вельвет». У него нет никакого настроения играть и развлекаться, но разве попрешь против коллективного решения? Тем более Камэнаси угрожал исправить его настроение и эмоции вручную. Памятуя о предыдущей попытке, Чанёль сдался друзьям.

При слове «клуб» в контексте развлечения на территории отеля обычно представляют заведение для танцев. «Ред Вельвет» к таким не относится, хотя потанцевать тут никто не запретит. Это место для отдыха сотрудников, и свой досуг они организуют сами. Они собираются группами по интересам, согласно расписанию. Чанёль ходит отдыхать в три компании: с барменами, с вдохновленными и с друзьями. Их маленькая группка образовалась стихийно, без всякой логики и причин. Сначала это была чисто корейская компания, но только Чанёль и Джухён жили тут круглый год. А еще Исин, считавшийся таким же корейцем благодаря отношениям с Чунмёном. Из других постоянных работников с ними стала отдыхать Эмбер, которой надоела смена сезонных менеджеров, и ей захотелось стабильности. Чанёль притащил Камэнаси на правах соседа, несмотря на то, что тот не горел желанием сближаться. Да и сейчас он держит небольшую дистанцию. Элиот постоянно зависал в «Ред Вельвет», потому что тут был безлимитный алкоголь, его никакие угрозы и уговоры не могли прогнать. А с ним в нагрузку шел Чарльтон. Когда появился Сехун, ему просто не оставили выбора. В последний год в разное время присоединились Читтапон, Коннор и Коко, устроившиеся работать не так давно.

За развлечения обычно отвечает Эмбер, а за атмосферу — Элиот. Атмосфера обычно означает море выпивки, великолепную музыку и общение. Элиот каким-то образом умеет расшевеливать народ так, что на несколько часов забываешь обо всем. Вот и сейчас стоит Чанёлю попасть в его руки и услышать проникновенное «лаки бой», как тревожащие вопросы отходят на второй план. На какое-то время он возвращает себе легкость существования, отдаваясь в настольные игры, раздобытые Эмбер, но долго это не длится.

Чанёль меняется местами с Читтапоном, давая ему доступ к столу и кубикам. Рядом потягивает коктейль Исин, сосредоточенно читающий брошюру с правилами. У него всегда были проблемы с вниканием в настолки. Чанёль сегодня не пьет, коктейли неприятно напоминают о том, что у него отпуск, поэтому он самый трезвый здесь. Сегодня людей собралось больше, чем обычно: Коко притащила своего спасателя, а Джухён двух новых вдохновленных девочек — танцовщицу Сыльги и певицу Сынван. Еще рядом вертится какой-то китаец, которого никто не знает, кроме Сехуна, но тот активно избегает незнакомца.

— С Чунмёном нормально поговорили? — внезапно спрашивает Исин, и Чанёль чуть не разливает сок.

— Все сложно, — отвечает тот. — Слушай, я сейчас тебя кое о чем спрошу, но ты можешь не отвечать.

Исин кивает.

— Почему ты остаешься в «Блумин Далии»?

Чанёль неспроста так формулирует вопрос. Ему важно понять, что первым придет в голову вдохновленному. А уже потом можно конкретизировать. Чанёль уже попробовал на Сехуне и получил примерно то же объяснение, что тот выдал в бассейне. Еще под руку попался Камэнаси, который неожиданно признался, что если бы не контракт, он бы отправился куда-нибудь еще. А так должен отработать еще три года, и тогда будет свободен. Его все устраивает, просто надоело. Да, остров хорош для его практики, но Камэнаси чувствует, что готов двигаться дальше.

Исин растеряно хлопает глазами.

— А кто вас всех лечить будет? — отвечает он.

— Ты мог бы устроиться в профильную клинику или открыть свою, — возражает Чанёль, отмечая, что для Исина важен альтруизм.

— Нет, ни за что, я не хочу опять по новой доказывать всем этим профессорам, что не выдумываю свое вдохновение. Я не для того все бросил и поехал с Чунмёном.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты остаешься здесь, потому что боишься выйти из зоны комфорта?

Исин угрожающе стягивает перчатку и наставляет на Чанёля палец.

— Сейчас я тебя потрогаю.

— Эй, я просто спрашиваю, — по-настоящему пугается Чанёль.

— А я просто хочу нащупать у тебя точку, которая болит и заставляет спрашивать глупые вопросы. Что Чунмён тебе сказал? — делает суровое лиц Исин.

— Да не в нем дело, — вздыхает Чанёль. — Вернее, не только в нем.

Выбравшись вчера в деревню отдохнуть, а потом послушав Бэкхёна, Чанёль почувствовал, как отель на него давит. Как будто его запихнули в рамки, дали в руки вдохновение и сказали играться. Но вот игрушка сломана, появилось время посмотреть по сторонам, и сразу стало неуютно. Он по-прежнему любит свою работу, друзей, даже Чунмёна, но внутри поселилось какое-то тревожное сосущее чувство. Плюс страх того, что рядом с Бэкхёном ему не место. И что с этим делать, Чанёль понятия не имеет. Вот, придумал поспрашивать вдохновленных, вдруг кто-то чувствует то же, что и он.

— Ладно, твой ход, иди кубик кидай, — выкручивается Чанёль.

— Уже? Так, ладно, дайте мне две шестерки!

Кажется, он так и не понял правила.

Чанёль перемещается к Коко и шепчется с ней на ту же тему. Ее ответ ожидаем — потому что тут она перестала плакать. А еще она прячется от влиятельных друзей одного из ухажеров, которые считают, что Коко обманула мужика и украла деньги. На самом деле их украл секретарь, и все они прекрасно знают, но на всякий случай хотят найти и Коко. Джухён на тот же вопрос просто говорит, что ей нравится работа. Залезть к ней в душу Чанёль не решается. Новеньких девочек он спрашивает за компанию, но они не понимают вопрос. Еще бы, они слишком мало тут пробыли. Эмбер отшучивается.

К Элиоту Чанёль подходит с опаской. Чарльтона рядом не наблюдается, но он может вернуться в любой момент. Почему Чанёль оставил босса на десерт, он и сам не понимает.

— Почему остаюсь? — переспрашивает Элиот. — Ты сейчас не про выпивку, бесконечную вечеринку, свободу Чарльтона и кучу сладких задниц?

— Нет, не про это.

— А что мне делать там, — неопределенно машет Элиот. Он отмеряет джиггером коньяк и заливает в шейкер. — Если спиваться, то лучше здесь, на райском острове. Не знаю, что ответить тебе. Работа превратилась в приятную вредную привычку, из который ты не можешь и не хочешь выпутаться. Что тебя так волнует, что вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться вечером, ты грузишь всех?

Вот чего Чанёль боялся — что Элиот уйдет от ответа, формально сказав все по теме. А потом начнет докапываться до него. Внешняя открытость Элиота лишь обманка. Он редко дает заглянуть в себя. Этот ореол таинственности вокруг него такой естественный, что даже обижаться не получается.

— Думаю поехать в отпуск куда-нибудь, — признается Чанёль. — Но вернусь сюда уже не я, а кто-то другой. Мы всего лишь на пару часов вчера выбрались в деревню, а мне уже как-то нехорошо.

— Это очевидно, что возвращается всегда кто-то другой, — пожимает плечами Элиот, тряся шейкером. — Ты получаешь новый опыт, который тебя меняет. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что после безвылазного сидения в одном и том же месте после прогулки ты чувствуешь себя странно. Так зачем бояться перемен?

Он наливает коктейль, кидает цедру и угощает Чанёля. Тому некуда деваться, из рук босса нельзя не принять выпивку. Чанёль делает глоток, подавляя желание сказать, что ему слишком сладко, нужно баланс в кислую сторону уводить, и просто показывает большой палец.

— А по поводу твоего вопроса, — задумывается Элиот, — я боюсь вернуться другим человеком. Потому что тогда мне будет невыносимо здесь жить.

— Что?

— Ты уже понимаешь, что я имею в виду, иначе бы не задавал таких вопросов.

В смятении Чанёль уходит слоняться по залу. В клубе одна большая комната и несколько технических помещений. Зал можно превратить во что угодно, было бы желание. Чанёль усаживается в кресло-мешок и потягивает коктейль, наблюдая за окружающими. К игре он не возвращается.

Когда Чанёль прочитал комментарии к видео Бэкхёна, то его озарило, что «Сити Лайтс» стал для тех вдохновленных чем-то сродни «Блумин Далии». Люди прятались от всех, наблюдая за жизнью Бэкхёна, как они сидят в отеле благодаря вдохновениям. Только вот пример любимого блогера может стать толчком к изменениям. А в отеле стабильное болото. Да, люди приходят и уходят, но принципиально ничего не меняется. Чанёлю обидно за место, которое он любит всей душой, но нужно признать очевидное: застой — это ужасно. Если просто посмотреть на то, сколько раз он терял вдохновение в отеле, а потом вспомнить, что до встречи с Чунмёном это случилось всего один раз, то становится очевидно. Их безопасное место не так уж и прекрасно. И это не та мысль, которую можно озвучить, каждый должен прийти к этому сам. Чанёль залпом допивает коктейль, почти не чувствуя вкуса. Он не знает, что будет делать, когда вернется из отпуска. Не нынешнего, а будущего, когда он поедет куда-нибудь. Решение, которое нашел Элиот, не для него. Чанёлю нужно уехать, хотя он и не может объяснить, почему.

Его думы прерывает Сехун, когда притаскивает еще одно кресло, садится рядом и обнимает, ластясь, словно котик.

— Спасай, — шепчет он, устраиваясь на плече Чанёля.

— Что? От чего?

— Там китаец в противоположном углу, — указывает Сехун.

Незнакомец, которого никто не прогонял, потому что он не мешался, неотрывно смотрит на Сехуна. Чанёль присматривается к нему повнимательнее. У парня слишком длинная шея и маленькое лицо сердечком, с которого смотрят невинные глаза. Китаец не выглядит опасным.

— Новенький повар, как я понял, — объясняет Сехун. — Привели ко мне толпу новичков погадать, ну я что-то напророчил. И теперь этот ходит за мной хвостиком.

— И что ты ему сказал?

— Смеешься?

— Хочешь, чтобы я спросил? — догадывается Чанёль.

— Да. Нет. Не знаю. Давай притворимся, что у нас сексуальные обнимашки, вдруг отстанет?

— Мы в «Ред Вельвет», мы даже изобразить это не сможем, — закатывает глаза Чанёль. — Так, ладно, я пошел разбираться. Он вдохновленный?

— Понятия не имею.

Чанёль кое-как встает. Эти удобные штуки вообще не хочется покидать. Китаец замечает, что Чанёль целенаправленно к нему идет, но не уходит. Разговор не сразу получается начать — они выбирают язык, на котором будут общаться. Останавливаются на тайском.

— Лухан, су-шеф у Анатоля, — представляется китаец.

Анатоль — шеф-повар «Фэир Аква», а также великолепный шоумен, создавший программу фуд-шоу. Высокое место у новенького.

— Чанёль. А также Лои, бармен-мистик.

— Да, я вас помню.

— Ладно. Ты вдохновленный? — решает спросить в лоб Чанёль.

— Да, — выдыхает Лухан. — Помогите мне, пожалуйста.

— А что случилось?

— Господин Шисюнь думает, что я ненормальный. Но он сам сказал, что я его будущий парень, а теперь бегает. Я ничего не понимаю. Буду вам признателен, если попросите Шисюня перестать так думать. Или хотя бы объясните, что не так?

— Что? В смысле будущий парень? А можно с начала? — удивляется Чанёль. — И с чего вы взяли, что Сехун так думает?

— Я его слышу. Мысли, — тихо говорит Лухан.

Чанёль выпучивает глаза. Вот это находка! Чунмёну следовало его не в су-шефы брать, а личным помощником на переговоры с конкурентами. Если, конечно, у парня вдохновение будет в таких условиях работать. Чанёль краем глаза замечает, как Элиот устремился куда-то за Чарльтоном и бар остался без присмотра. Все заняты весельем и в его сторону не смотрят. Это шанс воспользоваться старым добрым способом вывести человека на откровенный разговор — напоить. Чанёля съедает любопытство, и он готов нарушить приказ Чунмёна ради этого. Ну, еще во имя Сехуна, конечно же, если вдруг придется оправдываться.

— Коктейльчику? Моего фирменного, по случаю, не обещаю, но вкусно сделаю.

— Благодарю. Рассчитываю на ваш вкус.

Чанёль быстро разбирается, что где лежит, и принимается за составление коктейля. Его накрывает какой-то необъяснимый азарт, будто он снова с вдохновением. Он почти не думает, ни о том, что делают руки, ни о том, чувствует ли он что-нибудь. Чанёль поглощен рассказом Лухана.

Он, оказывается, живет на первом этаже их бунгало. Лухан работает меньше недели, и его только сейчас пригласили на экскурсию для новичков. Посещали все знаковые места, но не заходя внутрь. Сехуну не повезло — у него гостей не было, поэтому новым сотрудникам досталось по предсказаниям. И Лухан, закоренелый гетеросексуал, получил пророчество о том, что они с Сехуном будут парочкой. Новеньким, конечно же, никто не объяснил, что гадалка липовая, в смысле — он не контролирует и не запоминает сказанное. А еще, что Сехун не общается с кверентами, когда те пытаются найти его вне шатра. Поэтому все попытки Лухана выяснить, что это было, разбиваются о неприступную стену. Ситуация усугубляется тем, что Лухан слышит чужие мысли. Его нельзя назвать телепатом, он не может понять, что именно думает человек в данный момент. Но навязчивую идею определить сможет. И от непонимания, что происходит, Лухан приходит в отчаяние.

Чанёль всеми силами пытается не заржать. История нелепая, как и вдохновение Сехуна. Но и решается элементарно — разговором. Правда, для этого нужно поймать Сехуна и убедить, что ничего страшного в разговоре с бывшим кверентом нет. Чанёль надеется, что его мысли выглядят прилично. Ведь он чуть ли не визжит от возможности отомстить за поведение Сехуна, когда было свидание с Бэкхёном. Уж Чанёль отыграется.

Элиот возвращается и молча встает перед баром, сложив руки на груди. Рядом Чарльтон показывает большой палец. Надо же, новому жесту научился. Но Чанёлю недосуг про них думать. Он шепчет Элиоту свой план, и тот откладывает нотации в сторону. Устраивать чужие личные жизни — это любимое развлечение в рамках их маленького закрытого общества.

Оказавшись перед Чанёлем и Луханом, Сехун строит такую недовольную мину, что хочется зашвырнуть в него бутылкой сахарного сиропа, чтобы не был таким кислым.

— Сехун, это Лухан. Лухан, это наша липовая гадалка. А теперь трахайтесь.

Даже у Сехуна не находится колкость, чтобы ответить.

— Я мщу, и мстя моя страшна, — декларирует Чанёль. — Лухан — новый су-шеф в «Фэир Акве», вдохновленный. А теперь расскажите о своих вдохновениях.

— С чего бы? — сразу ощетинивается Сехун.

— А с того, что так надо, — говорит Чанёль, протягивая ему коктейль.

Один из тех редких коктейлей по случаю, что он смог запомнить и повторить. А заодно один из любимых напитков Сехуна.

— Я слышу чужие мысли. Обрывками, короткими фразами, которые повторяются с разной периодичностью. Это навязчивые идеи, которые захватывают человека в данный момент, — Лухан решает довериться Чанёлю.

Сехуну ничего не остается, кроме как рассказать о себе:

— С трех до пяти каждый день в разговорах с людьми я рассказываю им их будущее, но не запоминаю ничего из сказанного, — бурчит Сехун.

— Ах, вот в чем дело, — облегченно вздыхает Лухан. — Тогда я пошел.

— Стой! А предсказание? — возмущается Чанёль.

— Он его все равно не помнит.

Сехун морщится и залпом выпивает коктейль.

— Ну ладно, не больно-то и хотелось, — говорит он и возвращает бокал.

Он гневно смотрит на Чанёля, будто говоря: «Что и требовалось доказать». А Чанёлю хочется стукнуть этого Лухана. Он не находит ничего умнее, как схватить их двоих за руки, пока не разбежались. Ему приходится растянуться во всю длину рук и наклониться над баром.

— Я сейчас позову Камэнаси, и он вас в зомби превратит. А ну взяли и поговорили.

— Зачем? — хмыкает Сехун. — Я же все равно не вспомню, что там было.

Чанёль хочет возразить, что ощущения от себя самого он должен помнить, но Лухан неожиданно с шумом выдыхает и хватается за левую половину груди.

— Прости. Прости, я не подумал, — бормочет он. — Я не презираю тебя.

Сехун вздрагивает и недоуменно смотрит на повара. Чанёль разжимает руки и выпрямляется.

— Ты сказал, что я твой будущий парень, — говорит Лухан. — Но я не гей и не понимаю, как это может случиться. А еще я не думал, что ты можешь не помнить. И когда я пытался подойти и поговорить, меня останавливало то, что ты думал, будто я ненормальный.

— Он реально мысли читает, — ужасается Сехун. — Чанёль, намешай ему коктейль, чтобы все отшибло, я в тебе верю.

Лухан распрямляется и смотрит на Сехуна со смесью удивления и благодарности.

— Тебе действительно интересно? Не страшно? — уточняется китаец.

— Любое вдохновение будет интереснее моего, — Сехун быстро приходит в себя. — Говоришь, я сказал, что ты мой парень. Ничего, я быстро сделаю из тебя гея.

— Но...

— Ну хотя бы попробуй, что ты теряешь? Мнимую мужественность? Так не беспокойся, я предпочитаю снизу.

Сехун хватает его за руку и направляется к разыгравшейся компании.

— Эй, Лухан, — окликает Чанёль. — А что ты в моих мыслях слышишь?

— О, это грустные мысли, — смущается Лухан. — Не уверен, что их стоит озвучивать.

— Вряд ли ты меня удивишь, — хмыкает Чанёль.

— «Я хочу, чтобы меня любили». Вот такая четкая фраза.

Лухан поспешно уходит за Сехуном.

Чанёль застывает за стойкой. Он ожидал услышать что угодно, только не это. Это была мимолетная мысль, которая быстро проскочила во время разговора с Бэкхёном и затерялась в потоке. И то, Чанёль думал немного не так. Он просто отметил, что, оказывается, себя не любит. А всю жизнь казалось, что у него нет с этим проблем. Но если бы Чанёль был уверен в себе, то вряд ли бы сомневался в том, достоин он Бэкхёна или нет.

К бару подходит Коко. На ней нет привычной шляпы, но очки надеты, несмотря на то, что в помещении они не нужны. Чанёль сразу понимает по виду ледибой, что что-то случилось. И даже знает, что именно.

— Моя леди, ты в порядке?

— Относительно, — бесцветным голосом отвечает Коко.

В клуб врывается ее спасатель. На нем лица нет, губы дрожат, руки трясутся. Чанёль переглядывается с Сехуном, и тот кивает. Бросив Лухана, он подлетает к спасателю и обнимает его за плечи, шепча что-то успокаивающее.

— Кокосом по башке, представляешь. Всего-то шляпу сняла, чтобы поцеловаться, — горько усмехается Коко.

Она делает вид, что держится, но никого это не обманет. Веселье стихает. Чанёль машет, чтобы никто не подходил к ним, пусть лучше парня успокаивают. А Коко от внимания будет еще хуже. Но при этом одна она тоже не может остаться. Так что Чанёль молчит, позволяя ей прийти в себя. Он смешивает «Негрони» и отправляет коктейль парню. Чанёль благодарен высшим силам за то, что сейчас стоит за баром. Это привычная территория, поэтому он знает, чем себя занять — убрать бардак за Элиотом. Если бы не это, Чанёль бы не знал, что делать, чтобы ни он, ни Коко не чувствовали себя неловко. Так что первым делом он моет посуду.

Страдающего парня уводит Читтапон. Элиот пытается вернуть вечеринке правильное настроение, но все ощущается слишком натянутым. Кое-как атмосфера раскачивается. Нельзя расходиться на такой ноте, пусть хоть немного градус повысится. Элиот с Чанёлем в четыре руки готовят коктейли, даже такой костыль сойдет.

— Мне стоит уйти, — говорит Коко.

— Девочка, ты ни в чем не виновата, — говорит Элиот, проходя мимо нее и неся поднос с бокалами.

— Хочешь выпить? — предлагает Чанёль.

— Нет, спасибо.

— Ну, позволь мне сделать для тебя коктейль, — ласково улыбается Чанёль. — На мой вкус.

Коко фыркает.

— Даже сейчас ты все еще пытаешься. Какой же ты упрямый.

— Ну давай, что тебе стоит?

— Да пошло оно... Делай, — сдается Коко.

Чанёль достает смесительный стакан, наполняет льдом и наливает туда красного вермута и бурбона. Сбрызнув парой капель ангостуры смесь, он достает из морозилки коктейльную рюмку и через стрейнер переливает в нее содержимое. Чанёль накалывает на зубочистку вишню для украшения и подает готовый коктейль Коко.

Она криво улыбается, но уже видно, что это попытка сдержать смех, а не вымученные эмоции.

— И из всех коктейлей на свете ты выбрал именно «Манхэттен». Милый, я даже не знаю, мне расстраиваться или хвалить тебя?

— Ну, я же всегда знаю, что нужно моим гостям, — Чанёль «стреляет» в нее пальцами. — В следующий раз сделаю твист, а потом ты, может быть, созреешь для экспериментов.

Пригубив коктейль, Коко крутит рюмку, рассматривая его на свет.

— Милый, ты сейчас на меня обидишься, но я все равно скажу, — она вздыхает, собираясь с мыслями. — Тебе не нужно вдохновение, чтобы делать людей счастливыми.

— Вряд ли ты сейчас счастлива, — возражает Чанёль.

— Но мне стало легче. Ты знал, как поднять мне настроение, и сделал это без лишних слов.

Чанёль пожимает плечами. Он просто знает ее вкусы. Это не то же самое, что вдохновение. Но вслух не возражает.

— Бармен, повтори, — просит Коко.

— Любой каприз моей леди.

— Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя?

Чанёль улыбается ей.

Пока он делает коктейль, кто-то приходит. Чанёль в этот момент ищет под баром новую упаковку зубочисток, и когда Коко удивленно восклицает, ударяется головой о столешницу, спеша подняться.

В клуб неуверенно заходит Крис. Чанёля приводит в недоумение его появление. Зачем он в клубе для персонала? Что-то случилось? Коко снимает очки и кидает на бар.

— Пусть меня назовут циничной, но этот гигант может помочь мне забыться, — говорит она и отправляется к Крису.

Он тут же улыбается и идет навстречу.

— Чай, «Манхэттен», потанцуем? — без прелюдий начинает Коко.

— «Манхэттен», — после небольшой заминки выбирает Крис.

Чанёль начинает делать коктейль тут же. Сейчас они подойдут, и он спросит, что случилось и в порядке ли Бэкхён. Не успевает Чанёль отдать коктейль, как дверь снова хлопает и врывается...

Бэкхён.

Глаза у него горят, футболка перекошена, волосы в беспорядке. Он немного запыхался, и у Чанёля ёкает сердце от предположений, что заставило его прибежать сюда. Бэкхён оглядывает помещение, замечает Криса и подает ему какой-то знак. Тот кивает и взмахивает рукой, мол, отстань. И после этого Бэкхён встречается взглядом с Чанёлем.

— По дороге сюда встретили парня, который говорил, что она погибла. Крис убежал вперед, а мне Тэн успел рассказать, в чем дело. Кажется, Крис зря волновался, — говорит Бэкхён, подойдя к бару.

— То есть он приперся сюда посмотреть на ее бренное тело, но встретил живую и, как ни в чем не бывало, влился в вечеринку? Ну и выдержка у него, — присвистывает Чанёль.

— А она так просто будет флиртовать после того как потеряла парня?

— Не просто, — хмурится Чанёль. — Ей хочется почувствовать себя живой. Она тоже видела свой «труп».

— Я не знал, — смущается Бэкхён. — Приношу свои извинения.

— Что-то случилось? Не то чтобы я не рад тебя видеть, но сегодня не лучшее время для посещения «Ред Вельвет».

— Но ты сам собирался меня сюда привести, — напоминает Бэкхён.

— В подходящий день, когда мы могли затеряться. Ладно, ты в порядке?

— В полном. Даже как-то странно, — нервно хихикает Бэкхён. — Кое-что произошло.

Эти слова заставляют сердце Чанёля ухнуть в пятки. Сначала Сехун, потом Коко, теперь еще и Бэкхён. К тому же на них смотрят те, кто не смотрит на Криса. У них слишком малочисленная компания, чтобы игнорировать двух гостей отеля. Не желая смущать друзей и занимать место за баром, Чанёль выходит из-за стойки и тянет Бэкхёна к креслам-мешкам. И заодно чтобы им поговорить без лишних ушей. Лучше бы, конечно, уйти куда-нибудь, но уже поздно разворачиваться к дверям.

— Что? — спрашивает Чанёль, взяв руки Бэкхёна в свои, когда они усаживаются.

— Вдохновение вернулось, — с придыханием говорит Бэкхён. — Но другое. Я чувствую фотографии, сделанные на «Лейку», но не все. Старые, которые будущие воспоминания, нет, а вот когда я фотографировал закат на смотровой вышке, тебя голого и тот злополучный коктейль, эти снимки можно прочувствовать. Думаю, дело в том, что эти моменты имеют для меня значение, поэтому «Лейка» захватила вместе с изображением и мои чувства. Не уверен, что это работает именно так.

— Это же замечательно! — восклицает Чанёль. — Нет, ты не подумай, не было бы ничего страшного, если бы вдохновение не вернулось. Но ты освободился от повисшей проблемы.

— Ага, и заимел новую: как теперь вдохновение действует. Как у тебя с коктейлями? — спрашивает Бэкхён. — Если я первый запустил цепочку, то, по идее, и ты должен был уже восстановиться.

— Не знаю. Кажется, сегодня еще никто не просил, — с сомнением говорит Чанёль. — Вроде бы это я всем предлагал. То есть, никакого спускового крючка для вдохновения никто не нажимал.

Он всматривается в друзей, пытаясь вспомнить, кому что делал. Элиот опускает экран проектора и возится с ноутбуком. Кажется, для поднятия настроения в ход идет тяжелая артиллерия — караоке. Он включает музыку и начинает петь фальцетом. Народ потихоньку оживает и занимает очередь к микрофону.

— У меня есть безумная мысль, но почему нет, — тараторит Бэкхён. Что если я неправильно понимаю свое вдохновение? Что мне была дана возможность чувствовать фотографии будущих воспоминаний не для того, чтобы я их искал? Ну и как бы осознанно их не стоило осуществлять.

— Мы никогда не узнаем правильного ответа, — замечает Чанёль. — Да и нужно ли?

— Не нужно, — соглашается Бэкхён. — Хотя еще день назад я бы заявил, что мне нужна четкая схема, что, как и за чем. Вообще, меня здорово щелкнули по носу, надеюсь, я правильно понял урок.

— Как же я за тебя рад, — вздыхает Чанёль. — Хотел бы я сам отпустить уже эту ситуацию. Ты понял, почему это случилось?

— Нет, — Бэкхён качает головой. — Есть предположение, с которым я вынужден согласиться, что я слишком был увлечен поиском будущих воспоминаний и фотографированием всего подряд, что не видел ничего вокруг. А вчера я дал себе время остановиться и не бежать вперед. Наверное, так. Фотографии будущих воспоминаний давали мне возможность ощутить момент заранее, но если вспомнить, то мне не нужны были эти эмоции опять, если я мог всегда обратиться к фотографиям. Я хотел только самого факта.

Бэкхён замолкает, поджав губы. К Элиоту присоединяется Камэнаси, и они включают Under Pressure Queen. Камэнаси очень забавно пародирует Фредди Мэркьюри, а у Элиота голос подходящий. Если бы дело происходило не в «Ред Вельвет», окружающих бы обязательно снесло сексуальной харизмой этих двоих. И даже сейчас она ощущается, но в меньшей степени. Текст песни что-то задевает в душе Чанёля, и хотя он понимает, что смысл вообще не о том, но некоторые слова и фразы, вырванные из контекста, заставляют сердце сжаться. И как же это созвучно с тем, что сказал Лухан. Чанёль усиленно отгоняет эти мысли и переводит взгляд на Бэкхёна. Тот почему-то смотрит на Коко.

— Жалко ее, — говорит Бэкхён. — Ей действительно нельзя отношения строить? Никак не получится обойти условия?

— Мы не знаем.

— Мы ничего не знаем, — повторяет Бэкхён. — И как жить прикажете? Только пытаться постоянно избегать? Я сейчас точно не собираюсь злоупотреблять. Я даже не знаю, как именно теперь работает «Лейка». И что мне рассказывать подписчикам, которые ждут от меня совета по вдохновению.

— Ты не успел сделать заявлений в соцсетях? — с усмешкой спрашивает Чанёль.

— Я сначала к тебе пришел, — улыбается Бэкхён. — Ой, я же фотографии принес.

Он достает их из кофра прямо так, без конверта. Чанёль при виде своей эротической фотографии моментально краснеет.

— Убери, пока никто не видел, а то я потом не отделаюсь от... всякого.

На втором снимке он видит Сехуна с голубями. Архитектура вокруг европейская и очень знакомая. Чанёль от волнения задерживает дыхание. Получается, они все-таки поедут вместе, можно не волноваться и просто тащить Сехуна на самолет. Нет, Чанёль не зря приставал с вопросами к друзьям, сейчас он все еще боится сделать шаг в большой мир, но это фото доказывает, что когда-нибудь он выйдет. И Сехун тоже. Если что, фото будет решающим аргументом в уговорах. Чанёль еще больше проникается уважением к «Лейке». Самое понятное вдохновение из всех.

— Венеция, — комментирует Бэкхён. — Ей недолго осталось стоять, скоро затонет, так что будущее весьма близкое.

— Ты сейчас разрешил один из вопросов, который мучил меня со вчерашнего дня, — говорит Чанёль, размахивая руками. — Я хочу поехать куда-нибудь, но я боюсь, что потом не вернусь. И Сехун тоже хочет вырваться. А тут это фото! Значит, все, можно закрыть вопрос, перестать париться и дождаться, пока мы окажемся в Венеции. Рано или поздно, так или иначе.

— Почему боишься? — спрашивает Бэкхён.

Чанёль удивленно на него смотрит.

— Я здесь на своем месте. Тут у меня все, начиная с близких людей, заканчивая зубной щеткой. А там большой и страшный мир. Но в то же время я чувствую, что тут становится тесно. И вернувшись из путешествия, смогу ли я поместиться обратно, снова чувствовать себя дома? У тебя никогда такого не было?

Бэкхён качает головой.

— Никогда о таком не задумывался. Нет, я понимаю привязанность людей к определенным местам, как духовную, так и материальную, но я всегда стремился достичь того, что мне сулят фотографии. Но если подумать, то я все свое ношу с собой — оборудование, друзей, альбом с любимыми будущими воспоминаниями. Чего не будет хватать, то можно всегда купить. Для путешествия главное самого себя не забыть, а то глупо получится.

— Если смотреть с такой стороны, — задумывается Чанёль. — То действительно все становится просто. Нужно просто уметь радоваться жизни, а остальное приложится.

— Этот вывод можно ко всему применить, — говорит Бэкхён. — К путешествиям, вдохновению, переменам, влюбленностям...

— Как было бы здорово, если бы до всех людей дошла такая простая истина, — вздыхает Чанёль. — Сехун! А ну иди сюда!

Парень оборачивается и показывает средний палец, возвращая внимание Лухану. Нежелание отрываться от будущего ухажера или боязнь предстать перед Бэкхёном держит Сехуна на месте, но Чанёлю приходится вставать. Он прячет фотографию за спину и подходит к нему.

— Завтра возьмешь отпуск на те даты, которые я скажу, и мы поедем путешествовать.

— Да что мы на этом острове не видели, — морщится Сехун. — Зачем для этого целый отпуск?

— А вот зачем, — Чанёль сует ему под нос снимок. — Мы с тобой окажемся в Венеции. И вот совпадение, я как раз думал о том, что хочу куда-нибудь поехать и взять тебя с собой. Если потребуется, то насильно.

Лухан переводит взгляд между ними в недоумении — он не знает корейского. Ничего, потерпит языковой барьер, или научится, как того требует Чунмён.

— Сехун, ты был в Венеции? — спрашивает проходящий мимо Исин. — Но ты ни разу не говорил?

— Это мое будущее воспоминание, — хвастается Чанёль. — Уже второе, первое я благополучно пережил.

— А что было на первом? — обиженно спрашивает Сехун. Чанёль ему ничего не успел рассказать, то думал о своей нелегкой судьбе, то думал о нелегкой судьбе Бэкхёна.

— Ага, так я тебе и сказал.

— О, я видел фотографию Чунмёна, мы быстро поняли, что там, — делится Исин. — Хорошее вдохновение у Бэкхёна, самое легкое из всех.

— У «Лейки». Это камера вдохновлена.

— Надо же. А что, каждый может попробовать? — спрашивает Исин у подошедшего Бэкхёна.

— Ну да, — пожимает тот плечами. — Но я не гарантирую, что она работает. Недавно несколько событий произошло, и я не уверен.

— Ну, попытаться-то можно. Разрешите?

Бэкхён кивает и достает камеру. Исин с благоговением принимает «Лейку» и обстоятельно выспрашивает, как ей пользоваться. Вокруг них сама собой образуется толпа, и Чанёлю не очень удобно уговаривать Сехуна не вредничать. Тот шаг за шагом увеличивает дистанцию. Но Чанёль за ним не следует, поняв, что тому никуда не деться. Сехун врезается в широкую грудь Криса, поджидающего его сзади, и вздрагивает.

— Хочу сказать спасибо за предсказание, — говорит Крис. — Оно мне очень помогло.

— Не за что, — бормочет Сехун.

— Венеция, — говорит Чанёль и сует ему в лицо снимок. — Мы там будем. Это факт. Давай собирать вещи.

— Сам езжай в свою Венецию и мужика своего захвати, — огрызается Сехун, пытаясь его отпихнуть. — А у меня тут отношения намечаются, мне не до путешествий.

Чанёль вздыхает, выпуская пар. Это всего лишь трусишка Сехун, его еще можно уговорить на подвиг.

— Слушай, мы будем вдвоем, ты же меня не стесняешься? Я обещаю тебя запирать в отеле на эти два часа. Ты сам говорил, что тебе здесь тесно. Ну поехали, попробуем. Хотя бы на пару дней.

— Зачем тебе это? Зачем соблазняешь? — спрашивает Сехун с несчастным выражением лица.

— Мне страшно. Мне страшно сделать шаг наружу. Но его нужно сделать, понимаешь? — открывается Чанёль, наплевав на то, что окружающие могут услышать. Все свои, не считая Лухана, который все равно не поймет, и Криса, но он с Бэкхёном. — Я понял, что не хочу опять переживать потерю вдохновения и его возвращение. Я все, я больше так не могу. Понять причины всего этого не получается, я даже готов отказаться от вдохновения совсем. Уверен, что Чунмён меня не выгонит, но оставшись здесь без способностей, я сам себя загноблю. Мне нужно хотя бы попробовать уехать.

Выговорившись, Чанёль пытается отдышаться. Сехун делает шаг навстречу и обнимает.

— Прости, — говорит он. — Дай мне подумать, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — Чанёль крепко его сжимает.

За спиной кто-то кашляет. Чанёль оборачивается и видит Чарльтона.

— Я ничего не хочу сказать, но, кажется, тот грубиян хочет тебя кастрировать, — говорит он, показывая на Бэкхёна, оказавшегося в центре внимания.

У народа спонтанная фотосессия, и Бэкхён помогает им справиться с «Лейкой». Но он больше смотрит на Чанёля, чем на то, что делают с его камерой. И его взгляд полон жгучей ревностью. Чанёль поспешно отпускает Сехуна и толкает его к Лухану. Китаец стоит и ничего не понимает, видимо, в шоке от того, какие геи странные.

Ситуация дурацкая. Чанёлю надо было сразу увести Бэкхёна из клуба, тогда бы ничего не мешало их разговору. Но нет, нужно было остаться, потому что не хотелось покидать друзей. Так теперь эти друзья не отпускают Бэкхёна. Им двоим нужно срочно уйти. Только вот куда? К Чанёлю — там соседи. К Бэкхёну — тоже. Как минимум Крис может пригласить Коко. Но они в отеле, можно забронировать номер, к тому же сотрудникам скидка.

Чанёль заходит в приложение отеля и пытается найти нужную опцию.

— Элиот, а ты случайно не помнишь, как забронировать номер? — спрашивает Чанёль у разносящего коктейли босса.

Тот вальяжно подходит ближе и протягивает коктейль.

— Захотелось развлечься, несмотря на вдохновение клуба? Ты не только себя решил сломать, но и «Ред Вельвет» тоже? Мы наконец-то сможем устроить тут бордель с мамой Коко во главе?

— Тьфу на тебя, что за грязные мысли, — ужасается Чанёль. — Нам просто поговорить надо, но здесь все отвлекает.

— А там вам будет не до разговоров, — усмехается Элиот.

— Мы взрослые люди... — начинает Чанёль, но осекается, когда мужчина наклоняется к нему.

— И поэтому он прожигает во мне дырку за то, что я с тобой разговариваю, — шепчет он. — Держи, — Элиот снимает свой браслет и всовывает Чанёлю. — Можешь мою комнату занять. Звукоизоляция дерьмо, но зато коттедж близко.

— Что?

— Флаффи бой, — вздыхает Элиот, беря его за подбородок. — Я же сказал, что придется платить аренду за место в твоем сердечке. Сейчас самое время паковать чемоданы.

Чанёль тает. Что бы Элиот ни говорил, а в сердце он останется навсегда. Друзей оттуда не выкидывают.

— Добрый вечер. Фотографию будущего воспоминания? Последний кадр остался, — влезает в разговор Бэкхён.

Он властно прижимает Чанёля к себе за талию и выставляет между ними и Элиотом «Лейку». Чанёль обмирает. За него никогда не боролись и никогда не ревновали, и оказаться в роли ценного приза неловко. К тому же на них смотрят все.

— Не откажусь, — Элиот выразительно смотрит на Чанёля и берет фотоаппарат. Направив объектив на Чарльтона, он делает снимок.

— Бэкхён, пошли отсюда, — шепчет Чанёль. — Есть место, где никаких свидетелей не будет, и мы сможем поговорить.

Бэкхён свирепо на него смотрит, но ничего не говорит. Чанёль решает, что молчание знак согласия, прощается со всеми и выводит парня из клуба.

***

У Элиота своя комната в бунгало, которое занимают мелкие и не очень начальники. Чанёль в любом другом случае отказался бы идти вместе с гостем отеля туда, где может напороться на руководство, но времени не было отказываться. Кроме того, от «Ред Вельвет» недалеко идти.

— Так значит, ты любишь властных папочек? — ядовито спрашивает Бэкхён.

— Вовсе нет, — возражает Чанёль. — Во-первых, папочки мне не нравятся, потому что с ними не построить отношений на равных. Во-вторых, Элиот не властный, он дразнится.

— Да неужели.

— Был бы властным, мы, бармены то есть, ходили бы все по струнке смирно. Все, мы пришли.

Еще ни разу Чанёль не заходил к начальству домой. Немного боязно столкнуться со знакомыми, но у каждого номера свой вход, что внушает некую уверенность. И ванная комната своя, а не на этаже. Что ни говори, но чем выше в иерархии, тем лучше условия. Чанёль поднимается на второй этаж и проходит по балкону до самого конца. У Элиота угловая комната, рассчитанная на двоих.

Браслет открывает им дверь. К сожалению, вместо фешенебельного номера их встречает холостяцкая берлога. Но хорошо еще не слишком замусоренная, по крайней мере, одежда не разбросана, и то хорошо. А пустые коробки из-под китайской лапши легко выбросить.

— Почему именно у него взял ключ? — любопытствует Бэкхён.

— Я сам не понял, просто хотел увести тебя оттуда, — сознается Чанёль, плюхаясь на застеленную кровать.

Скорее всего, она принадлежит Чарльтону, следовательно, она чистая.

— Я испортил вечер?

— Нет, что ты, твоя «Лейка» наверняка всех развлекла. Просто нам бы мешали. Это поначалу ребята могли тебя сторониться, но не после фотографий. У нас все перемешиваются, как алкоголь в шейкере, и в этой круговерти сложно уделять внимание кому-то одному.

— Да уж, пленки хватило впритык, — кивает Бэкхён. — Признайся, что ты боялся, что тебя выставят придурком. Или они покажутся мне идиотами.

— Вот вообще о таком не думал, не после того, как они провожали меня на свидание! — фыркает Чанёль. — Садись, чего стоишь.

Бэкхён снимает «Лейку» и кладет ее на комод под телевизором.

— Извини, я взревновал, хотя мы друг другу ничего не обещали, — просит прощения он.

— Ничего страшного. Я прекрасно понимаю, как это выглядело со стороны. Но сразу предупреждаю, что у нас с Сехуном очень тесный контакт. И он не несет никакого подтекста.

— Что ты надумал о своем вдохновении?

Бэкхён отодвигает смятое одеяло и садится на край кровати Элиота.

— Я устал его терять, — повторяет уже озвученное Чанёль. — Устал находиться в пограничном состоянии. Я вроде как склоняюсь в одну сторону, потом меня отбрасывает в другую, и так болтаюсь на качелях до головокружения.

— Ну да, тут за один день не разберешься, — бормочет Бэкхён, отводя взгляд. — Хотел бы я тебе как-то помочь.

— Ты уже помог. Этой фотографией, — Чанёль достает из кармана снимок и машет им.

— Этого мало, — возражает Бэкхён. — Это никак не помогает разобраться с вдохновением.

— А что с ним можно сделать? — пожимает плечами Чанёль. — Только ждать.

— Но тебя это мучает.

— Значит, буду терпеть. И мечтать об отпуске, после которого вернется не Чанёль, а кто-то другой.

Бэкхён вздыхает и пересаживается на его кровать. Они касаются друг друга плечами.

— В самом начале, когда я не знал, куда бежать и где искать пропавшую способность, общение с тобой сделало меня счастливым. Что бы ты там ни думал, но это действительно так.

Он облизывает губы, делая паузу. Чанёль молчит, ожидая, к чему он ведет.

— Похоже, я влюбился в тебя, — говорит Бэкхён.

У Чанёля все внутри теплеет. Он смущенно хихикает и собирается сказать то же самое, как в голове всплывают слова Лухана: «Я хочу, чтобы меня любили». И тут фактически самый главный человек в его жизни говорит заветные слова. Чанёль как будто прозревает. Он просил время подумать, потому что боялся, что Бэкхён в нем разочаруется, не найдет, за что его полюбить. Каждую потерю вдохновения Чанёль переживал, что друзья от него отдалятся, потому что у него исчезла изюминка, а без нее любить простого человека нет смысла. В период до отеля он привлекал к себе внимание коктейлями, зарабатывал восхищение публики. Похоже, Бэкхён прав, вдохновение не то, чем хочет казаться. Чанёль считал себя альтруистом, а похоже, стоит признаться, что он эгоист, который хотел, чтобы его любили. Хотя так ли плохо быть эгоистом, если он скрашивает серые будни людей? И нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы хотеть любви. Если не возводить все в абсолют и не страдать одержимостью, то все должно быть в порядке.

— Чанёль, — произносит с подозрением Бэкхён. — Мне не нравится выражение твоего лица. О чем ты думаешь?

— Ни о чем, — выдыхает Чанёль. — Точнее, я думал о том, что тоже люблю тебя.

Он улыбается совершенно искренне. Разлившаяся внутри теплота грозит выплеснуться наружу, заставив Чанёля обниматься со всеми подряд. Маленькое открытие о самом себе вместо паники приносит облегчение. Он уверен, что этот ответ правильный.

— И что нужно наслаждаться жизнью, а остальное приложится, — добавляет Чанёль.

— Что это значит?

— Я не уверен, что простил себе ошибки, — Чанёль взлохмачивает волосы, — но я могу загоняться до бесконечности. Бэкхён!

Тот подается вперед, внимательно смотря на Чанёля.

— Давай встречаться.

Глаза Бэкхёна расширяются.

— Если ты, конечно, готов делать мне скидку на моих тараканов...

— Да тут никаких других ответов, кроме «да», быть не может.

Бэкхён порывисто его целует. Они валятся на кровать, Бэкхён оказывается сверху. Чанёль отпускает ситуацию, мысленно прося у Чарльтона прощения.

Они быстро оказываются без одежды. Лента презервативов, отобранная Сехуном у Эмбер, все еще у Чанёля в кармане. Все случается пылко, страстно и без прелюдии. Бэкхён шепчет всякие глупости, будто пытаясь заколдовать Чанёля, чтобы тот после двенадцати не превратился в тыкву. Эти нежности приводят к тому, что они занимаются томной, долгой любовью, неспешно изучая тела друг друга и их реакцию.

Утро наступает раньше, чем Чанёлю хотелось. Он удобно лежал в объятиях Бэкхёна, пока не затрезвонил телефон. Элиот пишет, что скоро вернется к себе и желает, чтобы ничто не напоминало о них, когда он придет. Бэкхён со стоном встает и идет в душ первый. Чанёль печатает какой-то ответ, переворачивается на живот и прячет голову под подушку. Было так жарко, что они спали без одежды, и вообще после секса на природе ничего смущать не должно, но Чанёль почему-то стесняется. Тогда это был просто перепихон с человеком-мечтой, а сейчас любовь со своим парнем. Чанёль прокручивает в голове это слово. «Парень». Бэкхён его парень. Звучит.

— Вашу мать, — восклицает Бэкхён, добавив пару слов на китайском.

— Что такое? — оборачивается Чанёль.

— Ты тот парень с фото!

— Из будущего воспоминания?

— Да! Это уже третье фото про тебя. Сейчас попрошу Чондэ скинуть... Нет, не буду просить.

Чанёль садится, завернувшись в одеяло.

— А как ты раньше не понял, что я — это я?

— Потому что там только задницу и видно! И вообще, ракурс решает. Пока ты не лег так, как лег, я вообще не сопоставил тот снимок и реальность. Ох, а сколько еще фото были про тебя, а я не понял? — ужасается Бэкхён.

— Главное, что я сейчас рядом с тобой, — замечает Чанёль. — Ладно, давай собираться, нас выгоняют отсюда.

— Хорошо. Не хочешь сходить в душ вместе? — невинно спрашивает Бэкхён.

Чанёль соглашается. И ожидаемо расплачивается за свою беспечность. Но против секса в душе он почти ничего не имеет. Кроме того, что душ нужно осквернять свой, а не начальника.

— Слушай, давай как-нибудь проверим, работает ли твое вдохновение, — говорит Бэкхён, одеваясь. — Нужно только найти бар, куда тебя пустят.

— По идее, у этого алкоголика должен быть тут запас, — задумывается Чанёль. — В принципе, с него не убудет, если чуть-чуть воспользуемся, но ты же не пьешь.

— А ты мне намешаешь в правильной пропорции. Давай сейчас, чего тянуть? Сделаешь коктейль? Слабоалкогольный, освежающий, но без огурцов, — просит Бэкхён.

Чанёль уже хочет сказать, что ничего не происходит, но внезапно как будто бы натыкается на стену. От неожиданности он садится на только что заправленную кровать. Это ощущение необычно, сравнить не с чем, но как будто что-то настойчиво указывает, что нужно делать. А сейчас как раз ничего делать не нужно. Мысли и образы становятся все четче, и перед Чанёлем вырисовывается странная картина: он чувствует, что у него попросили счастья, но Бэкхён уже счастлив достаточно. Ему не нужен коктейль.

— Тебе не нужен коктейль, — озвучивает Чанёль, поднимая голову. — Я не смогу подарить тебе счастье в бокале, потому что ты и так счастлив.

Бэкхён в недоумении наклоняет голову.

— Ты так отмазываешься или ты это почувствовал?

— Почувствовал. Бэкхён... Оно, кажется, вернулось.

Чанёль чуть не задыхается. Он вздрагивает, когда Бэкхён подлетает к нему и обнимает. Сердце колотится, как бешеное. Мысли играют в чехарду и не дают сосредоточиться ни на чем. Он боится строить предположения, будто обретя форму, они потеряют силу. Бэкхён гладит его по спине и слегка раскачивает. Они так и сидят, пока не раздается стук в дверь. Бэкхён идет открывать.

— Доброе утро, — здоровается Элиот, но замечает состояние Чанёля. — Я как бы не для этого отдал вам свою комнату.

Мимо просачивается Чарльтон. Он гневно смотрит на Бэкхёна.

— Попроси у меня коктейль, — говорит Чанёль.

— Налей мне что-нибудь, что с утра не стыдно пить,— пожимает плечами Элиот.

Сказанные слова отпечатываются яркой краской под черепушкой Чанёля. Он вскакивает, озираясь. Элиот пинает прикроватную тумбочку, открывая дверцу и показывая батальон бутылок разных калибров. Чанёль вытаскивает их наугад, хватает большой стакан и начинает смешивать. Это те самые зуд и натянутая пружина, но вместе с ними приходит знание. Нет, не так, Знание, с большой буквы. Это уже не коктейль по случаю, это что-то другое, более значимое и весомое. Как будто рецепт счастья, поданный в стакане.

Он протягивает коктейль, но тут же отдергивает руку.

— Нет, стой! — машет головой Чанёль. — Сначала слушай. Ты должен прекратить себя ненавидеть. Вот.

Он выдыхает и отдает алкоголь. Элиот с непроницаемым лицом делает глоток и спрашивает:

— И как это понимать?

— Вдохновение, — разводит руками Чанёль. — Вернулось. В новой форме.

— Стало еще хуже, чем было.

— Ну спасибо.

Чанёль потягивается и выдыхает. Отпускает его быстрее, чем до импотенции, но теперь он не чувствует, счастлив человек или нет. Как будто ему теперь это не нужно — передал послание, а дальше пусть человек сам мучается.

Не желая разбираться при Элиоте и Чарльтоне, Чанёль прощается и выталкивает Бэкхёна наружу. Тот еле успевает схватить «Лейку».

— Я так понимаю, тебе тоже нужно заново все познавать? — спрашивает Бэкхён.

— Очевидно, да.

Чанёль останавливается у лавочки и присаживается. До гостевых домиков им еще целый парк идти.

— Как жаль, что на тебя самого это не действует, — вздыхает Бэкхён. — Ты, кажется, советы теперь раздаешь вместе с коктейлями.

— Похоже, что так. Но... я не знаю, действует на меня или нет, — задумывается Чанёль. — Я никогда не пробовал у самого себя попросить...

Они переглядываются.

— Где найти еще бар, откуда тебя не попросят уйти? — спрашивает Бэкхён.

— Пошли в «Фэир Акву».

В ресторане ожидаемо пусто — он только после обеда начинает работать. Но на кухне работа кипит, поварам нужно все подготовить к шоу. Чанёль проводит Бэкхёна к сцене и располагается за стойкой. Бэкхён садится со стороны гостей. С чего начинать — непонятно, нужно вслух попросить или что? Чанёль рассеяно перебирает бутылки.

— Я хочу коктейль, — неуверенно говорит он.

Ничего не происходит.

— Попробуй конкретнее, — предлагает Бэкхён.

— Я не знаю, что загадывать.

Сосредоточившись, Чанёль пытается почувствовать, что ему хочется. Вообще завтракать ему хочется, поэтому для начала он совершает диверсию на кухню и едва не попадается Анатолю. Но у него есть туз в рукаве в виде Лухана, которого удается быстро разжалобить на парочку тостов. А заодно затащить подопытным к бару.

— Слушай, мне еще работать, так что можно безалкогольный, — просит Лухан. — Не молочный и без банана.

— Изверг, — бурчит Чанёль. — Тут с этим сложно.

Но механизм запущен. Руки чешутся, в груди горит пожар, слова так и просятся наружу.

— Я сейчас буду говорить не от своего лица, а от лица Вселенной, — предупреждает Чанёль, загружая продукты в блендер. — Сехун хороший парень, пусть и со странностью. И она его очень сильно беспокоит. Если ты закроешь на это глаза, то можешь получить самого преданного партнера на свете. И не смотри, что вы оба парни. Любовь не знает границ.

Он отдает смузи с облегчением. Слова складываются легко, над смыслом гадать не приходится. Чанёлю определенно нравится то, какую форму приняло вдохновение.

— Хочешь знать, о чем ты думаешь? — спрашивает Лухан.

— Конечно, почему нет. Хотя я примерно понимаю.

— «Меня любят. Теперь мне не нужно ничего доказывать с помощью коктейлей».

— Я действительно так думаю? — удивляется Чанёль.

— Я слышу это так.

— А на каком языке, боюсь спросить.

— На китайском. Все люди для меня думают на китайском.

Лухан возвращается на работу. Так как они разговаривали на тайском, Бэкхён молчал. Он выразительно глядит на дверь в кухню, и Чанёлю приходится объяснять. А для этого начинает с Сехуна, его вдохновения, страхов и прочего. Бэкхён теперь свой, можно и рассказать. Обсудив эту парочку, Чанёль решает снова попробовать.

— Я хочу праздничный коктейль, но без лишних рюшек, — декларирует он, не надеясь на удачу.

Сначала ему кажется, что ничего не изменилось. Но вот Чанёль замечает, как руки сами двигаются, составляя коктейль. Он розовый, с лавандово-кленовым сиропом, с белком, бурбоном и портвейном. Чанёль себя не контролирует, но никакие слова в голову не приходят. Ради любопытства он делает глоток, и тут как будто прорывает плотину.

Он понимает все. И в то же время ничего. Его погружают в поток образов, в которых приходится барахтаться без надежды выплыть. Никаких четких фраз или понятных слов. Чанёль цепляется то за одно, то за другое, понимает, что хватает вообще не свое, а чужое, что в этой лавине несутся все вдохновения, которые только есть. А потом его резко отпускает. В ушах остается тонкий звон, а перед глазами все плывет. Его берут за руку, и только сейчас Чанёль понимает, что Бэкхён все это время его звал.

— Давай больше не будем экспериментировать, — просит тот.

— Давай, — легко соглашается Чанёль. — Может, я тебе что-нибудь смешаю, напоследок?

Решение приходит легко. После увиденного нет никакого смысла оставаться. Не только в баре, но и вообще на острове.

— Ну ладно, — не спорит Бэкхён. — Только ты помнишь, да?

— Еще бы.

Чанёль мешает банальный виски с колой, в соотношении один к десяти. Правда, вместо колы берет местную сладкую газировку, но суть та же. Смешав в шейкере виски с лимонным соком, он выливает все в хайбол, добавляет шипучку и украшает лимонной цедрой. Просто, сердито и с изюминкой.

— Вкусно. Даже не думал, что такая ерунда может быть интересной.

— Я люблю так называемые mixed drinks из двух составляющих за простоту и возможность вариаций, — говорит Чанёль, облокачиваясь о стойку. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Хорошо, а что не так? Я же не просил...

— Все так. Может, ты хотел что-то сделать, но не решался, или ты собирался что-то спросить, но боялся услышать ответ.

Бэкхён подозрительно на него смотрит.

— Ну допустим. Допустим, я приглашаю тебя с собой, в свою команду. Не знаю, в качестве кого, но придумаем. Ты же хотел уехать. Правда, собирался вернуться, но вдруг тебе мое предложение покажется заманчивым?

Он опускает голову и смотрит исподлобья.

— Только не говори сразу нет, — просит Бэкхён.

— Я не скажу нет, — улыбается Чанёль. — Если ты выполнишь одно условие.

— Какое?

— Сехуна мы берем с собой.

— В качестве багажа?

Чанёль смеется.

— В качестве личной гадалки не хочешь? Ну а если серьезно, то ему можно дать любую работу. Он, конечно, привык к беззаботной жизни, но он еще молодой, втянется. Просто нужно закрыть глаза на его пророчества и делать вид, что все нормально.

— Ну ладно. Минсок меня убьет, но все-таки я босс. Если канал удержится на плаву, то расширение нам не помешает, — Бэкхён стирает капли конденсата с бокала. — Так ты едешь со мной?

— Еду, — улыбается Чанёль

— А в чем был смысл, что ты меня напоил, а потом вот это вот все?

— Не скажу.

Бэкхён закатывает глаза и собирается что-то съязвить, но у него звонит телефон. По обрывкам разговора Чанёль понимает, что Бэкхёна на месте нет, Криса нет, а снимать что-то надо, и почему они такие дураки и прочее. Бэкхён со стоном кладет трубку и ложится на стойку.

— У Криса выходные, я пообещал всем распечатать фотографии будущих воспоминаний в ближайшее время, а еще я хочу полноценный завтрак, а не два кусочка хлеба с маслом, — он поднимает голову. — Неудобно просить, но помоги, пожалуйста, подмени Криса, а? Заодно покажем Минсоку, что ты полезный.

— Не вижу никаких проблем, — улыбается Чанёль.

_Эпилог_

Ветер сбивает капюшон с головы, и Чанёль его поспешно натягивает. Холодно. По сравнению с Таиландом Норвегия кажется адом. А ведь еще лето! Он потирает руки, завидуя спокойному Бэкхёну, выработавшему устойчивость к перепадам температур.

— Сехун, держи подводку выше, на уровне камеры, чтобы не так было заметно, когда эти будут подглядывать, — руководит съемками Минсок.

— С чего ты взял, что мы будем подглядывать? — возмущается Бэкхён.

— А то мы не понимаем, что вы вчера делали, вместо того, чтобы учить текст, — хохочет Чондэ.

— Сам такой, — вяло огрызается Бэкхён.

Чанёль пока помалкивает. Ну не привык он еще к этой компании. Они всего второй день в Осло, а он уже скучает по занудству Читтапона, кокетливости Коко, алкоголизму Элиота и уравновешенности Камэнаси. При этом кажется, что та жизнь была целую вечность назад.

— Дубль первый! — орет Крис, прерывая все наставления Минсока.

— Привет всем! Бэкхён из «Сити Лайтс» готов осветить вас своим сиянием! Сегодня очень волнительный день, — начинает Бэкхён. — Те, кто подписан на мой «Инстаграм», уже догадались, но позвольте вам официально представить: Чанёль, мой первый и пока что единственный напарник с этого самого момента.

Бэкхён хлопает в ладони, а Чанёль кланяется. Идея выпихнуть его перед камерой принадлежит Крису. Опробовав новый вариант вдохновения, он получил инструкцию, как влюбиться в Коко так, чтобы она не умерла. Вот Крис и предложил, пусть Чанёль с Бэкхёном вместе ездят по свету, ищут вдохновленных и помогают им всем подряд: фотографиями и рецептами счастья. Бизнес-план одобрили все.

Чанёль глупо улыбается и невпопад кивает. Он что-то говорит, вроде бы по тексту, но чувствует себя ужасно неловко. Ему придется научиться этому, а иначе как вообще быть партнером Бэкхёна в кадре? Выходить в люди только когда будут общаться с вдохновленными?

— Сегодня у нас первый вдохновленный гость, — говорит Чанёль. — Мы ждем девушку Аннет, она сама из Швеции, но живет и работает в Осло. У нее очень милое вдохновение, скажи, Бэкхён?

— Ага. Аннет притягивает книги. Не как магнит, прилипнуть к ней они не смогут. Книги просто берут и появляются у нее в квартире, в сумке, на работе в ящике. Аннет любит читать и всегда рада новым романам, но книжки скоро выселят ее на улицу, и она не знает, что с этим делать.

— Ой, она уже идет, — замечает Чанёль, показывая на противоположный конец площади. — А мы еще не всю подводку рассказали.

— Нужно было рассказывать дальше, — закатывает глаза Бэкхён. — Она бы подошла и подождала, ну что ты в самом деле.

— А как же «естественно столкнуться», судя по нашему сценарию?

— Режиссура и монтаж!

— Ладно, все, понял, дурак. Давайте заново.

— А я вам говорил, — вздыхает Минсок. — Чондэ, займи девушку, посиди с ней в кафе. Кажется, это надолго.

Бэкхён поправляет внешний вид, приглаживает невидимые складки на одежде Чанёля и кивает Крису.

— Привет всем! Бэкхён из «Сити Лайтс» готов осветить вас своим сиянием! Сегодня очень волнительный день...


End file.
